


Promises

by JonasGeek



Series: Promises Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 146,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and his younger sister, Cassidy, lives are changed and they have to learn how to deal with all of their new surroundings. And find the meanings to friendship, love and most of all family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson's life changed in a matter of moments, seconds even. He never thought that someone, two people in fact, could be taken from his life in an instant, but they were. Trying to never hold a grudge against it, but sometimes it just eats away at his insides until he feels himself start to breakdown. That's when he stops himself though, he can't breakdown. Blaine Anderson can not show weakness.

Blaine turns seventeen as soon as the clock strikes midnight. He has the suitcases stowed away and some of their personal items hidden in the trunk of the car already. Sitting on his bed and looking at the clock by his bed every few seconds hoping the closer it gets to his timed plan to leave.

Kicking the blankets off of his body and swinging his legs over the side of his bed he ran a hand through his hair. He stood up and started pacing around his room; well it wasn't really his, even though he had been living in it for the past two and half years.

Blaine wanted to move out when he was sixteen, but he couldn't because he didn't have any money and needed to save up. Now that he had enough he was ready. He had an apartment set up a couple of towns away and started looking for a new job that was closer to the apartment.

After hours of trying to sleep, he couldn't. Trying to lie down in his bed again, but it wasn't any use. He stood up and changed out of the pajamas he had on. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone that was on his night stand, putting them in his pockets. After he shoved the pajamas in the backpack that was next to his bed, he grabbed it and opened the door quietly. He tiptoed over to the room next to his and opened the door.

Blaine watched the little girl sleeping in the bed, he knew what he had to do; he had to do it for her. He bent down next to her bed, "Cassidy," he whispered and shaking her gently.

The little girl turned over and opened her eyes, "Blaine? What's wrong?" she asked.

Blaine smiled, "Come on," he said, "Remember when I promised you that I would do anything for you?" Cassidy gave him a sleepy nod. "Well we're leaving."

"Now?" Cassidy asked, "But I'm tired Blainey," she said tucking her head in his chest.

"I know baby girl, but you can sleep on the ride," Blaine said, "Here you just have to walk to the car, then you can sleep alright."

"Okay," Cassidy said getting out of her bed, "Can I take Biddy?"

Blaine gave a small laugh, "Of course you can," he said picking up her school backpack, "Put him in here," he said holding out the backpack.

Cassidy put her stuffed animal in the backpack sleepily not yet fully awake and then her eyes snapped open, "Wait, today is your birthday! Sit down and wait here" she said and then ran into her closet. Blaine sat down as she asked and waited for her. She brought back a small wrapped present with a paper roll taped to it, "Happy Birthday Blaine."

Blaine's heart didn't know if he could take it, "Thank you Cassidy." He noticed the Christmas wrapping paper on it, but took off the paper and unrolled it. It had a picture of him on it and it said Happy Birthday Blaine. "It's beautiful," he said towards his sister and kissing her head, "Now what could this be?" he asked giving it a small shake.

"Just open it silly," Cassidy said leaning on him.

Blaine smiled and opened the present, inside the small box was a ring. He stared at it, "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Remember how I saved up all those cereal box tops?" Cassidy said, "You said how you wished you could have a ring like that one. So I got it for you. I wanted to give it to you for Christmas, but it came too late."

Blaine hugged his sister, "Thank you Sissy, it's wonderful."

"Put it on," she said excitedly.

Blaine slipped the ring on his pinky finger, "How does it look?"

"Great," Cassidy said with a smile.

"Now we really have to go," Blaine said standing up.

Cassidy nodded and put a few more stuffed animals in her backpack, "Are we going to tell Uncle Jack we're leaving?" she said quietly.

Blaine shook his head, "No."

"Okay," she said taking Blaine's hand.

Blaine knew how afraid Cassidy was of their Uncle Jack and he didn't like the man either. Before they were forced to move in with him he was just the Uncle that came to visit for the holidays. Yet, they had no other choice but to stay in Ohio, so they moved in with him.

Blaine knew it was a mistake within the first day.

After Blaine shut off the light off in Cassidy's room, he turned towards her, "Now we have to be extremely quiet okay?"

"Okay," Cassidy squeaked out.

Blaine opened the door and all the lights were out in the house. They walked as quietly as they could past there Uncle's room, both holding there breath as they crossed. Blaine let out his breath and heard his sister do the same once were passed his door. He tugged her hand as they made there way towards the front door.

Blaine had purposely parked in the road tonight instead of in the garage. He set down his house key he had on the table by the door and opened it slowly. Pushing his sister out in front of him and shutting the door shut quietly. "Let's go," he said taking his car keys out of his pocket and using the key to unlock the doors afraid of making to much noise.

Cassidy crawled in the backseat of the small car and buckled up. She was already drifting off to sleep by the time Blaine sat in the car and shut his door. He looked at her through the rearview mirror, "Here we go baby girl to our new life. **I promise**."

"Blaine!" Cassidy yelled running out of her room.

"What is it?" Blaine asked while he was making some macaroni and cheese on the stove.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" she asked.

Blaine sighed and kneeled down in front of his sister, "Cassidy we talked about this, we both have to finish school and if I go to school you have to go to school."

"Okay," Cassidy looked down at the floor.

"Hey," Blaine said picking her up and putting her on the counter, "How about we play a game?"

"Okay, but I get to win," Cassidy teased.

Blaine laughed, "We'll see." They had moved into there apartment about a month ago. He had found a job at a local coffee shop called the Lima Bean and on some weekends he would sing and play piano for a local café.

The apartment they had moved in to has a variety of neighbors. There was an older man who was nice enough, although they tried to avoid him if they could. The elderly couple, Eugene and Irene, that lived right below them was always giving them food and offering to watch Cassidy when Blaine had to work. Then there was the woman, Katherine, who ran a day care on the first floor that was nice to them and would watch Cassidy. Blaine couldn't believe how he got so lucky.

The only neighbors they didn't get along with at all were the small family that lived a few doors down from them. It was a mother, father, and a teenage boy. Blaine tried to be nice to him, but the boy practically hissed at him the one time Blaine tried to strike up a conversation with him. Blaine brushed it off and hoped he wouldn't see him at school that often, if they attended the same school that is.

"How do you make such good macaroni and cheese?" Cassidy asked taking a bite.

Blaine laughed, "I don't know Sissy I thought maybe you would." He paused and set his fork down, "Are you nervous for school tomorrow?"

Cassidy shrugged her small shoulders, "I guess so."

"You know I'm nervous for school too," Blaine said.

"You are?" Cassidy asked with her eyes widening.

"Yep," Blaine explained, "And I know that first grade is a big deal, so I when you walk into school tomorrow can you do me a favor?" Cassidy nodded her head at her brother. "When you walk in, just take a deep breathe in through your nose and out your mouth. Leave all your worries at the door."

Cassidy giggled, "That's silly."

"Hey, it's what I plan on doing," Blaine said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll try it," Cassidy said and took another bite of her, "Will you be able to drop me off tomorrow?"

Blaine gave her a smile, "Of course I will, but only tomorrow you're school starts later than mine, so I have to miss my first class."

Cassidy bounced in her seat, "Yay!"

"Finish your dinner and then you have to take a bath," Blaine said standing up and putting his bowl in the sink. Cassidy groaned, "Hey you don't want to be the stinky kid in class," Blaine tickled Cassidy's side.

Cassidy giggled, "I don't want to be the stinky kid either." She tried pushing Blaine's hands away, "Stop it Blainey."

Blaine swiftly picked up his sister and tossed her over his shoulder, "To the bathroom, ho!" Cassidy laughed as Blaine ran into the bathroom. Cassidy undressed while Blaine filled the bathtub and she stepped in. Blaine rolled his sleeves up and helped his sister with her bath. "Can you sing to me?" she asked.

Blaine smiled, "Sure," he said taking some shampoo and starting to rub in her hair.

_Hakuna Matata!_  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze 

He tilted her head back and dumped the cup of water to rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

_It means no worries_  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata! 

Cassidy giggling, "I love when you sing."

Blaine tapped her nose, "Only for you Sissy. Now how about we dry you off so you can read for a little bit."

"Okay," Cassidy said and she stood up for her brother to pick her up. He wrapped a towel around her, "That tickles," she said laughing.

"It's not supposed to," Blaine said as he dried off his sister. He grabbed her pajamas, "Step into these please," he said holding out her underwear. She stepped in them and then put on her nightgown she loved with fishes on it. She started twirling, "Cassidy you're going to hurt yourself," he warned, "I'm going to come back and you should be brushing your teeth by the time I get back."

"Okay," she said dragging her step stool over to the sink.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom and put the dirty towel and clothes in the basket. It was getting full, "Have to go the laundry mat this weekend I suppose," he said looking at the basket. He walked back into the bathroom, "I hope your brushing your teeth," he said opening the door.

Cassidy had her toothbrush in her mouth, "Uf corsh."

Blaine laughed, "Good girl," he said patting her head. Cassidy finished and they went into her bedroom. She crawled into her bed and Blaine laid the sheets on top of her, "What do you want to read tonight?" he asked.

Cassidy looked at her shelf and pointed, "I want to read the book about the sea like the Little Mermaid."

Blaine let out a laugh, "I think I show you too many Disney movies," he grabbed the book and handed it to his sister. "I'll be back in a while to say good night okay?"

"Alright," Cassidy said opening her book and beginning to read.

Blaine smiled and walked out of the room. He went into the kitchen and started washing the dishes from dinner. He sighed as he leaned back on the counter and spied the pile of bills he had to pay. He knew he had school tomorrow and then work after that, so he would sit down this weekend to figure them out.

He went to the couch and turned on the television, what he told Cassidy was true he was extremely nervous about school. He didn't feel upset about leaving his old school; no one really liked him there anyways. He was invisible there. The only friend he made there stopped talking to him and that just made him feel more alone. There was the bullying too, he was glad to get away from that, from that house and at school.

About a half hour later Blaine walked into his sister's room and she was asleep with the book her lap. He walked over and took the book from her hands, putting a bookmark where she left off and set it on the table next to her bed. He laid her down and tucked her in. Kissing her on the top of head, "Good night Sissy," and he flicked the light off leaving the room.

Blaine yawned and stretched as he walked back into the living room. "Geez," he said as he walked over to the couch and took the cushions off. He pulled the bed out from the couch and shifted the sheets. He walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed himself.

Walking back into the living room and grabbing his phone to set the alarm for the morning. He groaned as he lay down in the bed, he couldn't afford a two bedroom apartment, so he was thankful to have a couch with a pull out bed. Although he would never complain about it, he couldn't.

Blaine woke up the next morning to his sister bouncing on top of him. "Oof," he said, "Cassidy, what are you doing?"

"I woke up," Cassidy said, "And looked the clock said it was after five, so I got up."

Blaine let out a laugh as he pushed himself up on his elbows, "Okay, that's fine," he rubbed his eyes, "How about you eat some breakfast while I shower."

"Alright," Cassidy said getting off of Blaine and the bed.

"You need help with the milk?" he asked getting out of bed.

"Nope," she said getting out her cereal and the milk, "I'll turn on the coffee too."

Blaine folded the bed back in the couch and placed the cushions back on the couch. He grabbed the clothes he had picked out the night before and ran through the shower quickly. He then styled his hair and walked out of the bathroom, "Cassidy are you done eating?"

"Almost," she said from the kitchen.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and found her putting her dishes in the sink. He walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. "That's good, you're a wonderful coffee maker darling."

Cassidy smiled, "It's like all you have to do is push a button."

Blaine laughed at his sister sometimes she seemed a bit too quick witted for her age. After he finished his cup he turned towards his sister, "Let's get you changed now," he said taking her hand and spinning her.

Cassidy let out a giggle, "Come on," she said dragging him into her room, "I picked out the perfect outfit yesterday," she said showing Blaine. She had picked out a blue skirt, with white tights, a red shirt and yellow vest.

"You will positively be one of the most colorful students in class," Blaine said with a smile, "Let's do this."

Cassidy got dressed and then held out two pairs of shoes, "I just don't know which shoes to wear though?"

Blaine put his hand on his chin, "Hmmm, let's see," he leaned down and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, "Those ones definitely," he said pointing to the pair of converse he had picked up for her for the school year.

"I was thinking those too," Cassidy said sitting on her bed and slipping the shoes on. "What do you think?" she asked giving a twirl.

Blaine picked her up, "You look absolutely wonderful, ready to go?"

"Yes," Cassidy said as Blaine set her down and she grabbed her backpack full of the supplies she needed.

Blaine walked out into the living room grabbing his keys, phone, wallet, and own backpack, "Away to school!" he said running to the door.

Cassidy followed and giggled, "You are so silly Blainey."

Blaine laughed, "I'm supposed to be silly I'm your older brother," he said opening the door and locking it as they left.

They walked down the stairs and stopped when someone called there name, "Blaine and Cassidy dears," Irene said waving at them.

"Hello Irene," Blaine said with a smile.

Cassidy smiled, "Hi Irene, those are pretty flowers."

"Thank you dear," Irene said, "Where are you two off to this morning?"

Blaine put his hand on Cassidy's head, "Off to our first day of school."

"Oh that's wonderful," Irene said, "I hope you both have a wonderful day."

"Thanks Irene, we'll see you later," Blaine said taking Cassidy's hand and they walked to his car.

"Irene is so funny sometimes," Cassidy said, "She always so nice."

"Yes she is," he said opening the car door for her, "But we like that's she is nice, so is Eugene."

"I know," Cassidy said buckling up as Blaine shut her door and opened his own.

"What would you like to serenade me with this morning?" Blaine asked turning to face her. He had always asked his sister this; he would always let her pick the music they played in the car.

Cassidy thought for a moment, "Put in the Lion King soundtrack please," she said with a clap.

Blaine laughed as he grabbed the soundtrack and placed it in the CD player. They sang all the way to Cassidy's school.

Blaine pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. He helped Cassidy out and with putting her backpack on. "I'll walk you to the door," he said looking into her eyes. Cassidy just nodded her head as Blaine took her hand leading her to the door.

"I got it from here," she said stopping a few feet from the door.

Blaine leaned down, "Remember what I told you last night."

Cassidy nodded, "Take a deep breath and then let it out leaving our worries behind."

Blaine smiled, "And what did I tell you when we moved?"

"That I can do anything because I'm Cassidy Anderson and only I can decide what I want to do," Cassidy said proudly.

Blaine tapped her nose, "That's correct." He leaned his forehead on hers, "Have a good day Sissy," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she did the same. Then she pulled him in for a hug. "You have to let go Cassidy," he said when she finally nodded into his neck.

Cassidy let go and started walking towards the door, she looked over her shoulder and waved before walking into the school. "That was so sweet," someone said.

Blaine turned around and saw a woman wearing a professional looking pant suit, standing there. "Oh," he said scratching the back of his neck, "Well I just…you know."

"I'm Mrs. Carver," the woman said, "I'm the principal," she said holding her hand out.

Blaine shook her hand, "Well it's nice to meet you I'm Blaine Anderson, Cassidy's older brother."

"I heard about you two," Mrs. Carver said.

Blaine shifted on his feet, "Oh, well I can tell you that she is in the best care."

Mrs. Carver gave him a smile, "She seems like an exceptionally intelligent child from her records."

Blaine let out a laugh, "She is," he paused, "Oh but I'm not just saying that, she really is. I mean sometimes she even surprises me."

Mrs. Carver let out a laugh, "Those children are always the most interesting aren't they. Now don't you have somewhere to be?"

Blaine looked at his watch, "Oh right, it was wonderful meeting you," he said as he ran back to his car.

Blaine was sitting in the office waiting for his schedule because he had told them he was coming to the school, but he couldn't make it for the schedule pick up day due to him working and watching Cassidy.

"Here we are Mr. Anderson," the secretary said handing him a packet, "You're schedule and locker information is inside here. You will need to have your parents fill out the emergency card and bring it back to us as soon as possible."

Blaine just nodded his head through it all, "Sure," he said and then once he was finished he fished his locker information and schedule from the packet. He had about ten minutes until the bell rang for the next class, so he went in search for his locker.

After five minutes he had finally found the locker and tried opening it. It took him two times, but he finally got the thing open. The bell rang and students started piling out of the classes. Blaine breathed in through his nose and out his mouth. He closed his locker and went in search for his class.

Looking down at his schedule instead of watching where he was going, Blaine crashed into someone, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," the person said.

"No it was my fault," Blaine said leaning down to grab the papers the person had dropped. It was sheet music, he picked up as much as he could, "Here you go," he said and froze. The most gorgeous boy was standing in front of him. His styled chestnut hair was amazingly intact, his outfit was perfect and clung in all the right places, and his eyes were a beautiful mixture of blue and green. Blaine shook his head, "Sorry," he said swallowing the air in his mouth.

"No, I did it," the boy said, "I was to busy looking at my phone because Rachel text me and I thought it would be important, but it wasn't. It was just something about how Brittany did something this summer. I mean come on it is Brittany what else do we expect from her right?"

Blaine stood there awkwardly, "Actually it's my first day here. I don't know who Brittany is."

"Right, sorry, I knew you didn't look familiar," the boy said, "I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm a senior," he tried to move his hands so he could shake Blaine's, "I'm shaking your hand in my mind."

Blaine smiled, "I'm Blaine Anderson and lost. Do you know where room 104 is?"

"Sure, it's down the hall and to the right," Kurt said tossing his head, "I would stay longer but I need to put these in the choir room."

"Oh yeah," Blaine said, "I'll see you later Kurt."

"I'd like that Blaine," Kurt said with a smile and walked away.

Blaine smiled to himself as he walked towards his classroom. He didn't really have anymore problems until lunch. He bought his lunch and then looked around the cafeteria. He didn't know where to sit. It seemed that at every table there was a certain group of people. He finally spotted an empty table and headed for it. Taking out the book he brought with him, he opened it, reading while he ate.

He sat reading for a few minutes and then looked up watching the teenagers in the room. He spied Kurt whom he met early eating with a group of people, he smiled to himself. Looking back down at his book he went back to reading.

Someone set there lunch tray down across from him and sat down, "No one should alone at lunch."

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt sitting across from him, "I used to sit alone all the time at my old school."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow as he stabbed his fork into his salad, "Well that's going to change now, so Blaine where did you move from?"

Blaine let out a small laugh and set down his book, "I moved from Westerville, it's about two hours away."

"Oh, our Glee club competed with a school from there last year," Kurt said, "Our Glee club that is. I think it was Dalton Academy?"

"The all boy's private school," Blaine said, "Yeah, I knew a few boys from there. They seemed nice enough, not like you would think of them."

"Yeah, I sort of confided in them and went to the school for a few months," Kurt said, "But that's all in the past because I'm back here."

"Why did you leave here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave a shrug, "I was getting bullied and had enough, but I knew I couldn't hide forever. I guess I'm just lucky I had my friends otherwise I don't think I could have gotten through it. Why did you move?"

"We had to get away," Blaine said looking down and shifting the substance around in the cup.

"I see," Kurt said watching him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine shook his head, "Maybe later, right now I'm just enjoying where I'm at."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan actually," Kurt said taking a drink.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt smiled, "It means you'll talk to me again. You may not have noticed but I'm not exactly number one at this school. I mean I'm in the Glee club."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Have you taken a look at me? I don't think I'm number one material."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "You look oddly familiar, I mean not in a weird way, but I was thinking about it in my second hour. I swear I've seen you somewhere before but I just can't place it."

"Well I work over at the Lima Bean," Blaine said.

Kurt snapped his finger, "Right, that's where I saw you. You didn't take my order or anything, but I saw you hanging out. Do you still work there?"

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah, I work there after school tonight."

Kurt smiled, "Great, you'll probably see my friends and me there a few times. We go there more than we should, it's partially due to my unhealthy addiction to the stuff, but what are you going to do," he waved his hand as he talked.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Well I will be happy to serve you if you happen to come when I'm there. I have more hours after school though now that school has started."

"You seem sort of upset about that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gave a shrug, "I still have my side job on the weekends."

"What's that?" Kurt asked taking a drink from his water bottle.

"I sing at a café," Blaine said quietly. Kurt choked on his water, "Are you okay?" he asked him.

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah, fine," he finally choked out. "I'm just sort of surprised to hear that…you know sing for a job."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Oh, well they don't give me many hours, but its money I suppose," he said thinking he should get a check from them soon.

"That's cool though," Kurt said, "Maybe one weekend I can bring my friends and check it out."

Blaine smiled, "That would be awesome."

"So do you play any instruments?" Kurt asked.

"Piano and a little guitar, I also played violin was I was younger but that didn't go over well when I got older. I can also play a mean triangle if I'm in the mood," Blaine teased.

Kurt let out a laugh, "Well…"

"Kurt!" someone shouted and walked over to the table, "Kurt you have to help me Santana won't stop talking about trying to break Finn's hand. And I don't know why for some reason she listens to you."

"Rachel calm down," Kurt said and then turned back towards Blaine, "I guess I have to go, I'll talk to you later," he stood up and walked back to the table he was sitting at before.

Blaine wrinkled his nose as he thought about his conversation with Kurt, he didn't realize it but he started flirting with him. He didn't usually flirt with a guy he only knew for such a short amount of time. He knew he was gay, but was afraid to actually tell anyone. When he told his parents they accepted him, so he was proud, but after the way his uncle treated him, he held back.

He thought about telling Cassidy how he is gay, but he could never think of a good conversation starter. It wasn't really a sit down and talk type a thing you want to have with your kid sister.

The bell rung and Blaine stood up dumping his lunch in the trash while he put the tray in the pile with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll have one of those and three of these," the customer said pointing to the display of sweets.

Blaine happily got the desserts for the customer, "That will be seven thirty two," he said with a smile.

The customer paid and left. His coworker, Ashley, came out from the back room, "How you holding up there Tiger?"

Blaine smiled, "Fine, I'm quite surprised we haven't been busier than this."

"Yeah," Ashley said, "Oh how was your first day of school?" she asked jumping up on the counter top. Ashley was a college drop out; it just wasn't her thing so she says. She had a tattoo on her ankle that says Frank, a guy she dated and then dumped a few weeks later. Although her exterior seemed rough and rugged, Blaine knew what a sweetheart she was on the inside. He could get her to crack up laughing with his imitations of different singers when no one was in the Lima Bean.

"It actually went pretty well," Blaine said, "No one locked me in a closet or tried to trip me, so I suppose that's a step up."

"You don't deserve that," Ashley said leaning on the counter, "Make any friends?"

Blaine gave a smile, "Kurt."

"Oh, Kurt," Ashley teased.

"Not like that," Blaine said shaking his head, "But he's in the school's Glee club and was bullied last year. He was in my math class, but we didn't talk much."

"Well it seems you two have so much in common," Ashley said rolling her eyes, "Why aren't you jumping his bones yet?"

Blaine shoved Ashley's arm, "Come on, I'm just trying to survive here, I don't have time for a boyfriend."

Ashley sighed, "No, I think you need a boyfriend."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Sure."

"How is my girl?" Ashley asked.

Blaine knew she was referring to his little sister, "She went off to school pretty good this morning when I dropped her off."

"You are such a sweet brother," Ashley said, "I wish my older brother was more like you, the things you do for that girl."

Blaine laughed, "I think Donald just needs to spend more time with you."

Ashley gave Blaine a look, "Donald can go f…"

"Hi," a voice said from behind them signaling them they had a customer, instantly stopping there conversation.

"Blainey!" Cassidy shouted as Blaine walked through the door.

"Hey Sissy," Blaine said as he scooped her up and gave her a hug, "How was school today?"

"It was great," Cassidy said and wiggled out of Blaine's arms, "We had to make a picture of our family and I drew the two of us. Some of the other kids said we needed a mom and dad, but I said we don't."

Blaine listened as she babbled on about the school day and the kids she met. She made the idea of meeting people and making friends seem so easy. "It's all she could talk about," Katherine said walking into the room.

"I believe it," Blaine said, "Thanks for watching her."

"I don't mind," Katherine said picking up a few things in the living room, "I love listening to her talk."

Cassidy smiled, "I told my teacher about how we sing together and she said that it's wonderful we have so much in common."

Blaine smiled, "Well that's exciting."

Katherine picked up Cassidy's backpack, "I don't think she will ever stop talking about you either."

Blaine let out a laugh, "I just want to thank you again for this and you're sure you don't mind putting her on the bus in the morning?"

Katherine gave him a smile, "No, I don't mind at all. Do you work tomorrow?"

Blaine shook his head, "Nope."

Cassidy jumped up and down, "Yeah! You can pick me up from the bus stop and then we can make dinner! Can we have my favorite? Please!" she pleaded grabbing onto Blaine's leg.

"We'll see," Blaine said with a smile, "Right now we have to go home and get you ready for bed."

"But I'm not sleepy," Cassidy said putting her backpack on.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Thanks again Katherine, we'll see you in the morning," and they left her apartment heading up the stairs to there own.

Cassidy was tired and passed out as soon as Blaine put her to bed about a half hour later. He sighed as he laid on the pull out couch bed, "One day I promise," he said to himself. He closed his eyes and hoped for another good day tomorrow.

Blaine dropped Cassidy off at Katherine's and he went to school not missing his first class today. He walked in and found Kurt sitting in one of the seats with his nose in a book. Smiling to himself, he talked to the teacher first explaining how he wasn't there yesterday and she handed him the book they were going to start reading and a syllabus.

Blaine took the seat next to Kurt, "Hi."

Kurt looked up, "Oh hi, you weren't in this class yesterday."

"I was not, but I just had to drop my little sister off at school because it was her first day at a new school and she was nervous," Blaine explained.

"Oh," Kurt said setting down his book, "How old is your sister?"

"She is six and turns seven next March," Blaine said.

"That's adorable, what's her name?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was surprised, no one was really this interested in his little sister, well beside Ashley, but they were stuck at work together for hours with nothing to talk about, "Cassidy."

Kurt smiled, "I would love a little sister I would dress her up all the time."

Blaine laughed, "I let her dress herself, sometimes her choices are bit out there, but you never know she could start a fashion trend."

"I just have my step brother Finn and he won't let me dress him at all," Kurt explained, "But you know how that is."

"Not really," Blaine said, "Little sister remember."

"Right," Kurt said, "I bet she looks just like you too."

Blaine nodded, "Sadly yes."

"Why is that sad?" Kurt asked.

"She was cursed with the curly hair," Blaine explained, "If I don't gel it down it's all over the place especially right after I wash it."

Kurt felt a blush creep on his cheeks, "I noticed that. You do use a lot of gel. Haven't you ever thought of not?"

Blaine shook his head, "People at my old school already nicknamed me the 'Hobbit,' having the curly hair would only add to that."

"I see," Kurt said twirling the pencil in his hand, "I wanted to tell you that you are welcome to sit with my friends and me at lunch if you want too."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled, "I'd like that it must be so different eating with people."

Kurt waved his hand, "I'm sure. Just make sure that you remember how to use your manners," he teased.

Blaine laughed, "Nah, eating pudding with my hands is much to fun."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked lifting an eyebrow and laughing, "I can't do it anymore."

"Good to know," Blaine said, "That the thought of someone eating pudding with there hands just turns you right off."

Kurt glanced at Blaine, "Yeah, just thinking about it, it just seems so messy."

"Then it's good you weren't around when my sister had her food throwing phase, I don't know how I handled that one," Blaine said.

Kurt made a face, "Do all kids go through that?"

Blaine laughed, "No, I think she was trying to rebel. You know how little kids can be, that was when she was four too."

"I guess so," Kurt said. The bell rang and the teacher stood from her desk starting the class. They didn't get to talk until after class was over. "So I'll see you at lunch," he asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Great," Kurt said, "I have to leave, but remember lunch."

Blaine smiled as Kurt took off walking in the opposite direction. The rest of the morning went alright; he received a text message from Katherine telling him that Cassidy made it on the bus. He thanked her yet again and then felt the guilt of her having to watch his sister when he couldn't.

Walking into the cafeteria on the second day wasn't as bad, but he always hated it. Blaine looked out and found Kurt laughing with his friends, he instantly thought of turning around and going to eat outside on the bleachers when Kurt spotted him and started walking over to him.

"Don't you dare think of running away," Kurt said grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him, "Come on, none of them bite," he paused, "Well I can't exactly vouch for Santana we're never really sure of what she'll do," he said with a shrug.

Blaine let out a laugh, "I wasn't going to run away."

"Sure you weren't," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Here we are," he said when they finally made it to there table. "Everybody," he said getting his friends attention, "This is Blaine, he just moved here over the summer and I want you all to be nice to him."

"Well hello," one of the girls said giving him a wink.

"Hi," Blaine said quietly as he took a seat next to Kurt.

"I'm Finn," the boy beside Kurt said.

"Right, you're Kurt's step brother," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Finn said with a nod.

"Puckerman, but you can call me Puck," the guy with the mohawk said in Blaine's direction as he took a huge bite of the sandwich he was eating. "This is my girl Lauren," he said pointing to his side and she gave a wave.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked Finn.

Finn gave a shrug, "I think she said something about finding sheet music, but I'm not sure."

"You really know how to keep track of your girlfriend," a girl teased from across the table, "I'm Mercedes." Blaine gave her a smile.

"Santana, charmed I'm sure," she said giving him a smile.

The girl next to her smiled, "Quinn."

"I'm Artie," the boy in the wheel chair said on the end.

A ponytailed blonde haired girl wearing a cheerleading uniform ran up to the table, "Guys, guess what…oh hi," she said looking at Blaine, "You must be Kurt's new friend," and she sat down next to him, "I'm Brittany. Are a dolphin like Kurt?"

Blaine looked at the girl, "A dolphin?"

"Brittany leave him alone," Kurt said, "It's only his second day here."

Brittany gave a shrug and stole some fries off of Mercedes tray. A couple came over and sat down. "That's Tina and Mike, they have been together forever," Brittany explained.

Tina and Mike gave a wave, "Hey aren't you in my history class?" the boy asked.

Blaine nodded, "I think so, I'm not sure though, it was hard to stay awake in that class yesterday."

Mike let out a laugh, "Totally with you there."

They heard someone shouting and the group turned around, "You guys are never going to believe it," Rachel said getting closer to them, "We have to…oh who are you?" she stopped and looked at Blaine.

"I went over this yesterday Rachel," Kurt said with a sigh as he continued to eat his lunch.

Rachel smiled when she remembered, "You're Blaine, Kurt told us all about you." Kurt sent her a look and she just rolled her eyes, "I'm Rachel it's nice to meet you, but we have more important matters to discuss right now. See I came back from the library and I was researching where Nationals are going to take place this year."

Everyone's ears picked up when Rachel said this, "Wait I didn't think they were giving out that information this soon," Mercedes said.

"They wouldn't even disclose that information to the winners," Tina added.

Rachel smiled, "Well I found out from a few sources where it might be," she said handing out some papers.

"Chicago?" Puck said out loud.

"Yes," Rachel said looking at him, "Chicago."

"What's in Chicago?" Finn asked.

"There are actually many theatres in Chicago," Blaine explained, "Some plays and musicals move there after they have there run in New York."

"Have you been there before?" Artie asked.

Blaine nodded, "I went there a few summers ago on a trip with…with my…with my parents," he said ending quietly and looking down at his tray of food.

Everyone looked at Kurt who just shrugged, "Did you see anything while you were there?"

Blaine picked his head up, "Yeah, we saw a few shows. I can't say my dad enjoyed them as much as my mom and I, but we had fun none the less."

Kurt smiled, "Well that's good. Chicago isn't that far from here either."

"Exactly," Rachel said, "We won't have to pay for plane tickets this year."

"If your snooping is true," Santana said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said.

Quinn nodded her head, "I'm sure you had good intentions, but we don't know if what you found out is true."

"Yeah, and we know after last year you aren't exactly spying material," Lauren muttered.

Rachel stiffened, "Fine," she said taking the papers back, "Forget I said anything," she huffed and walked out of the room.

"Well that went well," Kurt said going back to eating his lunch.

"Is lunch always this exciting?" Blaine asked.

Brittany laughed, "I like this dolphin Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I would say ignore her, but sometimes she actually says some things that make sense and those are things you don't want to miss."

"Did you find another fairy Hummel?"

Kurt froze and his friends all looked at him and Blaine. Blaine looked over at Kurt who lowered his head.

"I was talking to you," the voice said coming closer.

"Just back off Karofsky," Kurt said with his voice sounding more annoyed then any other emotion he was feeling.

Karofsky got closer, "Come on, it seems like you brought another fairy here to McKinley, I just think we should meet him."

Blaine looked down at his tray of food, "Great," he said out loud. He took a deep breath and stood up, "I'm Blaine Anderson nice to meet you."

Karofsky stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"I just thought since you are probably going to be seeing a lot of me, you are going to want to know my name," Blaine said. All of the New Directions just stared at Blaine, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Whatever," Karofsky said walking away.

Blaine sighed out of relief and sat back down next to Kurt, "Who was that?" he asked.

"Dave Karofsky, he gave Kurt a lot of trouble last year," Finn said.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt said annoyed.

Finn shrugged, "I'm just telling him the truth."

"You didn't have to do that," Kurt said turning towards Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "He's got nothing on me."

"You didn't say no," Santana said with a smile.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Santana smiled, "You didn't say no to Karofsky after he called you…you know gay."

Blaine made a face, "Oh, right. Why should it matter?" he said with a shrug, "Besides if he thinks he can go around treating people like that then someone should tell him off."

"You are a dolphin," Brittany said clapping her hands.

Blaine sat for a moment, "I get it," he said and shrugged, "Sure I guess."

"Wait, you are?" Finn asked, "Not that we mind or anything, but it's not really something…"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow and looked at Finn, "What Finn is trying to say is, it's better just to lay low, trust me."

Blaine nodded, "I guess I know the feeling," and he rubbed a hand over his wrist.

Kurt watched his action and then knew there was much more to Blaine Anderson then he definitely let on. "It will be okay," Kurt said patting his shoulder, "Didn't you say yesterday was your little sister's first day of school?"

"You have a little sister?" Puck asked, "I do too."

"Yeah, it was," Blaine nodded, "She wouldn't stop talking yesterday, course I'll probably hear more today."

"Don't you just hate that?" Puck said.

Blaine shook his head, "Not really, sometimes I feel she is one of the only reasons I'm still going. Although I don't think Cassidy is like every six year old out there."

"She sounds adorable," Quinn said, "What's your favorite thing to do together?"

Blaine blushed, "Probably either when we are cooking or watching Disney movies."

All of the girls sighed, "That's so cute!" Tina said.

The boys rolled there eyes, "Well you know I just try and make sure she is taken care of," Blaine said scratching his neck.

"Isn't that your parent's job?" Finn asked confused.

Blaine gave a sad smile, "Yeah, I suppose it is." He didn't say anymore about his parents, but the girls kept asking about his sister, which he was happy to talk about it.

"Blaine," Cassidy said pulling Blaine, "I want to go into the toy store," she tried wiggling her hand out of his.

Blaine stopped and bent down next to Cassidy, "I know you do Sissy, but I promise that after we buy you a new pair of pants, then we can go look in the toy store okay?"

Cassidy's face saddened, "But I want to go to the toy store not buy pants."

Blaine tilted her face up, "And I understand that, but you know just as well as I do that you need new pants," he said.

Cassidy gave a small sigh, "Fine, but I get to pick the pants."

Blaine stood up, "We'll see," he said as they once again began walking in the direction of the store. Once in the store it took them close to two hours to find a pair of pants they both could agree on.

"Ice cream!" Cassidy shouted and pointed to the ice cream place that was across the way.

"I thought you wanted to go to the toy store?" Blaine asked his sister.

Cassidy crossed her arms over her chest, "That's kids stuff, I want ice cream now."

Blaine looked at his sister and laughed, "I swear the older you get the more you don't act like your own age."

Cassidy laughed, "You're so silly Blaine. Can we get ice cream now?"

"I suppose," Blaine said with a smile, "Just a small one though we—" he barely got out his sentence when Cassidy pulled his arm over to the ice cream place.

"Can I have chocolate, please Blaine please," Cassidy asked clasping her hands together.

Blaine smiled, "Course," he said as they walked up to the counter, "Do you want a cone or bowl?" he asked his sister.

"In a bowl please," she said bouncing up and down.

Blaine smiled and then turned towards the bored cashier, "Could I have a small chocolate in a bowl please?"

"Course," the cashier said as they scooped the ice cream into the bowl. "Here you go," they said handing it to Blaine who gave it to his sister, "That will be two fifty nine," the cashier said.

Blaine took a five dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it over. After he received the change they went to sit on a bench. "And how is your ice cream?"

Cassidy took a bite, "It's good. Did you want a bite?"

"Nah, you can have it," Blaine said, "Finish up though, I have to get to work."

"Are you working at the coffee shop or the café tonight?" Cassidy asked swinging her legs.

"Coffee shop, otherwise you couldn't come remember," Blaine said grabbing a few napkins. Cassidy set down her empty cup and smiled up at her brother. He wiped her face with the napkins, "How about you throw these away and we can leave."

"Okay," she said taking the napkins and bowl to throw them in the trash, "All ready," she said.

"Great," Blaine said standing up and taking his sister's hand.

They walked out to the car and Blaine drove to the Lima Bean for his night shift. Cassidy loved going to work with Blaine, which is something he never understood. She had her backpack filled with coloring books, crayons, and books for her incase she got bored.

"Here we go," Blaine said grabbing his uniform and grabbing his sister's hand once again as they walked into the coffee place.

"There you are," a voice said.

"Hey Merrill," Blaine said with a smile.

Merrill smiled when she looked down, "Oh you brought Cassidy today," she squealed, "Hi sweetie."

Cassidy tugged on her shirt, "Hi Merrill," she said with a shy smile.

"Can you watch her while I change?" Blaine asked.

Merrill nodded enthusiastically, "Of course."

Blaine walked in the restroom and quickly changed into his uniform and walked out to find Cassidy telling Merrill all about the new friends she made at school. He walked behind the counter to start his shift. Merrill soon had to leave because she had to get home, so Cassidy pulled out her coloring books and started coloring at one of the tables talking to Blaine every now and then.

Ashley came right before the rush and Blaine was thankful for that. They had finally gotten to the last of the customers before they could take a small break. "I'll be right back," Blaine said, "I really got to go to the bathroom, will you watch Cassidy?"

Ashley smiled, "Course I will dude." And Blaine ran into the bathroom.

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean after a day with Mercedes and felt he would treat himself. He saw a small girl out of the corner of his eye coloring in a book. She had that unmistakable curly black hair and a face identical to Blaine's. He smiled to himself as he walked over, "That's a pretty picture you are coloring."

The little girl looked up and gave him a face, "Who are you?"

Kurt let out a small laugh, "I'm Kurt I know your brother, Blaine from school."

"I know who you are," the little girl said standing in the chair, "Blaine told me all about you. He said you sing just like him, except you sing in a choir."

Kurt laughed, "That's right, why don't you sit down before you fall over Cassidy," he said taking the seat across from her.

"Okay," Cassidy said and then wrinkled her nose, "How do you know my name?" she asked him.

"Blaine told me all about you too," Kurt explained, "Although I think he left off how adorable you were."

Cassidy smiled, "Well just between you and me I think Blaine likes to hide things to himself."

Kurt tried hard to keep from laughing, "I have to agree with you on that one."

"Kurt?"

Kurt and Cassidy looked up, "Look Blaine," she said running over to him, "I found Kurt. You go to school with him."

Blaine picked her up, "I know, thank you for finding him, I thought I lost him forever," he teased setting her back down in the chair.

"Hi," Kurt said, "I was just having a lovely chat with this young lady over here," he said gesturing towards Cassidy.

Cassidy giggled, "He means me," she said pointing to herself.

Blaine smiled, "Well that's wonderful," he said, "Now I believe it's time for your dinner," he tapped her nose.

"Okay," Cassidy said jumping out of the chair and running under the counter.

"I'll go with her," Ashley said, "So you two can chat," she winked at Blaine and took Cassidy's hand as they walked to the back room to get her dinner.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You want something?"

Kurt nodded, "Sure, how about a non-fat mocha, with three pumps of chocolate though."

"That I can do," Blaine said putting his apron back on as he walked behind the counter. "What brings you here so late?" he asked as he began making his drink.

"I went out with Mercedes today and it felt like a good way to end the day," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine smiled, "That sounds like fun," he said.

"How come Cassidy came to work with you?" Kurt asked.

"Well sometimes she likes to come and we had to go shopping today, so she just kind of tagged along," Blaine explained as he finished Kurt's order, "Here you are," he said passing it to him. Kurt got out his wallet, "Oh no, it's on me."

Kurt shook his head, "No, I could never," he said taking out his card.

"No," Blaine said shaking his head, "I promise it's fine."

Kurt sighed and put his wallet away, "Guess I shouldn't try and argue I suppose."

"Not really," Blaine said, "I argue with a six year old on a daily basis and I can tell you I win every time."

"No you don't," said a small voice from behind them.

"Oh yes I do," Blaine said ruffling her hair.

Cassidy walked back to her table with her dinner in hand, "I have to beg to differ Blainey."

Blaine blushed and Kurt held in a laugh, "Blainey?" Ashley let out a laugh too.

"Stop it," Blaine said giving Kurt a look.

"I'm not," Kurt said and he went to sit across from Cassidy again, "How do you like first grade so far?"

Cassidy gave a shrug as she took a bite from the sandwich Blaine had made her earlier, "I like it. I have a friend named Casey who thinks I'm crazy."

"Oh," Kurt said nodding.

"Casey is funny too. She once told me this story about her dog," Cassidy said giggling. Blaine watched Kurt and Cassidy interact with one another and he just smiled to himself. Ashley bumped her elbow into his side, to get his attention. "Then the dog fell down into the water," Cassidy kept laughing.

Kurt gave a small laugh, "Well that is funny."

"Yeah, I want a dog, but Blaine won't let me get one," Cassidy said sadly, "He did say he would think about a cat though."

"Oh," Kurt said, "Why won't Blaine let you get a dog?"

"Our apartment is to small," Cassidy said, "But if we got a little dog he would fit and could sleep with me on my bed too."

Kurt smiled, "I understand, I always wanted a pet too, so my dad got me a fish. Poor little Mickey died a less then a week later, lets just say I'm glad it wasn't a puppy."

Cassidy laughed, "You named your fish Mickey?"

"And what's wrong with the name Mickey?" Kurt asked him.

"He's a mouse," Cassidy said, "I would name a fish Nemo."

"You did," Blaine said from behind the counter, "And then that fish was belly up just three days later."

Ashley nodded, "I remember that, you came in crying."

Cassidy glared at her older brother, "Well I don't think it's fair you had Tigger, but I can't have a pet."

"Whose Tigger?" Kurt asked.

"Tigger was Blaine's dog we had a long time ago," Cassidy said.

"Yeah and he was a handful, so no dog," Blaine said.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "I'm still hoping for a kitten from Santa for Christmas though."

"We'll see," Blaine said from behind the counter.

"I think she deserves a kitten," Ashley said and Blaine gave her a look, "What she always behaves when she comes here and I don't think I've ever seen her throw a fit before."

Blaine looked over at Ashley, "You haven't had to live with her."

Kurt let out a laugh, "I'm sure she is a little angel."

Cassidy smiled, "Kurt thinks I'm a little angel."

"Maybe I should have him babysit you for a night and then he'll change his mind," Blaine said.

"I would like that," Cassidy clapped, "Will you Kurt?"

Kurt gave a smile, "Sure if I can I would love too."

"We'll talk about it," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt stayed for a little while longer and then had to leave for the night. Blaine's shift ended and he took himself and Cassidy home. He ate dinner himself and then they watched some television together.

"Bedtime," Blaine said suddenly.

Cassidy crossed her arms, "But I don't want to go to bed yet."

"I know," Blaine said kissing her head, "But you need sleep for your big day tomorrow?"

"Why is tomorrow going to be a big day tomorrow?" Cassidy asked as they walked to her room.

"Well you see I heard that tomorrow we are going to make someone's favorite dinner," Blaine smiled.

"Yay!" Cassidy said jumping into her bed, "I can't wait."

Blaine tucked his little sister in, "Now I want you to get a good night's sleep."

Cassidy nodded her head, "Okay, night Blainey…oh I'm sorry you don't like it when I call you that."

Blaine smiled, "Hey, I never said that. I like it when you call me Blainey, just like when I call you Sissy."

Cassidy smiled, "Okay, nighty night Blainey."

"Good night Sissy," Blaine said kissing her forehead. He shut the light off and walked out of the room. He sat down on the couch and opened his backpack to do some homework he had put off for a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Going to school the following weeks proved that Blaine needed a better schedule. He worked at the Lima Bean almost everyday after school and going to sing at the café sometimes on the weekends. He felt exhausted by the end of the week.

"Blaine dude are you okay?" Finn asked as they sat down at lunch.

Blaine sat up, "Huh what?" He rubbed his eyes, "Did I fall asleep again?"

"No, I don't think so, but you were staring off into space," Finn said.

Puck nodded, "It's like you were lost in space," he teased.

Kurt came and sat down beside Blaine, "Blaine how much sleep have you gotten the past few days?"

"Told you," Finn said.

"I've just had a lot of things going on lately with work and Cassidy and then my second job," Blaine explained.

"Woah dude slow down," Puck said.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck, "How about I come over and pick up Cassidy this weekend, I will take her out for a few hours and you can do whatever you need to do."

"No," Blaine said shaking his head, "I could never ask you to do that. That's way too much."

Mercedes was sitting across from them, "I think that sounds like a good idea," she pointed at Blaine, "I know Kurt would probably want to dress her too."

"I couldn't," Blaine said with a sigh.

Kurt watched Blaine, "Look I can tell you don't like asking for help, but I can tell something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, I can handle it," Blaine said, "Its just school isn't exactly as easy as it used to be."

"Are you having problems in any of your classes?" Rachel asked.

Blaine shook his head, "No, it's just the amount of work. I just need to plan better," he stood up, "Thanks for the offer Kurt, but maybe some other time," and he walked out.

Kurt stared as Blaine left, "And you are just going to sit there because?" Mercedes glared at him.

He glared at his friend, "I can't push him 'Cedes, there is something he isn't telling me, but I can't figure it out."

"I think he has parent issues," Santana said, "I mean he refuses to talk about them."

"True, but sometimes even we don't like talking about our parents," Tina added to the conversation.

"That is true," Mike said with a nod.

"He mentioned a second job, what is it?" Artie asked eating some fries from his tray.

"He sings at some café sometimes on the weekends," Kurt said.

"Wait he can sing?" Rachel asked standing up and taking Blaine's spot, "How well can he sing?"

Kurt stared at her, "I don't know I've never heard him before."

"You are practically in love with him and you don't how well he can sing?" Santana said to him. Kurt glared at her, "What we all know it, you don't have to act like you don't."

"You…wait…what?" Kurt said confused.

Finn gave a shrug, "Look we get it you like him, but you also seem to be torn on telling him."

Kurt groaned and put his head in his hands, "Even Finn knows."

Rachel patted his shoulder, "We all see the way you look at him and the way you act around each other, we think he might like you back."

"Doesn't matter," Kurt said standing up, "Look I get it, I have bad luck with the people I've had crushes on before and this is probably just another stupid thing that will lead no where." And he walked out of the cafeteria leaving his friends behind.

"I think that could have gone better," Puck said with a shrug.

"We just should have handled it," Mercedes said gesturing towards the girls.

"He's our friend too," Artie pointed out.

"I agree," Quinn said who was quiet, "But here's the thing he always mentions taking care of his sister, all the time. I mean Kurt even mentioned seeing her at where he worked."

"What are you getting at?" Finn asked.

Quinn shifted in her chair and then dropped her voice, "I think he lives on his own with her."

Rachel made a face, "That would make sense, I mean like we discussed he rarely talks about his parents and is always taking care of her."

"We'll never know though," Finn said, "He doesn't really let people in. I mean look at the way he pushed Kurt away when he just offered to watch her for the weekend for a couple of hours."

The group of friends all looked at one another confused on how to handle a situation like this one it was new to all of them. With a collected sigh they finished there lunches and went on with the day the best they could.

Blaine shrugged his backpack off and shoved it into his locker. "Hey Anderson," Puck said walking up to him.

"Hi Noah," Blaine said grabbing a few folders from his locker.

"It's Puck or Puckerman," Puck said.

Blaine shrugged, "What do you need?" he asked shutting his locker.

"It's about my boy Hummel," Puck said leaning on the set of lockers, "I just wondered about you two."

Blaine made a face, "I don't understand what you're asking."

Puck groaned, "Dude what are your intentions with him?"

"What?" Blaine asked, "We're just friends."

"Oh," Puck said taking a step back.

"What are you trying to imply?" Blaine asked.

Puck shifted uncomfortably, "I just thought that since you know you two are the…"

"Right, that we're the only two gay guys in the school we should hook up. I get what your saying Puck, but I wouldn't do that to Kurt," Blaine said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Puck asked.

Blaine sighed, "I mean that Kurt and I are sort of new at all this and I'm taking it one step at a time."

Puck looked at him, "Are you saying you do like him?"

Blaine tugged a smile, "Noah where ever you are getting your dating advice from," he paused, "Don't, just don't."

Puck nodded his head, "I'll be sure to do that," and he walked away more confused than he was before.

Blaine smiled to himself as he walked into his first period. He took his seat next to Kurt, "Good morning."

"Morning," Kurt mumbled as he was buried in his book.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up, "Huh, oh yeah."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "I'm sure it would help to talk about it."

Kurt sighed, "Karofsky just gave me a bit of trouble this morning, nothing big."

"Oh, anything major?" Blaine asked opening his notebook.

Kurt shook his head, "No, he just pushed me into the lockers like he usually does. Like I said it's nothing big."

"It sort of is though Kurt," Blaine said, "You shouldn't have that happening to you at school."

Kurt was about to say something when someone walked by, then he lowered his voice, "I've lived with it last year I can get through it this year."

"But you're not alone," Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head, "He doesn't react to you the same way he does around me. It's probably because I—"

"No," Blaine said shaking his head, "He shouldn't be doing this either way."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "I can handle it."

"Maybe this time you can't," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt groaned, "Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Fine but we are going to talk about it later," Blaine said.

Kurt just looked over at Blaine, he was going to say something but then the teacher started talking to begin class. Kurt was worried because Blaine didn't mention it for the rest day. He was at his locker taking his things out when he saw Blaine's shoes, "What is it?"

Blaine smiled at him, "I think it's time for that talk now," he said in a calming voice.

Kurt nodded his head slowly, "Where should we talk?"

Blaine shrugged, "I called Katherine and she said she could watch Cassidy for an extra hour or two tonight. So you want to go to your house?"

"Sure," Kurt said quietly, "You can follow me in your car."

Blaine followed Kurt in his car, while Finn got the hint to stay at Puck's house for a few hours. Kurt opened the door to the house, "My dad is still at the shop and Carole is probably still at work."

Blaine nodded his head, "Okay, where would you like to talk?"

"My room I suppose," Kurt said, "You hungry or thirsty?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "You're house is really nice."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "My dad bought it when Carole and him got married last year."

"They got married just last year?" Blaine asked.

"They did. I planned the wedding and everything, the Glee club sang Marry You when we all walked down the aisle," Kurt stated thinking back happily.

"I bet it was beautiful," Blaine said happy to see Kurt smile.

"Course I wanted to have a hundred doves fly as Carole entered, but someone overruled that idea because they thought it would be too messy," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Feed them glitter."

Kurt started laughing too, "That's what I said." When they finally stopped laughing, Kurt looked over at Blaine, "My bedroom is this way," he pointed down the hall.

"Okay," Blaine said with a nod.

They walked into Kurt's room and he glanced over at Blaine wondering what he thought of the room, "I designed it myself when we moved my dad gave me full control."

"I like it," Blaine said with a smile, "You really did a good job."

"Thanks," Kurt said with a blush on his cheeks, "I tried to utilize the space in an effective manner, since I didn't have much."

"It's great," Blaine said as he sat down on the bench by Kurt's mirror.

Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed, "So…"

"When did it start?" Blaine asked.

Kurt let out a sigh knowing it was coming, "I suppose you could say it started when all of us joined Glee club. I mean it was different and you know where we live, different isn't necessary an option. I would get tossed into dumpsters and stuff by the football players, but you know…"

Blaine nodded his head, "I know what you mean. How come Karofsky started on you though," he asked," I mean I've seen him bully the others, but not as much as you."

Kurt bit his lip and pulled his knees up to his chest to hug them, "Something happened last year."

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"He told me not to tell anyone," Kurt said.

Blaine's face fell and he found himself sitting next to Kurt on his bed, "What did he do?"

Kurt buried his face in his knees and mumbled something.

"Kurt I can't understand you," Blaine said nudging his shoulder with Kurt's.

"I confronted him one day," Kurt explained, "And I sort of got mad at him and then he kissed me."

"Oh," Blaine said looking straight ahead.

"Yeah," Kurt said shifting a little, "And it was sort of my first kiss, well one that counted anyways."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "I suppose he didn't want to be friends after that?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, he threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I would personally never do that to something though. I know what it's like I was there too." He looked over at Blaine who wasn't looking at him and he was rubbing his wrists.

"I wish I could have been there," Blaine said, "I can only imagine how awful that was."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Thanks."

"For what?" Blaine asked finally looking at Kurt.

"Everyone says things like I'm sorry or that must be tough, I just can't stand it when the do that," Kurt said letting he legs fall off the side of the bed.

"I know the feeling, before my…I was going to a public school and things got tough, before I knew it had gotten way out of hand," Blaine said.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Well I had just come out and there was this Sadie's Hawkins dance. I asked the only other gay kid at my school. We weren't dating, just going as friends together," Blaine said telling his story, "While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these guys came along and beat the crap out of us."

Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry that happened Blaine, no one should have to go through that." Blaine just gave a shrug. "I think we should promise something to each other," Kurt proposed.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands, "I think we both should try and be stronger for ourselves…"

Blaine smiled looking down at there joined hands, "for Cassidy…"

"For my dad…" Kurt added.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "For each other."

Kurt nodded his head, "I like those."

"I do too," Blaine said with a smile.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting in there writing class when the teacher made the announcement. "We are going to start our partner projects this week. You may pick your partners for this project, but you can not change them after you have chosen. I am handing out the rubrics now, you may pair up."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before the teacher even stopped talking, "So I guess we'll need a partner's for this project," Blaine teased.

"I suppose so," Kurt said opening his notebook, "I wonder who would be the best partner though?"

"That is a good question," Blaine said.

Kurt looked down at the rubric, "It looks like the teacher will assign us a book and we have to give a presentation on it."

"On how the heroes in the myths reflect on their environments in there communities," Blaine read off of the paper.

"This one definitely sounds like it's going to be exciting," Kurt said looking down at the rubric.

"You two will have The Odyssey," their teacher said as she walked by giving them there novels.

"Great the longest one," Kurt said flipping through it.

"You haven't read it before?" Blaine asked looking through his own copy. Kurt shook his head, "Oh, I did a unit on it at my old school during ninth grade, we read a majority of it."

"Well I guess you can fill me in then, what's it about?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "See it takes place after the first story which is The Iliad that one is about the war, the hero from that war is trying to come home from. Basically the entire book is Odysseus trying to find his way home."

"Interesting," Kurt said, "What kind of troubles does he run into?"

"Too many," Blaine explained, "A Cyclops, a woman who kidnaps him for years, monsters, liars, deceivers, it's basically the ultimate trying to get home story."

"Guess I should read it," Kurt said flipping through the pages again, "It's just so long."

Blaine shook his head, "Just read it in parts and it will get confusing, but we can talk about it."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "How are you so good with this sort of thing?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, it's sort of a mix between comforting someone, but it's like you know how to word things," Kurt said trying to explain.

Blaine blushed, "Oh, thanks I suppose."

"Trust me, it's a good thing," Kurt said putting his hand on Blaine's arm before he blushed himself and took his hand off, "I sometimes seem to say the wrong thing at the wrong time."

Blaine shrugged, "Everyone does that from time to time."

"No, you never do it," Kurt said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, "So should we start with reading the book?"

Blaine nodded, "Probably since you've never read it before."

Kurt let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"I have a feeling this project is going to be awesome," Blaine said smiling.

Kurt didn't say anything he just smiled back at Blaine. He was more then happy to do this project with someone who would actually pull there own weight and help with the decision making. He has had one too many project partners that leave him to do everything, or he just does everything in fear it won't turn out right. For the rest of the time Kurt started reading the story and Blaine flipped through it reminding himself of the story.

The bell rung signaling the end of class, "See you at lunch?" Kurt asked as he put his stuff in his bag.

"Yeah," Blaine said with a nod, "I might be late though I have something for Chemistry."

"Okay," Kurt said as they walked out of the room, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yep," Blaine said as they went in different directions. He walked down the hall towards his locker and switched out his books. He smiled to himself then suddenly someone walked up to him and the next thing he felt was the icy sting on a red liquid.

"Welcome to McKinley new kid," someone wearing a varsity jacket said walking away.

Blaine wiped the wetness from his face, "Great," he said looking down, "This shirt is ruined."

"Blaine," a voice said running up to him, "What happened?"

Blaine looked and saw Rachel running to him, "I guess someone thought it would be a good idea to slushie the new kid."

"Oh dear and red is always the worse," Rachel said and offered her hand, "Come on we'll get you cleaned up and I'm sure one of the guys have a shirt they could spare you."

"Thanks," Blaine said, "Although you don't have to help."

"Nonsense," Rachel said opening the door to the girl's room as she texted someone, "One of the guys should be by soon. And you're Kurt's friend which makes you our friend too."

Blaine just nodded his head; he never really had a close group of friends. He hid the smile he had forming as Rachel helped him rinse out the slushie from his hair.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in," Rachel called as she continued to rinse out Blaine's hair.

"Here you go," a voice said, Blaine stood up, "Here's a clean shirt and towel too," Puck said handing it to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said grabbing the towel and rubbing it through his hair. He lowered it and Rachel and Puck just stared at him with wide eyes. "What is it?" he asked wondering if the red stained his face or something.

"You're hair man, it's totally curly," Puck said stifling a laugh.

"Puck stop, I think it looks cute," Rachel said smiling.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah I know I usually gel it down to keep it in control."

"Wow," Puck said, "No one is going to let you live it down."

"Hence the use of gel," Blaine said taking off his shirt and placing on the new one. He looked down at the McKinley High football shirt and laughed, "Reminds me of when I used to play."

"You played football?" Puck asked making a face.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I was running back, but then I got hurt and that injury caused me from never playing again."

"What did you do?" Rachel asked as they walked out of the bathroom together.

"I landed funny on my leg and then someone else fell on it," Blaine shrugged, "Scared the crap out of parents, so I haven't played since."

"Man," Puck said, "I never would have guessed."

"Kurt was on the team for awhile too Noah," Rachel said to him.

Blaine perked his ears up, "Kurt was on the football team?"

"Yep, for the only winning game of the season as the kicker and then he was a cheerleader for awhile too," Rachel said thinking, "Anyways, you should head to class and tell them your teacher needed you or something."

"Yeah," Blaine said with a nod but not paying attention.

Kurt didn't see Blaine sitting at the lunch table as he went to sit down. He saw someone sit down next to him with a mop of curly hair on the top of his head. He turned and saw his face, "What is on your head?"

Blaine laughed, "Hello to you too."

Kurt stared at Blaine, "What happened?"

"Some jerk decided to slushie me," Blaine explained, "Rachel helped me clean it off and I don't carry gel with me all the time, so I have this right now."

Brittany pulled one of the curls, "Is there little gremlins living in there?"

Blaine laughed and turned towards Brittany, "You know what I think sometimes there is."

Brittany smiled, "Oh I want to learn all there names."

"What is on your head Anderson?" Santana asked sitting across from them.

"It's his hair's natural form and there are gremlins living in it," Brittany explained staring contently at it.

Santana looked at Blaine who just shrugged, "Whatever."

Most of the group made fun of him, but Blaine didn't seem to care when they called him out over his hair. Kurt notices him smile through most of it. Once they were all in there different conversations, he leaned over, "I like it," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine turned towards him, "Thanks."

"So do you want to come over to my house this weekend?" Kurt asked him a bit louder.

"Ooo, wanky," Santana said with a wink.

"Wait what for?" Finn asked.

"It's for our project you guys, geez," Kurt said.

Blaine thought for a moment, "I can, but I have to bring Cassidy with me."

"Really," Kurt said smiling, "Well if you want to meet at yours instead I could do that."

Blaine shook his head, "No that's alright as long as you don't mind."

"No, that sounds like fun, you should bring her, I'm sure Carole would be happy to do something with her," Kurt said to him.

Blaine smiled, "Great, when should we come over?"

"Do you work this weekend?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine said shaking his head, "Saturday morning and Sunday all day."

"Oh okay," Kurt said thinking, "Why don't you two come on Saturday and you can have dinner with us too."

"Are you sure Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Finn nodded his head, "Yeah, you should have dinner with us, Burt and my mom are probably sick of just hearing about you."

"Finn," Kurt hissed at him.

Blaine smiled, "Okay, as long as we're not imposing or anything."

"Don't be silly," Kurt said, "We have our family dinners on Friday."

"Well I'm sure Cassidy will be excited," Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh how is she doing?" Kurt asked.

"Wonderful, although I don't think she is making to many friends at school," Blaine said.

"She was telling me all about the girls she met though," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, "I know, apparently they have been talking to her less and less though, it concerns me."

"I'm sure she is alright," Kurt said putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah," Blaine said and then smiled, "It will be okay in the end."

Blaine and Cassidy were standing in front of the Hummel-Hudson residence, "Remember what I told you," Blaine said to his sister.

"To be polite," Cassidy said pulling on his arm impatiently, "Can I ring the doorbell please?"

"Sure," Blaine said with a smile.

Cassidy reached up and pushed the button with a giggle. The door opened and revealed who Blaine could only assume was Carole, "Hello you must be Blaine and this must be Cassidy."

Cassidy quickly hid behind Blaine's leg. He walked in and his sister stayed close, "Hi, thanks for letting us come over."

"No problem," Carole said, "Kurt is in his room, I'll go get him while you two take your coats off," she disappeared calling for Kurt.

Blaine helped Cassidy take off her coat, "One sleeve and then two sleeve," he said.

Cassidy giggled, "You're so silly."

Blaine smiled, "I'm suppose to be silly remember I'm your older brother," he then tapped her nose.

Kurt watched them interact and couldn't get over there relationship together, "Hi Cassidy," he said walking out from the hallway.

Cassidy smiled and ran over to him, "Kurt!" she shouted jumping up and he picked her up.

"I guess I may as well just leave," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt and Cassidy looked over at him, "Yep, you can leave now," Cassidy said waving her hand.

Blaine laughed, "Oh well if that's the case then I might have to bring out the Claw," he said holding out his hand.

Cassidy wiggled out of the Kurt's grasp and laughed as she hid behind him, "No not the Claw," she giggled.

Blaine reached around and started tickling her, "Got you," he said.

"Blainey," she said through her giggles, "Help me Kurtie!"

Kurt stopped and smiled at the nickname he had just received, "No, I think I will sit this one out."

"The Claw should get Kurtie," Cassidy said.

Blaine laughed, "I think that's enough Claw for now," he said picking up his sister. Finn walked into the room, "Oh Cassidy this is Finn, he is Kurt's step brother."

Cassidy wrinkled her nose and looked up at Finn, "Hi," he said to her.

Blaine set her down back on the ground, "You're really tall," she said looking up at him.

Finn gave a half smile, "Thank you," he said confused.

Carole walked back in the room, "I was wondering if anyone wanted to make cookies with me."

Cassidy's eyes widened and looked up at Blaine who nodded, "I do! I do!" she said jumping up and down.

"Well then Cassidy why don't we go do just that," Carole said holding out her hand which Cassidy took.

Blaine smiled, "You ready to work on our project?" Kurt asked him.

"Sure," Blaine nodded, "I brought my stuff with me."

"Great," Kurt said as he started to walk down the hall, "It would probably work best to do it in my room."

"Alright," Blaine said following Kurt.

Once in Kurt's room they looked around, "Here," Kurt said pulling out his desk chair, "You sit here and I'll sit on the bed."

"Okay," Blaine said taking the seat while Kurt sat on his bed, "How far did you get in the reading?"

"Pretty far, I read some of it last night. Odysseus is actually quite the character," Kurt said flipping through the book, "I mean the way he tricked the Cyclops that was clever."

"That's one of my favorite parts," Blaine said.

"Yeah and last night I was researching and read more about the Iliad. I found it interesting how the whole war started, with the apple and the three goddesses," Kurt explained, "It seems to be a reoccurring theme, wars getting started over silly things like that."

"Yeah I suppose that's what they were going for," Blaine smiled.

"I just mean he was in the war for ten years and then it took him ten years to get home," Kurt said, "It's sort of a sad story."

Blaine nodded, "I know but he comes over many obstacles that were pretty amazing."

"I suppose, although I know I don't like some of these boat men," Kurt said with a bit of a scowl.

"Well you don't have to worry about them for long," Blaine says with a laugh.

Kurt covered his ears, "Don't tell me, let's just talk about what I did read."

Blaine smiled, "Okay that works for me."

They worked for about two hours before either one of them looked at the clock. Blaine had moved over to the bed, so they could share there notes better. Kurt held his head in his hands as he leaned to look in the book, "What about this quote?" he asked pointing to it.

Blaine looked over, "Sure," he said handing Kurt a marker to save the spot.

Kurt stretched his arms and put them down at his side, "I think my eyes are hurting from reading the small text," he said shaking his head.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Yeah, it sort of a small text," he put his hand down on the bed and felt something warm, he looked down at the same time Kurt did, he had his hand on top of Kurt's. They both looked up at each other.

The door was opened the rest of the way, "Blaine! Kurt!" Cassidy said bounding in.

Blaine moved his hand away, both missing the warmth, and picked up his sister, "Yes sister dearest," he teased.

"Dinner is served," Cassidy said, "Carole told me to tell you dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes."

"Alright then," Blaine said standing up and setting her down, "We will be right out."

"Okay," Cassidy said leaving the room.

"Here," Blaine said as he started organizing the mess on Kurt's bed. Kurt helped him and they cleaned off his bed.

"Thanks," Kurt said quietly.

"Sure," Blaine said.

Kurt then smiled, "Come on, let's go have something to eat I'm starving."

"Right," Blaine said with a nod, the pair walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. "I hope Cassidy behaved," Blaine said patting his sister's head.

"She was lovely," Carole said placing a pot on the table, "She is also quite the little cook."

"Blainey and I cook all the time together," Cassidy said, "But he always makes the best macaroni and cheese."

Blaine laughed, "It's just out of the box silly."

"But Katherine doesn't make it like you do, it always tastes funny," Cassidy said, "Yours is better."

"Oh Katherine is your baby sitter right?" Carole asked.

"Yep," Cassidy said, "She takes me to the bus every morning before school and sometimes picks me up too. My favorite days are when Blaine can pick me up."

"Oh hi Dad," Kurt said as Burt walked in.

"Hi, I came home while you two were studying," Burt said with a smile, "You must be Blaine."

Blaine suddenly felt a bit nervous, "Yeah, hello Mr. Hummel."

"Its Burt son," Burt said with a smile, "You have quite the little sister."

"She really is something," Finn said, "I can see why you talk about her all the time."

"Oh Blainey talks about me to his friends," Cassidy said laughing, "He's so silly, but he's suppose to be silly because he's my older brother," she said to Carole.

Carole smiled and nodded, "Of course, how about we sit down and eat the dinner Cassidy and I made."

The group finally sat down and started to eat. "So Blaine I guess you'll have to let your parents know when you're getting home," Burt said.

Blaine stiffened and he saw Cassidy who looked at her plate of food with a sad face, he swallowed, "It will be alright," he said.

Cassidy looked up at him and tugged on his shirt sleeve, he leaned down, "Blaine we don't have any parents," she whispered, but she was loud enough for them all to hear.

Blaine shifted in his seat, "I know," he said quietly.

"Blaine is there something wrong?" Carole asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine, he was shocked at Cassidy's answer, and he was worried now. "No nothing is wrong," Blaine said.

"What's it like singing in Glee club?" Cassidy asked Finn.

Finn gave a smile, "Fun, we have lots of fun."

"How come you aren't in Glee club Blainey?" Cassidy asked.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to pick you up when you get off the bus on my days off," Blaine explained.

"Does your brother have a nice voice?" Carole asked her.

"Blaine has the bestest voice in the whole world," Cassidy said, "He always sings me songs and I sing them to him."

"Do you?" Burt asked.

"Yes, my favorite songs are from The Little Mermaid, Ariel is my favorite," Cassidy said swinging her feet and taking a bite of her food.

"I guess one day we'll have to hear this voice," Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed, "You haven't sung for Kurt yet?" Cassidy asked looking up at her brother, "I told you to, remember."

Blaine smiled, "I know you did silly, but I can't just sing at school anytime I want too."

"Yes you can," Cassidy said, "I do it all the time."

"High school isn't the same Sissy," Blaine explained, "Remember when I took you to that museum?"

Cassidy nodded, "Yes I had to be quiet and couldn't run around."

"That's basically what high school is like," Blaine explained.

Cassidy made a face, "I don't want to go to high school then."

"Sometimes it's not as bad as you think, you learn a lot of new and fun things too," Kurt said.

"I guess," Cassidy said with a shrug. The group talked more about school and Cassidy would input her own opinions here and there.

"Who is ready for dessert?" Carole asked but looking at Cassidy.

Cassidy was about to jump out of her seat when she looked and saw Blaine giving her the look, she stopped wiggling and smiled, "I would like some please."

Blaine smiled to himself as he finished some of the potatoes off his plate.

"I'll be right back then," she began taking the plates.

"Here let me help," Blaine said standing up.

"Nonsense," Carole said, "You are a guest Finn can help me." Finn nodded his head with an eye roll and gathered the plates from in front of them. Finn came back to sit down. Carole soon came back with the plate of cookies she and Cassidy made earlier, "Here we are."

Cassidy smiled, "I helped make them Blainey, Carole even let me lick the spoon like you do."

"Well that was awfully nice of her," Blaine said.

"Aw, I usually get to lick the spoon," Finn said and Cassidy giggled at him.

They ate there cookies and were making small talk when Cassidy pulled on Blaine's sleeve, "What is it?"

Cassidy whispered in his ear, "I have to go potty."

"Oh," Blaine said looking up, "It's the first door on the left," he said pointing. Cassidy nodded and slipped off her chair walking towards the bathroom.

"How do you do it?" Carole asked.

Blaine looked up, "Huh?"

Burt nodded, "I have to say I'm impressed as well."

"Oh," Blaine said quietly looking down the hall and then back at the group, "I guess we just sort of understand each other."

"I thought she would be running around acting sort of wild," Finn said with a shrug.

"Finn," Kurt said glaring at his step brother.

"Its fine," Blaine said with a laugh, "Just wait if you see her full of sugar. She just keeps me on my toes."

"She is wonderful," Carole said smiling.

Blaine nodded, "Sometimes I call her the light of my life and she corrects me saying she is a fairy, but she doesn't want to stay hidden like Tinkerbell."

Kurt let out a laugh, "Don't say that around the girls at lunch time."

"Kurt tells me you aren't in the Glee club," Burt interjects.

"Yeah, I don't really have time for it," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck, "I have my job after school, homework, and looking after Cassidy."

"I admire that," Burt said, "I mean not that I don't approve of Glee club, but knowing where your priorities are, it's a good trait to have."

Blaine nodded, "I suppose."

Cassidy ran out, "Blainey they have foamy soap. It foams when you pump it, it's so cool."

Blaine laughed, "I'm glad you liked the soap then. I guess we should get going though."

"Do we have to?" Cassidy said leaning on her brother.

"Yes we do, I know of a certain little girl who will want to finish her book she started reading the other day," Blaine said tapping her nose.

"I almost forgot," Cassidy said, "We have to leave, come on Blaine," she said pulling on his arm.

"I'll get your backpack," Kurt said standing up and walking towards his room.

Cassidy spun around, "Look Finn, see when I twirl my skirt spins too."

"That's great," Finn said with a smile.

"Blaine bought me this skirt when we went shopping for school clothes, didn't you Blaine," Cassidy said.

"I did," Blaine said looking down at her.

Kurt walked back out into the room, "Here you go," he said handing it, "I put your things away."

"Thanks," Blaine said swinging it over his shoulder, "Come on Sissy we have to take off," he said getting his keys from his pocket.

"Okay," Cassidy said and then she turned towards Carole and Burt, "Thank you for having us over."

Carole smiled, "Well thank you for taking your time to come over, can I have hug?" Cassidy laughed and ran into Carole's arms. "Oh wait, I'll give you some cookies to take home with you," she said disappearing into the kitchen.

Cassidy went and hugged Kurt's leg; she mumbled something that no one could hear, "What was that?" Kurt asked getting down to her level. She whispered something in his ear that only he could hear. Kurt smiled, "Well thank you."

Blaine watched Cassidy smile back and then she turned towards him, "Ready to go?" he asked reaching out his hand.

"Yep," Cassidy said taking his hand.

"Thanks for having us over," Blaine said.

"You two are welcome anytime," Burt said with a smile.

Carole walked back into the living room, "Here you go," she said passing the bag of cookies.

"Thank you Burt, the food was great Carole," Blaine said, "See you in school on Monday," he said towards Kurt and Finn and then they were out the door.

"Kurt," Burt asked, "Do you know…"

"I don't," Kurt said quietly, "He doesn't really talk about it."

"Well I guess the only thing you can do is be there for him for the time being," Carole said.


	4. Chapter 4

There project was due tomorrow and Blaine and Kurt were at the Lima Bean trying to put the final touches on there presentation. "But doesn't it make more sense to think of Odysseus as a hero for this part," Kurt said staring at his screen.

Blaine was behind the counter, "True, but it's the only way he could prove who he was to his family."

Kurt sighed, "Fine, I still don't like it."

Blaine laughed, "You don't have to like it, that's just how myths are. You should read the real story about Hercules, I over analyze the Disney movie which drives Cassidy insane."

Kurt looked over at him, "Is it really that different?"

"Yeah," Blaine said with a nod, "I mean he actually went crazy and killed his family."

"What?" Kurt asked as he was taking a drink, "Maybe I don't want to read that one."

"Then you probably don't want to read the story of The Little Mermaid," Blaine suggested, "She actually dies in the end of that one."

"Oh my god," Kurt said covering his ears, "I hope you didn't tell your sister that."

"No way," Blaine said as he dried off one of the pitchers, "I'll wait until she is a bit older to destroy her childhood hero."

"Good to know," Kurt said turning back towards his computer, "Now I think our presentation is pretty much done."

"Awesome," Blaine said sliding across the counter top, "Do I have to do anything?"

Kurt looked up at him and noticed that Blaine was suddenly right next to him, he could smell him and he shook his head, "No, you're good. We just have to present it to the class now."

"Great, I'm alright at that," Blaine said.

"Wait you're not good at presentations?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "I guess the whole talking in front of a group of people isn't my thing," he took the seat across from Kurt, "Although when I sing for some reason those fears just disappeared, I feel at home on the stage and love every minute of it."

Kurt watched Blaine's face, "You should come sing for us in Glee club."

Blaine looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Just come and sing, you don't have to join. You can just sing," Kurt said.

"I could try," Blaine said with a shrug, "I would have to bring Cassidy with me though."

"That's fine," Kurt said with a nod, "We wouldn't mind looking after her for a little bit."

"I'll have to find out the day I'm off this week, but that sounds like fun," Blaine smiled, "Thanks, you don't think Mr. Schuester will mind though?"

"Nah," Kurt said shaking his head, "We're just getting ready for Sectionals."

"Okay," Blaine said with a nod.

"Great," Kurt said with a smile, "I can't wait."

"You know I haven't heard you sing either," Blaine said playing with the towel he had in his hands.

"Oh," Kurt said thinking, "I guess you haven't." He sat thinking for a moment, "You said your sister liked Disney movies right?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, her favorite is the Little Mermaid; I can probably recite that one by heart now."

Kurt smiled, "Good I just got an idea."

"Should I be concerned?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt grinned, "You'll see."

Kurt and Blaine's presentation went great without any problems. Kurt really couldn't believe when Blaine told him he would be nervous for it, he seemed fine during the whole presentation and even saved Kurt when a student asked them a question.

Kurt kept thinking back on when they were in his room and there hands touched. He knew his feelings for Blaine, but he just couldn't tell what the other boy felt. Blaine was an insanely hard person to analyze.

"Hey," Blaine said sitting down next to him, "Sorry, you were thinking."

"Its fine," Kurt said waving his hand, "It was nothing, are you ready to sing today?"

"That's right, you're going to sing for us today," Puck said slapping Blaine on his back as he was taking a drink, "Don't mess up."

Blaine wiped the water off of his shirt, "I'll try not too."

"You'll be fine," Kurt said reassuringly, "We aren't that harsh of critics."

"Says you," Rachel said and turned towards Blaine, "The best advice is that given to you by your peers."

Blaine looked at her, "Considering I'm just doing it for fun, I think I'll be alright Rachel, but thanks though."

"What are you going to sing?" Tina asked and everyone else's ears perked up.

Blaine smiled, "That's a secret."

"You're not going to tell us?" Brittany asked.

"Nope," Blaine said still smiling, "I figured it would be worth it."

"Does Cassidy know what song you're singing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I asked her what song she wanted me to sing."

Kurt laughed, "I can only imagine what she wanted you to sing."

"I actually found her choices quite interesting," Blaine said, "I didn't even know she knew some of the songs."

"Well now I'm interested," Santana said crossing her arms.

"That reminds me," Blaine said, "You said something about a performance," he turned towards Kurt.

Kurt and the rest of the group looked away, "Don't worry about it."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "I wonder if I should be afraid."

"Don't worry about a thing," Kurt said once again patting his friend on the shoulder.

They all left lunch and Blaine was getting more excited to perform in front of his friends and sister. Blaine said goodbye to Mike because he had to go pick up Cassidy from school.

Blaine bumped into someone, "Sorry," he muttered looking up at the boy who lives down the hall from him. The boy just snorted and walked on. He didn't think anything of it and kept walking towards the exit to get to his car.

Blaine made his way to his sister's school. He walked in the building and into the office, "Hello, what can I help you with honey?" the secretary behind the desk asked.

"I need to pick up my sister," Blaine said.

"Alright dear," the secretary said, "Just fill this out for me. What's her name and what class is she in?" she asked handing him a clipboard.

"Cassidy Anderson and she's in Mrs. Castors' class," Blaine said filling out the paper she had presented him with.

"Okay, let me just give her room a call," the secretary said with a smile and picking up the phone.

Blaine stood and waited for the secretary to call his sister's classroom. "She should be down any minute," the secretary said.

"Great, thanks," Blaine said with a smile. He waited patiently sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels.

The door opened and Cassidy went running into Blaine's arm, he scooped her up, "Blainey!"

"Well hello to you too," Blaine said with a laugh.

"I'm so excited," Cassidy said and turned towards the secretary, "Mrs. Cloves I'm going to high school!"

"Well I hope you have a wonderful time," the secretary, the now named Mrs. Cloves, said to her, "Goodbye Cassidy and Blainey," she waved.

Blaine laughed, "Bye," he and his sister said as they walked out the door and towards his car. He put his sister down and held out his hand, "How was school today Sissy?"

"In art class we drew pictures of clowns," Cassidy said making a face.

Blaine took his keys out his pocket, "Oh, I thought you were okay with clowns."

"I am," Cassidy said with a shrug as she took off her backpack handing it to her brother, "It's just boring to draw them."

Blaine laughed, "I see."

Cassidy smiled, "I can't wait to meet your friends and for you to sing to them."

"It's my first time singing in front of them, I don't think they are expecting a thing," Blaine said opening the door for his sister.

Cassidy jumped in the back seat, "Right, I can't wait to surprise them."

Blaine walked around and opened the door before sliding into his seat, "Anything you want to listen to on the way there?"

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders, "I want you to sing me something," while she buckled her seatbelt in.

Blaine laughed as he buckled his own, "And what would the girl in the backseat like to request?"

"I want you to sing a song by Michael Bubble," Cassidy said.

"You mean Michael Bublé," Blaine said with a laugh as he corrected her.

"Right him," Cassidy said swinging her legs.

They eventually both started singing songs on the way back to school, but neither seemed to mind. Cassidy practically jumped out of the car when they arrived. "Hold on there Skippy," Blaine said taking her hand, "You have to hold my hand some of these drivers are scary."

"You don't drive scary," Cassidy said as Blaine led them towards the doors.

Blaine smiled, "Let's head inside."

They walked towards the choir room and noticed a sign, "It says to meet them in the audi…auditor…what does it say?"

"It says to meet them in the auditorium," Blaine said with a smile. Since it was after school, there wasn't many students walking around the halls, with the students that were left they were giving Blaine odd looks. "It's this way," he said as he and sister made there way.

They pushed open the doors and found the Glee club waiting for them, "Hi," Kurt said walking up to them, "Hello Cassidy."

Cassidy ran up to Kurt and climbed into his arms, "Kurt! I'm at high school!"

"I know you are," Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, she is adorable," Rachel said, "Hi, I'm Rachel."

Cassidy wrinkled her nose, "You're Rachel?"

Rachel took a step back, "Well what's that suppose to me?"

"You're really short," Cassidy said.

"Cassidy," Blaine said quickly as rocked on his feet, "You can't just say that."

Rachel just rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"She looks just like you bro," Puck said.

"Yeah," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck.

"I look like Blaine, except we had different eyes," she said and then wiggled out of Kurt's arms, "We have the…wow, Blaine look," she grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him up the stage steps. He stopped on the last step and she went to the center to do a twirl, "Remember that one time you sang on a stage like this one."

"I do," Blaine said with a laugh.

"She is absolutely precious," Quinn said smiling at the small girl dancing around the stage.

"Where is Mr. Schuester?" Blaine asked walking back down the stairs.

"He is coming," Finn said, "He had to stop by Miss. Pillsbury's office for something."

"Oh okay," Blaine said with a nod as he leaned on the side of the stage.

"Nervous at all?" Mike asked him.

Blaine shook his head, "No way," and then small hands were covering his vision, "Woah," he said making his sister giggle. "And what do you think you're doing?" he asked trying to turn his head.

Cassidy put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?"

"I wonder who it could be," Blaine teased, "Now if I had one guess who should I guess."

Cassidy giggled, "You're it," she whispered and ran away.

Blaine smiled and turned around to jump up on the stage, "Come here you," he said grabbing his sister and tucking her under his arm.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Rachel asked.

Blaine laughed, "She's fine, right Sissy?"

Cassidy picked her head up, "Yep, Blainey and I play all the time."

"Blainey?" Puck asked with a snicker.

Kurt nudged him with his elbow, "Shut it Puckerman."

"Hey guys," Mr. Schuester said walking down the aisle, "Nice to see you Blaine and this must be your sister, Cassidy."

Blaine lifted her so she could see him, "Yep, this is Cassidy."

Cassidy waved, "Hello," and then laughed as Blaine tickled her side.

Mr. Schuester laughed, "Well it's nice to meet you. I heard you sing like your brother."

Cassidy wiggled out of Blaine's grasp and she ran to the front of the stage, "I do, I used to dance for a class, but I haven't in a long time."

Blaine walked up behind her and started stroking her hair, "She has a beautiful voice that I can only imagine what it will sound like one day."

"You're just saying that," Cassidy said leaning into her brother's touch.

"You want to go now?" Mr. Schuester asked looking up at Blaine.

Blaine nodded, "Sure." He took a knee to talk to his sister, "Now I need you to be a good girl and sit down in one of the seats and listen to these guys alright."

Cassidy gave him a salute, "Yes sir," then she laughed and hopped down the stairs. She ran up to Kurt, "Come on we have to sit down Blaine is going to sing now," and she pulled him to the front row of seats.

"Okay then," Kurt said as he was dragged to the front row of seats. The other Glee clubers followed there lead and sat down in the first rows waiting for Blaine to begin.

Blaine walked to the side of the stage and told the guys where to push piano too. He sat down on the bench they left and started tinkering with a few keys in front of him.

Kurt watched as Blaine played random notes on the piano, he knew Blaine could play the piano, but watching him was entire different. Blaine shifted on the bench and poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he fiddled with some of the keys.

"Okay," Blaine finally said, "Some of you might know this song and it's for someone sitting in the audience, wearing her most lovely of outfits that she picked this morning all by herself."

Kurt looked down at Cassidy who had the widest eyes he had ever seen and she giggled as Blaine looked straight at her.

Blaine began fiddling with the keys again, "Okay, well I'll just start now." Kurt noticed a small nervousness in his voice, he gave him a reassuring smile which Blaine returned and began playing the notes to the song.

_You're better than the best_  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade 

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile 

Kurt watched as Blaine played along and sang the words to the song perfectly. His voice was amazing; he couldn't believe he was hiding it for so long.

_Even when you're gone_  
Somehow you come along just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that 

Blaine looked over at his sister and gave her a smile.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee 

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
Oh, you make me smile  
Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes 

_You make me smile_  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild 

Cassidy was wiggling her feet as Blaine sang the song and she seemed memorized by the performance her brother was giving.

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed_  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night 

_You make me dance like fool,_  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile  
Oh you make me smile  
Oh you make me smile 

Blaine finished and smiled at the audience. Cassidy stood up in her seat and started clapping enthusiastically.

Kurt stood up from his seat and clapped along with Cassidy, soon the others followed. Blaine went to the edge of the stage and jumped down, "Was it okay?" he asked quietly.

"That was amazing Blaine," Kurt said.

Cassidy ran over to him and hugged his legs, "It was beautiful. Thank you."

Blaine smiled, "Well you're welcome."

"Dude, are you sure you don't want to join?" Finn asked.

"You should join Blaine," Cassidy said pulling on his shirt to lower him to her level, "I can come and I'll sit quiet and you won't know I'm here and…"

Blaine put a finger to her mouth, "I have to work remember, and I can't take you out of school early everyday."

"I know, but you were so happy," Cassidy said quietly.

Blaine smiled and kissed her forehead, "You are the best sister I could have ever asked for," he grabbed her in for a hug.

"We have a present for you two now," Rachel said as the siblings disconnected from one another.

"You have a present for us?" Cassidy asked.

"We do," Tina said.

"What is it?" Cassidy asked leaning on her brother.

Some of the New Directions walked onto the stage and Kurt stayed next to them, "Just one second," he said as a few of the members lifted the curtain on back of them. While others pushed the piano to the side of the stage. Cassidy started jumping up and down when she saw the sea background.

Kurt took Cassidy's hand and she grabbed her brother's, "Now Cassidy, listen to me, the human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." They walked up the stairs and the music started playing. Kurt began singing,

_The seaweed is always greener_  
In someone else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake 

_Just look at the world around you_  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you looking for? 

The New Directions members were dancing around with fish on sticks and 'swimming' around Cassidy and Blaine.

_Under the sea, under the sea  
Darling its better down where it's wetter  
Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we're devoting full time to floating  
Under the sea 

Cassidy giggled as Kurt sang to her. One of the girls came along to place a crown on the top of Cassidy's head. The other members started singing along with him.

_Down here all the fish is happy_  
As after the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad cause they're in the bowl 

_The fish in the bowl is lucky_  
They're in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who goin' be on the plate? 

_Wo-oh, under the sea_  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us  
In frickazee 

_We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We've got no troubles, life is the bubbles_

Cassidy started dancing with Kurt and Rachel grabbed Blaine to dance with her.

_Under the sea (under the sea)_  
Under the sea (under the sea)  
Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here  
Naturally (naturally-ee-ee-ee)  
Even the sturgeon and the ray  
They get the urge and start to play  
We've got the spirit, you've got to hear it  
Under the sea 

_The lute play the flute_  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass and they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul (yeah)  
The ray, he can play the lings on the strings  
The trout acting out  
The blackfish he sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
And oh, that blowfish blow! 

The group started dancing around the stage during the instrumental part of the song. Mike and Brittany even did a few of there own moves which Cassidy loved and clapped when they finished.

_Yeah, under the sea (under the sea)_  
Under the sea (under the sea)  
When the sardine begin the beguine  
It's music to me (music is to me) 

They picked Cassidy up in the air and she giggled as they sang.

_What do they got, a lot of sand?_  
We've got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here know how to jam here  
Under the sea 

_Each little slug here cutting a rug here_  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter under the water  
Yeah, we're in luck here down under the muck here  
Under the sea 

Blaine looked over at his sister and saw how happy she was; he felt his eyes start to well up. "Are you alright?" Kurt asked him.

"Huh?" Blaine asked coming back to reality, "Yeah, I'm fine. This was…amazing, thank you."

Kurt smiled, "You're welcome, and I just thought it would be a good idea."

"It was a great idea," Blaine corrected him.

Cassidy ran up to Blaine, "I got a crown, look Blaine!" She said showing her brother.

"You do look at that," Blaine said as he watched his sister dance around, "Did you say thank you?"

Cassidy turned towards Kurt and the rest of the New Directions, "Thank you Kurt and everyone, I enjoyed it very much."

"She is just darling," Rachel said clapping her hands together.  
"I have to admit she is pretty cool for a first grader," Lauren said crossing her arms.

"That was great guys," Mr. Schuester said walking onto the stage, "Blaine that was amazing, I really wish you could join the New Directions."

"Thanks Mr. Schuester," Blaine said with a nod.

"Well now that all the fun is done, we need to get to work for Sectionals," Mr. Schuester exclaimed. Some of the members groaned, "We have exactly one week until Sectionals guys, we need to get these songs selected and rehearsed."

Blaine and Cassidy sat in the audience as the New Directions rehearsed the songs they were going to sing for Sectionals. Cassidy was in love with her crown and kept touching it to make sure it was still on her head.

"That's a wrap everyone, we'll work on it more tomorrow," Mr. Schuester said finally ending class.

"Finally," Puck said hopping off the stage and being the first one out the doors.

Kurt walked over to Cassidy and Blaine who were talking to one another about something.

"And then my teacher took out this ribbon and it was pretty," Cassidy said using her hands to talk, "She let me hold it too."

"Wow," Blaine said, "Sounds like you had a big day."

"I did," Cassidy said, "Hi Kurt," she waved.

"Hi," Kurt said, "Are you two going to head home now?"

"Probably," Blaine said, "I think we can grab some dinner somewhere though."

Cassidy jumped up, "We are going out for dinner?"

"I believe that's what I said," Blaine said grinning.

"Can Kurt come too?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "You would have to ask him he wants to come."

Cassidy ran up to Kurt, "Do you want to come to dinner with us?"

Kurt smiled, "I would love too."

"Yay!" Cassidy said jumping up and down.

Kurt laughed as he pulled the strap from his bag over his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind there is this small diner she really likes," Blaine said.

"I don't mind," Kurt smiled, "I just have to text my dad and let him know." He took out his phone and sent his dad a text message letting him know he was going out to dinner with Cassidy and Blaine. "All set," he said pocketing his phone.

"Alright, let's move boys," Cassidy said grabbing Blaine and Kurt's hands pulling them towards the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sure," Kurt said nodding, "Let me just put my bag in my car," he walked over to his car.

Blaine realized just how dirty his own car was. He quickly opened the door and cleaned off the passenger seat, "Blaine why are cleaning off that seat?"

"Because Kurt will need somewhere to sit," Blaine said as he put some of the stuff next to Cassidy who was sitting in the back seat.

"Oh," Cassidy said, "Can I get chicken nuggets today?"

Blaine stopped and smiled at his sister, "Anything you like," he tapped her nose causing her to giggle.

"All set," Kurt said from behind him.

"Oh okay," Blaine said holding open the passenger door, "Here you are," he laughed.

"Thank you," Kurt said smiling back and sitting in the car.

Blaine ran over and jumped into the driver's side, "Ready to go first mate?" he asked Cassidy in the rearview mirror.

"Yes Captain," Cassidy said giving a salute.

Blaine put the keys in the ignition and started the car, the Aladdin soundtrack started blasting out of the speakers, he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that," he said turning towards Kurt.

Kurt let out a small laugh, "Its fine. Didn't you say that you don't take Cassidy to school in the morning though?"

"Yeah, I can't," Blaine said putting the car in gear. Cassidy giggled from the backseat, "And what is that for?"

"You listen to my CDs when I'm not in the car," Cassidy said smiling.

Blaine blushed, "Well it was in there," he said turning on his signal to leave the parking lot.

"Can we listen to A Whole New World?" Cassidy asked bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Sure," Blaine said, "As long as Kurt doesn't mind."

"Oh I don't mind," Kurt said, "Anything Cassidy wants to listen to is fine with me."

Cassidy jumped up and down, "Yay! Come on Blainey!"

"Yeah, Blainey," Kurt said looking over at him.

Blaine gave Kurt a look, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Kurt said fixing his hair, but Blaine knew he didn't need it.

They drove to the diner with Cassidy filling in the silence with her singing, which neither Blaine or Kurt didn't seem to mind at all. "Are we there yet?" Cassidy asked.

"Just about," Blaine said, "It should be around the corner."

"Okay," Cassidy said, "Kurt did you know that one of our neighbors works at the diner."

"Oh do they," Kurt said turning to look at Cassidy, "Who is that?"

"A woman who lives a few apartments down," Cassidy said swinging her legs, "They don't talk to us very much though."

"Well that's not good," Kurt said.

Cassidy shrugged, "It's alright we have other neighbors who are much nicer."

"Cassidy," Blaine said with a warning.

"I'm just telling Kurt the truth," Cassidy said crossing her arms.

"I know," Blaine said, "But remember what I told you about people we don't know."

"You should never judge a book by its cover," Cassidy said.

Blaine smiled, "And…"

"And I shouldn't make guesses about people I don't know," Cassidy finished off.

"Exactly," Blaine said turning into the diner driveway, "Because we wouldn't like people making accusations about us."

"What's accu…ashu…" Cassidy tried to say.

"Accusations," Blaine repeated, "It means that people get a false sense of who you really are before you meet them."

"Oh, I wouldn't want that," Cassidy said.

"How about we get some food?" Blaine asked turning to face his sister.

"Alright," Cassidy said unbuckling her seat belt.

The group stepped out of the car and walked towards the building, Blaine held open the door for Cassidy and Kurt to step inside. "Hi JJ," Cassidy said waving to the cook in the back.

"Well hello there Cassidy, Blaine, and oh someone special," JJ said wiggling his eyebrows.

"This is Kurt," Cassidy said introducing him, "He is Blaine's friend from school."

"Oh I see," JJ said looking Kurt up and down, "A mighty fine friend indeed."

"JJ," Blaine said giving him a look.

"Oh boy just got the big brother look, I always hate those," JJ said to Cassidy, who laughed and Kurt joined in.

"Roxy!" Cassidy exclaimed jumping into the arms of a woman who walked through one of the doors, "Where have you been all my life?" she teased.

"I swear Blaine, she is getting more wit then my cat in November," Roxy said setting her down, "And who might this be?" she asked gesturing towards Kurt.

"I'm Kurt," he said introducing himself, "I go to school with Blaine."

"Oh well I'll be," Roxy said, "Aren't you sweeter then a strawberry pie in the middle of summer, why don't you lot take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment."

"Okay Roxy," Cassidy said and then she grabbed Kurt's arm, "Here this is our booth," she pulled him down next to her, "You can sit on my side."

Blaine sat on the other side of the booth, "Cassidy you shouldn't pull people around like that."

"I know, but I had to have Kurt sit next to me before you made him sit next to you," Cassidy said and Blaine blushed. Cassidy grabbed the menus and handed one to each of the boys he glanced at one another. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes, Blaine let out a small laugh in agreement.

"What can I get you kids?" Roxy asked standing next to the table.

"I want lemonade please," Cassidy said.

"Of course darling and what for you two?" Roxy asked them.

"I'll just have water, please," Kurt said with a smile.

Roxy smiled, "Oh you are so adorable."

Kurt gave a small smile and looked down at the menu, "Thanks."

"I will take water too," Blaine said to Roxy a little to quickly.

"Alright," Roxy said, "I'll be right back you kids just figure out what you want to eat," and she left them.

"Sorry, she is sort of out there," Blaine said looking down at the menu.

Kurt laughed, "Its fine, she reminds me a lot of Carole."

"What are you going to try?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt looked at the menu with his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth, "Not sure."

"I'm getting the chicken nuggets and French fries," Cassidy said reminding them both that they weren't alone.

"Oh, I imagine those are good," Kurt said nodding.

Roxy came back and set down there drinks, "What will you be having?" she asked.

"I want the chicken nuggets and French fries please," Cassidy said.

"Alright," Roxy said looking at the boys.

"I'll have the double turkey hamburger, but without tomatoes with the fries and salad," Blaine said with smile as he put his menu back.

Kurt looked at the menu, "I'll just have the same."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while," Roxy said walking away and leaving the friends alone.

The group made small talk that Cassidy led most of the conversation for. When the food came they talked during the meal with Blaine and Kurt taking more of the conversation.

"But I didn't know," Cassidy said crossing her arms.

"I know you didn't," Blaine said, "That's what makes it funny."

Kurt laughed, "You must have been an adorable three year old."

"Any dessert for you kids today?" Roxy asked.

Cassidy sat in her seat and stared at Blaine. Blaine smiled, "I guess you can have a small dessert."

Cassidy clapped her hands, "Can I have a sundae please with chocolate and sprinkles."

"Of course you can," Roxy said happily, "Anything for you two?"

"I don't think so," Kurt said shaking his head.

"How about we split one of those pieces of chocolate cake," Blaine suggested, "Now you should go get it before he tries to talk you out of it."

Roxy gave Blaine a wink and walked away. "Really?" Kurt asked.

"I know how you are with things like that," Blaine said.

Kurt gave Blaine a look, "Fine, but you have to eat most of it."

"You don't like chocolate cake?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh I love chocolate cake," Kurt said, "But if I want to fit into my jeans tomorrow I can't eat that much of it."

Cassidy made a face, "That doesn't make any sense."

Kurt laughed, "It will when you're older I suppose."

Blaine smiled and Roxy came back with there orders, "Here is your sundae darling and then your cake," she said and handed them clean utensils leaving them alone once more.

Cassidy began eating her sundae right away. Kurt picked up his fork carefully and watched Blaine do the same. "It's amazing," Blaine said taking a small piece off and eating it.

Kurt attentively cut a small piece off with his fork and then placed it in his mouth. Cassidy and Blaine were staring at him, "It's good. I mean really good."

The siblings smiled, "Told you," Blaine said taking another bite.

"Hey," Kurt said pulling the plate towards himself, "Don't eat it all."

Blaine laughed, "What did I create?"

"A cake eating monster," Kurt said taking another bite, "I will share though."

They finished there dessert and Roxy came with the check, Kurt grabbed it out of her hands. "Wait," Blaine said trying to reach for it, "I can't let you do that, we invited you out."

Kurt took out his card and handed it to Roxy, "Don't, I think it's only fair that I pay."

"And how do you purpose that?" Blaine asked folding his arms across his chest.

Kurt snorted a laugh, "Because I can, now Cassidy I hear you have some things on your Christmas list."

Cassidy then went on and on about what she wanted for Christmas and how she still wanted a kitten. Roxy came back with the receipt and Kurt signed it. They left the diner and headed towards Blaine car. Driving back to the school was filled with singing Disney songs and Cassidy talking away about Christmas.

Blaine parked the car, "I suppose this is where we leave you."

"I guess so," Kurt said, "Well I had a lot of fun, thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for dinner even though you didn't have to and I wish you wouldn't have, but I suppose I can't change it now. Besides it's not like I can control it when I have to and I could have paid for it, because we invited you out…"

"Thank you for dinner Kurt," Cassidy said smiling in the backseat.

"You're welcome," Kurt said turning to look at her and then he reached over touching Blaine's arm, "Please don't make such a big deal out of it, I just wanted too. I had a nice time."

"Yeah, okay," Blaine said with smile, "Thanks."

Kurt smiled, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow and I'll see you little munchkin later."

Cassidy giggled at her nickname and Kurt left. Blaine waited until Kurt was in his car and they waved towards one another before they left in different directions towards there own homes.

"Blaine?" came a voice from the back seat.

"Yes Sissy?" Blaine asked.

Cassidy made a face, "Never mind."

Blaine looked in the rearview mirror and saw his sister in deep thought, "Alright," he said not wanting to push anything on her.

They made there way home and after Cassidy got ready for bed Blaine was about to kiss her good night when she asked, "Do you think Uncle Jack will come find us?"

Blaine looked at sister with surprise, he slowly sat down on her bed, "What made you bring that up?"

She looked around her room, "Will you sleep with me tonight Blainey?" she asked in a sad voice.

Blaine slowly nodded, "Just let me put my pajamas on alright." She gave a small nod and Blaine quickly got ready for bed. He pulled out the bed from the couch and set the sheets right. He walked in and found her huddled in a small ball.

Blaine picked her up, "Come on Sissy," he said quietly.

"Can Biddy come too?" she asked with her head buried in his shoulder.

"Of course he can," Blaine said picking up the raggy stuffed animal and then walked into the living room. He placed her on the bed and crawled in on the other side. His sister instantly grabbed onto his arm, "Cassidy what's wrong?"

"Can you tell me again about Mommy and Daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

Blaine sighed, "Of course I can," he said moving a little and Cassidy snuggled into his side. "Let's see, where should I start?"

"Tell me what they looked like," Cassidy said quietly.

Blaine gave a small nod, "Well Mommy was one of the most beautiful people, whenever I look at you I remember her because you look so much like her."

"I do?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine let out a small laugh because she asked him this every time he talked about there mom, "Of course you do. And somehow you got Daddy's nose," he said giving her nose a tap. "We both got Mommy's curly hair, but its dark just like Daddy's was. Of course we both know that it looks better on you."

Cassidy giggled, "Yes it does."

"And Daddy always used to wear ties, he had ties for everything," Blaine explained, "He even had one with his name on it. Mommy got it for him for Christmas one year. He wore it proudly to a dinner they had once." Blaine felt like he could go on and on about his parents, so he did. Eventually he looked down and Cassidy had fallen asleep. He reached over and shut off the lamp that was still on. He pulled the covers over them and fell asleep.

The weeks following Cassidy didn't ask about Uncle Jack, but Blaine still wondered what made her think of him. "What is making you think so hard Anderson?" Puck asked sitting down across from him.

Blaine looked up, "Oh I was just thinking about something." He remembered how busy his friends were getting ready for Regionals since they had won Sectionals just a couple a weeks ago. He was proud of them and wished he could have gone with them, but he was working that night. He sighed to himself as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Kurt gave Blaine a side glance, "Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Positive," Blaine said with a smile.

"So when do we get to hear you at this club you always sing at Hobbit?" Santana asked.

"Santana," Kurt hissed at her.

Blaine smiled, "No it's alright," he said holding hand up, "I actually play there this weekend if you want to come see me."

"Really?" Kurt asked. He always wanted to see Blaine play, but wanted to wait for him to invite them because he didn't want to pressure him.

"Yeah sure why not," Blaine said, "I would like to see some familiar faces in the audience."

Finn made a face, "What kind of place it is?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Well like, what kind of club type thing is it?"

"I don't follow."

"He's asking if it's a gay bar," Puck shot out.

Finn instantly went red in the face, "Not…not that we mind…it's just…"

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said with a laugh, "It's not, and it's actually a pretty boring place. It's called Exquisite. Not really that exquisite though, I mean they have some good food, but other than that it's basically the entertainment that has people still going there."

"Do you play a full set?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine shrugged, "I play about two hours with a break in the middle. I just sort of sing some songs, sometimes I have to play a particular genre or something, but that depends on what the owner wants that night."

"Can you bring people to sing with you?" Tina asked.

"I never really thought about it," Blaine said thinking, "I mean I've seen duets and groups, so I assume I could if I really wanted too."

"When do you go on this weekend?" Kurt asked taking a bite of salad.

Blaine took out his phone to check his schedule, "Right, it's from six to eight, I got the early shift, thank goodness."

"That's the early shift?" Mike asked.

Blaine nodded, "You'd be surprised the type of people that show up to the midnight to two shift."

"You've had that shift before?" Brittany asked, "Isn't that when you're supposed to be in bed?"

Blaine smiled, "I'm sort of a night owl, so the late night shifts don't really bother me. I just hate leaving Cassidy with a sitter that long."

"Oh what if you bring Cassidy this weekend, I'm sure Carole and my dad wouldn't mind watching her," Kurt suggested.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Are you kidding me, Carole has been bugging Kurt to get you two to come over again," Finn said, "It would be doing us all a favor."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Sure then, I think Katherine would probably enjoy the night off."

"Great," Kurt said clapping his hands.

Blaine and Cassidy showed up to the Hummel-Hudson household early and Cassidy excitedly rang the doorbell. The door opened and it was Finn, "Hey guys," he said stepping to the side to let them in.

"Hi," Blaine said.

Cassidy started jumping up and down, "Hi Finn, guess what! Guess what!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Finn asked as they walked into the living room.

"In school we were talking about people and we started talking about how tall people are. I talked about you and how you're a giant but your girlfriend is Rachel and she is short," Cassidy said going on with her story.

Blaine tried to hide his laughter as Carole walked in the room and he nodded towards her. "And then we talked about how all people are different," Cassidy said.

"Oh," Finn said not really sure what to say next, "That's interesting. I'll let Kurt know you two are here."

"Alright," Blaine said picking up his sister, "I need to talk to you." He sat down on the couch and placed Cassidy in his lap, "Now you know the rules when you are over at someone's house."

"Yes," Cassidy said with a nod.

"But I want you to behave for Carole and Burt. Make sure you do exactly as they say even if it's different from the rules at our house right?" Blaine asked her.

Cassidy nodded her head, "I know Blainey. I will be a good girl I promise."

Blaine leaned his forehead on hers, "Thank you."

Cassidy giggled and kissed her brother's nose, "You're so silly."

"I know, I'm supposed to remember I'm your older brother," Blaine said tickling her.

"You two are adorable together," Carole said with a smile.

Cassidy wiggled out of Blaine's lap, "Carole, guess what I did at school this week?"

"Oh what's that," Carole said giving her attention.

Blaine had started listening to their conversation, but then he saw someone out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see Kurt Hummel standing in the hallway fiddling around with the buttons on his sweater. Blaine swallowed and looked at the tight pants Kurt had on; he couldn't imagine owning a pair like that. And then the sweater he had on was perfect. It seemed to just cling to his body perfectly and matching his eyes making them seem bluer then they already were. He blinked his eyes and felt bad for staring, but Kurt had finally looked up and gave him a smile. He smiled back.

"Should we get going?" Finn asked out loud.

Blaine shook his head, "Yeah, sure that sounds good. We can just pile in my car to get there."

"Okay," Kurt said grabbing his jacket.

Blaine walked over to Cassidy and he got down on one of his knees, "Behave Sissy and I love you," he said.

"I will Blainey and I love you too," Cassidy said rolling her eyes and giving her brother a hug. Blaine went to stand up, "Wait," Cassidy said pulling him down to kiss him on his cheek, "I'll miss you."

Blaine smiled and did the same, "I will definitely miss you too," he stood up and let go of his sister's hand.

The three boys walked out of the house, "Is she always that emotionally when you leave her somewhere?" Finn asked.

Blaine shook his head as the unlocked the doors on his car, "No, but your house is different then Katherine's so I imagine she might be a bit nervous."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's arm slightly, "She will be fine, Carole and my dad will take good care of her. Now let's go see what you've got."

Blaine laughed, "Sure, I guess I can't really be late for my job."

Finn sat in the passenger seat because of his height while Kurt sat behind Blaine because Cassidy's booster seat was behind Finn. Blaine started his car and Kurt was surprised to hear the songs from Wicked coming out of the speakers. Blaine quickly took the CD out and turned on the radio, "I hope the rest of them find the place okay," he said as he started driving down the road.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Finn said, "Are you nervous?"

Blaine shrugged, "Not really, but I guess just a little because you guys will be there." He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said from the back seat, "I'm sure you will be great, you've been doing this for weeks now."

"Yeah," Blaine said with a nod, "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

They drove the rest of the way there making small talk about music and school. Blaine parked the car in the lot and they all piled out, "This looks pretty nice," Kurt said looking at the building.

Blaine walked towards the back of his car to open the trunk. "Yeah," he said taking out his guitar case, "It is pretty nice inside too," he shut the trunk.

They walked in and saw a pair of men sitting at the table, "Hey Blaine," one of them said standing up and holding out his hand.

Blaine reached over and shook the man's hand, "Hi Craig, Allen," he said nodding to the other.

Craig smiled, "Didn't know you were here this weekend."

"Yeah, we heard you worked last weekend," Allen said.

"I did," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck nervously, "They asked if I could work this weekend because someone cancelled on them."

"Oh well that's cool," Craig said, "Who are your friends?"

"Sorry," Blaine moved to his side, "This is Kurt and Finn, they go to my school."

"Hey dudes," Allen said, "This kid has quite a set of pipes on him."

"We know," Finn said, "We are trying to get him to join our Glee club but he won't budge on the subject."

"Oh man that I would pay to see," Craig teased, "Blaine Anderson in a Glee club."

Kurt sent him a glare, "What's wrong with Glee club?" he asked crossing his arms.

Craig held up his hands, "Nothing kid, it's just I can't really see Blaine doing something like that. Although with the state of his guitar case I could see it."

"I was in the Glee club at my old school," Blaine said with a shrug.

"We missed our chance," Allen said snapping his fingers, "You want to buy a CD?"

"Come on guys," Blaine said looking at his friends, "I need to set up and you need to grab a big enough table." Blaine waved at the guys sitting at the table and Kurt and Finn followed him inside.

"What did they mean buy there CD?" Finn asked.

"Well a bunch of up and coming artists record a CD and then sell them at the shows they play," Blaine explained, "I sometimes buy them, but not to often since I hear them so much."

"Oh," Finn said, "I guess that makes sense."

The trio walked into the seating area, "Oi Blaine!" the bartender shouted.

"Hi Paul," Blaine said with a wave, "These are my friends Kurt and Finn, I have a few other friends coming tonight too."

"Fantastic, I wondered when someone would be around to watch you play," Paul said, "It's nice to meet you gents."

Kurt gave a small laugh at Paul's accent, it was English, but had hints of American he was definitely trying to hold back, "Nice to meet you too."

"Woah," someone said from behind them and they turned around and saw Puck standing there with Lauren, "This place is awesome."

As they walked in Tina and Mike followed close behind with the same wide eyes. The group all said hello to one another. "I should go get ready for my set," Blaine said with a nod and left his friends to fend for themselves.

"How long have you known Blaine for?" Paul asked as he wiped down the counter.

"Since the school year started," Kurt said.

"What took you lot so long to come down here," Paul said, "He has quite a little fan base."

"Really?" Puck asked.

Paul nodded, "Yep, there is this couple that comes every night they know Blaine is going to play."

"Wow," Kurt said quietly as they sat down at the biggest table and took off his coat, "Didn't think he would have such a fan base from playing at a place like this."

The rest of the New Directions filed into the café and sat at the table waiting for Blaine. "Where is he?" Brittany asked.

Finn gave a shrug, "We saw him disappear over there. He mentioned setting up."

"It's getting pretty full in here," Mike said looking around.

"Are they all here to see Blaine?" Quinn asked.

"Could be," Kurt said playing with the straw to his drink.

Suddenly someone came out from behind the curtain and there was a round of applause. Blaine walked up to the microphone and switched it on, "Well hey everybody," he said smiling, "I'm really excited to be here tonight because my friends from school stopped by and I know they won't stay the entire time, but I'm happy they are here."

Kurt could finally see exactly what Blaine was wearing. He was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and just a simple grey v-neck shirt. He couldn't believe something so simple, looked so wonderful on someone.

Santana made a whistling noise and the group applauded. Blaine gave them a wave, "Okay," he said as he grabbed his guitar, "For my first song I decided to do something a bit different, so I hope you like it."

Kurt watched as Blaine fiddled with the strings on the guitar before starting to play the opening notes. He instantly felt like he knew the song, then when Blaine started singing the words he felt himself blush a little.

_You think I'm pretty_  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down 

Kurt couldn't help but notice Blaine would glance at him every few seconds, he just thought it was a coincidence at first.

_Before you met me_  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine 

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever 

No, it wasn't a coincidence; Blaine was singing the song to Kurt, well in Kurt's direction. Kurt knew he was starting to have stronger feelings for Blaine, but he knew Blaine probably didn't feel the same way or if he did he wouldn't really know how to go about them in the correct manner.

_You make me feel_  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep 

_Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe 

_This is real_  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back 

As soon as the song ended Kurt started clapping wildly. Everyone else in the restaurant clapped along. Some of his friends gave him a look, but Kurt didn't care.

Blaine nodded his head, "Thanks, thank you." He played another song that Kurt didn't recognize but it sounded pretty to him and well it was Blaine singing the song. Blaine set his guitar down on the stand and took a seat on the bench of the piano. "This next song I'm sure many of you know. Now I have talked about my little sister before, but I notice some new faces," he said, "I have a little sister who is six going on seven, insanely bright for her age and loves Disney movies. I sort of blame myself for the last one." The audience laughed, "Well her favorite movie is The Little Mermaid, which of course means her favorite princess is Ariel. I personally love the songs from the movie and wanted to share one with you tonight."

Blaine started to play the opening notes and Kurt smiled when he recognized the chords to the intro.

_Look at this stuff_  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything? 

_Look at this trove_  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything 

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty! 

_But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

Kurt watched Blaine sing, he seemed to really enjoy himself, just as he did when he sang for them. Kurt really wished Blaine could join the New Directions.

_I wanna be where the people are_  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh…feet! 

The audience laughed at his likeness to the original version.

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street 

_Up where they walk, up where they run_  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world 

Blaine started to pick up the tempo.

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand 

_And ready to know what the people know_  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn! 

He didn't look at the audience as the played the piano, but Kurt just watched his hands move around the danced along the keys.

_When's it my turn?_  
Wouldn't I love, just to explore that shore above all?  
Out of that sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world 

As Blaine touched the last notes, the audience once again began to clap for him and Kurt was clapping the loudest again.

Blaine looked over and gave Kurt and his friends a smile. He played a few more songs before he went on a fifteen minute break. "How was I?" he asked as Paul handed him a glass of water.

"That was pretty cool dude," Puck said.

"Thanks," Blaine said taking a drink.

"We actually have to get going," Quinn said standing up.

Blaine nodded, "That's fine I wasn't expecting you guys to stay the entire show."

"We really did enjoy ourselves," she said giving him a hug.

"Thanks," Blaine said. Some of there other friends left as well, but a few stayed awhile longer.

Blaine went back to continue his set. He sang another Disney song and few more songs from the radio. "We were going to take off, you want to come?" Finn asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "Nah I'll stay here it's fine."

"Take care of lover boy," Mercedes said with a wink.

"Well I'm going to hang out at Puck's tonight, see you later," Finn said standing up.

"Bye," Puck said, "See you on Monday." And they left Kurt sitting at the table alone.

"Alright, this is something different I haven't done before," Blaine said looking out into the audience, he noticed just Kurt was left sitting at the table. He figured the rest of them must have left. But Kurt was sitting there with a smile on his face, so he smiled back. "Well I normally don't sing songs like this, but it sort of hits close to home for me," he said as he tinkered with a few of the keys on the piano. "I'll just play it and let me know what you think of it," he shrugged and started playing.

Kurt liked the gentle melody that Blaine began playing. He closed his eyes to listen to the song Blaine was about to sing.

_Sing me to sleep_  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
I want to go to bed 

Kurt opened his eyes and watched as Blaine sang.

_Sing me to sleep_  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning 

_'Cause I will be gone_  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go 

Kurt could feel a tear run down the side of his face as he watched Blaine sing.

_Sing me to sleep_  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore 

_Sing to me_  
Sing to me  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore 

_Don't feel bad for me_  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I really want to go 

As Blaine went into the instrumental part of the song, Kurt wanted to run over and give Blaine a hug because he just felt like that was the right thing to do.

_Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep_

Kurt wondered if those really were Blaine's feelings. He promised himself right there that he would do anything to help Blaine.

_There is another world_  
There is a better world  
Well there must be  
There must be  
There is another world  
There is a better world 

Kurt found himself clapping louder then anyone else in the audience, considering there wasn't as many people there as when Blaine first started playing, he couldn't help it. He wiped the stray tear that was falling down his cheek.

When Blaine's set was over he put his guitar in the case and walked behind the curtain again. He emerged from a hallway and Kurt ran up to him and hugged him. Blaine was startled at first and then hugged back, "I take it you like the show?"

Kurt let go of him and took a step back, "Sorry, but yeah, I did."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks that really means a lot," he said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Blaine when are you scheduled next?" someone asked him.

Blaine turned towards the voice, "In two weeks, I get next week off."

"Thanks, I'll see you there man," the guy said as he walked out the door.

"You really do have a fan base," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed, "Not really sure if it's a fan base, but I guess there are a few people who come."

"He doesn't give himself enough credit," Paul said from behind the counter, "But have a good night, people to feed and drinks to fill," he walked away quickly.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm, "Come on, let's get back to my place to pick up Cassidy."

Blaine smiled, "Okay," he said being tugged by Kurt out the door.

They made there way outside and got into the car. As they were driving Blaine noticed Kurt was fumbling with his hands, "Everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, it's fine," Kurt said quietly, "Thanks for letting us come tonight we all had a really good time."

Blaine smiled, "Sure, it was nice to see a few familiar faces in the audience."

Kurt nodded and pressed the side of his up against the window, "Can I ask you something."

"I suppose," Blaine said glancing over at Kurt.

Kurt tried to work out how exactly ask him, "You know that one song you sang."

"Kurt," Blaine said looking over at him as he stopped at the stoplight, "I sang a few songs tonight." He wondered why Kurt was acting strange.

"Right, I know," Kurt said, "You know that one song you sang on the piano, you sang sing me to sleep or something like that."

"Oh you mean Asleep, what about it?" Blaine asked as he turned down a quieter road.

"It's just at the beginning of the song you said it was close to you," Kurt said looking down, "And I mean if you don't feel comfortable with telling me that's fine, I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. I know how hard times can get with my dad having a heart attack last year and then all the bullying, I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here…for you."

Kurt had noticed but they were stopped in the middle of the street. He finally looked up and saw Blaine looking at him giving him a small smile.

"Thanks," Blaine said quietly, "I guess I never really thought about it."

"Thought about what?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine sighed, "Having a friend to talk too. It's been just me and Cassidy for awhile now I guess I just didn't think about it."

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand, "Well I just wanted you to know."

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze, "I really appreciate it, I don't think you understand how much you mean to me."

"I think I might," Kurt said with smile, "I mean Karofsky has been laying off of me lately and I think it's because of you. And people haven't been giving me looks like they have before. You helped me Blaine, I mean it."

"That…that really means a lot Kurt," Blaine said.

"And I hope one day you will let me help you as much you have helped me," Kurt responded.

Blaine finally put the car in drive and they drove the rest of the time back to Kurt's house in comfortable silence. They walked in the door and Kurt called out, "We're back," he said.

Carole came over, "Shhhh."

They walked into the living room and saw Cassidy sleeping on the couch. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble," Blaine whispered walking over to her.

"No, she was a little angel," Carole said.

Burt nodded, "I don't think I've ever met a kid like her before."

Blaine stroked her hair slowly, "I know, she is an amazing little girl."

"Come on in the kitchen," Carole said inviting the boys in. They walked into kitchen, "Do you boys want some coffee?"

"Sure," Kurt said with a smile and then turned towards Blaine, who gave a nod, "We both would."

Carole gave them a smile and turned on the coffee pot, "So how was your show?" she asked Blaine.

"Good, it was nice to see some familiar faces in the crowd," Blaine said as he leaned on the counter.

"I hope to we get to go see one day," Carole said taking some mugs down, "Cassidy spoke quite highly of your singing."

"Well I thought he did an amazing job," Kurt said with a smile.

Carole poured the coffee into the cups and handed them out, "Now I must hear you sing if Kurt is commenting," she said bringing Blaine over to sit down at the table, "And Cassidy talked very highly of your cooking."

Blaine laughed, "I don't really cook all that much. I do what I can."

Carole smiled, "I'm sure you don't mean that."

"It's true though," Blaine said with a shrug, "I usually cook from boxes most of the time, although her favorite meal by far is when I make homemade lasagna."

"Yes, she mentioned that one," Carole said, "She really loves you."

Blaine blushed as he took a sip of his coffee. Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder, "He is insanely modest Carole," he sat down next on the other side of him, "But trust me just keep telling him."

The group made small talk until Blaine finished his coffee, "Well I guess I should get going," he said looking towards the couch at his sleeping his sister.

"Are you sure?" Burt asked, "We don't want you driving around tired."

"I'll be fine," Blaine said with a smile, "No need to worry, I've driven in snow storms in the middle of the night."

"Alright, just text Kurt and let him know you make it home safe," Carole said taking Blaine's cup to sink.

"Will do," Blaine said, "I'll just get her and we'll be off." Blaine walked into the living room and gently picked up his sleeping sister. She snuggled closer into his chest and stayed asleep.

"I'll help you out," Kurt whispered picking up Cassidy's backpack. Blaine gave a nod and they exited the house. Kurt opened the door so Blaine could place his sister inside. He buckled her up in her booster seat, and shut the door. Kurt handed him the backpack he was holding, "I had a lot of fun tonight."

Blaine smiled, "I did too," he began playing with the straps, "I should get going."

"Right," Kurt said taking a few steps up the driveway, "See you in school on Monday."

"Yeah," Blaine said with a wave as he climbed into the driver's side of the car. Blaine gave a small wave as Kurt turned around from in front of the door, he waved back. Kurt watched as Blaine drove off and he walked back into the house shutting the door behind him.

"Can I ask you something kiddo?" Burt asked.

"Sure dad," Kurt said.

Burt looked over at Carole who gave a nod, "We just wondered something," he said looking over at Kurt, "Has Blaine ever really talked about his home life that much?"

Kurt shook his head, "Not really and I try not to push it because I'm worried what he might do."

"I see," Burt said sitting down in his chair, "Something Cassidy said tonight made me wonder."

"Wonder what?" Kurt asked.

"Well Kurt," Carole said taking over, "She said something about how Blaine took her away from somewhere that they didn't feel safe."

"She did?" Kurt thought sitting on the couch, "I mean I tried once, but he wouldn't tell me. And tonight…tonight I…oh, geez," he said putting his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Carole asked.

"Nothing," Kurt said, "It's just a song Blaine sang, I guess it makes more sense now."

"Alright, just make sure he doesn't over do it," Burt said.

"I will," Kurt said, "I'm going to go bed now," he stood up, "Finn mentioned staying over at Puck's tonight."

"He called me earlier," Carole said.

"Okay, night you two," Kurt said walking down the hall. He opened the door to his room and walked inside shutting it. Taking off the sweater he had on, he took his phone out of his pocket. He walked over to his dresser to take out a pair of pajamas, quickly slipping into them before he crawled into bed.

His phone started making noises; he glanced over and saw Blaine had text him. He smiled as he picked up his phone and read the message, 'Made it home. Didn't want your parents to worry.'

Kurt smiled and wrote a message back, 'I will let them know, thanks. Good night.'

He grabbed his book from his bedside table when he heard his phone, he looked and saw Blaine had texted again. 'Thanks for keeping me company tonight. Night. (:"

Kurt put his phone and book down, "Argh," he said shoving his head under his blankets, "Why is this so hard?" he asked himself. He actually found himself asking this a lot lately. Maybe he should just tell Blaine how he feels.


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday, Kurt was ready; he was going to tell Blaine how he felt, even if it meant he didn't like him back. He was going to try, what would be the worse thing that could happen?

Monday came and Blaine didn't show up to school, Kurt wondered if something was wrong. He tried texting Blaine, but he wasn't responding back. When it was lunch and Blaine still didn't show up Kurt was getting very worried. He was thinking maybe something happened to him or Cassidy. His friends were telling him he was crazy for being so anxious, but he knew something had to be wrong, he felt it.

Blaine woke up with a start when he heard crying, he quickly slipped out of bed and ran into Cassidy's room, "What's wrong?" He walked in and saw Cassidy curled at the foot of her bed with throw up all over the top half.

"Oh no," he said walking over to his little sister, "Are you okay baby girl?" He felt her forehead and it was warm.

Cassidy was shaking and crying, "I'm sorry," she squeaked out.

Blaine stroked her hair, "Don't be sorry you didn't do it on purpose sweetie," he said picking her up, "Come on, let's wash you off and then you can sleep in my bed for awhile."

Cassidy nodded into Blaine's shoulder and he carried her into the bathroom. He stripped her down and put her clothes in a trash bag. Gently washing her off, and then putting her in a clean set of pajamas. "You lay down," Blaine said laying her in his bed, "I'm putting this trash can here if you get sick again."

Cassidy just snuggled into the pillows and sheets. Blaine kissed her on her forehead before he went back into the bathroom. He found the medicine he had bought when she started having stomach aches. He then grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the cold water.

Walking back out into the living room, she was hiding under the covers, "I need you to take this medicine okay Sissy," he said gently sitting Cassidy up.

"I don't feel good Blainey," Cassidy said leaning on Blaine.

Blaine stroked her head, "I know baby girl, just take this medicine and it will help you feel better."

Cassidy nodded her head and drank the medicine making a face, "That doesn't taste good."

Blaine let out a laugh, "I know, but it will help. I'm going to put this cloth on your head. Now you just lie down and try to sleep while I clean up your bed."

Cassidy nodded her small head as she laid back down into the bed. Blaine went into her room and saw the mess on her bed. He took the sheets and comforter off the bed putting them in the trash along with her pajamas.

He knew he would have to buy her some new sheets, but had extras for the meantime. Grabbing the extra sheets from the hall closet he put them on her bed. He took the trash bag and threw it outside.

"Blainey," Cassidy whined.

Blaine walked over and sat down on the bed, "What's wrong Cassidy?"

"I can't sleep," she said wiggling in the bed.

"You know what Mommy would do for me every time I wasn't feeling well," Blaine said walking over to the television.

"What's that?" Cassidy asked.

"She would give me some crackers and juice, and then we would sit around watching Disney movies all day," Blaine said looking at their small collection of DVDs.

Cassidy sat up, "Oh, can we watch Cinderella? And then Beauty and the Beast and…wait what about school?"

"I'll call us in sick, I don't think you're up to school today," Blaine explained, "And lay back down, we don't want you getting sick again, you're only feeling better because of the medicine."

"Okay," Cassidy said lying back down and dragging the blankets back over herself.

"I'm going to get some water and crackers first though to make sure you can hold them down," Blaine said to Cassidy as she wiggled back down into the bed.

Blaine walked into the kitchen starting the coffee pot. He called Cassidy's school telling them she is sick, calling his own school and telling them he wouldn't be in today either. After he grabbed a glass of water and crackers for Cassidy and a cup of coffee for himself he walked back into the living room.

"Here you are," Blaine said handing her the cup of water, "Drink this, when you're sick you get dehydrated."

Cassidy took a drink and then made a funny face, "What dehitrated?"

"Dehydrated," Blaine corrected her with a laugh, "It's when your body loses water and you need to drink more liquids."

"Oh, do I have to go to the hospital?" she asked worriedly with wide eyes.

Blaine wrapped an arm around her, "No you won't, it's just a small stomach virus," he kissed the top of her head, "How about we watch that movie now." Blaine walked over to the small TV stand and put Cinderella in the DVD player.

"Okay," Cassidy said snuggling up next to Blaine.

"Are you warm?" he asked putting a hand on her forehead.

Cassidy gave a shrug, "Not really, shhhh it's starting now," she said. A while later after two movies, two glasses of water and three crackers later she started complaining of a stomach ache. "It hurts Blainey," she said holding it.

"I know baby girl," Blaine said stroking her head like his mom always did for him. He then saw her face turn a shade of green and grabbed the trash can next to the bed, she lost the crackers she ate.

"Make it go away," Cassidy finally said snuggling up against Blaine.

Blaine sat there stroking her hair again, "I'll try baby girl, but I need to get rid of this bucket okay." Cassidy gave a small nod and Blaine got out of the bed to flush the contents of the trash can into the toilet. He cleaned it out in the tub and thanking that he had the strong stomach of his dad even if he didn't eat yet today.

The faint sounds of his cell phone ringing filled the air and he stood up looking for his phone in the kitchen, he noticed Cassidy had already passed out again. It was Kurt calling him, he felt like he should answer it seeing that he already text him six times, but he was busy taking care of Cassidy. "Hello," he said answering the phone.

"Oh hi Blaine, I didn't want to call you, but you didn't answer my text messages and I started to get worried about you. I mean not that I wouldn't get worried about any of my other friends it's just that…oof," Kurt said through the phone as if someone elbowed him in the side.

"Are you alright?" Blaine whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Cassidy came down with the stomach flu this morning and I have to take care of her."

"Oh, do you need anything?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought about Kurt's offer, "I don't know, she can't keep anything down and I'm running low on medicine, but I could probably ask Katherine for some."

"I can swing by after school if you want and bring some medicine for her," Kurt offered.

Blaine looked around and bit his lower lip, "Could you possibly pick up some more crackers too, I never really thought I would need them."

"Just the regular saltine kind?" Kurt asked sounding happy.

"That's fine," Blaine said.

"What's your address?" Kurt asked.

Blaine froze, he knew Kurt would find out sooner or later about his living arrangements, but he needed to help Cassidy, "Sure, it's 496 Tainted Lane. We're in apartment 4B. I'll have to buzz you in when you get here."

"Okay," Kurt said, he could hear him writing down what he was saying, "I'll see you after school then."

"Alright after school…"

"Blainey!" Cassidy called from the living room.

"That's Cassidy, I have to go," Blaine said, "I'll talk to you later," and he hung up before Kurt could say anything. "I'm coming Cassidy," he grabbed the medicine and used up the last they had, he walked into the living room, "Here we go." He handed Cassidy the small medicine cup and she drank it down. Holding out a glass of water, she drank about half the glass, "Slow down there Tigger," he set the glass down on the table, "Guess who's coming to visit?"

"Who?" Cassidy asked with her voice a little horse.

"Kurt's coming over," Blaine said sitting down next Cassidy.

Cassidy smiled, "Kurt is going to come over!"

"Yes, but only if you're good," Blaine said with a smile.

Cassidy nodded her head, "Can we watch another movie while we wait?"

"Of course we can, what's next then?" he asked standing up.

"Lion King," she said.

"The Lion King it is," and he put the movie in.

During the movie they both fell asleep. There was a buzzing noise and Blaine woke up looking around. He stood up and looked at his phone; it was Kurt letting him know he was coming over soon.

Blaine looked around the apartment it was messy, but he figured he could clean it up a little. He gently picked up Cassidy carrying her to bed and just putting a sheet around her. Walking back out into the living room he picked up the water glasses and box of crackers. He striped the sheets on the bed and proceeded to fold the bed back into the couch.

He only had one more pair of sheets, so he was going to save them just in case. Tiptoeing quietly into Cassidy's room to place the trash can by her bed incase she had another accident. He heard the buzzer to the apartment and he walked into the room. Hitting the button figuring it was Kurt, "Hello."

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said with a giggle.

"I'll let you in," Blaine said pushing the button to open the door downstairs.

There was a light knock on the door and Blaine opened it to see Kurt standing there, "Hi, I brought the medicine and crackers like you said. Then I remember how when I was little I liked to drink juice and I figured maybe Cassidy would too. Then I also remembered how much I liked graham crackers when I got feeling better because they weren't to heavy and…"

Blaine grabbed Kurt to hug him, "Thank you," he whispered quietly.

"It's no problem Blaine, I'm happy to help," Kurt said as Blaine let go and invited him inside. Kurt took a look around the small apartment, "You don't live with your parents do you?"

Blaine shook his head, "No we don't."

Kurt gave him a sad smile, "How is she doing?"

"We fell asleep while watching a movie I put her back in her own bed," Blaine said pointing down the hall.

"Poor thing, can I see her?" Kurt asked.

"If you're quiet," Blaine teased as he put the juice in the fridge.

Kurt walked quietly down the hall and noticed a small door figuring it was a closet, the bathroom door open, and then the last door was barely open. He peeked inside and saw Cassidy curled up in a ball. Leaving the door opened a crack he walked back out into the living room and found Blaine sitting on the couch. "She's adorable," he said sitting down next to him.

"I know," Blaine sighed, "That's why this is so frustrating."

"It's alright Blaine all kids get sick every now and again," Kurt said rubbing Blaine's arm.

Blaine put his head in his hands, "I get that, but I'm just worried about her is all."

"That makes sense," Kurt said and he looked around, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but there is only one bedroom here."

Blaine kept his head down, "We're sitting on it."

Kurt looked down at the couch, "You sleep on the couch?"

"It's a pull out, although lately some nights when I'm tired I just pass out on the couch," Blaine explained.

"I see," Kurt said.

"No," Blaine said inching further away from Kurt, "I don't want your pity, please not yours."

"I wasn't going to Blaine," Kurt said trying to get closer to Blaine, "Look this is hard for you I can tell, but it's not going to make it any better by bottling up everything inside."

Blaine sighed, "I know, I know. I just don't know how…"

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Kurt suggested.

"I was fourteen and Cassidy was four at the time," Blaine started, "Our parents went out for there anniversary. I got a call that night saying that they were struck head on by a drunk driver, they were both killed instantly."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as he told the story rubbing soothing circles on his palm. He stayed silent as Blaine continued.

"So there we were orphaned with no where to go," Blaine explained, "Then my uncle from my dad's side whom we never really talked to took us in. I was beyond grateful and I tried to show it, but he didn't appreciate it. I came out earlier to my parents before anyone at school and my parents still loved me after I told them, that was two days before they died."

Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze letting him know he was still there even though he wasn't looking at him.

"My uncle knew and he didn't like it. One day he hit me in front of Cassidy, we started yelling at each other. I took Cassidy and hid in the bathroom for a few hours. When I came out he told me he wouldn't hit me in front of 'the girl' again," Blaine said as he stared down at his wrists.

"He would hit me where no one could see, either my chest or back. Sometimes my arms and I would have to wear long sleeves to school," Blaine shrugged, "Eventually he let up but I wanted to leave. I got two jobs working at a diner and the local movie theatre. I saved up until I knew I had enough to get a small apartment. Cassidy and I ran away in the middle of the night on my birthday over the summer."

"He hasn't tried contacting you at all?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was reminded he was still sitting there and shook his head, "No, I was worried he would, but he always saw us as a naissance. I'm glad he didn't and I want it to stay that way."

"That was brave Blaine," Kurt said stroking his fingers, "I don't know if I could ever do something like that."

Blaine gave a small smile, "You would be surprised what you would do for the person you love."

Kurt blushed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Thanks for coming over," Blaine said quietly, "I know you probably had other plans or something."

Kurt shook his head, "No I didn't actually I'm not really that exciting of a person. I basically just have Glee and you," he froze when he said that, "What I mean is that you know I have my friends in Glee, which you're not in, and then you. That sounds bad."

Blaine gave a smile, "No, it makes sense."

"Oh I wanted you to know," Kurt said sitting up, "That the offer still stands if you want to join."

Blaine looked at Kurt and then shook his head, "I would love to, I mean you guys always talk about having so much fun, but I can't."

"Why not?" Kurt asked, "Not that I'm trying to pry or anything."

"No it's fine, it's just that with my after school job and taking care of Cassidy I don't really have any free time I know you guys sometimes have after school rehearsals. I couldn't make those and I would feel bad about that," Blaine explained.

"Okay, that's alright," Kurt said sadly, "But you'll have to come see us at Regionals right?"

"Sure, Cassidy and I will gladly come cheer you on at Regionals," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back, "Great because for some reason I find having someone to look for in the audience a great distraction from the competition."

"Well Cassidy and I will be happy to be that distraction," Blaine said giving him a small smile.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kurt was about to open his mouth and let everything out, but he couldn't it was stuck and he couldn't let it out. Not now he thought to himself, not yet.

"Blainey!"

"Well I should go get her," Blaine said standing up.

"I'll go with you," Kurt said stand half way up, "If it's alright with you."

Blaine grabbed the medicine from the table, "Sure it is. I'm sure Cassidy will be happy to see you." He measured the amount he needed to give to his sister and poured her a fresh cup of water.

"Okay," Kurt said as he followed Blaine down the hallway into Cassidy's room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt!" Cassidy said sitting up quickly, "Oh, I shouldn't have done that," she laid back down.

Blaine gave her a smile as he sat down next to her, "You're alright baby girl and guess what."

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"Kurt bought you some more medicine," Blaine said handing her the cup filled with medicine.

Cassidy made a face, "Why is it a different color?"

"It's a different flavor," Kurt said, "I know I always like the purple kind better when I was kid," he sat down on the opposite side.

"Okay," Cassidy said taking the medicine and drinking what was in the cup. She smiled, "It does taste better," she took the cup and drank about half the cup.

"Thirsty?" Kurt asked her as she handed the cup back to Blaine who set it down on the table next to her bed.

Cassidy nodded eagerly, "What are you doing here?" she asked Kurt.

"I wanted to visit," Kurt said with a smile as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Oh," Cassidy looked at Blaine, "Does this mean I can invite friends over too?" she asked him.

"Let's just get you better first," Blaine said with a smile.

"Okay," Cassidy said, "I'm sleepy," she rubbed her eyes.

"You want to sleep some more?" Blaine asked helping her lay back down. She gave a small nod.

"Can you sing to me?" Cassidy asked.

"Well I suppose I can," Blaine said.

Cassidy shook her head, "No I want you to sing together," she said pulling on Kurt's sleeve.

"Oh well I guess if Kurt wants too," Blaine said looking over at Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "I would love too. And what would you like us to sing?"

Cassidy scrunched her face as she thought, "A Whole New World."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "Are you alright—"

"Yes," Kurt said quickly, and then slowed down, "You can sing the first part if you want."

"Okay," Blaine said with a smile before he began to sing softly.

_I can show you the world_  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide? 

Blaine sang to Cassidy, but glanced over at Kurt who was looking at him.

_I can open your eyes_  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride 

_A whole new world_  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming 

Blaine looked over at Kurt and gave him a nod. Kurt smiled and began singing softly as Blaine did singing to Cassidy.

_A whole new world_  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you 

Blaine took the next line as he held out his hand to Kurt.

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Kurt took Blaine's hand and they started to dance around the room.

_Unbelievable sights_  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky 

Kurt and Blaine danced around and Cassidy sat up a little watch them dance around the room.

_A whole new world_  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better 

Cassidy clapped excitedly her hands as she watched Kurt dance towards her.

_I'm like a shooting star_  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
A whole new world 

_Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter_

Both of the boys sang in unison as they started dancing around the room once again.

_I'll chase them anywhere_  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
That's where we'll be 

_A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

Blaine tapped his sister on the nose, which made her giggle.

"You two are silly," Cassidy said.

"I'm happy to help," Kurt said smiling at her.

Blaine helped Cassidy lay down, "Now you need to sleep baby girl," he tucked her back into her bed.

"But Kurt's here," Cassidy said trying to get up.

"How about I promise to come by tomorrow if you don't wake up by the time I'm gone," Kurt said looking down at Cassidy.

"Okay," Cassidy said laying down once again, "You pinky promise?"

Kurt held out his pinky and Cassidy latched hers on to his, "I promise," he smiled at her.

"Now it's time to sleep," Blaine said, "Good night Sissy," he kissed her forehead and turned to Kurt, "Let's go," he whispered.

Kurt gave a nod and followed Blaine out of the room, closing the door quietly, but leaving it opened a crack. They walked back into the living room, "Well that was fun," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah it was and thanks again for helping me out."

"No problem," Kurt said, "It's what friends are for."

Blaine slowly nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Can I be honest with you."

"Of course you can," Kurt said reassuring Blaine.

"It's just that…well I…" Blaine started pacing around the tiny area.

"Blaine," Kurt said watching him, "It's alright if you can't tell me now, remember what I said the other day."

"I know," Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt, "Just thanks again."

Kurt grabbed both of Blaine's shoulders, "Stop thanking me please Blaine. I think we can pretty much say we are even."

Blaine gave him a small smile, "Alright fine."

"Besides if you really want to pay me back, just buy me a coffee," Kurt said nudging his shoulder with Blaine's.

Blaine smiled, "Deal." Suddenly his stomach started to make noises.

Kurt put his hand over his mouth to hide his laugh, "Are you hungry?"

"I guess," Blaine said, "I haven't really eaten anything all day, I was taking care of Cassidy."

Kurt crossed his arm, "I see, you want me to make you something?" he asked about to walk into the kitchen.

Blaine stopped him, "No it's fine I'll eat something later."

"Blaine you shouldn't starve yourself," Kurt said, "Plus it will give you a break." He pushed him into one of the chairs, "Here let me just see what you have," he said opening the refrigerator. He looked over at Blaine who had a funny look on his face, "What's wrong?"

Blaine shifted in the chair, "It's just that we don't have a whole lot. What I mean is I get the essentials, I guess sometimes I splurge and buy other things, but I try to get only what we need."

Kurt walked over and pulled out a chair so he could sit directly in front of his friend, "Why are you so afraid to ask for help?"

Blaine looked up, "I'm not…"

"I don't want to hear that, I want to know why you won't ask for help," Kurt said, "I have seen you take care of that little girl and you hardly ever care for yourself." He then crossed his arms, "Look I don't exactly know what is necessary going on beside what you told me today, but Blaine I want to help."

"You don't have to," Blaine said quietly still looking down.

"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I don't want too," Kurt said smiling, "Now I am going to tell you that I lied and I bought other things. They are in my car, I will be right back."

Kurt grabbed his car keys and slipped out the door before Blaine could say anything. Blaine stayed sitting in the chair while Kurt left, when he heard the intercom buzz he jumped up and ran over to it hitting the button. He soon heard a light knock on the door and opened it to find Kurt with two bags of groceries.

"Two things before I bring these in, one you don't have to pay me back and two if you try and deny them I will start throwing them at you," Kurt said standing in the doorway.

Blaine leaned on the door and gave a small smile, "Come on in."

Kurt smiled, "Okay, I will make something for dinner and you will go sit down to relax."

"But I could help with—" Blaine started say.

"Nope," Kurt ordered, "You have been taking care of your sister all day and now I am going to take care of you."

Kurt picked Blaine off the kitchen chair and pushed him on to the couch, "Here sit down and relax please."

"Fine," Blaine said as he watched Kurt walked back into the kitchen, "Don't you need help finding things in the kitchen?"

"Nope, I got it," Kurt said taking a few things out of the groceries bags.

Blaine stood up and stretched. He walked back to the table and sat down, "I can't stay in there."

"That's fine as long as you stay there," Kurt said humming to himself.

Blaine sighed as he drummed his fingers on the table, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kurt said as he opened one of the cupboards and found a pot he was looking for.

"What did your dad say when you…came out?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "I thought you said your parent's didn't care you were gay?"

Blaine quickly shushed him, "Don't say it out loud, I don't want Cassidy to hear."

Kurt set the pan down, "Cassidy doesn't know?"

Blaine shook his head, "I didn't want her to have to deal with all that at such a young age."

"I see," Kurt said taking some vegetables out of the bag, "Did you ever think of just explaining it to her?"

"I did," Blaine nodded as he folded his arms putting them on the table and resting his head on them, "I mean I thought about it a million times, but sometimes I just don't know to go about starting a conversation like that."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Kurt said giving him a smile, "Now I need a knife and I can get started."

"Top drawer on the left side," Blaine said absently mindedly, "You sure you don't need help."

"Nope," Kurt said shaking his head, "Besides I cook better in new environments. It's always a new exciting experience."

"Oh are you going to pursue cooking in college?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged, "Probably not, it's just for fun. I was hoping for more along the music route."

"That's tough," Blaine said.

"Yeah, what about you?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think I can think about college for awhile, I was hoping to find a more stable job when I graduate and maybe a bigger apartment," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, he forgot Blaine had Cassidy which meant going to school would be difficult, "Did you think about taking a few classes at a community college?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, but I don't really even know what I would go into, to tell you the truth. I'm not really good at anything."

"You're a wonderful singer," Kurt commented as he chopped some celery.

Blaine laughed, "Thanks, although I don't think I could ever make a career out of it."

"I don't see why not," Kurt said shuffling around the kitchen, "I mean it isn't all about singing. There is the business part or instruments. You play piano and guitar really well."

"We'll see," Blaine said, "I mean our senior year is only almost half over right?"

"True but if you want to get into the good schools you have to apply early," Kurt said looking over at him.

"Yeah, that's true too," Blaine said sitting up and running a hand through his hair, "But back to my question before, how did your dad react?"

"Oh he just told me how he always knew and would love me no matter what," Kurt said, "One time I went butch, worst mistake ever, and he told me that job was to be me and no else. I haven't looked back since. Plus how accepting Carole and Finn have been helpful as well."

"That's nice, some people don't have that sort of relationship with there parents," Blaine said folding his hands in his lap.

Kurt nodded, "I know, I feel lucky. I don't think I could imagine a life without my dad."

Blaine smiled to himself as he brought his knees to chest, "Do you think you could help me."

"Help you do what?" Kurt asked.

"Tell Cassidy," Blaine said, "I mean not if you don't want too, I totally understand, but she might have questions and—"

"I would be honored," Kurt said smiling, "And I know what you mean, I don't think she will mind though, probably be a bit confused but I doubt she won't love you anymore."

"That's the worse of my problems," Blaine said rolling his eyes, "I'm sort of afraid of how the kids will treat her at school if she tells them. You know how out spoken she is."

Kurt walked over and place a hand on Blaine's shoulder kneeling down next to him, "It will be fine okay, she loves you."

"I know," Blaine said pulling his knees tighter to his chest, "It's just that she is my little sister and is all I have left."

"She may be all you have left, but now you have me and the New Directions, my family and Katherine," Kurt smiled, "Trust me, you can't get away from all of us that easy."

Blaine turned and looked in Kurt's eyes, "Sometimes I feel guilty for being so happy."

"You should always be happy Blaine," Kurt smiled as he tucked a curl behind his ear, "You deserve it more so than anybody. Now I am going to get finish up this dinner, hopefully Cassidy can at least have some broth."

Blaine smiled and then watched Kurt cook. "Thanks for everything today Kurt," he said standing up and walking over to lean on the counter. Kurt shot him a look, "I'm not going to help," he said rolling his eyes.

"Good," Kurt smiled back, "And you're welcome, but stop thanking me so much, it's what friends do for one another."

"I guess," Blaine shrugged, "This whole friends think is still sort of new to me."

"Right, so what were you and Cassidy going to do for Thanksgiving?" Kurt asked adding more vegetables into the pot.

"Probably just hang out here," Blaine said, "We have our tradition of watching the parade and I'm sure I can find something different for dinner."

Kurt nodded, "Actually I was wondering, well my parents and I were wondering…"

"Kurt what is it?" Blaine asked.

"Well my family was wondering if you wanted come to our house for Thanksgiving," Kurt said looking up at Blaine hopefully.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Well yeah," Kurt nodded stirring what was in the pot, "I mean we really liked when you two came over and you're sort of becoming part of the family."

Blaine was speechless. After living with his uncle for so long he forgot how kind and accepting people can be. He felt a tear fall down his cheek.

Kurt reached up and wiped the tear away, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Blaine nodded, "Cassidy and I would be honored."

Kurt smile widened and he grabbed Blaine for a hug, "Wonderful. I will tell my parents later."

Blaine hugged Kurt back and realized how much he enjoyed the smell of him, he felt safe especially in his arms. They finally had to let go when Kurt noticed the pot beginning to over flow.

They made small talk about Kurt's day at school while he finished the soup and Blaine did some of his homework he didn't yet finish. Blaine started setting the table when he turned and saw his sister standing in the hallway holding her favorite stuffed animal. "Hey baby girl."

"Good morning," Cassidy said rubbing her eyes.

"It's actually dinner time sweetheart," Blaine said picking her up.

"Oh," Cassidy said and then noticed Kurt in the kitchen, "What are you doing Kurtie?"

"I was making two very special people dinner," Kurt smiled at her.

Cassidy giggled at him. "How are you doing?" Blaine asked as he put his hand on her forehead, feeling cooler then earlier.

"Much better," Cassidy smiled at him.

"That's good," Kurt said, "Because I have a bowl of broth with your name on it," he smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Blaine set Cassidy down in one of the chairs, "Think you can eat?"

Cassidy nodded, "Yes, tummy feels better."

"Okay," Blaine said as he took his own seat.

Kurt poured them each a bowl of soup and some in a bowl of his own. "Wow!" the siblings said at the same time.

"This is amazing," Cassidy said while slurping another spoonful of broth.

"How did you make it so good so fast?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled, "Easy, chicken stock. I used it in a lot of meals for my dad last year after his heart attack. Course I had to use the sodium free kind for him."

Cassidy kicked her feet under the table, "What's a heart attack? Did your Daddy's heart break?"

Kurt smiled, "No his heart is fine. His heart was just worried is all, he is all better now though."

"That's good," Cassidy smiled, "Blaine did our Daddy have a heart attack?"

"No," Blaine said shaking his head, "Remember I told you about how our parents died in a car accident."

"Okay," Cassidy said quietly, "Kurt you're lucky."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked setting his spoon down.

"Your Daddy came back, my Mommy and Daddy both went away forever," Cassidy said sadly.

"You know I lost my Mommy," Kurt said tucking one of Cassidy's hairs behind her ear, "I was about your age too." He sighed, "I was so young sometimes it hard to remember, but I know that she will always be right here," he said putting his hand over his heart.

Cassidy put her own hand over her heart, "My Mommy and Daddy will always be right here?"

"Yep, right in your heart," Blaine said smiling.

Cassidy smiled, "Can I put anybody in there?"

"Yes you can," Kurt smiled, "When my Dad remarried Carole I made room for her and Finn."

"I want Blaine in mine," Cassidy said, "And you too," she pointed at Kurt, "Can I put Carole, Burt, and Finn in too?"

"Course you can," Blaine said, "As long as they are special to you there will always be room."

"Well then do you and Kurt have each other in your hearts?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine's eyes widened and then they looked at each other, "Yes," Kurt said smiling, "I believe he is."

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I think he is too."

Cassidy smiled, "Yay! Kurt do you want to play Candy Land with us?"

"I don't know if Kurt would want to do that Sissy," Blaine said.

"No, I would love too," Kurt smiled, "I'll clean up and you two set up the board."

"I'll help," Blaine said standing up only to be pushed down into his seat again.

"No," Kurt said taking the bowl in front of Blaine, "I meant it when I said I am taking care of you tonight," he turned towards Cassidy, "You get the game dear and your lovely brother will be here to help set it up when you get back."

Cassidy giggled, "Okay," she got off her chair and walked to her room.

Kurt set the dishes in the sink. "You really don't have to do that Kurt," Blaine said.

"I don't have to, but I want to," Kurt said as he turned the water on, "Look Blaine you're stuck with me now so you just have to take it."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Fine, but one day I will make it up to you."

"Fine by me," Kurt smiled as he looked around the cupboards to put the leftover soup in.

"Found it!" Cassidy called as she appeared in the hallway, "I think we lost a few of the pieces though."

"That's alright," Blaine said looking around, "Here we can use this for one of the pieces."

Cassidy stared at him, "We are not using a paper clip as a gingerbread man." Kurt stifled a laugh as he washed the dishes, "Here let's use this," she said holding out a small army man she found in the box.

"Works for me," Blaine said, "Now I think we got most of the cards here," he said as he started shuffling them.

Kurt set down the towel he was using and watched Blaine and Cassidy, he didn't know how he could get over how well they got along and cared for each other. He knew Blaine was unbelievable strong even though he would never admit it to himself. He smiled to himself leaning on the wall.

"You coming Kurtie?" Cassidy asked standing in her chair.

"You bet," Kurt said taking his seat.

They played for about an hour and then played Chutes and Ladders. Cassidy finally yawned after accusing Blaine of cheating by going up a slide. "I think it's someone's bed time," Blaine said looking at his sister.

"But I'm not sleepy," Cassidy said crossing her arms, "And you cheated."

"Cassidy," Blaine said giving her look.

"Fine," Cassidy said sliding out of her chair, "I'll get ready for bed."

"Thank you," Blaine called as he began to pick up the pieces to the game.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Blaine asked looking at him.

"Never mind, I should actually get going," Kurt said standing up.

"Wait!"

They both turned there heads and saw Cassidy fling her arms around Kurt's legs, "Can you both sing to me before I fall asleep, please."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Please Blainey?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine, did you brush your teeth?"

Cassidy nodded, "Top to bottom and middle to the front and back."

"How about up and down and all around?" Blaine asked while wiggling his hips.

Cassidy laughed and copied her brother's movements, "Yup, up and down and all around."

Kurt laughed, "You two are way to silly."

"He's supposed to be silly he's my older brother," Cassidy said before turning around and walking down to her room.

"I swear she has the wit of twenty year old," Blaine said putting the top back on the box, "Come on let's get this over with," he said trying to sound annoyed, but ended up giving a smile anyways.

They walked into Cassidy's room and she organizing her stuffed animals, "I think I want to sleep with Timmy tonight too," she said pulling a whale stuffed animal out from the pile.

"Okay," Blaine said pulling the covers down, "Hop in little bunny."

Cassidy jumped in her bed, "I'm glad I'm better."

"Me too," Blaine said kissing her forehead.

"Wait," Cassidy said, "You have to kiss Biddy and Timmy too."

Blaine laughed and leaned down to kiss the stuffed animals, "Okay how was that?"

"Good," Cassidy said snuggling into her bed, "Wait, I changed my mind, I want to hear just Kurt sing me a song."

"Sure, any requests?" Kurt asked.

Cassidy brought her hand up and she tapped her chin, "Hmmm, how about the Beatles."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who just gave a smile, "Okay, well this is sort of a different take on the song," he smiled, "But I think it's a perfect song for you."

Cassidy smiled and hugged her stuffed animals tighter ready for Kurt to sing to her.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

Kurt smiled as he sung to Cassidy, who was listening very intently to him. He decided on singing a slower version he knew.

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right 

Blaine watched as Kurt sung the song to Cassidy and he smiled watching his little sister just soak it all in.

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right 

Blaine closed his eyes to listen to Kurt's voice, it was clear and matched the song perfectly.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right 

Kurt pulled Cassidy's blankets up higher.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
It's all right, it's all right_

"Good night," Kurt said smiling and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you," Cassidy said sleepily before closing her eyes.

Kurt looked and Blaine who gave him a nod. They both left the room and Blaine closed the door leaving a gap. They walked into the living room, "That was amazing," Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, "I was surprised when she suggested that one."

"I raised her right," Blaine laughed.

Kurt looked at Blaine, he finally saw how tired he was and realized that yes, Blaine did raise his sister he had too. "I should get going," he finally said.

"Yeah, I need to…" Blaine started to say.

"Sleep," Kurt said to him, "You should sleep. I can come over tomorrow and help if you want?"

Blaine shook his head, "No that's okay, but I think you're right. I should go to bed, I can do some of the cleaning up later."

"Good," Kurt smiled, "You need to remember to take care of yourself too."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Kurt picked up his bag, "Make sure to take care of yourself," he said pointing to him.

"Alright," Blaine nodded, "I will."

Kurt smiled, "Hopefully see you at school tomorrow then."

"Maybe, I'll see how Cassidy is doing," Blaine said.

"Great," Kurt said still smiling, "See you later then," he walked out the door. He sighed to himself as he walked down the stairs, he looked up at the door and smiled.

"Hello."

Kurt turned towards the voice and saw an elderly man rocking in a chair, "Good evening."

"You visiting that boy and little girl?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes, I was."

"Oh you know there names," a woman said walking out, "Eugene is just a bit crabby tonight because I ran out of his favorite pudding."

Kurt smiled at the woman, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it, I'm Irene dear," she said holding out her hand.

Kurt reached out his hand, "I'm Kurt, Cassidy told me about you two."

Irene smiled, "She is such a dear. So is Blaine, I'm glad to see they are finally getting some visitors. I missed them today though, was everything alright?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, Cassidy just got a bit sick is all."

"Is the dear alright?" Irene asked sincerely.

"Yes she is," Kurt said, "I made them some chicken soup and they are both much better."

"I'm glad that boy has someone," Eugene said from behind his wife, "He always worries us."

Irene nodded, "I have to agree, do you think you could around a bit more."

"I hope I can, but it's up to them," Kurt said.

"Well you should be on your way," Irene said, "Wait one moment," she said holding up a finger and walking back into her apartment.

Kurt shuffled his feet while he waited for Irene to come back, Eugene was just rocking in his chair back and forth.

"Here you go dear," Irene said handing him a Tupperware container, "It's cookies I made. I have a container for Blaine and Cassidy, but here are some for you."

"Why thank you," Kurt said taking the container, "That is awfully nice of you."

"Anything for the person that put a smile on that young man's face," Irene said smiling at him.

Kurt laughed, "Sure, I'll see you around," he said waving as he walked away. He opened the door to his car and hopped in driving home thinking about what happened.

He opened the door to his house, "Kurt is that you?" Carole's voice asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Kurt said setting down his bag, "I just got back." He walked into the kitchen and found Carole putting some dishes into the dish washer, "Where are Burt and Finn?"

"Finn is in his room and Burt is somewhere," Carole said rolling her eyes.

Kurt smiled as he opened the container and took one of the cookies out. He took a bite and smiled.

"Where did you get those?" Carole asked.

"A couple that lives below Blaine and Cassidy," Kurt said holding out the container for Carole, "She wanted to thank me for helping them out."

Carole took a cookie, "Well that was nice of her," she took a bite, "Wow, these are wonderful."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, they are. I should probably hide a few before Finn smells them."

Finn's head suddenly appeared from the doorway, "Do I smell cookies?"

Carole looked at Kurt, "To late?"

Kurt laughed, "Yes Finn, here you can have some," he said setting down the container on the table.

"Oh there you are," Burt said walking into the kitchen, "How are Blaine and Cassidy?"

"Well Cassidy was sick with the flu," Kurt explained, "And Blaine missed school because he had to stay home with her."

"Well I'm glad they are alright," Carole said, "I wonder why neither of there parents stayed home though."

Kurt pulled out a chair from the table and sat down.

Finn sensing something, "I'm going to go take these in my room," he said grabbing more cookies and walking away.

"What's up kiddo?" Burt asked sitting in the chair across from his son.

"They don't live with there parents," Kurt said, "It's just them," he folded his hands together on top of the table, "He said they ran away over the summer because his uncle wasn't treating them right."

"Oh my goodness," Carole said, "What happened to there parents?"

"They died," Kurt said looking down, "In a car accident a few years ago."

Burt reached up and took his hat off, "Are you saying they live alone in that apartment?" Kurt nodded slowly, "Well some of the things Cassidy said make a bit more sense now."

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"Well she mention something about Blaine putting her to bed every night," Burt said.

"Yeah, she mentioned how he always sang her to sleep," Carole said, "It's actually quite sweet."

Kurt nodded, "The way he takes care of her…he just puts himself into it all and doesn't take care of himself."

"It's good he has you then," Burt said, "He could probably use someone like you bossing him around."

Kurt looked up and gave his dad a small smile, "I guess so."

Carole walked over and touched Kurt's cheek, "How about you go to bed, you look exhausted and you have school tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I should." He stood up and started walking to his room, he turned around, "Thanks for everything," he said.

"Of course," Carole said smiling, Burt just gave him a nod. Kurt then walked into his room and shut the door quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt was waiting by Blaine's locker even though he had yet to text him. He hoped Cassidy was okay. He really started to worry when he realized it was just a few minutes until the bell will ring.

Kurt heard the first warning bell and realized he would be late if he waited any longer. He walked into his first class and sat down in his seat. He kept looking at his phone.

"Alright class let's get started this morning," his teacher said.

As Kurt was putting his phone away someone walked into the door, "Sorry," he looked up and smiled to see Blaine walking to the seat next to him, "Crazy morning," he said quietly taking his seat.

Kurt just smiled, he was happy to see Blaine here and that must have meant that Cassidy was alright.

Blaine walked into the lunch room and walked to the table they sat at, "Hey," he said sitting down next to Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt said smiling at him and then going back into his conversation with Mercedes.

"Dude, there you are," Puck said, "We were all worried about you yesterday and by we I mean Kurt."

Kurt shot him a look, "It's true," Finn shrugged, "I swear you were acting like—ow!" Finn looked at Kurt, "Why did you kick me?"

Kurt glared at him, "I didn't kick you my leg simply lost control," he said taking a bite of his lunch.

Blaine looked at Kurt, "You didn't have to worry that much."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, "I think I did."

Blaine smiled at him, "Well anyways my sister was sick," he shrugged.

"So you stayed home to take care of her?" Tina asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah."

"Aww," the chorus of girls said.

"Is she at school today?" Kurt asked ignoring his friends.

Blaine shook his head, "No, I wanted to make sure the whole bug was out of her system. She is with Katherine today. That reminds me I was going to call her and ask how she is doing. If you'll excuse me," he said standing up and taking his phone out of his pocket.

Rachel crossed her arms, "Why did he have to stay home with his sister?"

"Yeah dude, that's kind of weird," Puck said.

Kurt gave them a look, "Drop it."

"We're just worried," Mercedes said putting a hand on his arm.

"And I said to drop it," Kurt said more sternly, "Can't we talk about something else like Regionals or something."

"Right," Rachel nodded, "I was thinking about that earlier."

Kurt barely listened as his friends talked and only nodded when they acknowledged him. He wondered why Blaine hadn't come back, it was odd he was gone from a phone call so long, "I have to go ask Mr. Schue a question," he said standing up and walking out of the cafeteria before his friends could ask him anything.

"I know Sissy and I promise to be home as soon as I can," Kurt heard and he turned the corner to see Blaine sitting on the floor.

Blaine looked up and gave him a smile, "Yes I know I promise I will pick some up."

Kurt smiled, 'Want me to go?' he mouthed.

Blaine shook his head and patted the ground next to him. Kurt sat down on the hard floor next to Blaine and realized his hand was just laying on the ground next him. He just wanted to put his hand on top.

"Yes, I promise," Blaine laughed, "Now I have to get going lunch is almost over. Bye Cassidy." He hung up his phone and let his head hit the wall with a small thump, "I can't believe she is only six years old sometimes."

Kurt smiled, "They do grow up fast don't they."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Thanks again for yesterday."

"It's no problem, I like helping out," Kurt said folding his hands in his lap to keep them from wandering.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure," he nodded enthusiastically.

Blaine sighed, "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

The bell rang and suddenly everyone came pouring out into the halls. "Never mind," Blaine said shaking his head and standing up, "It's nothing."

Kurt stood up, "It's not nothing, if it's something important you want to talk about we can talk about it," he said hoping he wasn't pushing.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and nodded, "Yeah, you have Glee today?" he asked as they started walking towards there classrooms.

"I have Glee everyday," Kurt said with a laugh, "Will you still be here later?"

"I have work," Blaine said thinking.

"You are one busy guy," Kurt said to him.

"As are you," Blaine smiled back.

"I have an idea," Kurt said, "This weekend we will get together and go out to do something, just you and I."

Blaine nodded, "I think I would like that."

"Do you work much this weekend?" Kurt asked as they started walking down the hall.

"Just some hours at the coffee shop," Blaine shrugged, "Early shift on Saturday."

"Okay, how about I meet you at the coffee shop after your shift?" Kurt asked him.

"That sounds like a good idea," Blaine said giving a nod, "I believe this is my stop," he stood in front of his classroom, "Thanks Kurt," he gave Kurt's arm a pat and disappeared into the room.

Kurt smiled as he walked to his own class. He felt like he should cradle the arm that Blaine had just touched, but realized how silly it sounded in his head. Walking into his own classroom and sitting down in his seat he couldn't wait for Saturday to come.

Kurt started pacing around his room. Almost his entire wardrobe was laying on his bed and floor. He was supposed to meet Blaine at the coffee shop in less then two hours and he didn't know what to wear. Kurt Hummel never had any problems with figuring out what to wear. He gave out an aggravated noise as he fell on to his bed.

"Woah!"

Kurt turned his head and saw Finn standing at this door, "What do you want Finn?"

"What happened in here?" Finn asked as he took a bite of the sandwich he had in hands.

Kurt sat up, "I'm meeting Blaine later and I'm trying to pick something to wear," he said as he crossed his legs. Finn looked at Kurt and tried to hide his laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you can't find something to wear," Finn smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just leave, you are not helping at all."

"Wait," Finn said, "How about that sweater thing you wore that one time."

Kurt sighed, "Finn just leave you are really not helping."

"Fine," Finn said holding up his hands, "But dude I think whatever you wear Blaine will like you in right."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked as he started to refold some of the clothes on his bed.

"I mean he likes you and you like him, so what exactly are you worried about?" Finn said to him.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something then he stopped, "What do you mean he likes me?"

Finn gave a shrug, "I just meant that he likes you," he took another bite of his sandwich, "Have fun," and he walked out of the room.

Kurt groaned and then fell face first on to his bed again.

"Kiddo, I wondered if you needed…what the hell happened in here?" his dad said looking around the room. Kurt mumbled something into his bed. "What was that?"

Kurt lifted his head, "I said that I'm idiot and can't figure anything out."

"What is this about?" Burt asked taking a few steps into the room while avoiding the clothes on the floor knowing Kurt wouldn't like them being trampled.

"Nothing," Kurt said.

"It's obviously something," Burt said moving over a pile of clothes to sit down on the bed, "What's going on?"

Kurt sighed and sat up, "I'm meeting Blaine…"

"You've met up with Blaine plenty of times," Burt said.

"I know," Kurt said folding his hands in his lap, "But this time it's just going to be us. We are meeting after his work and we are going to go somewhere together."

"Oh," Burt said with a nod, "I don't understand," he finally said.

Kurt groaned and stood up, "What I'm saying is that I'm nervous Dad. I've never been alone with Blaine like this before. I mean we've always had other people around, either his sister, or our friends, or someone, but this time we are just going to do something the two of us."

Burt slowly nodded his head, "Like a date?"

"I don't know," Kurt said with his arms flying in the air, "I don't think so. I don't think he is ready for that or maybe I'm not. I don't know it's just so confusing right now."

Burt smiled at his son, "Sit down Kurt." Kurt slowly walked over and sat down next to his dad. "I can tell you and Blaine do care for each other, and if this is or isn't a date doesn't matter. Blaine likes you for you, just be yourself."

Kurt crossed arms, "What you just said did not help at all Dad."

Burt laughed, "Worked on your Mom and Carole, two of the loveliest woman I have ever had in my life."

Kurt looked at his dad, "Can you leave now? I have to get ready."

"Okay," Burt said standing up, "Just don't worry about it to much Kurt."

Kurt gave him a small smile, "I'll try not to."

Burt smiled, "Have fun."

"Thanks Dad," Kurt said as his dad finally left his room. He stood up and looked around, "Let's do this." As Kurt got dressed he started formulating a plan and realized he had a few phone calls to make first.

Kurt later arrived at the Lima thirty minutes earlier then he was supposing too. His dad and Carole kicked him about because they thought he was going to put a hole in his floor with all the pacing.

The Lima Bean was pretty busy this afternoon and Kurt was sure Blaine hadn't seen him yet. He got in at the end of the line and waited until it was his turn.

"How can help you?" Blaine asked not looking up, just looking down at the pad of paper.

Kurt smiled, "I'll have my regular."

Blaine smiled himself and looked up, he choked a little when he saw Kurt's outfit. He had seen Kurt wear many outfits, but seeing Kurt wear a simple shirt with a vest over it and just a pair of jeans made Blaine's eyes widen. "Hi."

Kurt let out a laugh, "Very articulate Blaine."

"Right," Blaine said and turned towards, "Ashley could I have a non-fat mocha for my friend."

Ashley smiled when she saw Kurt standing behind the counter, "Anything for you darling."

Kurt laughed, "You know just how to treat a man."

"Tell that to Simon," Ashley said with a laugh.

Blaine turned towards Ashley, "Simon, not him again."

"I take it Simon is a repeat offender?" Kurt asked drumming his fingers on the counter.

"You could say that," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"Be nice Blainey," Ashley teased while she was making Kurt's drink, "Besides we don't have to be serious."

"She says that all the time," Blaine whispers and Kurt giggled, "By the way you're early."

Kurt nodded, "My parents kicked me out, something about how I stay in the house to much," he said hoping Blaine would believe it.

"Oh right," Blaine nodded.

"Here is your non-fat mocha," Ashley said sliding it across the counter.

Kurt held out a five dollar bill, Blaine waved his hand, "Don't worry about it."

"How many times have you done that?" Kurt asked tucking his money away.

Blaine shrugged, "No clue, but I'm positive this is the first time you did it with out a fight."

Kurt smiled, "You have a point."

A customer came in, "I'll just be a bit longer," Blaine said to Kurt.

"Sure," Kurt nodded, "I'll find a table to sit at for a bit then."

"Great," Blaine smiled and Kurt went to sit at a table. He smiled at the customer and took there order.

Ashley finished and handed it over to the customer, "Could you possibly be any flirtier?" she said in a hushed tone.

Blaine looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Ashley laughed, "Oh gee I wonder what I'm talking about."

"Please don't," Blaine pleaded, "I don't want to mess anything up with him."

Ashley smiled at Blaine and then put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't want you to either, ever since you met him I haven't seen you happier Blaine. Why don't you punch out a few minutes early and get ready for that beautiful man who is waiting for you over there."

Blaine was about to protest but then just nodded his head before he disappeared into the back.

Kurt looked up and saw Ashley wiping down the counter herself, "Where did Blaine go?"

"He is clocking out earlier because I told him too," Ashley said giving Kurt a wink, "He mentioned he wanted to change into some different clothes."

"Oh ok," Kurt said with a nod. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ashley nods, "Within certain conditions though."

"Oh it's nothing like that," Kurt said standing up and throwing away his cup, "I just wondered something is all."

"What's that?" Ashley asked setting the towel down on the counter.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "I just wondered if…I just wanted to know…how do I word this?"

Ashley looked at Kurt, "Are you nervous about this?"

Kurt instantly looked up at Ashley and shook his head, "No why would I be, I mean it's just Blaine and I going out to talk. That's all were doing is going out to talk. What else is there for us to do?" he babbled.

"Right," Ashley nodded, "Talking, you two have fun talking then."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Blaine suddenly opened the door and Kurt's jaw dropped, he had never seen Blaine look so amazing; although he always thought Blaine looked amazing. He was wearing a cardigan that fit him perfectly and dark pants that seemed tighter then his normal ones.

Blaine smiled as he swung his backpack over his shoulder, "Ready to go?"

Ashley giggled and Kurt gave her a look, "Yeah, sure. We can take my car."

Blaine nodded, "Okay, just let me put my backpack away then."

"Have fun boys," Ashley said waving at them with a smirk on her face.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Bye Ashley," he said as he grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him out the door. "Sorry about her, she is…"

"Its fine," Kurt said blushing because Blaine was still holding his hand.

Blaine suddenly looked down and disconnected there hands, "Here I'll just go put this in my car." And he walked quickly over to his car while Kurt walked to his own. Kurt opened the door to his Navigator and turned it on. Blaine opened the passenger door, "I have to call Katherine really quick."

"Sure," Kurt said as he picked up his iPod and started playing around looking for a playlist.

Blaine took his phone out and quickly found Katherine in his contacts. "Hi Katherine," he said happily. Kurt heard Katherine's voice on the other end. "Sure, I just wanted to check on her." Blaine paused and listened for a few moments, "Alright, I don't want to keep you. I'll talk to you soon." Blaine smiled into the phone, "Yep bye."

"Anything exciting?" Kurt asked as he finally picked a playlist and hit play.

"Not really," Blaine said with a sigh, "I guess it's a bit weird though."

"What's that?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "Never mind, we can talk about it later. That was the point of this wasn't it?"

"True," Kurt said as he buckled himself up, "Are you ready now?"

Blaine turned to Kurt, "Wait, we haven't even decided where we are going yet."

"I have that already figured out," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile, "What are you talking about Hummel?"

Kurt let out a laugh, "Just go with it," he put his car in reverse and started backing out of the parking spot, "No need to worry about a thing, like I said I planned it all."

"Okay," Blaine said looking at him, "Will I like it?"

Kurt turned out of the parking lot and started to accelerate down the road, "Are you five?"

"I'm just saying," Blaine said with a smile.

"Yes I'm sure you will," Kurt said, "Now I've been meaning to ask, how was that math test last week it killed me I think."

"Not to bad," Blaine shrugged. They made small talk as Kurt drove to the mysterious destination. Kurt turned into a parking lot, "Where are we?" Blaine asked as he parked the car.

"A small restaurant I used to go to all the time with my family," Kurt said unbuckling. Blaine started to unbuckle, "No, you stay in the car."

Blaine gave him a funny look, "What are you talking about?"

Kurt smiled, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Kurt opened the door and slipped out quickly. He walked into the restaurant.

Blaine sat as a song he didn't recognize started playing quietly. He closed his eyes and listened to the song. He didn't know the singer at all, but she had a nice voice and he felt content just listening to her sing.

The door opened which made Blaine jump, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Kurt said getting into the car.

"It's fine," Blaine said.

Kurt was holding a bag with Blaine assumed was the food inside of it, "Here can you hold this."

"Sure," Blaine said taking the bag, "Wow that smells amazing."

"I know," Kurt said, "Walking into that place just always makes me smile, but for tonight I had a better idea." Kurt once again started his car and took off down the road. Blaine didn't say anything this time; he knew he could trust Kurt and he sat happily smelling the food in his lap.

Kurt turned down a road that Blaine didn't know, "Where are we going?"

"Just be patient," Kurt said sending Blaine a smile. He turned down another smaller road and then another. Finally Kurt parked the car, "We're here."

"Here where?" Blaine asked, "All I see are trees."

Kurt laughed, "Come on," he said hopping out of the car and opening the trunk. Blaine followed still holding the bag of food. Kurt pulled a cooler and blanket out before shutting the trunk, "It's over here."

Blaine gave a nod and followed as Kurt started walking. He walked behind Kurt and wondered what exactly was going on. Kurt lifted a few branches and then Blaine saw. It was a beautiful view. He had never seen this side of Ohio before, there was a view of rolling hills, a lake near the bottom of the biggest hill and with the sun setting it was an amazing sight.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked.

"It's beautiful," Blaine responded and saw Kurt unfold the blanket, "Here let me help."

Kurt smiled as Blaine took one end of the blanket and laid it on the ground. "It's still extremely warm for this time of the year so I thought this would be perfect," he said sitting down on the ground, "Have a seat."

Blaine sat down on the blanket next to Kurt and smiled to himself. "How long have you been planning this part?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged as he started taking some containers out of the bag, "It really didn't take me all that long. Here I figured we can just split the food," he opened one of the containers and revealed what looked liked some kind of Chicken Parmesan.

Blaine smelled the contents, "Wow, that looks really good."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I know. I only ever order this from here because otherwise I feel like I'm cheating." He grabbed another container and opened it, "I got the breadsticks because they are amazing too." He split the contents between the two containers and handed one to Blaine.

Blaine happily took the container and one of the forks wrapped in a napkin. He quickly stabbed a piece of the chicken and brought it to his mouth. "Holy crap. That's really delicious!" he quickly said taking another bite.

Kurt laughed, "Told you," he said as he began eating his own.

They sat in silence as they ate, it wasn't uncomfortable either. They were just enjoying each other's company.

"How bad was it?" Kurt asked. Blaine froze with his fork in the air. "I'm sorry," Kurt said quickly, "That was a horrible way to ask."

"No it's fine," Blaine said setting the container in his lap, "That is what we were going to talk about it I suppose."

"If you don't want to that's okay," Kurt said giving him a smile.

Blaine shook his head, "No I think I want too." He stirred around the remainder of his noodles and sighed, "I guess it started when we first moved in. My uncle never accepted the fact that I was gay and chose to ignore it."

Kurt nodded his head at Blaine encouraging him to continue.

"Well one day I made the mistake of saying something while I was watching something on the television and he threw a fit. That's the first time he hit me," Blaine said now setting the food down next to him. "I can still feel it," he said, "It's not something you forget I think. I remember yelling at him because Cassidy was in the room. That's when he agreed he wouldn't hit me when she was in the room."

Kurt felt himself reach out and take Blaine's hand in his. He gave his hand a squeeze to let him know he was there.

"I guess somehow the kids at school found out I was gay too. I would go to school and get threatened with a couple punches here and there, and then I would go home and get the same thing. The only times I was happy was when I was with Cassidy or working."

"I constantly worried about Cassidy and if he would ever hit her. I think he did, they both wouldn't admit it, but I think he did. We had to leave, I couldn't stay there and Cassidy wasn't. I actually thought about doing something to make her put into the system."

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know, act stupid and shoot that asshole."

Kurt's eyes widen, "What?"

"I wouldn't though, I don't think I could. My parents trusted him that's the sad part. I still don't see to this day," Blaine said frustrated.

"I think you did," Kurt said looking forward.

"Think I did what?" Blaine asked him.

"I think you did the right thing," Kurt said smiling at him, "You took Cassidy and yourself out of an awful situation. I could never imagine doing that. You have to be a pretty amazing person to do something like that."

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled back, "You have a certain way with words."

"I know I do," Kurt said waving his other hand, "I just like hearing it." Blaine let out a laugh. "What were your parents like?"

Blaine looked down and then up, "They were amazing. They accepted me for who I was even though I think it took my dad awhile to warm up to the idea. I mean he did try to man me up by working on a car with me." Kurt made a face, "It wasn't so bad, it's not like they were forcing me to date anyone."

"Some parents do that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad he finally accepted me, even before I told them myself."

"What was it like when Cassidy was born?" Kurt asked curiously, "I just wondered because I always wanted a sibling."

"I remember being happy," Blaine said, "It was sort of a weird experience, because I don't think I liked her at first. I mean what kind of boy wants a little sister, but once I saw her I knew she was perfect." He folded his hands in his lap, "I guess in the end I love her though more then life itself."

Kurt smiled, "That's good."

"What was it like when your mom died?" Blaine asked.

Kurt thought for a moment before he answered, "I remember being sad. I don't really remember much of it though. I think it's something I tried to block out. I remember sleeping in the living room with my dad a lot. It took him awhile to get the courage to go back into the bedroom they shared together."

Blaine nodded, "I now wish I could have gone through some of my parents things. I would have liked to keep some of them."

"You didn't get to go through your parent's belongs?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine shook his head, "No, my uncle just said to sell what was sellable and throw the rest out. I mean I have our baby books and other little things, but I think I would have liked one of my dad's ties or something. That sounds silly I know."

Kurt scooted closer and held Blaine's hand tighter, "It's not silly, it's not silly at all. You wanted a piece of your father's history with you. It's completely understandable."

Blaine looked up at Kurt teary eyed, "I guess," he shrugged.

Kurt smiled, "Here I have desert too," he said pulling the cooler over and taking out the chocolate mousse.

Blaine's eyes widened, "How did you know that's my favorite?"

Kurt let out a laugh, "I didn't, but now I do I suppose."

Blaine laughed, "Thanks for this, like I said before I never really had a best friend before and…"

"Hey," Kurt said touching Blaine's arm, "I get it. I mean I know I have everyone in Glee and, Mercedes and I are close, but you know having a friend like you is different."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah I do," he smiled.

Kurt looked through the bag, "Crap, I don't have any spoons."

"That's okay," Blaine said, "We can just use our forks I suppose."

Kurt made a face, "I didn't bring anything to put it in either." He picked up his fork, "I hope you keep your germs on your side," he teased.

Blaine gave him one of those smiles, "Well all I can say is that I will try."

Kurt laughed and they began eating there dessert in silence. Just by looking at them, you could tell neither one of them minded. The sky was getting darker with some stars starting to come out.

"I think the stars are beautiful like this," Blaine sighed.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah they are," except he wasn't necessarily looking or talking about the stars because he was staring at the beautiful boy next to him. Kurt looked away and brought his knees to his chest and hugged them.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "No, not a thing."

"You just have that look on your face," Blaine said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt thought for a moment, should he just tell Blaine how he feels? Should he just let his feelings be known? Can he really do that to Blaine now?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said giving him a smile and he shivered.

Blaine watched Kurt, "Are you cold?"

"Just a little," Kurt said pulling his arms tighter around himself.

"We can get going if you want," Blaine offered.

Kurt shook his head, "Not yet, I wanted to see something."

Blaine nodded, "Okay." Suddenly he wrapped his arm around Kurt, "Is this okay?"

Kurt could feel his cheeks start to flush when he felt Blaine's arm wrap around him. "Its fine," he squeaked out.

Blaine smiled, "I'm warmer too now."

"That's good," Kurt said quietly.

They stayed like that for about half hour until Blaine finally looked at his phone, "It's getting late we should probably head back."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah that is probably a good idea."

Blaine smiled to himself, "I guess that means we should move."

Kurt let out a laugh, "I guess we should."

Blaine stood up and then offered a hand to Kurt, "Sir."

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand pulling himself up, "Thank you," he teased as he bowed.

Blaine laughed, "Let me help you with these."

Kurt picked up there trash and Blaine folded the blanket they were sitting on. They walked back to the car sending small smiles to one another. Kurt drove back to Lima and they just the radio playing quietly. He pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot and Blaine's car was the only one sitting in the small lot.

"Thanks for this," Blaine said looking at Kurt, he reached over and squeezed his hand, "It meant a lot to me."

Kurt smiled, "It meant a lot to me too."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and opened the door slipping out of the seat. Kurt watched as Blaine walked to his car. They gave each other a wave before both going in different directions.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the weekend and for the rest of the week. His friends tried to talk to him about it, but he just smiled and said he was happy. He honestly couldn't believe how lucky he felt to have Blaine in his life, even if he was just his friend for now.

Kurt watched as Blaine stood at his locker and sighed to himself, "If you don't tell him how you feel I might."

Kurt turned and saw Rachel standing next to him, "I can't."

Rachel's face softened, "And why is that?" she asked walking in front of him.

Kurt shrugged, "We've been having sort of a hard time lately and I think right now we just need to be friends."

"I hope one day you can tell him," Rachel said smiling at him.

"Me too," Kurt said watching Blaine walk down the hall.

"But right now we have Glee," Rachel said grabbing Kurt's arm, "Come on you."

Kurt laughed as Rachel dragged him to the choir room.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt heard the small knock on the door and he opened it revealing Blaine and Cassidy dressed up for Thanksgiving dinner. "Hi sweetie," Kurt said leaning down and Cassidy ran into his arms.

"Kurtie!" Cassidy yelled as she put her arms around his neck.

Kurt looked up at the Blaine, "Hi," he said as he tried to stand up, but Cassidy was still attached to his neck, "Um Cassidy you have to let go."

"I don't want to yet," Cassidy giggled.

Kurt scooped up the small girl, "Okay then."

Blaine laughed as he shut the door behind him, "I guess she really hasn't seen you for an entire week," he said dramatically.

"Seven days is a long time," Cassidy said smiling as she was still holding onto Kurt's neck.

"We aren't to early are we?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No way, my dad and Finn are watching the games and I was helping Carole in the kitchen."

Blaine smiled, "Okay."

Kurt walked in to the living room, "Look who's here."

Cassidy wiggled out of his grasp and she ran up to the couch sitting down next to Finn, "Who's playing?"

Finn and Burt both looked at her, "You like football?" Finn asked her.

Cassidy nodded as she brought hand under her chin, "You wants to make bets on the score? I'm thinking 32 to 28."

Burt's eyes widened and he laughed, "I really do like this kid."

Blaine laughed as he touched Cassidy's head, "She is a special cookie."

Cassidy giggled and looked up at her brother, "You are silly."

Blaine leaned and kissed her head, "I'm supposed to remember I'm your older brother."

Kurt smiled at the actions between Blaine and Cassidy, he knew he would never get over how close they were.

"…need help?"

"Huh what?' Kurt asked as he saw Blaine in front of him.

"I asked if Carole needed any help in the kitchen," Blaine said to him.

Kurt nodded, "Right, sorry. Come on," he said as he walked into the kitchen and Blaine followed, "I bring help."

Carole looked up, "Hello sweetheart," she smiled at Blaine, "You want to help?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to repay you for inviting Cassidy and I over."

"You don't have to do that sweetie," Carole smiled, "But I could a use a bit of help, come here."

Blaine and Kurt helped out Carole while Finn, Burt, and Cassidy watched the game in the other room. Blaine started mashing the potatoes when the doorbell rang. He looked up and Kurt hopped off the stool racing to the door.

Blaine looked over at Carole who just gave him a smile, "Who else is coming?"

"You'll see," Carole said as she went back to taking care of the turkey in the oven. She set down the fork she was holding, "Come on," she took Blaine's arm and they walked out into the living room.

Blaine saw Kurt standing next to woman who was as tall as him; she had long black hair tied back into a pony tail, and a brilliant smile on her face. Burt walked up to her to hug her and Finn did the same.

"Carole!" the woman said walking past the boys, "How are these boys treating ya?"  
Carole laughed, "I make due."

Kurt turned towards Blaine, "Come here Blaine and Cassidy."

Cassidy hopped off the couch and walked so she was standing next to her brother grabbing his hand.

"This is my Aunt Lydia," Kurt said introducing the woman.

"Oh my goodness," Lydia smiled, "You must be Blaine and little Cassidy."

Cassidy hid behind Blaine's leg, Blaine touched her head, "It's alright Cassidy," he smiled at the woman holding his hand out, "It's nice to meet you I'm Blaine."

Lydia laughed and shook Blaine's hand, "He's a polite one."

Blaine kneeled down next to his sister, "Why don't you introduce yourself Sissy?"

Cassidy ran into Blaine's arms, "I don't want to," she whispered in his ear.

"Why not?" Blaine whispered back.

Cassidy leaned in closer, "Look at her leg."

Blaine looked up and let out a small laugh, "Could you show her your leg," he said to Lydia.

Lydia looked down, "Oh that old thing, it's just a tattoo I got back in college hon. You can touch it if you want."

Cassidy looked at the strange woman in front of her, "I'm fine."

"Don't worry about it," Lydia said lowering herself down, "I can promise you that I will have a smile by the end of the night."

Cassidy looked at the woman and, saw her soft face and bright smile. She pulled Blaine back to whisper something in his ear. Blaine smiled and kissed her forehead, "You are absolutely adorable."

"So tell me how are things at the Hudson and Hummel residence?" Lydia asked.

"Good," Carole said.

"And that Glee club you two are in," Lydia said, "You won your Sectionals right?"

"We did," Kurt said excitedly as he led his aunt to the living room and sitting her down, "We did an amazing rendition of a Michael Jackson song."

Lydia smiled, "That's awesome, and hopefully I can see you guys this year sometime. It is your senior year."

Finn nodded, "That would be cool."

"Are you in the Glee as well?" Lydia asked Blaine.

"He isn't," Cassidy answered for him, "But he is the bestest singer."

Lydia smiled at Cassidy, "Well why aren't you in the Glee club then?"

The room went silent, Blaine looked down, "I need someone to help me with setting the table," Carole said standing up, "Blaine, Kurt, and Finn, how about you?"

"Sure," Kurt stood up.

"Can I help too?" Cassidy asked, "I always set the table at home."

"Course you can," Finn said picking up the small girl making her laugh.

Kurt walked into the kitchen with Blaine, Finn, and Cassidy following behind, "Here," he said handing Blaine a stack of plates, "You can set these on the table."

Cassidy jumped out of Finn's arms, "What can I do Kurtie?"

Finn let out a laugh when he heard Kurt's nickname and Kurt sent him a look, "What's funny Finny?" Cassidy asked him. Finn blushed when he was now given his new name.

Kurt smiled and handed her a stack of napkins, "Just follow your brother and set one on every plate."

"Okay," Cassidy nodded.

Kurt grabbed the forks and knives handing some to Finn. They set the table in silence and Kurt bit his bottom lip as he watched Blaine. He stood next to him, "Are you okay?" he asked him quietly.

Blaine turned towards him, "Yeah, sorry…I…"

"It's okay Blaine," Kurt said grabbing his shoulder, "Don't worry about it." Blaine nodded at him, "Come on let's help Carole get the food on the table, I have feeling Finn would probably eat it before it makes it that far."

"Hey," Finn said as he looked up from dancing with Cassidy.

Cassidy giggled, "Finn eats all the food," and she spun around in her dress.

"Great now look what you did," Finn said.

"Oh I think it's cute," Carole said watching Cassidy dance around.

Finn rolled his eyes, "It's always the little kids."

"I like your dress," Lydia said to Cassidy, "Do you remember where you got it from?"

"I do," Cassidy said, "Blainey took me shopping one day and we were walking to go to the store to get new shoes. And then I saw this pretty dress in the window. Blaine told me he would have to think about it."

"I see," Lydia said responding to the little girl.

"And then one day when I came home from school it was lying on my bed," Cassidy said smiling.

"It was, it was a reward for being so brave when you had to get your shots," Blaine said patting Cassidy's head once he set down the bowl of mashed potatoes.

Cassidy nodded, "And it came with this headband too," she said pointing to her head, "Sometimes it itches though."

Lydia smiled and adjusted the headband, "Is that better?"

"Yeah, thank you," Cassidy said smiling, "I think sometimes Blaine doesn't know to do it because he is a boy."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really? And who is the one that brushes your hair when it has tangles in it and doesn't pull once?"

Cassidy hugged her brother's legs, "You do."

Blaine smiled down at his sister, "I know I do silly."

"Let's eat everyone," Carole said as Burt carried the turkey out to the table.

Everyone sat down at the rectangular table, with Burt at the head of the table. Cassidy was sitting in between Blaine and Kurt on one side with Carole, Finn, and Lydia on the other.

"It looks wonderful Carole," Lydia said smiling.

"Thanks, I had help though," Carole said looking at the boys sitting across from her, "Let's dig in everybody."

The dishes started being passed around and everyone was beginning to eat. "So Blaine are you a senior like Finn and Kurt?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I transferred to McKinley for senior year."

"I'm in first grade," Cassidy added.

"Really, wow," Lydia said as she ate, "You know I remember when Kurt was little like you."

"You came around more often," Burt said.

Lydia nodded, "I know, but work and things." She then looked across the table, "So then are you two boyfriends?" she asked.

Blaine dropped his fork and it fell on his plate. Kurt's mouth stayed open. "Why would Blaine have a boyfriend?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine immediately went red, Kurt looked at his aunt shaking his head, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you just acted…so…"

"Together," Finn said as he shoved food into his mouth.

Cassidy turned to her brother, "What did she mean when she said if you were Kurt's boyfriend?"

"Cassidy…I…" Blaine tried to find the right words. Blaine looked up at Kurt and he gave him a small smile, "Can we go talk in your room?"

"Sure," Kurt said nodded, "You want me to come?" he asked quietly.

Blaine shook his head, "I think this is something I should do on my own." He took Cassidy's hand and they walked down to Kurt's room.

"I'm sorry I really didn't even think about it," Lydia said.

Carole smiled, "It's alright, it's one of my favorite qualities about you."

"I think he can handle it," Kurt said, "I think everyone may need an extra push sometimes."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Burt said, "In the meantime, could you pass the turkey?"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine shut the door quietly, "Here Sissy, have a seat on Kurt's bed."

"Okay," Cassidy said climbing onto Kurt's bed, "Now will you tell me what she meant?"

Blaine sat down next to his sister, "Cassidy you know how you asked me once before why I didn't have a girlfriend."

Cassidy nodded, "And you said you had me, so you didn't need a girlfriend."

Blaine smiled, "Exactly because you are the only girl I will ever need in my life." Cassidy nodded her head, "Well there is something I have to tell you and I want you to listen to closely."

"Yes sir," Cassidy said saluting her brother.

Blaine let out a small laugh, "See you know that man and woman can love each other right?"

Cassidy nodded, "And when they do they can have a baby."

"That is true," Blaine said, "But did you know that a man can love another man or a woman can love another woman."

Cassidy's faced scrunched up in confusion, "But…why…how do they have babies then."

Blaine lifted Cassidy up and set her in his lap, "They find other ways."

"So they can still have babies?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes they can," Blaine said.

"Oh," Cassidy said, "Why are you telling me this Blainey?"

"Because," Blaine said brushing some of her curls out of her face, "I'm like that, I like other men."

Cassidy was silent and Blaine didn't say anything letting it sink in, "So you like other boys like Kurt?"

Blaine looked at his sister, "Why do you ask if I like Kurt?"

"Because you are always happy around him silly," Cassidy said.

"Well I guess he does make me happy," Blaine said to his sister.

"Does Kurt like boys like you do?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine nodded his head, "He does."

"Okay," Cassidy said thinking.

Blaine reached out and took Cassidy's hand, "But Cassidy I wanted you know that since I'm gay some people don't like it."

"Why wouldn't they like it?" Cassidy asked.

"Because some people think only a man and woman should be together," Blaine explained.

"But if you're happy why should it matter?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine kissed his sister on the top of her head, "I don't know baby girl, that's just how some people are. I just wanted to tell you that if someone ever says anything to you, that you tell someone right away. You can tell me, or Kurt, or Katherine, or Finn, or Carole, or Burt or anyone alright. Remember that no one will ever change who you are and to have courage."

Cassidy nodded listening to her brother, "I love you Blainey," and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Blaine couldn't help it, he felt the tears begin to fall from his eyes. His sister had accepted him and she still loved him.

"Why are you crying Blainey?" Cassidy asked wiping a tear off of his face, "Are you sad?"

"No, I'm happy," Blaine said, "I'm happy because I love you more then anything in the entire world and you deserve everything."

Cassidy laughed, "Does this mean I get a kitty?"

"We'll see," Blaine said tapping her nose, "I think for now we should probably head back out and finish our Thanksgiving dinner that we were lucky to be invited to."

"Okay," Cassidy said hopping off of his lap, "I want pie."

Blaine laughed and picked up his sister making her laugh, "You want pie huh?"

Cassidy started giggling, "Yes, pie please."

Blaine walked out into the hallway and was holding a laughing sister upside down, "I believe this little girl had a request."

Carole looked terrified as Blaine held her in his arms, "Are you sure that's safe?"

Blaine set Cassidy down carefully in her chair and kissed the top of her head, "I'm always careful with her Carole," he said while sitting down next to her.

The group looked around as if afraid to start a conversation, "Look I have loose tooth," Cassidy said finally breaking the ice.

They dinner went on with small conversations and eating. "Whose ready for pie?" Carole asked.

Cassidy's arm shot in the air, "I am!" Blaine looked over at her and she put her arm down, "I mean I would love some pie," and she smiled.

Lydia laughed, "To think I thought she had you wrapped around her finger."

"She does," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

Kurt laughed, "I believe it."

"Hey," Blaine said giving him a look.

"You said it not me," Kurt shrugged.

Cassidy giggled to herself, "What are you laughing at?" Blaine asked.

Cassidy grinned, "What are you talking about Blaine?"

Blaine sighed, "Where you get that personality from is beyond me."

"I think she get's it from you," Kurt said making a face.

Finn looked at them, "You two fight like an old married couple," he said rolling his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine blushed, "Thank you for saying it Finn, I was thinking the same thing," Lydia said.

Burt and Carole walked back into the room, "We have pie."

Cassidy clapped her hands, "Yeah!"

"I take it someone really likes pie then?" Burt asked.

Blaine nodded, "You should see her when she has a chocolate pie in front of her."

"Does she really eat that much?" Carole asked.

Cassidy nodded, "I love pie!"

Blaine shrugged, "I just go with it."

"Probably the best way to go," Burt said, "Now who wants a piece?"

The group had there desert and then retired to the living room watching a movie that was a Hummel tradition. Cassidy fell asleep while lying across Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was stroking her hair, "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps," he whispered.

Blaine nodded and looked down, she had taken her shoes off before they sat down to watch a movie. Blaine looked around and suddenly felt something, he wasn't sure what it was, but then he realized family. This is what it felt like to be in a family. He didn't necessarily forget, he just needed a little reminder. Blaine smiled to himself as he settled down into the couch a bit more.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shook his head, "Nothing, just thanks."

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"Everything," Blaine said with a smile. Soon after the movie ended, "I guess we should get going."

Burt looked out the window, "I don't think so."

"What?" Kurt asked. Burt pointed out the window and there was snow falling. "Wow," Kurt said looking out the window, "It's really falling."

Carole stood up and looked outside, "Sorry guys it looks like you're stuck here for the night."

Cassidy started to stir, she looked up and then ran to the window to stand next to Carole, "It's snowing!" she squealed and ran back to jump in Blaine's lap, "It's snowing Blainey! It's snowing outside!"

"I know Cassidy, I see it," Blaine said with a nod.

"Do you know what this means?" Cassidy asked him.

Blaine shook his head, "I have no clue."

Cassidy squinted her eyes at him, "You do too."

"But Cassidy we aren't at home," Blaine explained.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

Cassidy sat down on Blaine's lap, "Every year when it first snows we have hot cocoa and watch it come down."

"Oh do you?" Carole asked.

Cassidy nodded, "Blaine even woke me up last year to see it, remember?"

"I do," Blaine said giving her a tickle.

"I like the sound of that tradition," Kurt said standing up, "How about we make some."

"Really?" Cassidy asked bouncing in Blaine's lap.

"Yay!" Finn said with a smile.

Carole started walking towards the kitchen, "I'll make some, Kurt if you want to help that would be great."

Lydia stood up, "I'll help too." The three walked into the kitchen and, Kurt and Lydia started getting mugs down while Carole started to make the hot cocoa. "So you and Blaine seemed cozy," Lydia said nudging Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked over at his aunt, "He's my best friend Aunt Lydia."

"Good to know," Lydia said with a smile.

"Don't give me that," Kurt said setting down a mug that had snowflakes on it.

Carole let out a laugh, "She has a point Kurt."

Kurt looked at her, "Not you too," he groaned.

"It's okay if you want him to be more then a friend," Lydia said, "I mean when I ask someone out it's not like I think about it, sometimes I just do it."

"I know, but with Blaine it's more complicated then that," Kurt said, "I mean I thought about telling him how I feel, but I can't right now. Not yet anyways."

Lydia wrapped her arms around her nephew, "You have grown up so much since I saw last."

Kurt hugged her back, "I think that means you need to come and visit more then."

"Trying to make me feel guilty?" Lydia asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt let out a small laugh, "Come on, let's get this hot cocoa out to our adoring crowd."

They made the hot cocoa and when they walked out, Blaine and Cassidy had there faces pressed up against the window. "See every snowflake is different," Blaine explained, "Just like you and I."

"Really?" Cassidy asked then turned around and smiled, "Hot cocoa!"

Kurt handed her the cup with the cats on it, "Be careful it's hot." He picked up the one with flowers all over it handing it to Blaine, "Here you go hope you don't mind daisies."

Blaine smiled, "I love daisies," he took a small drink and suddenly felt the warmness over take him.

Cassidy had cuddled into Blaine's lap as they sat on the floor watching the snow fall. Kurt soon sat down next to them, "Mind if I have a seat?"

"Nope," Cassidy said as she drank her cocoa, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Kurt smiled, "How long have you been doing this tradition?"

"It started with my mom and I when I was younger then Cassidy," Blaine explained, "I guess it just never left."

"I like it," Kurt said, "When I was younger, my mom and I had this tradition of going to the market on Black Friday and finding the biggest and best ham we could find for Christmas dinner."

"That sounds like fun," Blaine said.

"It was, until she dragged you into a store," Burt said with a laugh.

Kurt just rolled his eyes taking a drink of his hot cocoa and mumbled something. "What was that?" Blaine asked him.

"Nothing," Kurt said with a laugh.

A while later after they had there cocoa Blaine saw Cassidy yawn, "I think it's time for someone to get to bed."

"I'm not sleepy," Cassidy said leaning on her brother with her eyes closing.

"Course you're not," Blaine smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"How about you two take the guest room and I'll sleep on the couch," Lydia offered.

"No I couldn't do that," Blaine said.

"It's fine," Lydia smiled, "Then you two can just sleep in the room."

"Okay thanks," Blaine said quietly.

Cassidy pulled on Blaine's arm, "Blaine I can't sleep without Biddy."

"What's Biddy?" Kurt asked.

"Biddy is her stuffed rabbit," Blaine explained before turning back towards his sister, "I'm sorry Sissy, you are going to have to sleep without Biddy for one night."

Cassidy had tears forming in her eyes, "But how can I sleep without him? He needs me! Remember you promised we wouldn't ever leave him."

"I know," Blaine said quietly, "But just for tonight I think Biddy will be okay by himself."

Cassidy shook her head, "No I want Biddy!"

"I'll be right back," Kurt said setting his cup on the coffee table and disappearing down the hall.

Cassidy felt her tears run down her cheek, she was angry and didn't want to be, but all she wanted was her stuffed bunny rabbit.

"Here you can borrow Pengu for the night," Kurt said holding out an old stuffed penguin. Cassidy looked at the stuffed animal unsure of what to do with it. Kurt sank back down next to Blaine, "See Pengu was my best friend when I was growing up. I got him when I went to the zoo one time. We would have all kinds of fun together." He held the stuffed animal in the hands, "See this stitching right here?" he asked showing Cassidy.

Cassidy nodded her head and wondered what Kurt was going to say next.

"See what happened was I took Pengu out one day for a tea party and a dog got a hold of him. I was scared. I was so scared I would never see Pengu again. But in the end my mom just sewed him up and fixed him. I put a band aid on it for a few days to make sure he was okay though."

Cassidy slowly reached out and Kurt handed her Pengu. "He's awfully cute," she said, "For a penguin anyways."

Kurt let out a laugh, "That's good. You think you will be alright with Pengu tonight?"

Cassidy nodded her head and pulled the stuffed penguin to her chest. Blaine mouthed a thank you to Kurt, which Kurt mouthed you're welcome in reply.

Cassidy was now wearing one of Finn's old shirts because Kurt really didn't have many regular shirts himself. Blaine was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants which belonged to Kurt that he never wore and a shirt of Finn's.

Cassidy crawled into the bed and smiled, "This bed is so big! And you can sleep in it too Blainey," she said excitedly.

"Yes I can," Blaine smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Cassidy crawled underneath the covers, "So we don't have books here, you still want to hear a story?"

"No, that's okay," Cassidy said, "Will you sing me to sleep?"

"Course I will," Blaine smiled, "What would you like to hear?"

"My favorite Christmas song," Cassidy smiled pulling the blankets closer to herself.

"Only if you will sing it with me," Blaine said looking at his sister, "You start singing and then I'll come in."

Cassidy smiled and began singing.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy 

Blaine smiled as he began singing the next lines.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door, that's the easy thing to do 

Cassidy giggled as her brother sang the song and making silly voices. He gave her a nod and Cassidy began singing with him.

_I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
To see a hippo hero standing there_

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses  
I only like hippopotamuses  
And hippopotamuses like me too 

Cassidy took the next line and laughed as Blaine rolled over on the bed.

_Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then  
Teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian_

_There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage_  
I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage  
I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
To see a hippo hero standing there 

Blaine and Cassidy smiled as they sang the last verse of the song.

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas_  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses  
I only like hippopotamuseses  
And hippopotamuses like me too! 

There was clapping behind them when the finished. Blaine turned around and saw everyone standing in the doorway, "That was adorable," Carole smiled.

"Thanks," Blaine said blushing.

Cassidy giggled, "You're all red Blainey."

"Alright, now it's really time for you to go to bed," Blaine said as everyone shuffled away saying there good nights.

"Good night!" Cassidy called and then sunk back in the bed, "Can I ask you something Blainey?"

"Sure," Blaine asked getting under the covers on his side of the bed.

"Do you think we can do this again?" Cassidy asked.

"Do what singing together?" Blaine asked her as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

Cassidy shook her head, "No silly have a sleep over at Kurt's house."

"We'll see, but for now why don't you get some sleep it is much later then you usually go to bed," Blaine said as Cassidy cuddled up next to him and he leaned against the wall.

Cassidy nodded her head slowly and her eyes slowly closed. Blaine felt his own eyes close as he fell asleep sitting up.

Blaine woke suddenly and noticed how Cassidy was now sleeping her head on the pillow. He stretched his arms from his uncomfortable sleeping position. He looked over at the clock in the room and saw it read three in the morning.

He slipped his legs out from under the covers and he quickly walked out the door to use the bathroom. When he come back out he saw a light on in the living room, he walked out and found Kurt's aunt reading a book.

"Hi," Lydia said quietly.

"Hi," Blaine said blushing a little, "Can't sleep?" he asked her.

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, I sort of get messed up switching time zones so much."

"Oh, right," Blaine nodded.

"Have a seat," Lydia said patting the chair next to her and she set down her book. Blaine took the seat and Lydia smiled at him, "I'm not going to bite you," she teased with a smile.

"I know," Blaine said, "I can just see why Kurt likes you so much."

"Really?" Lydia asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm glad," Lydia said, "And let me tell you something. You with that little girl is something I never thought would change my mind."

"Change your mind about what?" Blaine asked.

"Having kids," Lydia said, "I mean I guess I always wanted them, but I was never sure. Seeing how you and Cassidy treat each other really had my mind changing. I'll have to wait and see what my partner says about it though."

"I imagine he won't mind," Blaine said with a smile.  
"She you mean," Lydia said correcting him.

Blaine looked at her with a confused face, "What?"

"Kurt never told you?" Lydia asked.

"Told me what?" Blaine asked her.

"I have a girlfriend Blaine," Lydia said, "I'm gay."

"Oh," was all Blaine said, he didn't know. He wondered why Kurt had never told him this. He sat thinking for a moment.

"Why are you thinking so hard?" Lydia asked giving his arm a squeeze.

"No reason, I just wondered why Kurt never told me," Blaine said thinking out loud.

Lydia smiled, "I think he wanted you to find out for yourself. Sometimes I think he is older then he really is. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Okay," Blaine said with a nod, "What was your question."

"Blaine when you decided to take your sister out of that awful situation what was your first thought?" Lydia asked him.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say to that, he thought about it for a moment, "I think I was thinking that I was just doing what had to be done. I need to protect her and save her. I would do anything for my sister; she is my everything and more."

Lydia smiled, "See you keep make me changing my mind. I can see why Kurt likes you so much." Blaine blushed instantly, "How about you, do you like Kurt?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "I mean sure…I like him he is a great friend and I…"

"Blaine sweetie you know I don't mean as a friend," Lydia said giving his hand a squeeze, "I promise I can keep a secret."

Blaine sighed; he realized he really didn't have anyone to talk about this. He knew he could talk to any of his friends, but he really didn't want Kurt to find out. "I like him, I honestly like him and I feel something inside my chest when I see him walk into the room. Sometimes it hurts and sometimes it's happy, and then there are times I just want to cry and smile at the same time. Is that normal?"

Lydia let out a laugh, "You are falling for my nephew aren't you?"

Blaine nodded, "I think I am."

"You know it's alright to fall in love Blaine," Lydia said.

"I know, but sometimes I wonder if I should," Blaine sighed heavily.

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you?"

Blaine nodded, "Sometimes it's the only thing I think about."

Lydia smiled at him, "Have you thought about telling him?"

He gave a shrug, "I've thought about it sure, but I wonder if he would ever feel the same way."

"I have no doubts that he doesn't," Lydia said to him.

"I'll think about it," Blaine said looking at the woman on the couch.

"Wonderful, I will be anxiously awaiting the phone call from Kurt," Lydia said closing the book which was open. "And I want you to take care of that little girl, so I need you to go back to bed and sleep."

Blaine smiled at her, "Alright, you get some sleep too," he stood up and started walking back to the room, "Lydia."

"Yeah Blaine?"

"Thanks," he said and then disappeared back in his room.

Lydia smiled to herself as she shut off the light in the room and falling asleep on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

"Blainey," Cassidy said jumping off of the chair and running over to him hugging his legs.

"Morning Sissy," Blaine said patting her head, "What are you up to this morning?"

"Making pancakes!" she said excitedly.

Kurt looked up from the bowl he was stirring, "She came out here when I started." He smiled, "I like your hair."

Blaine smiled back, "It's what happens when I sleep on it," he patted his hair down.

"I think it looks cute," Kurt let out a small laugh.

"I like your curly hair," Cassidy said as she climbed back on the chair, "You can help us make pancakes now. Remember what I told you Kurt. Remember."

"Of course I do," Kurt smiled, "She told me you are the best pancake flipper in the whole wide world."

"Universe," Cassidy corrected him, "Aliens can make pancakes too."

"Right, how could I forget about the aliens," Kurt said with a laugh, "Want to help?"

"Sure," Blaine said, "Just tell me where Flaty is." He blushed as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"Flaty?" Kurt asked.

"Of course we need Flaty to flip the pancakes," Cassidy giggled.

Kurt finally nodded understanding what they mean, "Oh you mean the spatula," he said opening a drawer and taking out the spatula handing it to Blaine.

"His name is Flaty," Cassidy said crossing her arms.

"One day we went through the house and had to name all the utensils," Blaine explained, "Every fork and spoon too."

Kurt laughed, "And every knife?"

"Yep, I only use Jeff the fork on Tuesdays," Cassidy explains.

"Good to know," Kurt said nodding his head.

"Morning boys and little lady," Lydia said walking into the kitchen, "Are those pancakes?"

"Yep," Cassidy said softly singing to the music.

"Okay, I'm going to run through the shower," Lydia said, "Make sure Finn doesn't eat all the pancakes."

Cassidy giggled, "Okay Aunt Lydia," Kurt smiled as she left the room.

Kurt poured some of the batter on the hot griddle, "Do your thing," he said giving Blaine a wink.

Blaine smiled, "Now do you like burnt or…"

Cassidy laughed, "No silly we want…" she froze and heard a song on the radio, "Turn the radio up please!"

Kurt went over to turn the radio up hear the song Cassidy had heard. Cassidy started singing along.

_…you for my own_  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you 

Kurt laughed as the little girl danced around. She suddenly jumped off the chair and grabbed his hands. He started singing and dancing with her.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree 

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day 

_I just want you for my own_  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby 

Kurt twirled Cassidy around the kitchen singing the song with her.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe 

_I won't make a list and send it_  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click 

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You 

Blaine started flipping the pancakes and when he flipped the last one, Kurt pulled him over to dance and sing with them.

_Oh all the lights are shining_  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air 

"Come on Blainey!" Cassidy giggled as they kept dancing.

_And everyone is singing_  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me? 

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door 

_Oh I just want you for my own_  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby 

The threesome all acted silly on holding the long high note.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby_

They all pointed at each other as they sang and it ended with another song coming on.

"Oh no the pancakes," Cassidy said pointing to the griddle.

Blaine ran over, "Plate! I need a plate!"

Kurt hurried to a cupboard and pulled out a plate. Blaine quickly scooped the pancakes off of the griddle, "They aren't burnt," Kurt sighed in relief.

Cassidy giggled, "You two are silly."

Kurt grinned, "Well I think you are silly too," he said starting to tickle her.

Blaine poured more batter on the griddle. Kurt and Cassidy were singing along to the songs on the radio as Blaine cooked the pancakes.

Carole and Burt walked into the kitchen, "Good morning."

"Morning," Kurt said smiling at them.

Blaine smiled up from the pancakes, "Good morning."

"We heard you guys were up," Burt grunted.

Carole lead Burt to sit down, "Oh you. Why don't you sit down and have some juice."

Kurt was already getting the juice out of the fridge and cup down, he handed it to his father, "Drink up."

Cassidy looked at Burt, "You didn't like our singing?"

Blaine looked over and saw Burt's face soften instantly, "No I did," Burt said, "I just didn't know the song, it was very nice."

Cassidy giggled and clapped her hands, "Yay!"

Kurt placed a plate of finished pancakes on the table, "Finn," he called.

The boy came running in, "I smelled pancakes."

Blaine laughed and walked over handing Finn a plate of fresh pancakes, "Here you go Finn."

Finn smiled, "Thanks," he sat down with his plate.

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed, "Almost done?" he asked Blaine.

"Yep," Blaine said pouring more batter on the griddle.

Lydia walked into the kitchen, "Hiya everyone. Pancakes!" she said excitedly picking one up and eating it, "Chocolate chip, my favorite."

"Mine too!" Cassidy said eating her own.

Blaine laughed, "You told me when you eat them with syrup is your favorite."

"I have a lot of favorites Blainey," Cassidy said to him.

"Oh well excuse me," Blaine said with a laugh as he flipped some of the pancakes.

The group finished there breakfast and sat around talking to one another.

Cassidy pulled on Blaine's sleeve, "What's up buttercup?"

"Blaine what am I going to do for clothes?" Cassidy asked quietly as she could.

"I have a change of clothes for you in the car remember," Blaine said tapping his little sister's small nose.

"I forgot," Cassidy said.

"I will get them in a few," Blaine said with smile.

"I think you boys will have to shovel the walk and drive way so Lydia and Blaine can get there cars out," Burt said.

Finn groaned, "Mom…" Carole looked at him giving him that Mom look, "Fine, Kurt you're helping this time."

"I know," Kurt said washing his hands.

"I can help if you want," Blaine offered.

"Nonsense," Carole said, "You are still the guest here."

"Can I at least help wash the dishes?" Blaine said.

Cassidy raised her hand up, "Can I help too?"

"Someone actually wants to help with dishes here?" Burt asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I love helping with the dishes," Cassidy said, "Blaine even has a song he sings sometimes."

"Oh do you?" Kurt asked.

"Nope you are going to shovel snow," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Come on," Finn said setting his plate in the sink, "Let's get to it before it snows again."

"Don't say that," Kurt said following Finn out of the room.

Blaine laughed to himself as he started picking up the other plates, "You don't have to help," Carole said.

Cassidy then picked up the plate in front of her, "We want to help."

"Well I guess you can't argue with that logic," Burt said with a laugh.

"They have a huge dishwasher here," Cassidy said excitedly.

"They do," Blaine said with a smile, "You can help me fill it."

Cassidy hopped around the kitchen helping Blaine put the dishes in the dishwasher. Carole and Burt went back to there room to get ready for the day. Lydia stayed sitting at the table making small talk with Blaine and Cassidy.

"Then I said to Casey that I didn't want to share my toy," Cassidy said telling Lydia a story about when she was at school.

"Well I hope Casey understood after that," Lydia said.

"She did," Cassidy nodded, "I mean we have names that are almost spelled the same way."

"Course, I totally understand," Lydia smiled.

Kurt and Finn stumbled inside, "It's freezing out there," Blaine heard Finn say.

"Well if you would have worn more layers," Kurt said kicking off his boots, "Instead of those vests."

"I like my vests," Finn said. Blaine laughed to himself as he heard them argue.

Carole walked into the kitchen, "Here are your clothes," she handed them to Blaine, "I know you mentioned having a pair of regular clothes for Cassidy."

"Thanks Carole," Blaine said smiling, "I will change and then get your clothes out of the car okay Sissy?"

Cassidy nodded, "Okay Blainey."

Blaine walked out of the room to change. Kurt walking into the kitchen rubbed his hands together with Finn following, "I can't believe how much it snowed in just one night," Finn said, "I swear there is like a foot out there."

"Blaine and I will have to make Frosty and see if he comes to life this year," Cassidy said kicking her feet.

"We will have to wait and see," Blaine said walking into the room, "I'll be right back."

Kurt sat down in the seat next to Cassidy, "You build a snowman?"

"Yep every year Blaine and I go to a bunch of different stores looking for the perfect hat," Cassidy explained, "We haven't found it yet, but I think this year we might."

"Sounds like you and Blaine have a lot of traditions," Lydia said.

Cassidy scrunched her face, "Traditions?"

"They are events that people do over and over again," Kurt explained.

"Oh, I know what those are. Yeah, we have a lot of traditions, like picking our Christmas branch," Cassidy clapped excitedly.

"Christmas branch?" Burt asked.

Cassidy nodded, "In the movie Emmett and his Mama couldn't afford a real tree, so they had a Christmas branch."

"Oh that sounds lovely," Carole said patting Cassidy's arm.

"Yep, and we decorate it and everything," Cassidy said, "This year I want to make the Christmas branch extra special."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked.

"Because Blaine has been sad sometimes," Cassidy said folding her hands in her lap, "Sometimes I think he cries at night. Don't tell him I told you though. Please don't tell him."

The group went silent and they heard the door open and shut, "You're right Finn it is cold out there," Blaine said giving a shiver, "What's wrong?" he asked looking around.

"Nothing," Cassidy said hopping off of the chair, "Can I change now?"

"Sure you can," Blaine said handing her the bag of extra clothes, "Do you need any help?"

"Nope," Cassidy said and then disappeared into the bathroom that is down the hall.

Blaine laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "She didn't say anything to embarrassing did she?"

"Nonsense," Carole said smiling, "Nothing is embarrassing when you're around family." Blaine froze when he heard Carole say this, "Kurt, Finn, will you do me a favor and go to the basement to check on the heater."

"Sure," Finn said straightening up. Kurt eyed his parents and then nodded following Finn down the stairs. Lydia also got the small hint and excused herself to go do something in the other room.

"Blaine I was wondering if we could talk," Burt said pulling out a chair for himself. Blaine nodded and sat down in the chair across from him. Carole sat down in the chair beside Burt.

"Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no sweetie," Carole said taking his hand, "We just wanted to talk to you about something."

"We wanted to tell you that you and Cassidy are welcome here anytime," Burt said, "Day or night. And if you ever need a sitter, we are happy to watch Cassidy."

Blaine nodded, "That's kind of you."

"But there is something else we wanted to ask you about," Burt said, "It's sort of on a personal scale."

Blaine thought for a moment and then nodded, "What is it?"

"Financially, how are you holding up?" Burt asked.

Blaine froze, that was not the question he was expecting to hear. He thought maybe they were going to ask him about Kurt, not about money issues.

"Not that we don't think you can take care of yourselves," Carole said, "We just worry about you two is all," she squeezed his hand.

Blaine sighed, "We are fine I suppose. I mean I have been saving a little money to buy Cassidy a Christmas present with, but right now I think we are alright."

Burt gave a nod, "We wanted to let you know if you needed any help, that we can't offer much but…"

Blaine's eyes widened, "I could never ask for money from you," he said, "It's kind of you to offer, but you have already done so much for Cassidy and I. I mean inviting us over for Thanksgiving was amazingly nice of you. I don't think I could ever take your money."

"Blaine we just want to make sure you are safe is all," Carole said, "And we know that's what you want for Cassidy as well."

Blaine nodded, "I understand, but I think right now we are fine. It's a lovely offer, thank you."

"And the offer will always stand," Burt said with a nod, "I had another question for you."

"What is it sir?" Blaine asked.

Burt shook his head, "Don't call me sir, we already went over that. And I wondered what you planned on doing after you graduated?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "I am staying here and I know this sounds a bit stupid but I hope to find a more stable job. I love working at the Lima Bean, but I know I can't work getting minimum wage my whole life. Cassidy is growing up and fast. I know she will need newer clothes by the time spring rolls around and…"

"Sweetie it's alright," Carole said now holding his hand with both of hers.

Blaine hadn't even noticed that he was getting worked up, "I'm sorry…I just…"

"Don't apologize for letting your feelings show," Carole said, "We just wanted you to know that we are here if you need us."

"Yes…I…of course, I understand," Blaine said giving them a smile.

Cassidy came running in the room, "Blainey look at what Lydia gave me." She showed Blaine the beautiful rose colored beaded bracelet on her wrist.

"Wow, it's wonderful," Blaine said picking her up in his lap.

"She said it matched the color of my shirt," Cassidy said with a giggle.

"It sure does," Blaine said kissing her nose, "Well we should probably get going."

Cassidy whined, "I don't want to go."

"At least stay for lunch," Carole smiled.

Cassidy looked up at him with pleading eyes. Blaine sighed, "Alright we can stay for lunch."

Cassidy cheered, "Yeah! I want to do this every year now like a tradition."

"Well it sounds like a good one I suppose," Burt said smiling at the little girl in Blaine's lap. "I honestly don't know if I could have raised a girl, are they always this happy?" he teased.

Cassidy smiled, "Little girls are always happy."

Kurt and Finn reappeared from the basement, "It's all good down there Mom," Finn said finally shrugging off his jacket.

Cassidy hopped off of Blaine's lap and ran into Kurt's arms, "Guess what Kurtie!"

"What's that Cassidy?" Kurt asked smiling.

"We are staying for lunch today," Cassidy said excitedly.

"Well that's cool," Kurt said as he sent a smile to Blaine. Blaine smiled back at him.

"Guess what boys and girls," Lydia said while walking into the kitchen.

"Oh no," Kurt said, "This can only lead to trouble."

"Kurt don't be a spoil sport," Lydia said with a smile.

"Yeah, don't be a spoil sport," Cassidy repeated with a giggle. Kurt tickled her side making her laugh in his arms.

"Alright that's enough you two," Lydia said. "But I wanted to let you all know that I am being stationed here this summer."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

Lydia nodded, "I am."

"That means we will get to see more of you then?" Carole asked.

"Yep," Lydia said smiling and noticed Blaine and Cassidy's confused faces, "Oh see I work for a company that has me moving around a lot. I've been telling them how much I wanted to stay in Ohio and I finally got my wish granted. I can stay with you right before you head off to New York," she said wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Cassidy looked at Kurt, "You're moving to New York?"

"Well I hope to eventually, I want to go to college there," Kurt told her.

Cassidy shook her head and wiggled out of his arms, "No!" she shouted, "You can't leave!"

Blaine hurried over and picked up this sister, "Cassidy you need to calm down."

"But he's leaving Blainey," Cassidy said as she sobbed into her brother's shoulder, "Kurt can't leave. He has to stay here."

Blaine excused himself and he took Cassidy into the living room. Kurt felt awful, he didn't even think about what he was saying until he realized the look on Cassidy's face.

Blaine sat down on the couch, "Cassidy look up at me." Cassidy just buried her head into chest, "I need you to look up at me," he said putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head up. "That's better, now I can see your beautiful face."

"But Kurt said he was leaving," Cassidy said, "Why is he leaving? Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie," Blaine said, "Kurt has always wanted to move to New York, even before he met you and I."

"So you don't care if he leaves?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course I care," Blaine said wiping Cassidy's tears, "But it's not like he is moving away forever. I'm sure he will visit and maybe one day we can visit him."

"I guess," Cassidy said, "But I won't be able to see him almost every weekend like I do. And you won't see him everyday."

"It will be okay Cassidy," Blaine said giving her a hug.

"Will you promise me you will still smile," Cassidy said wrapping her arms around her brother.

"What do mean?" Blaine asked pulling away.

"You smile more now that Kurt's around," Cassidy explained, "I like it when you smile."

Blaine felt tears of his own and pressed there foreheads together, "I love you Sissy."

"I love you too Blaine," Cassidy said.

"But I want you to promise me something okay," Blaine said lifting his sister who gave him a nod, "I want you to promise me to be the best Cassidy you can be. I want you to not worry about me. You are more important to me then anything in the whole entire world."

Cassidy nodded her head, "Okay Blaine. You are the bestest brother in the whole entire world." She wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck.

Kurt watched the entire scene from the doorway and he couldn't help but feel tears fall down his own face. He had no idea how much Cassidy had come to care for him, let alone Blaine. He wiped the tear from his face and he wanted to walk in the room, but he stopped himself. He wanted to let the brother and sister have there moment together.

Once Blaine and Cassidy rejoined the others again, they ate lunch and enjoyed there afternoon together. "Now we really have to get going," Blaine said picking up his sister, "I know a little girl who needs to get home and check on her stuffed animals she is worried about."

Cassidy smiled, "Biddy!" she shouted.

"Yes, Biddy and all your other friends," Blaine said.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Lydia asked.

Blaine laughed, "We kind of do actually. Eugene and Irene invited us over for an After Thanksgiving dinner."

"After Thanksgiving dinner?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled, "Apparently it's a tradition of there's," he shrugged.

"Well here are Cassidy's clothes," Carole said handing Blaine the bag of clothes. "And remember to not be a stranger," she said smiling, "Stop by every once in awhile with that little girl," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Blaine smiled at her, "I will."

"And I want you to promise to visit more," Carole said to Cassidy, "I know Christmas break is almost here."

Cassidy giggled, "I will try."

Burt ruffled her hair, "You listen to your brother."

"I will," Cassidy smiled and looked over at Blaine.

"It was lovely meeting you two," Lydia said holding out her hand, "I can't wait to see you two again this summer."

Cassidy and Blaine each shook her hand that turned into hugs. "I can't wait to see you again," Cassidy smiled.

"See you at school," Finn said patting Blaine on his shoulder. "And I hope to beat you at another round of Mario Kurt," he teased Cassidy.

"I will beat you again," Cassidy said.

Kurt smiled as he watched Finn play with Cassidy, "You should come over more."

"I don't think I much of a choice now," Blaine said looking at Kurt with a smile, "I'll see you at school next Monday."

"I'll probably text you before then," Kurt whispered, "Finn may drive me insane before then."

Blaine laughed, "Then I will be expecting a lengthy text message as soon as I get home tonight."

Kurt smiled, "You know me to well."

"I try," Blaine said giving a smile and shrugged. "Come on Sissy we really need to get going."

Cassidy ran into Blaine's arm, "We are coming back right Blaine."

"Course we are," Blaine smiled, "Now come on we have to get to Eugene and Irene's."

They made there way to the door, "Bye kids," Carole waved.

Blaine walked over to his car and opened the door, "Your door milady."

Cassidy giggled as she crawled into the car and Blaine buckled her in to her seat. "All set?" he asked her.

"Yep," Cassidy grinned.

Blaine tapped her nose, "There you go little lady."


	12. Chapter 12

"Blaine, guess what!" Cassidy said running into Blaine's arm after he came back from work at the Lima Bean.

"What is it darling sister of mine?" Blaine teased.

"We are having a choir show and I got a solo," Cassidy exclaimed.

Blaine smiled, "Well oh my goodness, looks like we're going to have to let everyone know!"

"Do you think Kurt will come?" Cassidy asked, "Katherine already said she would come."

Blaine looked over at Katherine and smiled, "Well that was nice of her. I'll have to text Kurt and ask him what he thinks."

"Yay!" Cassidy giggled, "I can't wait until you can hear me."

"I can't wait either," Blaine smiled.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Oh Kurt, Cassidy wondered if you wanted to come see her in her choir show," Blaine asked Kurt at lunch one day.

Kurt smiled and was about to say something, "Aw, isn't that sweet," Santana teased.

Blaine blushed, "Never mind."

"What, no I'd love to go," Kurt said, "Don't listen to Santana. I'm sure Carole and Burt will want to come too."

"Yeah, she is excited about it because she has a solo," Blaine explained.

"That's amazing," Kurt said smiling.

"You two are acting like a married couple again," Mercedes teased.

Blaine blushed again, "I…I…"

"Come on," Kurt said standing up, "I wanted to pick up that book from the library," he glared at his friends before he walked out of the cafeteria with Blaine.

"I'm sorry about that," Blaine said, "I didn't mean to…"

"No Blaine," Kurt said taking his hand, "Don't apologize, I'm honored you asked me to go."

"It was actually Cassidy's idea," Blaine shrugged.

"Even better," Kurt smiled, "I don't want you to ever be embarrassed Blaine when it comes to your sister."

"I'm not," Blaine said, "I guess just around other people who don't understand."

Kurt smiled, "Don't worry about it, Finn may even come."

"What are you lady boys up to?" Karofsky asked walking by waving his hands in a girlish way.

Kurt winced at the words, "Its better then being shoved into a locker I suppose," he said watching him walk away. Blaine started rubbing his wrist, Kurt hadn't noticed this movement for awhile, "Can I ask you something Blaine."

"Sure what's up?" Blaine asked.

"I hate to be so foreword, but every time you mention your uncle or I talk about Karofsky, or even something happens with Karofsky, you rub your wrists," Kurt said trying not to look into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine's eyes widened and when he looked down, sure enough his hands touching his wrists, "I guess I never noticed," he said quietly.

Kurt put a hand on his arm, "It's not bad or anything, I just wondered is all. You hadn't done it in so long."

"I haven't?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and shook his head, "No, you did it more when we first met." He shifted on his feet nervously, "But is there a reason you do it? Do you know?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't think so. I mean after my parents died I was going through a hard time and I picked up a few things."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing bad," Blaine said, "I mean I noticed how weird I would get around some things, especially when it reminded me of them."

"That's understandable though," Kurt said, "You wanted to remember them. I mean some times when I do things I instantly remember my mom and smile about it."

Blaine nodded, "Is that what got you through it?" he asked quietly.

"Part of it," Kurt said, "I think just learning to accept what happened over time helped too."

"You don't ever think you'll forgot about her?" Blaine asked him still afraid to look up at him.

Kurt thought for a moment, "Didn't we talk to your sister about this."

Blaine blushed, "I know, but I remember them different then Cassidy does. I mean I sometimes wish I had something to remember them by."

Kurt stood there for a moment, "Where is everything of your parents?"  
Blaine shrugged, "No clue, I mean my uncle pretty much gave everything away to Goodwill. I also know that my parents had a storage unit that had some things in it, but I don't know what he did with that."

"I see," Kurt said and then smile, "Come on let's get going, I wanted your opinion on a song."

Blaine smiled, "Sure."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Blaine can we get the Christmas branch this weekend?" Cassidy asked her brother while she was coloring one of her coloring books.

Blaine looked up from his textbook, "I think so. I don't see why not with Christmas just two weeks away."

Cassidy grinned, "And Kurt said he was coming to concert right?"

"Yep, and then Carole, Burt, and Finn are coming too. Oh and Rachel is coming as Finn's date," Blaine smiled.

"Then is Kurt going as your date?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine's pencil went flying out of his hand, "Why do you ask me that?"

"You two like each other," Cassidy said as she kept coloring, "I think you should ask him to go as your date."

"Really?" Blaine asked and then shook his head realizing he was asking his younger sister for dating advice.

"I think you should," Cassidy said swinging her legs.

"I'll think about it," Blaine said.

Cassidy nodded her head, "Tell me what he says."

"I will," Blaine smiled, "But I think it's time for someone to head off to bed."

"Do I have to?" Cassidy whined.

Blaine laughed as he stood up, "Yes you do," he said, "I have an idea. How about I race you, I'll pick up your crayons and if you can brush your teeth faster then I will let you pick the branch without any help."

"With no help?" Cassidy asked with wide eyes.

"Yep," Blaine said with a nod.

Cassidy smiled, "You're on Blainey Boy," and she shot off into the bathroom.

Blaine stood for a moment, "Blainey Boy?" and wondered where in the world Cassidy had gotten that nickname from, "Ashley," he instantly found himself saying out loud with a laugh.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Cassidy run out of the bathroom and into her room. Blaine shook his head as he placed her crayons and coloring books on the table. He walked into his sister's room to see her putting on a pair of pajamas, "I beat you," she giggled as she flew into her bed.

"You sure did," Blaine smiled as Cassidy pulled her covers over herself, "Now what book do you want to read tonight?"

Cassidy looked at her collection, "How about Judy Moody."

"Hmmm," Blaine said looking at the shelf and then pulling the book out, "Here we are Judy Moody," he handed the book to her.

"Can I read to you tonight?" Cassidy asked.

"Course you can," Blaine said as he sat down next to sister in the bed.

"Okay Judy Moody Goes to College," Cassidy said reading the title out loud.

"This is going to be a good one," Blaine teased.

Cassidy put her finger to her lips, "Shhh and just listen."

"Right sorry," Blaine said trying to hide his smile.

Cassidy began reading and Blaine listened until she was too tired to read anymore. He set the book down on her table and shut off the light. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked back into the living room and saw the pile of homework he still had to complete.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"So I was thinking we could have a different look this year for Regionals," Kurt said, "I was thinking different then you know black like we usually do."

"That sounds great Kurt," Rachel said excitedly, "How about we…" and then she froze.

"What is it?" Kurt asked. Rachel pointed to the boy who was falling asleep into his lunch, "Blaine!"

Blaine shot up right, "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"You were falling asleep into your lunch," Kurt said.

Rachel moved over and sat on the other side of him, "Are you alright sweetie?" she asked rubbing his back.

Kurt saw this motion and wondered if Blaine would be okay if it was him doing that not Rachel.

"I'm fine, I just had a lot of homework last night is all," Blaine said.

"You shouldn't over work yourself," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, "I know, but Cassidy wanted me to listen while she read and I felt bad because I hadn't done it in awhile and I…what?"

Rachel smiled, "I can only think of the lucky person who you get to spend the rest of your life with."

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked her.

"Because we already know you will be the perfect father," Rachel said, "And I'm sure you've had boyfriends before that you have showered your love with."

"Actually I haven't," Blaine admitted quietly.

Kurt's ear's perked up, "What?"

"I've never been anyone's boyfriend before," Blaine said.

Rachel rubbed Blaine's back, "That's alright, I didn't mean to assume. I just thought maybe—"

"Rachel," Kurt said giving her a look.

"Right, I'm going to go ask Mr. Schuester about that thing," she said as she gathered her stuff and quickly left the lunch table.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't know what goes through that girl's head sometimes."

"It's alright," Blaine shrugged, "I mean I've probably embarrassed myself enough times around guys I like, let alone to ask them out."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he stabbed his salad not really wanting to hear stories about Blaine's crushes.

"Well I told you about the Sadies Hawkins dance, but I mean I didn't really like my friend then. But there was a guy I did like and I got a few of my friends together and we sang him a song," Blaine blushed, "We sang to him while he was working as a junior manager at the GAP. I named it the Warblers GAP Attack. Trust me, I know it was lame."

Kurt froze, "You were in the Warblers?"

Blaine realized he knew he said something wrong, "I was, I went to Dalton for a little while after my parents died, but then there was complications and my uncle withdrew me immediately."

"Oh I'm sorry," Kurt said, "Geez, now I'm saying things at the wrong time."

"No it's fine," Blaine said, "I don't know why I ever tried to hide it. Anyways, I sang to him and the whole fiasco got him fired. He said that his boss didn't know he was gay or something along those lines. I don't know, all I know is that I made an absolute fool out of myself. And I vowed never to screw up like that again."

Kurt reached under the table and took Blaine's hand, "It's alright to screw up every once in awhile."

"I know," Blaine said, "But I mean I hardly think any guy would even think about going for me with the baggage I have."

"What baggage?" Kurt asked.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "Cassidy."

"Oh, well I guess…wait, why in the world would you think that?" Kurt asked now turning his entire body towards Blaine.

"Kurt if you haven't noticed, besides the fact that we live in Ohio, I don't think a lot of guys are lining up to date someone who has a sister who is so young and has full custody too," Blaine said looking down, but not untangling his hand with Kurt's.

"Well I think you're wrong," Kurt said quietly, Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, "You have no idea how lucky someone would be. I mean when they get you, they get you and a little girl who is amazing. You have to know that Blaine."

Blaine nodded as his eyes started to tear up, "Thanks. And I think I would hug you right now if we weren't at school."

Kurt let out a small laugh, "Alright then Anderson, you owe me one hug later," he held out his hand, "Deal?"

"Deal," Blaine said shaking his hand with a smile.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"And then we colored pictures of flowers," Cassidy told Kurt while they colored in one of her Disney Princess coloring books.

Kurt smiled, "Well that must have been fun." They were sitting in the middle of the living room at Kurt's house.

"I like it when you pick me up," Cassidy said coloring Belle's hair.

"I like it too," Kurt smiled. He had picked her up from school because Blaine was working and Katherine needed the night off. Blaine was reluctant to ask at first, but Kurt said yes as soon as Blaine asked. So he left Glee club a bit earlier and ignored some of the teasing his friends were making as he left.

"Look Kurtie, I finished," Cassidy said holding up her finished drawing.

"It's beautiful," Kurt said, and then lifted up his own, "How does mine look?" Cassidy giggled, Kurt looked at his coloring, "What is so funny?" he asked.

"You colored Cinderella's dress wrong," Cassidy said, "It's blue not green."

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, "Oops sorry. I haven't seen the movie in a long time."

Cassidy smiled, "That's okay," and she stood up walking over to the backpack her and Blaine had packed the night before which Blaine gave to Kurt that day at school. "I have the movie right here."

Kurt laughed, "Okay, how about we watch it before dinner?"

Cassidy grinned as Kurt took the case from her and put the DVD in the player. After picking up her crayons and coloring books, they settled in on the couch to watch the movie.

Sometime during the movie Finn had come home after playing video games at Puck's house, and then Carole and Burt came home from work.

The movie ended and Carole called them in for dinner. Cassidy remembered all her manners, and she tried to remember everything Blaine had asked her to do.

"So Cassidy your concert is on Friday night right?" Carole asked as she served her noodles on her place.

"Yup," Cassidy said with a smile, "I can't wait for my solo."

"What's the song?" Finn asked curiously as he started eating a piece of bread.

"It's a secret," Cassidy giggled, "Not even Blaine knows."

"Well then I guess we'll have to pay extra close special attention through out the whole show," Kurt smiled.

Cassidy nodded her head, "Yep and its good you all have dates now too."

Kurt's eyes widened, "What?" he asked with his fork frozen mid way from his face and plate.

"Well Burt and Carole are married. Rachel and Finn are together, and then you and Blaine silly," Cassidy said, "I told Blaine to ask you. He did ask you right?"

Finn snickered and Kurt kicked him under the table, "Of course he did. I almost forgot is all."

"Good," Cassidy said taking a bit of her dinner, "I'm done, may I be excused?"

"Course dear," Carole said with a nod.

"Thank you," Cassidy said jumping off of her chair and running into the living room.

"He didn't ask you did he?" Burt asked.

Kurt shook his head, "It doesn't matter though, it's just his little sister's concert," he waved his hand and saw Cassidy pulling out a book from her bag.

Carole looked at him, "Kurt…"

Kurt just held up his hand and he picked up his and Cassidy's plates, "Don't worry about it, please?" He set the plates in the sink and walked into the living room following Cassidy.

"Why can't they just be happy together?" Finn said out loud.

Burt and Carole looked at him, his mom put her hand on top of his, "I don't know sweetheart, but hopefully one day they will."

Cassidy and Kurt were sitting in the in the living room when they heard a knock at the door, "Is it Blaine?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged, "Let's see." He stood up walking to the door with Cassidy following right behind him.

Kurt opened the door and sure enough there was Blaine who had texted him about ten minutes saying he was on his way. Blaine looked around, "Darn I thought I came here to pick up something, now what was it."

"I can't seem to remember myself," Kurt teased as he brought his hand to his chin.

Cassidy giggled behind Kurt. "Now I knew I came to your house for a reason," Blaine scratched his head.

"Why don't you come in and think about it," Kurt said to him with a wink. Blaine walked in the door and Cassidy stayed in back of Kurt. Finn came in and sat down on the couch turning on the TV to start flipping through the channels.

Blaine saw the coloring books opened on the floor, "These are beautiful drawings Kurt, did you do them all yourself?"

"I did, aren't they marvelous?" Kurt said, "This one I think I did a wonderful job on the shading."

"Yes, I do believe you did," Blaine nodded with a smile.

"Hey I drew that," Cassidy said jumping up and down in front of Blaine now.

"You did?" Blaine asked picking her up, "Well my goodness and who might you be?"

"I'm Cassidy silly," she said leaning her forehead against Blaine's.

"Of course I know who you are," Blaine laughed. Kurt didn't realize he was as close as he was to Blaine and Cassidy, but he reached out and brushed Cassidy's hair behind her ears and laughed himself.

Finn looked at him, "Dudes that is weird."

"What?" Kurt asked now picking up some of Cassidy's things. Blaine had set her down now and she began to help.

"Just you…it's weird is all," Finn said. Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks, "Not in a bad way, it's just, you know, never mind."

"No what Finn," Kurt said throwing a pillow at him, "You brought it up, so finish it."

"It's just you three look sort of like a makeshift sorta family like thing," Finn blurted out.

Blaine blushed and picked up Cassidy's backpack, "Here Sissy, you can put your stuff away."

"It's not a bad thing," Finn said scooting closer to the edge of the couch, "It was just me saying stuff. Don't listen to me. No one listens to me."

Kurt gave him a look and Finn shut his mouth, "Thanks Finn," he said rolling his eyes.

Carole walked into the room, "Oh hello Blaine dear, how was your shift tonight?"

"It was great Carole," Blaine said with a smile, "I mean we had a small fire, but you know it's a coffee shop."

"There was a small fire?" Cassidy asked with wide eyes.

"Yep and I was one of the only ones smart enough to pick up the lid to cover it," Blaine said with a laugh.

"You're a firefighter now," Cassidy said jumping up and down, "My brother's a firefighter. My brother's a firefighter."

Burt walked in the room, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Blaine said with a smile, "Cassidy come on we have to get home."

Cassidy stopped dancing around, "But I don't wanna go home, can't we stay a little longer? Please?"

"You have school in the morning darling," Blaine said.

"Fine," Cassidy said crossing her arms and then she made a face.

Blaine smiled and knew what that particular face meant, "Go use the bathroom and I'll get your stuff together. Hop quick like a bunny," he said patting her butt. Cassidy giggled and ran towards the bathroom.

"How do you ever say no to that face?" Carole said with a smile.

Blaine let out a laugh, "I honestly have no idea to tell you the truth," he said while Kurt put some of the Cassidy's things in the backpack he was holding.

"And just wait until she starts dating," Burt teased.

Blaine covered his ears, "I'm not listening. La la la."

Kurt laughed, "Oh wonderful."

"She is not dating until she is thirty," Blaine said.

"I am not," Cassidy said walking up behind him, "He is always saying silly things like that."

"You think I'm joking do you?" Blaine asked picking her up and tickling her sides.

Cassidy giggled, "Stop it Blainey."

"I don't know," Blaine said, "You need to promise."

"Fine fine," Cassidy laughed, "I won't tell anyone about the blue cheese accident!"

Blaine set her down, "Good, now get your coat and boots on," he laughed.

"Blue cheese accident?" Finn asked.

"You don't ever want to know," Blaine said.

"I have a feeling one day we will," Kurt said with a smile.

"You won't," Blaine said shaking his head, "If I have something to do with it, you will never hear that story."

Cassidy zipped up her coat, "I'm ready."

Blaine smiled as he took her gloves from her pockets and helped her put them on, "Now you're ready Munchkin."

"You are so silly," Cassidy smiled.

"It's because I'm your older brother," Blaine said leaning his forehead to hers.

Cassidy grinned, "I know."

Blaine stood up, "Thanks for taking care of her."

"It was no problem," Kurt said, "I like babysitting."

"I don't need a babysitter," Cassidy said putting her hands on her hips.

Blaine snorted a laugh, "Yeah, she doesn't need a babysitter. She needs a care taker."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Right, course, sorry about the confusion. I'll walk you two out," he said putting his own boots on.

"Alright, come on you," Blaine said holding out his hand, "Thanks for everything," he said giving the rest of the family a wave.

Kurt opened the door and they walked outside, "Geez it's just cold now isn't it," he said wrapping his arms around himself.

Blaine smiled at him as they walked to his car, "Thanks again, I don't know…"

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm, "Trust me, I enjoyed it. Cassidy is a lot of fun if you didn't know."

"I am," Cassidy said with a laugh.

Blaine opened the door and helped Cassidy get into her seat, "All buckled up?"

"Yep," Cassidy nodded, "Now I will leave you two alone," and she shut her door.

Blaine looked at the closed door and then over at Kurt, "What…is…did she say anything to you?"

Kurt looked down and then back up, "She may have mentioned something about her concert."

Blaine's face blushed red, "I'm sorry, I didn't think she would actually ask you about it. She just sort of pressured me and I said I would ask you and then I was going to ask you, but then I chickened out. And I think—"

"Then ask me now," Kurt said smiling.

Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed out of relief, "Would you like to come with to my little sister's concert with me?"

Kurt felt his smile widen, "I would love to accompany you."

Blaine let out a laugh and scratch the back of his neck. He heard his sister say something, he opened his door, "What was that?"

"I said if you aren't going to kiss him, let's go home," Cassidy said crossing her arms.

"Right, I'll see you later then," Blaine said to Kurt, who was trying not to laugh, "I mean I'll see you…"

Kurt took a step forward and kissed Blaine on the cheek, "Bye Blaine. Bye Cassidy," he said waving his hand towards her.

Cassidy waved back and Kurt started to walk up the driveway as Blaine slid into his seat. Blaine smiled to himself as he started his car and on the ride home. He was smiling when he pulled his bed out that night. And he smiled as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Blaine it doesn't match!" Cassidy said, "I need my bow in my hair to match my dress."

"Okay," Blaine said in a panic, "Wait here," and he quickly walked out of her room and looked through his clothes until he found what he was looking for. He smiled to himself and grabbed a few of the hair pins he bought when Cassidy started school.

Blaine walked back into the room, "I think I found a solution," he said smiling.

"What's that?" Cassidy asked.

"Just hold still for a moment," Blaine said as he stepped behind his sister and started to play with her hair. "Almost there," he said while he began putting the hair pins in to hold it steady, "And done, what do you think?"

Cassidy ran into the bathroom and looked at her hair, "Wow," and she ran back into her room, "It looks great. Thank you!" she said hugging his legs.

Blaine smiled, "Alright, we need to get going then, you have to there in there next couple minutes."

"Okay," Cassidy said as they walked out of her room.

Blaine held up her coat, "One sleevey," he said as Cassidy put her arm in to the sleeve, "And two sleevey," as she put her other arm in the coat.

Cassidy giggled as she zipped up her coat up. "I'm all ready to go," she said twirling around.

"Great," Blaine said putting on his own coat, "Let's get going then." Blaine was more then excited about tonight not only does his little sister, but he is also going on a date with Kurt. He knew it wasn't a real date, yet that couldn't take the smile off of his face.

They got to the auditorium and Cassidy took Blaine's hand as they walked inside. "Are you nervous?" Blaine asked.

Cassidy shook her head, "Nope." Then she suddenly hugged Blaine's legs, "I am, don't make me go up there."

Blaine kneeled down next to his sister, "Can I tell you something." Cassidy nodded her head, "I think you are going to be amazing. Scratch that, I don't think I know you will do amazing. I know you have a wonderful singing voice and I can't wait to hear what song you are going to sing. And I want you to sing to me, alright. Can you do that?"

Cassidy nodded, "Yeah I can. What if I don't see you though?"

Blaine smiled, "You will. Trust me when you got on that stage I'm more then positive you will find me in the crowd."

"Okay," Cassidy smiled and took off her coat, "I need to go in the back."

Blaine took her coat, "You are going to be amazing baby girl," he said kissing her forehead. "I'm going to be right out here waiting for Kurt and his family to come okay?"

"Alright," Cassidy said.

"Good luck Sissy," Blaine said. Cassidy smiled at him and then skipped down the hallway.

"Hello again," Blaine turned around and saw Mrs. Carver, Cassidy's principal standing there.

Blaine smiled, "Hi, Mrs. Carver right."

"That's correct," Mrs. Carver said with a smile, "I haven't seen you for awhile."

"Oh," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, I have school and work sometimes."

"I'm happy to see you here though," Mrs. Carver says with a smile.

"Well Cassidy has a solo and I wouldn't miss it for the world," Blaine said and then saw Kurt walk in through the doors. "Now if you'll excuse me my date is here," he said smiling and walking away from the woman.

Blaine knew there were others with Kurt, but he didn't see them. He smiled and walked over to the group, "Hi everyone!" He knew he was addressing the whole group, but he was only looking at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him, "Hi."

"So this is exciting," Carole said, "Has Cassidy already gone off?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "She needed to meet with her group in the green room. She wouldn't stop talking about it."

"I remember my first concert," Rachel said smiling.

Blaine laughed, "She used to dance, but hasn't in a while. She seemed a bit nervous."

"I'm sure she will do wonderful," Kurt smiled at him.

"Come on, let's find some seats," Burt said walking in front of the group.

Carole looked at the others, "I swear," and she followed her husband. The rest of the group followed behind them.

"How does this look?" Burt asked showing them a row.

"Sure," Blaine said with a nod as they shuffled into the row of seats.

Kurt opened the program they were given at the door, "Let's see, it says here that Cassidy has a solo in the Twelve Days of Christmas."

Blaine grinned, "I know."

"I thought she says she wasn't going to tell you," Finn said.

"She did," Blaine said, "But I heard her practicing it all week in her room. It's sort of hard to not hear her."

"Oh okay," Finn said with a nod and went back to his conversation with Rachel.

"So was it hard getting her ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine watched as he set his arm down on the armrest between them and wondered should he hold Kurt's hand or just leave it. Or maybe Kurt forgot he asked him to go as his date. Or maybe Kurt thought he did it just to please his sister. Or maybe—

"Blaine," Kurt said waving his hand in his face.

"Sorry, I just spaced out there," Blaine said giving him a smile.

"Right, I asked was it hard to get her ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged, "Nothing a big brother couldn't handle. We have a small hair emergency, but I fixed it with one of my bowties."

Kurt made a face, "Excuse me?"

"You'll see," Blaine grinned and then brought his hand up to instantly hold Kurt's hand giving it a squeeze. His eyes widened when he did, because he didn't mean to do it and he didn't want to let go. He realized Kurt didn't let go either, so he decided to leave his hand there.

"What part does she have?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine gave him a wink, "I'll let you find that one out."

The lights went out signaling the show would be starting. A woman walked out and Blaine recognized her as Mrs. Carter, "Hello and welcome to our school's holiday concert. The students worked extra hard this year with singing and putting together this wonderful show. So without further ado I would like to introduce our first graders."

Blaine watched out of the corner of his eye, Finn took out a camcorder, "We figured we may as well record it for you," Kurt whispered to him.

Blaine felt himself already get teary eyed, "Thank you."

"There she is," Kurt pointed at the children on the stage. Blaine smiled as he saw his little sister on the stage with her red dress she picked out herself and the bowtie in her hair. He didn't really know if he could feel any prouder.

The first graders went through and sang a happy little song that made Kurt nudge Blaine and say, "Just imagine that was us all those years ago."

Blaine smiled and nodded as he watched his sister's choir. Suddenly it was the song with Cassidy's solo in it and he sat up straighter. The group started singing.

_On the first day of Christmas,  
My true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree._

Blaine smiled as he saw his sister singing along and waiting for her solo. Finally it came to the last verse and it seemed all the different parts had a solo.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,_  
My true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying, 

Blaine saw his sister at the microphone and belt out her line.

_Five golden rings,_

Blaine laughed and clapped for his sister, who smiled herself.

_Four calling birds,_  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree! 

Blaine stood up and started clapping enthusiastically for his sister who bowed. He saw the twinkle in her eyes.

Cassidy waved at them in the audience and Kurt was clapping. He turned towards Blaine, "That was amazing."

Blaine nodded his head, but looked over at Kurt with a smile. They sat for the rest for the rest of the concert and finally the last song involved all of the grades. The first graders were in the front. Blaine watched as Cassidy walked to the front.

The microphone was lowered for her and she took the piece of paper that was handed to her, "My name is Cassidy Anderson. I'm in the first grade and I am six years old."

Blaine froze, he didn't know what his sister was going to say.

"We were asked what our Christmas wishes were. And for this Christmas I wished for my brother to be happy. He has taken care of me since I was little and I learned everything from him. He taught me how to tie my shoes, showed me my first Disney movie, and told me that it's okay to cry sometimes. I love my brother and I want for him to be happy," Cassidy finally looked up and smiled, "I love you Blainey!"

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew his little sister was amazing. Suddenly there was shouting and Blaine turned to Kurt who was pulling his arm, "They want you to stand up," he whispered pushing him up.

Blaine stood up and gave a small wave now the lights were on. Cassidy was on the stage waving, "That's my brother!" Blaine waved back shyly as the teacher then told Cassidy to get back in line so they could finish there last song.

Blaine sat back down and couldn't take the smile off of his face. He listened to the song they were singing about miracles happening all through the year. They finally walked out of the auditorium and were able to pick up there kids.

Cassidy ran straight into Blaine's arms, "Did you like it?"

"You were amazing," Blaine said as he leaned his forehead on his sister's, "I loved the surprise speech you made."

Cassidy grinned, "I know."

"You were awesome," Finn said.

"Thanks Finn," Cassidy said smiling, "What did you think Rachel?"

Rachel smiled and patted her leg, "You were wonderful."

"How about we go out for some celebratory ice cream?" Burt offered and looked Blaine.

Cassidy looked at Blaine with her eyes, "Please Blainey."

"Yeah, please Blainey," Kurt teased.

Blaine sighed, "Alright, but only because it's not a school night."

"Yeah," Cassidy cheered, "Kurt thank you for helping me with my speech."

"Of course," Kurt smiled.

"Wait, you helped her with that?" Blaine asked as they walked out of the building.

"Yeah, it's when she came over that day," Kurt said, "She said she had the assignment and the winner would read there wish at the concert."

"And Kurtie helped me write it," Cassidy smiled, "Carole helped too."

Carole smiled, "It was worth it to see your face."

Blaine blushed and leaned his head on Cassidy's, "You will always amaze me baby girl."

"Can we get ice cream now?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah we can get ice cream now," Blaine smiled.

Cassidy pulled on Blaine's arm, "Can Kurt ride in our car?"

"That's up to Kurt," Blaine said looking over at him.

Kurt smiled, "Well I guess considering we are on a date," he whispered.

Blaine blushed, "I guess you're right. Let's go!"

They went out for ice cream and as Blaine was tucking Cassidy in for the night she crawled under the covers, "I had a lot of fun tonight."

Blaine smiled, "I did too."

"And I'm glad you and Kurt finally went on your date," Cassidy said.

"Alright, time for bed you," Blaine said tucking the blankets around her, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cassidy smiled.

Blaine walked out of her room turning down the lights and leaving the door opened ajar.


	13. Chapter 13

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" Blaine turned around and Cassidy ran up to the counter look, "I wrote my letter to Santa!"

"Well look at that, we'll have to put it in the mail box at the mall later when we meet Kurt," Blaine said wiping down the counter.

Cassidy jumped up and down, "Yeah, and then we can eat pretzels and…"

"Hold on there cowgirl," Ashley said picking up Cassidy, "What is this I hear about going to the mall with a certain other fellow beside your brother."

Cassidy giggled, "We are meeting Kurt at the mall."

"Oh you're meeting Kurt at the mall," Ashley set Cassidy down, "Why don't you go clean up Blaine's shift is almost over."

"Okay," Cassidy said and ran over to her table.

"So you're meeting Kurt at the mall," Ashley teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I don't want to hear it Ashley, besides we are friends, good friends I don't want to screw anything up with him."

"You are the most typical nice guy Blaine," Ashley said and then she slid across the counter, "Look here Anderson, I want you to take the man and grab life by the balls!"

A customer behind the register had wide eyes, Blaine was blushing, "I'm sorry, can I get you anything?"

"Just some extra creamer if you have it, you're all out," she said.

Blaine hurried and handed her some cream, "Have a nice day." The customer just nodded and walked away as quickly as she could. "Oh my god Ashley," he said, "Look I get it you are trying to help but…"

Ashley grabbed Blaine's shoulders, "Ask him out."

Blaine sighed, "Can I at least think about it, I mean come on. He technically won't only be dating me," he said tossing his head in Cassidy's direction.

"He already loves Cassidy though," Ashley said shaking him, "Just do it. I'm sorry but that so called date to your sister's choir show hardly counted." Blaine looked at her quickly, "Cassidy told me."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine, will you leave me alone if I promise to ask him out."

"No," Ashley said crossing her arms over her chest, "I want proof."

"How am I supposed to prove it?" Blaine asked throwing his hands in the air.

Ashley laughed, "Oh you'll find a way."

With that she took off into the back and Blaine knew his shift was over, "Are you ready to go Sissy?"

Cassidy pulled her coat on, "Yep," she said smiling.

"Great," Blaine said as he took off his apron.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt was sitting on the bench he had texted Blaine and let him know where he was sitting at. He played around on his phone while he waited, apparently Cassidy had to use the bathroom again and they were running late. Kurt didn't mind though.

His phone started playing A Whole New World; Kurt smiled to himself as he hit the button, "Hello."

"Hi Kurtie!" Cassidy said enthusiastically through the phone.

"Well hello there Cassidy, and what do I owe the pleasure of this mid-day phone call?" Kurt asked.

Cassidy laughed, "Blaine is driving and told me to call you to tell you we are on our way."

"Oh well I'm still sitting on the bench," Kurt smiled into the phone.

Kurt heard Cassidy tell Blaine what he had just told her, and then Blaine said something, "Blainey said that you have nice hair."

Kurt laughed, "Did he now?"

Kurt then heard Blaine say something and the phone was being passed around he guessed, "We are about five minutes away now."

"Okay, I'll see you then Mr. Anderson," Kurt teased.

"Alright bye," Blaine said with a laugh and hanging up his phone.

Kurt smiled to himself as slipped his phone back into his pocket and waited until he saw a small girl pulling her older brother through the mall. "Kurtie!" Cassidy yelled diving into his lap, "I missed you."

"Well it has only been a few days since I saw you last," Kurt said, "I like your hair, who did it?"

"Blaine of course," Cassidy smiled, "He knows how to make the perfect braids doesn't he?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was now red in the face, "Well a secret talent of braiding hair."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "And just wait until you see my French braiding skills."

"Oh pulling out the big guns," Kurt teased standing up, "So where to?"

Cassidy looked at Blaine with big eyes, "Fine fine, I'm sorry I promised her I would take her to the toy store."

"That's fine," Kurt said, "I don't mind at all."

Cassidy grabbed Blaine and Kurt's hands and started to pull them, "And then I can put my letter in the mail box for Santa."

Blaine sent Kurt a sympathetic look, and Kurt just smiled at him. They wandered into the toy store and Cassidy immediately began playing with some of the toys they had sitting out to play with.

"What did you decide to get her for Christmas?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine smiled, "Actually it's funny you ask that." Kurt gave him a look, "I was wondering if Carole and Burt could watch her a few hours this week."

"Sure," Kurt nodded, "But why?"

"Well see a litter of kittens was born a few weeks back and she offered me one of them," Blaine said trying to hold in his excitement.

Kurt squealed out of excitement, "Oh that's wonderful."

Cassidy looked over at them and rolled her eyes. She went back to dancing on the giant piano that was on the floor.

"I was wondering if you would come with me," Blaine asked whispering.

"Of course I will," Kurt smiled, "Where are you going to keep the kitten until Christmas?"

"Irene offered to let the kitten stay with them for the two days," Blaine said, "I'm glad they agreed, they already have three cats themselves."

Kurt bounced happily, "That's so sweet. I'm sure she is going to love it."

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, "I hope so."

Cassidy ran over to them, "Can we go deliver my letter now?"

"Course we can," Blaine smiled and held out his hand.

Cassidy took her brother's hand and then pulled Kurt's hand, "I like it when I hold both of your hands."

"Me too," Kurt said looking at her and then back up at Blaine smiling.

They walked over to the North Pole area of the mall. Santa was sitting there with a long line of children waiting to see him. Cassidy saw the mail box and pulled them over to it. Cassidy pulled the envelope from her pocket. She whispered into the envelope before delicately pushing into the mail box. "All done," Cassidy smiled at the two boys.

"What did your letter say?" Kurt asked.

"Only Santa knows," Cassidy smiled.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "It's true. I have never once seen one of her letters for Santa. She says that it's a secret," Blaine explains.

"I see," Kurt said lifting an eyebrow, "Well then I guess you will have to wait until Christmas morning to know if your wishes come true."

Cassidy nodded, "It's my favorite part!" she giggled happily.

"Don't you want to talk to Santa too?" Kurt asked as they started to walk away.

"Just wait until you hear this one," Blaine said with a smile.

"Nope," Cassidy said shaking her head, "See that's Santa's helper not the real one," she crossed her small arms over her chest and squinted her eyes, "I don't like imposters."

Kurt looked over at Blaine who just shrugged, "I see, well then let's move along then."

They were just walking along the shops; Blaine and Kurt were walking next each other while Cassidy was skipping in front of them. Then Cassidy froze, "What's wrong Sissy?" Blaine asked watching his sister's mood change.

Cassidy quickly ran and hid behind there legs, "It's Jack," she hissed.

"Who is Jack?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged and then kneeled down next to his sister, "Is Jack in your class?" he asked.

Cassidy nodded, "He is one of the boys that told me I was a freak."

Blaine sent a worried look to Kurt, "Why did he call you a freak?"

Cassidy wiped the tear away from her eye and shook her head. Kurt looked around and saw a bench, "Why don't we go sit down?"

They walked over and Cassidy sat in between Kurt and Blaine. "Can you please tell me what he said Cassidy?" Blaine asked rubbing his sister's back.

"One day at school we were talking about families and I know you said not to talk about it, but the teacher was talking about parents and I said that some kids can have two daddies or two mommies," Cassidy explained.

"What did your teacher say?" Blaine asked.

"Mrs. Castors just nodded her head and started talking about pets. Then at recess Jack and few of the other kids started picking on me for what I said," Cassidy said and then more tears started to fall down her face, "He said I was freak for thinking that someone could have two daddies. I don't want to be a freak," she turned and started crying into Blaine's chest.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He looked around and no one really seemed to think anything of it. He saw the little boy Cassidy had said called her names. He watched as the little boy ran around and then towards his parents who were talking to other parents.

"Baby girl can I tell you something?" Blaine asked as he pulled his sister into his lap. Kurt took that moment to scoot closer to Blaine. "I want to tell you that you are not a freak," he said lifting her chin, "And I am proud of you for telling me. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Were you scared?" Kurt asked.

Cassidy nodded, "I didn't want to get in trouble."

"Why would you get in trouble?" Blaine asked.

"Because you told me not to talk about because other people didn't like it," Cassidy said.

"I'm sorry then, I should not have said it like that," Blaine sighed as he leaned his forehead on his sister's, "Promise me you will tell me when someone does this again alright?"

Cassidy nodded her head as she played with Blaine's scarf, "I promise."

"And you can always tell me too," Kurt said.

Cassidy smiled at Kurt, "I know," and she put both of her arms around the boy's necks pulling them together, "I love you both."

Blaine kissed her cheek as Kurt did the same, "Now I think I have a great idea," Kurt said. Cassidy and Blaine looked at him, "I saw a photo booth I always loved doing those with my friends."

Cassidy looked at Blaine, "Please can we do it?"

Blaine smiled, "Sure let's go," he picked her up and set her on the ground.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"And you have everything we need?" Cassidy asked walking in back of her brother who was pushing the shopping cart.

"You have the list," Blaine said laughing.

Cassidy looked down at the list and saw everything checked off, "Wait, you are forgetting one thing."

Blaine looked down at his sister, "And what is that?" he asks her.

Cassidy looks up at brother with a grin, "A present for me."

Blaine laughs, "I think I got that covered."

"Okay, we are ready to go," Cassidy said passing Blaine the shopping list.

"Great," Blaine said shoving the list in his pocket, "We need to get these back to the apartment and then drop you off at Kurt's house."

"Why am I going to the Humdels?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine stopped and looked at his sister, "What is the Humdels?"

Cassidy laughed, "It's Hummel and Hudson together. Finn taught it to me when I was there last week."

"Right," Blaine said with an unsure nod, "And I explained earlier, Kurt has to help me get a gift."

"But who is the gift for?" Cassidy asked trying to get something out of her brother.

"Nope," Blaine said tapping her nose, "Not telling you."

Cassidy stomped her foot, "You are mean."

"Oh yes, I'm a mean one," Blaine smiled, "Just like the Grinch," he said tickling his sister.

Cassidy laughed, "Fine you aren't mean. You aren't mean like the Grinch."

Blaine set her down and noticed a woman staring at them giving them a look, he reached his hand down, "Come on Cassidy, we need to get moving." Cassidy grabbed his hand and they hurried through the check outs and sang Christmas songs all the way home and while they put away the groceries they bought.

Blaine picked Cassidy up and she ran the doorbell. Finn opened the door, "Hey dude and little dude," he said looking down at Cassidy.

Cassidy giggled, "I'm not a little dude, I'm a girl."

"Sorry, little dudette," Finn said with a grin, "Come on in."

They followed Finn inside, "Finn who is at the…oh hello Cassidy, Blaine dear, how are you doing?"

"We went shopping and got all of our cookie supplies for Christmas Eve," Cassidy said taking off her coat.

"Do you make cookies on Christmas Eve?" Carole asked taking her coat.

"Yep, we spend all of Christmas Eve making cookies for Santa," Cassidy smiled, "And then we stay up late drinking hot cocoa and eating cookies watching Christmas movies."

"Wow, that's quite a Christmas Eve tradition you have," Carole smiled at Blaine.

"Yeah, it's what my parents always did with us," Blaine said patting Cassidy's head, "And then all four of us would all curl up on the couch watching Christmas specials."

"I would too?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course you would," Blaine smiled, "And I would sneak you cookies when mom wasn't watching."

Cassidy giggled, "You are the bestest big brother ever."

Kurt walked into the living room, "Well hello you two."

Cassidy ran up to Kurt, "Blaine won't tell me anything, will you tell me where you are going?"

"Sorry it's a secret," Kurt said.

Cassidy crossed her arms, "I give up."

Everyone let out a laugh, "Well I need to get going Rachel is waiting for me," Finn said putting one of his vests.

Cassidy giggled, "Oooo Rachel," and she made kissing noises.

Finn just blushed, "I'll be back after dinner."

"Have fun," Carole said and Finn slammed the door as he left.

Cassidy looked at Blaine, "Did I say something wrong?"

Blaine picked up his sister, "Of course not darling, I just don't think Finn is used to a six year old teasing him."

Cassidy smiled, "Good, because I am going to tease him lots so he better get used to it."

The group laughed, "Now don't you have somewhere to be?" Carole asked as she took Cassidy from Blaine's arms.

"Yeah we do," Blaine said smiling over at Kurt.

"Why don't you two go out to dinner too," Carole said with a smile, "Make a night out of it."

Kurt froze, "Um, you want to?" he looked over at Blaine with hopeful eyes.

"Sure," Blaine nodded, "Why not."

"You should cook for Kurt," Cassidy said, "You can make him your special meal."

"I guess I could," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck.

"I would like that," Kurt said smiling.

"Go get out of here you crazy kids," Carole smiled.

"Yeah get out of here," Cassidy repeated.

Blaine laughed, "Alright you," he said reaching over and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "You behave for Carole and Burt when he gets home."

"I will," Cassidy smiled.

Kurt put his coat on, "Ready."

"Okay let's get out of here then," Blaine said taking his keys out of his pocket. They walked out of the house and to Blaine's car, "Are you sure you're alright with all of this?"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, it sounds like fun."

"Okay," Blaine said opening the door and slipping into car, "Anything you want to listen to?" he asked him.

"Whatever is fine," Kurt said.

"Okay, we need to stop at the pet store so I can get some of the things we need," Blaine said as he started his car and pulled out of the driveway.

Blaine drove to the nearest pet store and they walked in. Kurt grabbed a cart, "I have a feeling we are going to need this."

Blaine laughed as they walked through the store. "Do you need help finding anything?" an associate asked them.

"Actually my little sister is getting a kitten for Christmas and I wondered if there was anything I would need?" Blaine asked

The girl smiled, "Oh that is adorable! But I think you will probably mostly just need the staple supplies."

Kurt looked over at Blaine with a smile, "And what exactly are the staple supplies?"

"Well let's see, you'll need a liter box, some food dishes, food to put in the dishes, some cat owners put collars on them, but that's your choice, you will probably need some sort of scratching post too," the girl went on explaining.

Blaine made a face and was surprised, "Really?"

Kurt let out a small laugh, "I think what my friend is saying is that we are just going to look around for a little bit."

The girl smiled, "Sure, just let me know if you need help."

"We will," Kurt said as the girl walked away, "You weren't expecting all of that?"

"I mean I was," Blaine said, "But when she started listing it all I guess it sort of surprised me," he shrugged.

"We will look around," Kurt said, "What about this?" he asked holding up a sweater for a dog that said My Daddy is Fabulous.

Blaine gave him a look, "No," he said and grabbed the cart, "Come on." Kurt laughed as they walked through the store. Blaine bought most of the supplies they would need. He tried to not go overboard. Kurt insisted on paying for something, but Blaine wouldn't let him.

"What are you giving Cassidy for Christmas if the kitten is from 'Santa?'" Kurt asked using air quotes as they put the stuff in the back of Blaine's car.

Blaine smiled, "Just some random stuff. I honestly don't think she will care. Besides when she is older she will appreciate it right?"

Kurt smiled, "I think you are way older then you actually are."

"Thanks?" Blaine said not sure if it was a compliment or not.

"Trust me it was a compliment, compared to some of those idjits we go to school with," Kurt said.

"Idjits?" Blaine asked with a laugh, "Where did you hear that one?"

"Tina said it once or twice. It's on some show she watches about I can't remember," Kurt shrugged.

"Okay," Blaine said, "Now we get the kitten and then food because I am starving."

Kurt laughed, "Alright Captain," he said making a salute motion, "Where to now?

Blaine climbed inside the car and Kurt followed, "Now we drive out to almost the middle of no where to pick up the kitten and then drop it off at Irene and Eugene's and then if you still want to we can eat at my place."

"Oh I do," Kurt said with a smile.

"Alright then," Blaine said as he started the car, "It's about a half hour away, but the lady on the phone said she was just going to give the kittens away. They are just mutts so to speak. Not sure what you would call cats that aren't a specific breed."

Kurt shrugged, "No clue, but that's nice she is giving them away, you think there is something wrong with them?"

"I don't think so," Blaine said, "I mean she seemed nice enough on the phone and Ashley gave me her address…"

"I'm teasing Blaine," Kurt said giving him a smile, "I'm sure it will be wonderful."

They drove out of Lima and towards there destination listening to music while they made small conversations about school or Kurt would talk about Glee. As they drew closer Blaine started to read the road signs, "What does that one say?"

"I think it says Elderidge," Kurt said, "But I'm not sure."

Blaine shrugged, "Let's try it," as he turned down the dirt road. Driving along Kurt eventually turned towards Blaine and started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"I just realized we could have taken my car because I have a GPS in there," Kurt smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I don't like those anyway," he said, "I used Ashley's car once and it had one of those in it and it had me going in circles before I finally figured out it wasn't the right address."

Kurt smiled, "Well if you use them right they do work."

Blaine shook his head, "No way, I like the guess and check method better."

Kurt laughed at his friend and then looked at the house numbers as Blaine asked him, "There!" he shouted pointing to a house, "That's it!"

Blaine turned into the driveway and was thankful it was still bright outside. He parked his car and then they walked up to the front door. He brought his hand up and knocked three times.

The door swung open to a girl who looked about fourteen years old. "Oh hello, are you here about the kittens?" she asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, my friend Ashley gave me Rhonda's name, I'm assuming she is your mother."

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I'm Sarah. Come on in, I'll show you where the kittens are and get my mom for you."

"Thanks Sarah," Blaine said as they stepped into the house. Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was making a face, "Don't you dare," he hissed at him.

Kurt looked at Blaine and whispered, "But they decorated with the Martha Stewart collection wrong, how do you do that?"

Blaine shook his head with a laugh and Sarah gave them a look, "Follow me, they are in the sun room," she turned down the hall, "Mom, those people are here that wanted the kitten."

They heard some shuffling and voice, "Okay, be there in a second."

The trio walked into the sun room and suddenly saw five kittens running around on the floor. Blaine looked at Kurt giving him his puppy eyes, "You can only get one," Kurt says.

Blaine laughs playfully, "I know, but look at them," he says looking down at them. He kneels down and notices the small grey kitten running after his brothers and sisters. He is the smallest one and then notices the white on his chest and underbelly.

"A lot of couples always get cats," Sarah says next to Kurt quietly.

Kurt looks at the girl, "Erm…we're not…I mean, we aren't…he is getting the kitten for his sister."

"Oh," Sarah says bringing her hand to her face, "I'm sorry, I just figured with the way you two acted."

"It's alright," Kurt smiled.

The woman, whom Kurt figured was Rhonda walked into the room, "Hello, do you see one you like?"

Blaine nodded, "I like this little one here," he said pointing to the small grey one now trying to wrestle with one of its siblings.

"Oh the runt of litter," Rhonda smiled, "He seems to be a little spit fire."

"Sounds like Cassidy," Blaine smiled, "And are you sure you don't want anything for him?"

"Positive," Rhonda smiled, "I talked it over with Ashley."

Blaine couldn't take the smile off of his face, "Thank you so much." He reached out and picked the tiny kitten up, "Hello you."

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine interact with the kitten. Sarah looked at the two boys again, "Are you sure you aren't together?"

Rhonda turned towards her daughter, "Sarah."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said rolling her eyes, "Do you want a box to put him in?"

Blaine nodded, "Probably, I brought an old blanket with me."

"I'll go get it," Kurt said excusing himself and walking out the door towards the car.

"Are you going to name him?" Sarah asked when she brought a box out.

Blaine shook his head, "Nah, I'll let my sister do that."

"Oh is it a Christmas present?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Sarah," Rhonda warned again.

"I'm just trying to be friendly Mom," Sarah said holding the box.

"It's fine, I don't mind" Blaine said, "Yeah, he is. A neighbor offered to look after him for a couple days before Christmas."

Kurt walked back in with the blanket, "Here we are," he said. Sarah handed him the box and he stuffed the blanket in.

Blaine smiled happily as kitten had started to snuggle to his chest, "Alright little fellow here we go," he said placing him in the box.

Kurt closed the flaps, "Safe and sound."

Blaine nodded, "Thanks a lot Rhonda. You just made someone's Christmas one of the best."

Rhonda smiled, "Of course dear, that's why I do it."

Kurt, Blaine, and now the small kitten in the box on the floor by Kurt's feet, waved goodbye to the mother and daughter and took off down the dirt road. They drove back to Lima and dropped the kitten off with Irene and Eugene who tried to persuade them with food, but declined.

Blaine opened the door to his apartment, "This is weird," he said while he carried in the supplies they had bought earlier.

"Why is that?" Kurt asked taking off his scarf.

"I don't think I've ever not been home without Cassidy before," Blaine said taking his coat off and throwing it on the couch, "You still want that dinner?"

Kurt smiled, "Oh yeah."

"Great, because now I'm starving," Blaine said, "I'm going to hide these in the closet and then I will get the kitchen with you watching me this time."

"Sounds fair," Kurt smiled at the memory, "Hey, how did you not get sick from that?"

Blaine shrugged as he walked into room and started going through the cupboards, "I think I may have, but I fought through it. I don't have time to get sick."

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine took a pot down, "Promise me you won't push yourself."

"Oh I won't, it's just that week I couldn't," Blaine said, "I already missed that day because Cassidy was sick and then I can't miss work. I think I just sort of got dizzy one night, it didn't affect me as bad as it did her."

"Okay," Kurt nodded slowly and then realized he would have to watch Blaine a bit more careful now, "What are you making?"

Blaine turned and smiled at Kurt, "My famous Less then 30 Minute Macaroni and Cheese with Chicken."

"Really, less then thirty minutes?" Kurt asked.

"You can time me," Blaine said sending him a wink.

Suddenly the pair found themselves sitting on the floor in Blaine's living room with their now empty dishes on the coffee table and backs against the couch.

"Well I guess you really did live up to your thirty minute meal," Kurt smiled as he elbowed Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "Well thank you. I am quite proud of it. And there are enough leftovers for two more meals." Kurt looked at Blaine with a bit of sadness in his eyes, "Is something wrong?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I just sometimes wonder if there was more I could do to help you two."

Blaine set his can of soda down, "Actually you are doing enough. Trust me Kurt," he said setting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Just you being here for me and Cassidy is more than enough. When I started school, I never thought in less then six months I would meet someone like you."

Kurt looked down to hide his blush, "Yeah, I guess it was pretty amazing to run into someone like you too."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Hey Kurt," he said in a small voice.

"Yeah?" Kurt looked up hopeful.

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes, they were beautiful, "You were going to your relatives for Christmas right?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, we are leaving Christmas Eve and coming home the day after Christmas."

"Oh well Cassidy and I got your family a few presents," Blaine said pointing towards the small Christmas branch.

Kurt smiled, "You didn't have to do that. But my family got you two presents too. We could exchange them tonight if you want."

Blaine nodded, "I'd like that. I know Cassidy would have fun with it too."

Then they both went quiet again. "Oh I almost forgot," Kurt said, "My parents are having a New Years party and told me I could invite whoever I wanted. So you and Cassidy are more then welcome to come."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, "We don't usually do anything for New Years, Cassidy is usually passed out and I watch the ball drop on the TV." Blaine picked up his can of soda, but he didn't drink from it.

Kurt then realized just how lonely Blaine must have been. He never really talked about old friends, and thinking about it, he never talked about having any other friends besides people he works with and his friends from school. Kurt set down his drink and then took Blaine's from his hand.

"What…" Blaine said and looked at Kurt.

Kurt turned his body and looked back at Blaine, "Can I just try something?"

Blaine nodded, "I trust you," he said. Kurt smiled and then he inched closer to Blaine, they were now centimeters away from each other and then Blaine closed the small gap bringing there lips together. Kurt was half sitting and half holding his weight up on the couch, he slowly pulled away.

"Well that was something," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded with a small smile on his lips, "Yeah it was."

Blaine then reached out grabbing Kurt's shirt, crashing there mouths together. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue and he opened his mouth to return the kiss with as much passion as Blaine was. Kurt felt himself then put his weight on Blaine instead.

Blaine pulled his face away, "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Shut up," Kurt said breathlessly, "Just don't talk anymore."

"Right don't talk," Blaine smiled and realized he was still holding onto Kurt's shirt, but didn't want to let go, "I'm going to kiss you again."

"I would like that," Kurt said and then Blaine tugged on Kurt's shirt to pull him into another kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway, "So…"

"Yep," Kurt said with a nod.

Blaine turned to Kurt, "What do you think we should do now?"

Kurt sighed, "I think we should talk about this," he said gesturing between them, "But after I get back from Christmas. It will both give us some time to think about everything that happened."

Blaine smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Kurt nodded, "Okay."

They turned to look at each other, "Just one more," Blaine said.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "One more," and he reached across the seat to pull Blaine's face closer to his to kiss him one more time.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt opened the door with an armful of presents, "Merry Christmas!" he shouted.

Cassidy ran to the door, "You have the presents we are going to give you! Are we exchanging presents now?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "If it's alright with Burt and Carole too."

"Of course it is," Carole said from where she was sitting on the couch, "Kurt texted us and let us know ahead of time."

Blaine looked at Kurt and rolled his eyes, "Of course he did."

Kurt smiled, "I was checking ahead of time." Finn looked up from his spot on the couch and mumbled something. "Want to say that out loud Finn?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Nope, nothing at all," Finn said with a laugh, "Wait is that for me?" he asked looking at the presents in Blaine's arms.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "Cassidy and I got something for each of you."

"You didn't have to do that dear," Carole said.

"Geez kid, its good we got you something then," Burt said with a laugh.

Blaine shook his head, "You didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to," Carole said, "Here come in the living room, and we'll unwrap the gifts there."

Cassidy hurried and sat down next to the tree, "I take it you like unwrapping presents?" Burt asked.

Cassidy nodded, "I do, and I make sure to take my time to not tear the paper to much."

Blaine and Kurt took off their coats and sat down on the floor with Cassidy. "Here Cassidy you can pass out there gifts," Blaine said handing one to Cassidy.

Cassidy jumped up, "Here Finn, this is from Blaine and I, but I put something extra inside."

Finn excitedly started to unwrap the present, "Holy crap these are awesome," he said, "Thanks you two." Finn pulled the mittens on with the Ohio Buckeyes logo on them.

"You're welcome," Cassidy smiled, "I picked them out."

Cassidy ran back to Blaine, "And we got something for you and Carole," she said handing the present to Burt, "We thought…"

"Cassidy," Blaine said as he pulled her into his lap, "You have to keep it a surprise," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I know," Cassidy giggled.

Burt took the wrapping paper off the box and opened it, Carole smiled, "A gift card, thank you."

Cassidy sighed as she sunk into Blaine's lap, "They like it," she said looking up at her brother.

"You knew they would silly girl," Blaine laughed.

"I know," Cassidy said and then sprang up, "I got something special for you Kurt." She picked up a gift and handed it to him.

"Oh, does this mean I got two?" Kurt asked.

Cassidy nodded, "I really wanted to give you this when I found it. It's perfect for you," she said jumping up and down.

Kurt slowly tore through the wrapping paper and saw what Cassidy had given him, "Oh wow," he laughed.

"Do you like it?" Cassidy asked looking at his face curiously.

"Of course I like," Kurt said and reached over to hug Cassidy, "It's a wonderful gift." Finn snickered and Kurt sent him a glare.

"Every time I use this mug I will think of you," Kurt said. He held up the mug that had the New York skyline on it.

Blaine smiled, "She really wanted to give that to you."

"Well I like it," Kurt said setting it down.

"Now it's Blaine's turn," Cassidy said.

"Oh right," Blaine said and then handed the small slim box to Kurt.

Kurt took the box and gave Blaine a look. He carefully tore the paper and opened the box, revealing a scarf that matched Kurt's eye color. "Where did you…I saw this at the mall a few weeks ago and it was sold out the last time I went to get it," Kurt said trying to get the words out.

"I know," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck while a blush started to creep across his face.

"Well that's sweet," Carole said, "Now Cassidy do you want a gift?"

Cassidy nodded her head, "Yes please." She sat down and put her hands in her lap.

Finn got up excitedly, "Here Cassidy this is for you and Blaine I got you something too."

Cassidy took the poorly wrapped gift and smiled, "Thank you Finn."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks."

Cassidy then started to carefully unwrap the gift, "I can't stand it," she said and starts ripping the paper. Blaine laughs and then Cassidy gasps, "Look Blaine it's a tea set! I got a tea set like I used to have."

Blaine smiled, "Wow, it's wonderful."

"I can have a tea party with my stuffed animals," Cassidy said excitedly, "I can have it with Biddy and Tommy and even Lucifer!"

"You can," Blaine nodded.

"Wow," Finn said, "I didn't think she would like it that much."

Cassidy was showing Kurt the tea set, "She had one, but I couldn't take it with us," Blaine said, "You know when we moved."

"Right," Finn said scratching the back of his neck, "Well you're welcome I guess."

"I can invite you over too Kurt," Cassidy smiled.

"I would like that," Kurt smiled and looked over at Blaine.

"Open up yours," Finn said patting Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh right," Blaine said and he opened the small slim case, "Thanks Finn, I loved this movie," Blaine said holding the Ironman DVD.

"Alright it's our turn," Carole said shuffling around under the tree. "Now Cassidy these are for you and Blaine this one is for you."

Blaine took the big box, "Thank you."

Cassidy's eyes widened when he saw she had two presents, "Thank you! Thank you!" She sat down, "Can I open one of mine first."

"Sure go ahead," Blaine said.

Cassidy smiled and started unwrapping one of the presents. "Look at this," Cassidy said holding up the board game.

"Wow," Blaine said, "That's really cool," he sat thinking of the hours upon hours he would spend playing the game with her.

"It's your turn Blaine," Cassidy said crawling next to her brother and patting his leg.

"Alright, alright," Blaine said as he began to tear the wrapping paper. When he finally saw what it was his eyes widened, "Carole, Burt, I honestly can't accept this."

"Nonsense," Carole said, "Besides we got a good deal on it."

"Yeah," Burt nodded, "When we went to the store the guy gave us the full run down, Kurt went with us to make sure we got a good one too."

Blaine looked down at the new laptop in his lap, "I really…well thank you," he blushed.

"We figured you could use it for school," Carole said, "Instead of borrowing our computer or going to the library all the time."

"Kurt said that your neighbor agreed to let you in on that internet thing too," Burt said waving his hand.

Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief, "Hey I can have some secrets too."

Cassidy smiled, "Okay, can I open my other present now?"

"Of course you can dear," Carole said.

Cassidy laughed as she began opening her next present. She gasped when she saw the present, "Look Blaine! It's the ones I wanted."

Blaine smiled, "Wow, it is," he looked over at Burt and Carole.

Cassidy bounced around the room hugging the Harry Potter book set, "Now you can read them all to me."

"I will happily read them all to you," Blaine laughed.

Finn stood up, "Wait, the New Directions had a present for you guys too," he said handing Blaine an envelope.

"Thanks," Blaine said as he opened the envelope. Inside was a card signed by every single member of the New Directions with Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury. Blaine even noticed Coach Sylvester's signature.

"Look Blaine," Cassidy said pointing to a gift card.

Blaine picked up the card and it was for Walmart labeled with $100 on it. "We all pooled our money together," Finn said, "To help you out a bit."

Blaine nodded, "I don't know what to say."

Cassidy wiped a tear she found falling down her brother's face, "Are you happy again?"

"Yes," Blaine smiled at his sister, "Yes I am."

"It's my turn," Kurt said excitedly. He quickly went under the tree grabbing a big box and another smaller one. "Here you are Cassidy," he said smiling, "And this is for you," handing the box to Blaine. There fingers brushed as he gave him the gift and they smiled at one another.

Cassidy gave Blaine a look, "You can go first." Cassidy grinned and started opening the package. Blaine looked over and watched Kurt looking over Cassidy as she opened the present.

Cassidy squealed when she opened the box, "Look!" She picked the dress out of the box, "It looks just like Ariel's dress," she spun around. She dropped the dress in the box and ran into Kurt's arms, "Thank you!" she squealed.

Blaine looked at Kurt, "Don't you dare ask how much it was because I will never say," Kurt said to him.

Blaine shrugged, "It's your turn now," Cassidy said as she sat in Kurt's lap.

"Okay, let's see," Blaine said as he started unwrapping the present slowly.

"Oh hurry up," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed, "Geez," he teased as he finally took the last of the paper off. He saw a box, it looked like a plain simple box. Kurt set Cassidy down on the chair and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine slowly lifted the lid to the box and saw what was inside. He froze and traced his hand gently over the tie that was in the box.

"It took me a while, but I found it," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine knew he had tears falling down his face, he just couldn't stop them. "Where did you find it?" he whispered.

"Well I did a bit of research and with a bit of help from one of my dad's friends at the police department," Kurt smiled, "Do you like it?"

"Of course I love it," Blaine said and grabbed Kurt for a hug.

"What is it?" Cassidy asked standing next to him.

Kurt smiled as he buttoned Blaine's shirt and then took the tie from the box, he wrapped it around his neck and carefully tied it, "There, it's perfect." Even though it didn't match his outfit perfectly it felt like it was suppose to be there.

Cassidy looked at the tie and gently touched it with her fingers, "Was that Daddy's?" she asked.

Blaine could only nod; he couldn't find words any more. Cassidy kneeled down next to him and then looked up at him smiling, "It's so pretty."

"It is," Blaine said, "Kurt you have no idea, I mean…it's…it's perfect."

"I think I have some idea," Kurt smiled, "And there was some other stuff, but I thought that would be the nicest for a gift."

Blaine touched the tie again, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Kurt said looking at Blaine.

Blaine wasn't thinking, he just reached over and kissed Kurt on the corner of his mouth. He sat back leaning on the couch.

There was a quiet, but calming silence that suddenly came, "Well it has been some Christmas so far," Finn said with a laugh.

Everyone else started laughing too. "And Santa hasn't even come yet," Cassidy said.

Blaine pulled Cassidy into his lap, "No he hasn't," he kissed the top of her head, "We'll just have to wait a couple more days for that."

Blaine and Cassidy were finally putting there coats on and there new presents were all packed in the car. "I had lots of fun tonight," Cassidy said.

"Well I had fun too," Carole said and looked over at Blaine and Kurt who kept glancing at one another.

"Cassidy you know I think you need to take home some of those brownies we made tonight," Carole said taking her hand and leading her towards the kitchen leaving Kurt and Blaine alone standing in the entry way.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "So I'm glad you liked the gift."

"It's wonderful," Blaine said touching it once again.

"I was going to get you a watch, but I thought of this later," Kurt said.

"I think I would have been happy with anything you gave me," Blaine smiled at him, "But I think this was perfect."

"I do too," Kurt said smiling back. Blaine leaned in and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck to kiss him. Kurt smiled when Blaine pulled away and tucked his face into Kurt's neck.

"You smell good," Blaine said nosing at his neck.

Kurt let out a laugh, "Thank you."

Blaine pulled away, "I think we should get going." Carole and Cassidy walked in with his sister carrying a Tupperware container filled with brownies they must have made earlier. "We can eat that tomorrow," Blaine said tapping her nose.

Cassidy just smiled and looked at Kurt. She put her arms around Kurt's legs, "Thank you," she whispered.

Kurt leaned down, "For what sweetheart?"

"You make Blaine happy," Cassidy said, "I got my Christmas wish."

"You sure did," Kurt smiled and pulled Cassidy in for another hug.

Carole hugged Blaine one more time, "Drive carefully."

"Text us when you get home," Kurt said as they started walking out the door.

"Of course," Blaine said as he waved, "Have a nice trip."

"Have a Merry Christmas," Carole waved.

"Merry Christmas!" Cassidy shouted jumping up and down as Blaine pulled her towards the car.

"Alright in you go missy," Blaine said picking his little sister up and placing her in the car seat.

They drove home singing along to some of the Christmas songs on the radio. When they finally got back to their apartment Cassidy was tired and Blaine put her to bed. Blaine finally laid down in his bed and thought of the events that happened that day, he smiled to himself as he finally started to let himself realize that maybe he could have a happy ending.

The next morning, Blaine woke up to a small girl jumping on his chest, "Oof!"

"Are you okay Blainey?" Cassidy asked worriedly.

"'m fine," Blaine said, "Wha are you doin' up?"

Cassidy grinned, "It's Cookie Day silly," she said, "And besides the little hand is past the seven and the big hand is by the six."

"Do you know what time that is?" Blaine asked.

Cassidy sat and thought for a moment, "Seven thirty?"

"Exactly," Blaine said.

"So it's okay I woke you up?" Cassidy asked.

"It's the most perfectly perfect time to get up," Blaine said as he sat up and stretched his arms.

Cassidy giggled and then lay down next to Blaine, "It's Christmas Eve."

"It is," Blaine said.

"It's the day before Christmas," Cassidy said again.

"It is," Blaine nodded.

"Santa is coming tonight," Cassidy said.

"He is," Blaine smiled, and then he saw his sister's face fall, "What's wrong honey?"

Cassidy sat up, "What if Santa doesn't know we moved!" she exclaimed, "What if he doesn't know where to go to find us!"

"Calm down Cassidy," Blaine said, "Now Santa is a smart guy. I think he knows we moved. I mean families move all the time."

"Okay," Cassidy nodded seeming to drop the subject suddenly, "Today we are making cookies!"

"We are," Blaine said.

"Come on," Cassidy said pulling is arm as she climbed off the bed, "We have to start making cookies."

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, I'm up. I'm up."

Cassidy jumped up and down, "We need to get started!"

"I'm going," Blaine teased, "I need my coffee first."

Cassidy ran into the kitchen, "I'll start it for you."

"Wonderful," Blaine smiled, "Now how about we turn that Christmas music on and start this cookie party!"

The whole day they baked, sang, and laughed with one another. Blaine hadn't spent time like this with his sister in what felt like ages. He was happy to just spend this time with his sister. But Blaine was also happy because Kurt texted him to let him know they were leaving and he would send him updates through his trip.

Cassidy was finally setting out a plate of cookies and glass of milk for Santa, "And you're sure he is going to know where to find us?" she asked.

Blaine smiled, "Of course, remember what I told you. Santa will always know where to find you."

Cassidy nodded, "Can I write a letter to him?"

"Sure you can," Blaine nodded, "I did that all the time too."

Cassidy ran to her room and grabbed a pencil and paper, "I'm going to write him a long note," she said sitting at the table.

"Are you sure you want a long note?" Blaine asked, "Santa is an awfully busy guy and needs to go to a lot of houses."

"How about a medium note then?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine smiled, "That's perfect."

Cassidy furiously went to work writing out her letter. She said she didn't need Blaine's help and he busied himself with cleaning the dishes from the earlier cookie baking events.

"How do you spell magic?" Cassidy asked.

Blaine went and stood next to his sister while drying a plate, "M-a-g-i-c."

"Okay," Cassidy said as she went back to work.

Blaine walked back over to the sink and smiled as he watched Cassidy. She was working hard on her letter.

"Finished!" she announced as she hopped off the chair and brought it over to Blaine. She trotted over to him, "What do you think?"

Blaine took the letter and read it over himself. He acted as if he was studying the letter. He brought his hand up to his chin, "Hmmm."

"Blainey," Cassidy whined while pulling on his shirt.

"I think it's perfect," Blaine smiled at his sister.

Cassidy grinned and took the letter, "I'm going to leave it right here next to the milk and cookies."

"That's a very good place," Blaine nodded his head.

"Do you think Santa will like our Christmas branch?" Cassidy asked then a big yawn came out.

"I do, but I think it's time for someone to get to bed," Blaine put down the towel he was holding.

"No," Cassidy whined, "I don't want to yet."

"I think you should though," Blaine said, "I mean Santa won't come if you're not sleeping, and I mean you are really sleeping."

"Okay," Cassidy yawned again, "But do you promise Santa is sure to find us tonight?"

"I'm more then positive," Blaine picked up his sister, "Now off to cupboard Chip," he tapped her nose.

Cassidy giggled and started walking towards her room. Blaine walked behind his sister to her room and set her in her bed, "Now do you want to read tonight?"

Cassidy looked around, "Do you think you could tell me a story instead?"

"I think I can do that," Blaine sat down on the edge of her bed, "Is there anything you want this story to be about?"

Cassidy thought for a moment, "I know, a story about a prince."

"Alright, does this prince have a name?" Blaine asked.

"How about Kurt," Cassidy grinned.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Really?"

"Yes and then one day on Christmas he meets up with his best friend," Cassidy said, "And he is knight whose named Blaine."

Blaine chuckled, "Alright, let's see. Okay, once upon a time there was a prince named Kurt. Prince Kurt was excited because it was Christmas Eve and he had plans to exchange gifts with his friend the knight."

"Who was named Blaine," Cassidy added in.

"Who was named Blaine, of course," Blaine smiled, "Now he left his room in the castle and walked out into the village."

"What about his present?" Cassidy asked.

"Right, he grabbed his present before he left his room," Blaine said, "Now do you want to tell the rest of the story?"

"No," Cassidy giggled.

"Alright, so Prince Kurt walked along the village and walked to Knight Blaine's house. He knocked on the door and Blaine answered with a hello," Blaine said telling the story to his sister. "Blaine invited his friend in his house and had tea waiting for him."

"Tea?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes, because that is Prince Kurt's favorite drink in the whole wide world," Blaine said causing his sister to giggle. "Now they sat at the table and Blaine noticed that Prince Kurt was holding something. He asked him what it was. Prince Kurt smiled at him and said it was a present for him."

Cassidy clapped her hands, "I knew he would find the present."

"Oh did you now?" Blaine said to her, "Well anyways Blaine told Prince Kurt he had a present for him too. They exchanged the presents they had for each other and Prince Kurt told Blaine to open his first."

"What did Prince Kurt get Blaine?" Cassidy asked with her eyes wide with wonder.

"Blaine opened his present and puppy popped out of the box," Blaine said.

"A puppy?" Cassidy asked him.

"A puppy. Now it was a small puppy with black curly fur and started licking his face," Blaine said, "Blaine then told Prince Kurt he could open his present."

"I can't wait to find out," Cassidy said smiling.

"And would guess what, Blaine had gotten Prince Kurt a kitten for Christmas," Blaine exclaimed, "It was a small orange kitten with black stripes on the back. The friends were both happy with there presents, they gave each other hugs."

"And then they kissed," Cassidy added.

"What?" Blaine asked her.

"They kissed," Cassidy said, "Every fairy tale ends with a kiss."

Blaine looked at his sister, "You're right, I'm sorry I forgot. They kissed each other and then lived happily ever after."

Cassidy smiled, "I like that story."

"I do too," Blaine picked up her blankets and tucked his sister in, "Good night Sissy," he kissed her forehead.

"Good night Blainey," Cassidy said closing her eyes, "Merry almost Christmas."

"Merry almost Christmas," Blaine smiled as he shut off her light and left the door open ajar.

Blaine sighed to himself as he walked into the living room and fell on the couch tired from the day. He saw he had a message on his phone from Kurt.

From Kurt: _Hope you had a fun night. I know I'm having a blast._

To Kurt: _I did. I just told the most exciting story about a prince and knight who gave each other presents for Christmas._

From Kurt: _Really? A prince and knight huh. And what were the names of these two gentlemen?_

To Kurt: _Prince Kurt and Knight Blaine. Kurt got a kitten and Blaine got a puppy._

From Kurt: _Sounds exciting, I hope it ended well._

To Kurt: _It did, Cassidy made sure it ended with a kiss._

Blaine waited a moment for Kurt to reply, but it didn't come after a few minutes of waiting he decided to change into his pajamas. He checked his phone again and no message from Kurt. He wondered what happened to him. He pulled his bed out from the couch and lay down, he suddenly heard his phone.

From Kurt: _Sorry about that, Dad needed something for bed. And I quite like that ending._

To Kurt: _I liked it too._

From Kurt: _I can't wait to see you again._

To Kurt: _I can't wait to see you again too._

From Kurt: _I think you should go to bed now though, I can't imagine what tomorrow will be like for you._

To Kurt: _Yeah, I should. Good night Kurt._

From Kurt: _Good night Blaine. Merry Christmas._

To Kurt: _Merry Christmas Kurt. <3_

From Kurt: _< 3_

Blaine set his phone down, making sure he set his alarm, and lay on his bed. He smiled to himself as he felt his eyes close slowly.

Blaine's phone alarm started going off suddenly. He quickly reached over and shut it off. He got out of the bed and walked down the hall to check on his sister. She was sleeping peacefully.

Blaine sighed as he shut the door quietly. He walked back into the living room and put on his shoes. He opened the door to the apartment and closed it behind him. He walked down the stairs to Irene and Eugene's house. Knocking on the door he waited patiently for one of them.

"Merry Christmas dear," Irene said opening the door, "Hurry in."

Blaine stepped in the apartment, "Thank you so much for this Irene, you have no idea how grateful I am right now."

"It was nothing dear," Irene said, "Here he is," she said handing him the box.

Blaine smiled as he took the box, "Thank you. This really means the world to me."

Irene patted Blaine's arm, "It was no trouble Blaine really. I just hope you know how much we appreciate having you as a neighbor. Oh wait hold on a second."

Blaine waited patiently as she left him standing there holding the box with the small kitten inside. Irene came back, and Blaine saw her carrying presents in her arms. "Irene you really didn't have too…"

"Nonsense," Irene says, "It was our pleasure to pick out these gifts for you dear."

Blaine smiled and accepted the gifts, "Thank you then."

"Oh and here are some meals for the next few days," Irene handed him some dishes, stacking them on top of the box with the presents, "Have a wonderful Christmas."

"Have a merry Christmas Irene and let Eugene know how thankful we are as well," Blaine said.

"Of course dear, wouldn't be the same without that cranky old man around here," Irene smiled. She opened the door for him and helped him up the stairs. He opened the door to his apartment and finally bid her goodbye. He gently set the box on the table and took off the presents food.

Hearing the kitten and make a noise inside, Blaine quickly opened the box and found the small kitten awake, "What are you doing awake?" he cooed.

Blaine gently shut the box once again and placed it under their Christmas branch placing a bow on top of it. He set off quickly to get the supplies out from the closet where he stored his clothes and extra things. He decided to put them by the Christmas branch as well. He looked at the note Cassidy had written to Santa and wrote out one for her to see in the morning. After putting away the food Irene had giving him and the gifts by the Christmas branch, he took a step back and smiled to himself, "It's going to be the best Christmas ever," he said to himself.

Blaine went back to bed and figured he should get a little sleep before knowing his little sister probably wouldn't be sleeping much longer.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"BLAINE!"

Blaine shot up out of his bed, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I got a kitty!" Cassidy yelled, "I got a kitty!"

Blaine looked over and saw Cassidy cradling the small kitten in her arms, "Wow! Who is the kitten from?"

"It's from Santa silly," Cassidy said as she climbed on Blaine's bed with the kitten in her arms. She set the cat down, "Isn't he cute."

"Yeah he is," Blaine smiled looking at his sister's face light up. "What are you going to name him?"

"Stormageddon," Cassidy said simply.

Blaine looked at his sister, "What?"

Cassidy smiled, "Stormageddon, but he will be Stormy for short."

Blaine was surprised by her choice, but knew she was a bit different, "Alright then Stormageddon it is," he laughed.

"Yay!" Cassidy yelled as she pet the kitten, "He's perfect."

Blaine smiled, "I guess Santa knew what to get you after all and he even knew where you lived."

"He did," Cassidy nodded, "I'm glad he found us."

"Me too Sissy, me too," Blaine smiled giving his sister a hug.

"When did Irene and Eugene give us presents?" Cassidy asked playing with her kitten.

Blaine shrugged, "No clue, maybe Santa put them there for us."

Cassidy smiled, "I like Santa."

"I do too," Blaine took the covers off of himself, "Now then how about we get some breakfast for you and Stormy."

Cassidy smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."


	15. Chapter 15

"Yep I got a kitten and named him Stormageddon," Cassidy told Ashley excitedly, "Blaine thought it was a silly name, but he is my kitten so I got to name him."

"Wow," Ashley laughed, "Well it sounds like you had an exciting Christmas then," she put her apron on.

Blaine handed a customer there order, "Now Cassidy remember tonight we have to go to the store and pick up more cat food."

"I know," Cassidy said rolling her eyes, "Are you sure that Stormy is alright at home by himself though?"

"I'm positive," Blaine leaned on the counter, "We put him in the bathroom where he won't get into anything."

"What if he falls in the toilet?" Cassidy asked alarmed.

Blaine blushed, "We put the seat down."

Ashley smiled, "This girl thinks of everything doesn't she?"

"She does, now get back here and help me," Blaine said, "A rush is coming soon and I'm not doing it by myself." He turned towards the customer that walked up to the counter.

"I'm coming," Ashley turned to Cassidy, "Just wait until he gets a boyfriend."

"He already has one," Cassidy said swinging her legs.

Ashley looked at Cassidy in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

"Blaine and Kurt kissed, now they are boyfriends," Cassidy explained, "Because when a girl and boy are together, they are boyfriend and girlfriend. That makes Blaine and Kurt boyfriends."

"I see," Ashley said, "I'm just going to get to work now."

"Okay," Cassidy said and went back to look at her cat book Blaine had given her as a present.

Ashley walked behind the counter and helped Blaine with the rush and waited to pop her question until after they had served everyone in line, "So your sister said something very interesting."

"She always says something interesting," Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Ashley wiped the counter, "But this time it was really interesting, like how she knows you and Kurt kissed and are now boyfriends."

Blaine blushed, "It's not…we just…crap," he put his face in the hands.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked walking up to him, "I'm happy for you. I mean I'm sort of saddened I found out by your sister, but…what's wrong?"

"We kissed," Blaine whispered, "But we didn't really talk about it. I mean I think he likes me, but…"

"Oh my god," Ashley shouted, "You don't think he likes you?" she exclaimed. Everyone in the coffee shop turned to look at the pair except Cassidy was still humming to herself and used to Ashley's behavior. Ashley took Blaine's arm and dragged him to the side, "He kisses you and you don't think he likes you?"

Blaine looked down, "Well I mean I know I like him, but…"

Ashley gave him a stern look, "I can't believe you. You know what I'm going to do, I'm going to make you go see him and then you are going to plant one on him. I don't care where you are, you are going to do it because you—"

"Hello."

Blaine and Ashley turned and saw Kurt standing there. "Kurty!" Cassidy shouted and ran into his arms.

"Well hello there," Kurt smiled as he held Cassidy.

"Guess what Kurt!" Cassidy said wiggling in his arms, "Guess what!"

"Well I can't imagine what you want me to guess," Kurt said laughing.

"I got a kitten for Christmas from Santa!" Cassidy said waving her amrs, "A real kitten!"

"That is exciting," Kurt put Cassidy down, "What did you name it?"

"I named him Stormageddon," Cassidy said skipping back over to her table.

Kurt stood up straight and looked at Blaine, "You were serious."

"I don't know where she gets some of that from," Blaine laughed, "I mean she was dead serious when she told me Christmas morning."

"I'm glad you two had a nice Christmas then," Kurt smiled, "Oh Ashley, I wanted to invite you to my family's New Year's party."

"Really?" Ashley asked, "Well that's nice of you. I will see if I can squeeze it in my busy schedule."

Kurt laughed, "Sure, just come anytime after eight," he turned to Blaine, "But you are invited to dinner so you should come around four."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Course," Kurt nodded, "My parents made sure I asked—no more like told you that you are coming," he rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I think they are a bit crazy."

Blaine laughed, "Alright," he turned Cassidy, "We are going to Kurt's house for New Year's Eve dinner."

Cassidy smiled, "Yay! Can I bring Stormy?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, Stormy needs to stay in our apartment."

Cassidy crossed her arms, "Why does Stormy always have to stay at home?"

"Because he is cat and needs to," Blaine explained, "He wouldn't like being taken from place to place."

"Alright," Cassidy said and she moved on, "My book says that cats don't need baths like dogs. They can clean themselves."

"Oh well that's interesting," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled, "So when do you get off tonight?"

Blaine looked at him, "Around four."

"Oh," Kurt said, "I was just wondering when we were going to talk."

Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand, "We will I promise. I mean I didn't even think I would see you today, but I really really want to."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, I for some reason had it in my head that you might not want too."

Ashley groaned, "Oh my god, can you two please just do something or else I will just shove you in the bathroom, lock the door, and wait an hour."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Ashley, don't you have a coffee maker to be cleaning."

"Fine," Ashley said, "But I swear I will go crazy if you two keep dancing around these feelings you have for each other," she grabbed the coffee pot and went to clean it by the sinks.

Blaine laughs, "I'm sorry about her."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said.

"Kurt do you want to come over tonight and see Stormageddon?" Cassidy asked suddenly appearing next to him.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who smiled, "That sounds like a good idea Sissy. We can cook Kurt one of our famous meals. That is if he wants to come."

"Of course I want to come," Kurt said, "Why else do you think I got my parents to let me leave the house."

Cassidy smiled, "Yay! Kurt is going to meet my kitten!"

"Well it looks like it's going to be a fun night then," Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Yeah it looks like it might be," Blaine laughed.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt and Cassidy were sitting on the floor playing with Stormy. "He is an adorable kitten," Kurt said scratching under the small cat's chin.

"I think he acts a lot like you," Cassidy said.

Blaine laughed from inside the kitchen, "And why do you say that?" Kurt asked lifting an eyebrow.

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, he just does."

"Interesting," Kurt said and turned towards the kitchen, "I sure hope that snickering wasn't directed towards your sister's comment."

Blaine smiled as he held a spoon in the air, "Now why would you think that?" he grinned, "Alright who wants to help me with the making of this divine meal?"

Cassidy jumped up scaring the little cat and making it run away to hide, "I do! I do! Oops," she giggled, "I scared Stormy away."

"He is probably fine," Kurt said, "Now how much help do you need?"

"I believe I will need the help of two wonderful volunteers," Blaine said holding his arms open.

Cassidy ran and hugged his legs, "I love helping you cook." She smiled up at him and then turned around, "Come on Kurt, you have to help too."

Kurt stood up from the floor, "Right, and how shall I help prepare the meal?"

"You can start by mixing and kneading that dough," Blaine said pointing to the bowl of ingredients.

"Oh I'm just here for physical labor," Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine laughed, "Yes that is it. Now knead my good sir."

Kurt saluted him, "Right away sir."

Cassidy started laughing, "You two are funny."

"Well I suppose I can share the funny," Blaine said dramatically.

Cassidy giggled, "Wait if Kurt is kneading the dough, then that means we are making pizza!"

"Yes it does," Blaine said tapping her on the nose with flour.

Cassidy opened her mouth to a little round o, "Blaine Michael Anderson."

Kurt stifled a laugh, "She said your full name," then he looked at Blaine, "Your middle name is Michael?"

Cassidy poked him in the belly, "How dare you," what Blaine didn't see was that she grabbed a handful of flour and then threw it at him.

Blaine stood next to her, "Oh you little," he picked her up and then flour flung around and landed on Kurt.

The siblings stopped and looked at him, "Now you know what that means," Kurt said grabbing some flour and throwing it at them.

The trio got into a flour fight throwing it at one another until they were a mess. "I think we should make our pizza and then get cleaned up," Blaine suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kurt nodded.

They proceeded to make there pizza and Kurt learned all about what else Cassidy got for Christmas. She then stopped and looked at Blaine, "I didn't get you anything for Christmas," she said alarmed, "Oh my gosh!"

"It's alright Cassidy," Blaine said, but his sister was going crazy worried about not getting her brother a present, "Cassidy come here," he finally said picking her up and sitting her down in her lap.

"But I didn't get you a present," Cassidy said almost crying.

"You didn't have to sweetie," Blaine said kissing her head, "Just seeing you happy on Christmas was enough for me and that Christmas wish you read at your concert. That was the greatest gift anyone has ever given me."

"But I really wanted to get you something," Cassidy said sadly.

"I have an idea," Kurt said, "How about I take you shopping and we'll get Blaine a present then."

Blaine shook his head, "You really don't have to…"

"Really?" Cassidy asked excitedly.

Blaine really found it hard to say no, when she looked adorable with flour in her hair, "I mean I guess if Kurt really wants to do it…"

Cassidy jumped out of Blaine's lap and into Kurt's, "Thank you!" she said kissing his cheek.

"Well you're welcome," Kurt smiled.

The timer went off, "I believe that means our pizza is ready," Blaine said standing up and walking over to the oven. The pizza was cooked to perfection. They had a picnic on the floor and watched Anastasia because even though it wasn't a Disney movie, Cassidy said it was one of her favorites.

"Come on Cassidy," Blaine said standing up, "You need to be rinsed off and get ready for bed."

Cassidy looked up at Blaine, "But I'm not tired and Kurt's here."

"He is," Blaine nodded, "But you still have to go to bed."

"Alright," Cassidy stood up slowly, "Let's get this over with," she started walking to the bathroom.

"I swear she is acting more like you every day," Kurt commented.

Blaine gave him a look, "You can just wait in here while I…you don't have to do that."

Kurt started picking up the plates, "Nonsense, I will help clean the dishes while you clean the child. Go on now," he said shooing him away.

Blaine laughed, "Fine, but I will come and help afterwards."

"Fine by me," Kurt said taking the stack of plates to the kitchen.

Cassidy took her shower and then got her pajamas on. She brushed her teeth and gave Kurt a kiss goodnight because he hadn't left yet. Blaine tucked Cassidy in her bed, "And what would you like to read this evening?" he asked her.

Cassidy thought for a moment, "I'll read that one," she said pointing to one of her easy to read chapter books.

"Alright, happy reading," Blaine said kissing her on the head and leaving her to read her book. He ran a hand through is hair and discovered there was still a lot of flour in it. "If you want to rinse off your hair you welcome too," Blaine said, "We have extra towels and I can loan you a shirt or something if you want."

"Okay," Kurt said, "I mean I guess you don't like the new flour look," he teased.

Blaine smiled, "I like it, but you know it makes it look like gray hair on me."

"I'm sure you will look wonderful with gray hair," Kurt teased.

"Oh you think so," Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to find out," Kurt said and then froze, because he realized he just said something that he didn't mean to say.

"How about we go have that talk after we rinse our hair?" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, just to make sure nothing else embarrassing comes out of my mouth."

Blaine stopped Kurt's hand that was drying the plate, "Don't be embarrassed around me okay, I'm sure Cassidy and I have done numerous things on occasions that have already set that bar."

Kurt laughed, "I guess so."

"You go rinse your hair," Blaine said taking the towel, "I'll finish this, the towels are in cabinet under the sink."

"Alright," Kurt left and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, he did still have a good amount of flour on him. He took his used to be black shirt off and folded it neatly setting it on the back of the toilet.

Starting the water and leaning over the tub to rinse his hair. He found it a bit more difficult then he thought it would be. After he was satisfied with his hair cleaning, he grabbed a towel and then dried his hair. He realized that Blaine didn't give him a shirt, he opened the door and found a hoodie sitting outside of the door. Kurt smiled to himself before pulling it on over his head and grabbing his shirt while putting the towel in the small hamper he saw.

Kurt knew his hair must look awful with no product in it, "I hope it fits," Blaine said looking around the corner, "It is big on me."

"It fits fine," Kurt said tugging on the sweatshirt, he read Dalton on the front, "I like it."

Blaine smiled, "Great, I'll just quickly run through the shower," he said rocking on his feet, "I'll be right back."

Kurt gave him a nod and sat down on the couch waiting patiently for him. He figured he should check his phone since he hadn't once his dad gave him the okay to stay over at Blaine's house for dinner.

Kurt saw he didn't have many messages. He had one from Rachel asking about the applications they were filling out and one from Finn asking him about one of the products he used on his hair. He quickly texted them back and then he looked to his left seeing Blaine walking around the corner tugging his shirt on while wearing a pair of pajama pants.

Kurt saw Blaine and instantly went red, he had just seen Blaine almost half naked, "Is something wrong?" Blaine asked touching Kurt's shoulder making him jump.

"No," Kurt said quickly, "Is Cassidy asleep?"

"Yeah, I found her with her book on her chest and fast asleep," Blaine said sitting down next to Kurt, "I guess we should talk about this now."

"Yep," Kurt nodded. They both looked at each other and were about to talk, "You go first."

"No you," Blaine insisted.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Kurt said tugging on the bottom of the hoodie he was wearing.

"I think I have a better way," Blaine said. Kurt looked over at him as if to ask him what, but Blaine moved closer to him bringing there lips together once again.

Kurt pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on Blaine's, "I think I really like you."

Blaine smiled, "I really like you too."

"We can make this work," Kurt said.

"I just want you to know that it's just not me," Blaine said moving away, "I mean I know you are already close to Cassidy, but…"

"Blaine stop," Kurt took Blaine's hand, "I love Cassidy and I know you are a packaged deal," he smiled, "But I can't help the way I feel about you."

Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand, "I can't really either, but you…you're moving to New York in the summer."

"I am," Kurt said sadly, "But Blaine you are here right now and I don't want to just sit here and be your friend anymore. I don't know if my heart can take that."

"I like the plan of living in the here and now," Blaine leaned closer.

"I like that plan as well," Kurt said leaning in, "Now I think I'm going to kiss you again."

"I would very much like that," Blaine laughed.

Kurt closed the gap between them and bringing there lips together once again. He slowly pushed Blaine back and they laid on the couch together, "I know it's silly, but Blaine Anderson would you do the honor of being my boyfriend?" he asked resting his chin on Blaine's chest.

"Absolutely Kurt Hummel," Blaine smiled, "Absolutely," he pulled Kurt closer to him to kiss him once again.

The new couple just cuddled up on the couch and not caring about a thing. Kurt had pulled a blanket over them, "I should get home."

"You should," Blaine said.

"I'm pretty comfy though," Kurt commented.

Blaine let out a small laugh and brushed Kurt's hair out of his face, "I like seeing you not all done up."

Kurt let out a small gasp, "What ever do you mean?" He smiled, "But I know what you mean, I like seeing your curls freshly washed. I still don't understand why you gel them down so much."

Blaine tried to shrug, "It's just something I've done for a while now. To tell you the truth I used to use a lot more then I do now."

Kurt giggled, "I see," he shifted himself, so his legs slid between Blaine's legs, "That's better," he sighed and laid his head on Blaine's chest closing his eyes.

"What about you going home?" Blaine asked.

"Shhh," Kurt shushed, "Sleepy time now," he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

Blaine kissed the top of his head, "Really though, I know you and I know you don't want to wake up here and have nothing with you in the morning."

Kurt lifted his head and squinted his eyes, "You do know me to well."

"Come on," Blaine said, "I'll even let you keep the hoodie."

"But I don't want to take your hoodie," Kurt said, "Even if it does smell like you. And it's awfully warm. I may keep it for a little while."

Blaine smiled, "That's fine," he said touching Kurt's face.

Kurt finally sat up and Blaine now understood, "I'm cold now," he whined.

Kurt laughed, "Oh shush you. You are the one telling me to go."

"Only because I know you," Blaine smiled sitting up. Kurt stood up and stretched his arms over his head making a sighing noise.

Blaine grinning made him nervous, "What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Blaine said standing up, "Come on, your dad is probably waiting for you to get home too."

"I swear you are kicking me out," Kurt said as Blaine handed him his coat.

"Nah," Blaine shook his head.

Kurt buttoned his coat and Blaine grabbed the collar bringing him in for a kiss. When Kurt finally pulled away, "Well if I leave and get that every time I think I may just have to keep coming back."

"I think you should," Blaine smiled.

Kurt grabbed his keys from his pocket, "I had a lovely time tonight making the pizza and playing with the Stormageddon."

"Oh yes," Blaine nodded, "Our little cat of doom."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the cheek, "I'll text you when I get home."

"I'll be waiting then," Blaine said opening the door.

"Bye," Kurt said slipping out and pulling the coat closer around himself.

Blaine waved, "Bye," he said and watched Kurt walk down the stairs. Blaine gently closed the door and leaned on it smiling. He had a boyfriend. Blaine Anderson who has been pushed around and told no by almost everyone in his life, has a boyfriend. The boy who thought his world was going to completely give out on him and then he found the perfect man to help him through it. He had to admit, before he never really believed in wishing from all the times he had and nothing came true, but with Kurt and Cassidy now it felt like all of his wishes were coming true.

"I want to wear my princess dress," Cassidy said crossing her arms.

"Sweetie, are you sure?" Blaine asked her, "I mean we are going to Kurt's house for a party."

"I want to wear my princess dress," Cassidy repeats.

Blaine stood up from the floor of his sister's room, "I'm telling you that I don't think it's a good idea for you to wear your princess dress is all."

"But it's a party and I want to look nice," Cassidy stomped her foot.

"I understand that Cassidy I really do," Blaine picked up some of the shirts on the floor, "But I don't think it's a good idea to wear your princess dress because you might get something on it."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"I want to wear my princess dress," Cassidy said louder.

Blaine breathed in and out, "No. You are not wearing your princess dress."

Cassidy looked up at Blaine with tears in her eyes, "I want to wear my princess dress."

"No," Blaine said, "You can wear either of these two dresses," he pointed at the two on the bed. Now I will be waiting for you in the living room after you get dressed." He walked out into the hall leaving the door open.

Blaine groaned to himself as he sat down on the couch, putting his head between his knees. Hearing his phone go off he grabbed it and hit the button, "Hello," he said with defeat.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked on the other end.

Blaine sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Cassidy is just arguing with me over what to wear is all."

"I'm sorry about that," Kurt responded.

Blaine then heard a loud noise, "That can't be good."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, I should go though," Blaine said, "I'll hopefully see you soon. Bye," he hung up the phone before Kurt could answer and he walked towards Cassidy's room. He saw a mess, every stuffed animal on the floor and clothes thrown about, "Cassidy," Blaine said quietly, "Is it out of your system yet?"

Cassidy looked up from where she standing breathing heavily, "I want to wear my princess dress."

Blaine shook his head, "No. I already told you no."

"I need to wear my princess dress," Cassidy pleaded.

"You don't need to, you just want to," Blaine said, "Cassidy you scared Stormy into the bathroom and he hasn't come out since."

Cassidy sat on her bed, "I just want to wear my princess dress."

Blaine sighed and walked over to sit down next to his sister, "I know that Sissy, but for tonight can you please just wear a different dress."

Cassidy thought it over and Blaine saw the emotions on her face, "Fine," she huffed picking the dark blue dress with a red ribbon around the waist that Kurt helped them pick out one afternoon.

"Alright," Blaine stood up running a hand through his hair, "Just get changed and you will have to clean this mess up before we go."

Cassidy looked at Blaine wide eyed, "But…"

"No buts," Blaine said, "You made the mess and now you clean it. I don't care if you were mad."

Cassidy looked at her brother, "Fine." She went to work before changing into her dress.

"Just do the best you can," Blaine said, "I'll be waiting in the living room." He left Cassidy in her room and saw Kurt had texted him. He instantly felt bad about hanging up on him. He quickly called him and when he heard Kurt pick up he instantly apologized, "I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to do that," he pleaded, "Cassidy just started throwing her stuff around and I…" he sat down on the couch, "Sometimes I don't know if I can do it by myself."

Kurt sighed on the other end, "Well you're lucky you have me then."

Blaine gave a small smile, "I suppose. I am really sorry about that."

"Its fine," Kurt said, "I figured Cassidy was doing something. I have been hung up on before."

"I know," Blaine said rubbing his eyes, "What was it you were calling about earlier?"

"My parents just wanted to make sure you were still coming," Kurt said, "I'm just hiding in my room until then, Carole gets a bit crazy when we have guests over."

"You would think you would want to help," Blaine said.

"Oh I do," Kurt sighed, "But she usually tells me I'm doing something wrong or I tell her she is doing something wrong. It's quite counter productive."

Blaine let out a laugh, "I can totally see that."

"Yeah," Kurt said rolling over on his bed, "Besides, I get to talk on the phone with my boyfriend instead."

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, I suppose you do."

"I like saying that," Kurt said quietly.

"I like it when you say it," Blaine said playing with a loose thread on the couch, he heard shuffling behind him, "Just a second."

"Okay," Kurt sighed happily.

"I'm ready now," Cassidy said peeking around the corner.

Blaine turned around, "And you look beautiful," he smiled.

Cassidy walked up to him and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Blaine said.

"Who are you talking to?" Cassidy asked pointing to the phone.

"Kurt," Blaine said handing her the phone, "Tell him we are leaving soon, I just need to use the bathroom."

Blaine left Cassidy on the phone, "'Ello Kurt."

"Well hello there little lady," Kurt said making Cassidy giggle, "Now I hear you are coming to my house soon."

"I am," Cassidy nodded, "I am going to stay up the whole night."

Kurt laughed, "Sure, now are you two leaving soon?"

"Yes," Cassidy said, "As soon as Blaine gets out of the bathroom with Stormageddon."

"Why is Stormageddon in the bathroom?" Kurt asked her.

"He was scared," Cassidy said, "I should apologize to him too."

"Probably a good idea," Kurt said.

Blaine walked back into the living room, "Ready to go Munchkin?"

"Yep," Cassidy said handing Blaine his phone back.

"Didn't know you were still on," Blaine said.

"Yeah, but I'll let you go now," Kurt sat up on his bed.

Blaine nodded, "Okay, I'll see you in a few then."

"See you soon," Kurt said and Blaine knew he was smiling.

Blaine hung up the phone and sighed to himself as he watched Cassidy put on her coat. "Let me help you there," he said walking over and helping her find the sleeve, "Can I tell you something Sissy."

"Sure," Cassidy said as Blaine helped her put on her gloves.

"Remember when you said something about seeing Kurt and I kiss," Blaine said.

"Yep, it's because Kurt is your boyfriend," Cassidy said smiling at Blaine.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, "I think you are to smart for even me now."

Cassidy giggled, "I might be," she said tapping his nose.

"Alright you," Blaine stood up, "We need to get going or else we will be late for dinner."

"Away we go!" Cassidy said opening the door. Blaine put his own coat on and followed Cassidy out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Cassidy and Blaine shuffled in, "Sorry we had a bit of a disagreement," he said with his eyes shifting towards his little sister.

Burt let out a laugh, "I guess that would explain it, let me take your coats."

Cassidy and Blaine took off there jackets, "Here you go Burt," Cassidy said with a smile.

"Why thank you," Burt smiled.

Blaine noticed how much Burt had warmed up to Cassidy over the past few months. He figured Burt wasn't really used to little girls and it warmed his heart knowing that Cassidy had a small effect on him.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," Burt said looking at Blaine.

Blaine shook his thoughts away, "Yeah, that's fine."

Burt waved him to follow him as he walked down the hall into Finn's room. He set the coats on Finn's bed, "I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you two."

Blaine gave him a blank stare and then it hit him, "Oh, right yeah."

Burt put a hand on his shoulder, "Honestly I haven't seen Kurt this happy in a long time." He picked up his hat off his head and held it in his hands, "One time I told him that he had to get used to being alone until he found someone like him, someone open and brave."

Blaine waited patiently for Burt to talk. When he realized he must have run out of words to say he smiled, "I'm happy to be by his side then."

Burt patted his shoulder, "Come on I know Kurt has been waiting to see you all day," he said walking out of the room.

Blaine followed and Kurt was sitting on the couch having a conversation with Cassidy. He leaned on the wall and watched them. When they finally finished Cassidy ran over to him and he picked her up, "Well what do I owe the pleasure?"

Cassidy kissed his cheek, "I love you," she hugged him.

"I love you too," Blaine said hugging her back, "What were you talking to Kurt about?"

"My dress," Cassidy smiled, "He said it looked nice on me."

"Well I'm glad," Blaine set his sister down and she ran over to join Burt and Carole in the kitchen.

Kurt had walked over to him, "I see my Dad already cornered you."

Blaine let out a small laugh, "It was bound to happen, I mean he really cares about you."

Kurt smiled, "I know," he slipped his hand in Blaine's, "It is nice to see you again," he leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled and kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth, "It's New Year's Eve."

"It is," Kurt nodded; he really didn't know why Blaine had said that. It was just another holiday in the year.

Blaine gave him a look, "Oh, never mind," he tried to walk away.

"Wait," Kurt pulled his arm, "What is it? What were you thinking?"

"Well it's sort of my first New Year's to actually kiss someone at midnight," Blaine said with his face getting red.

Kurt's own face reddened, "Mine too," he stroked the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb, "And I can't wait," he said giving a shy smile.

"Oh…I thought maybe since your friends," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt shrugged, "I could care less what they think, besides I know to well that Puckerman has been pushing us to get together for some reason."

"Who told you that?" Blaine asked.

"Finn," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, "Where is Finn by the way?"

"Over at Rachel's," Kurt looked over at him, "Rachel and her dads were going to come over for dinner too."

"That will be nice," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand, "I liked the dress Cassidy eventually picked out."

"That's because you helped pick it out," Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt grinned, "Excuse me," and he tickled Blaine's side.

"No stop," Blaine said letting go of Kurt's hand, "I don't…stop," he said through his laughs.

Kurt stopped and kissed Blaine's cheek again, "Blaine Anderson is ticklish, writing that one down."

Blaine rolled his eyes as they heard the door open. Finn and Rachel stepped in, and followed by Rachel's parents. "Hey guys," Rachel smiled and waved at them.

"Hi," Blaine smiled back.

Cassidy ran into the room, "Rachel!" she shouted and ran to grab her legs.

Rachel laughed, "Nice to see you to Cassidy."

"Cassidy let Rachel and everyone come in," Blaine said walking towards them.

"I don't mind," Rachel said taking off her scarf, "It sure is cold outside though."

"Yeah it is," one of the men said from behind her.

"Oh Blaine these are my dads," Rachel smiled, "LeRoy and Hiram," she said introducing them, "This is Blaine, you know the boy I had been telling you about," she nudged one of them.

"We got it," LeRoy smiled, he held out his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Rachel has told us so many wonderful things about you."

Blaine shook both of there hands, "It's nice to meet you too." Burt and Carole stepped in the room to say hello to Rachel and her dads too.

Rachel looked down at Cassidy, "Look at that dress you have on, it's beautiful."

"Thank you," Cassidy said twirling, "Kurt helped me pick it out."

"Hey I was there too," Blaine said.

Kurt looked over at him, "And all you wanted to do was go look at the bowties," he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Cassidy said putting her hands on her hips, "You kept going on about this one that had purple spots on it." Everyone laughed while Blaine put his head in hands. "But I still love you," Cassidy smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks," Blaine said and she grabbed his finger to twirl her, "I forgot, did you feed Stormy this morning?"

Cassidy nodded, "Yep Stormageddon is all fed."

Rachel looked at them, "Storma—what?"

"Stormageddon," Cassidy said, "He is my kitten that Santa Claus brought me," she smiled, "We just call him Stormy for short."

"Oh," Rachel said looking at Blaine who just shrugged as if saying her cat, she named it what she wanted. "I take it you like Stormy then?"

Cassidy nodded, "Yeah, he is so nice. He likes to cuddle in my bed, but then sometimes he cuddles in Blaine's bed."

"I'd rather he sleeps in your bed," Blaine said, "One morning I woke up because he clawing at my chest."

"It's because you are so soft and squishy," Cassidy teased poking his stomach. Everyone laughed again.

Blaine mumbled something, "What was that?" Kurt asked him.

"Nothing," Blaine smiled at him, "Nothing at all."

"Alright come on everyone, dinner is ready now," Carole said waving everyone to the dining room.

Once everyone was sitting down they all started the meal and small conversations started popping up here and there. "So Cassidy," LeRoy asked her, "What is your favorite subject in school?"  
Cassidy thought for a moment and tapped her chin, "Math and music, I also like science a lot."

"She is smart one," Hiram teased.

"Oh she is," Blaine nodded, "She will be the first female president of the United States," he said poking her side.

Cassidy giggled and nodded, "Yep after I write my book and become a famous star."

Blaine laughed, "Big dreams Sissy."

"I know," Cassidy said, "But when I said I wanted to be an astronaut I heard one night you said…"

Blaine quickly covered his little sister's mouth, "Okay, I got it. I remember what I said." He was glad not everyone was listening to there conversation.

Kurt looked over, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Blaine shook his head, "Nothing," he smiled.

Cassidy pushed Blaine's hand away, "Excuse me," she said hopping off her chair and disappearing to the bathroom.

"She is really sweet kid," LeRoy smiled.

"Yeah she is," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck, "Although sometimes I think she is to smart for her own good."

"Makes sense," Kurt said, "You two are related."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but have you seen your grades," Kurt squeezed his hand he was holding under the table, "I honestly think you don't even know how smart you are."

Blaine blushed, "I…"

"So Blaine where you thinking of going to college?" Hiram asked.

"Daddy," Rachel said turning towards her father quickly.

"What I'm just asking him question," Hiram said with a laugh.

"It's alright Rachel," Blaine smiled, "Truth be told sir, I don't really think I have decided yet."

"Oh, you have any ideas where you would like to go?" LeRoy asked.

Blaine then blushed, "I…well…I don't…"

"Blainey!" Cassidy came running up to him, "I remembered something."

"What's that sweetheart?" Blaine asked picking her up and setting her in his lap.

"I remembered that you promised me you let me stay up tonight, remember," Cassidy said pulling on his arm.

Blaine smiled, "Of course I remembered. And I won't go back on my word, even though I know a certain little girl who was a bit on the argumentive side this evening."

Cassidy made a face, "But Blainey…"

"Oh I'm just joking," Blaine said kissing her cheek, "I'll try to wake you up before midnight," he teased.

Cassidy pushed off her brother's lap and into her own seat, "I'm going to stay awake the whole night, you'll see."

"I'm sure you are," Kurt said from next to Blaine, "Do you think you can even make it straight up to midnight though?"

Cassidy looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm going to stay up and that's final."

Blaine laughed, "Sure Sissy," he kissed the top of her head. The group finished eating there dinner and then soon after more guests started arriving. Everyone kept commenting on Cassidy's dress, which she loved the attention for.

Blaine was leaning against the wall in the background. He was watching Cassidy telling some of the girls from the Glee club a story about her new kitten at home.

"She sure likes the attention," Kurt said leaning into him.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I have a small feeling if she starts hanging out with Rachel to much she will turn into her."

Kurt laughed, "That wouldn't be so bad, now would it?"

Blaine turned towards him and lifted an eyebrow, "I can not believe you Kurt Hummel would say those words."

Kurt laughed and then heard the door bell, "I'll get it," he shouted as he made his way towards the door. Blaine had absentmindly followed Kurt to the door.

Kurt opened the door and revealed Ashley smiling, "Hi guys."

"Ash you made it," Blaine smiled as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Course I did," Ashley smiled, "I had a few other offers tonight, but I figured you might actually have some stuff here."

"I'll take your coat," Kurt laughed as Ashley took her scarf and coat off.

Blaine thought for a moment, "I thought you were seeing that Rick or Rich guy."

"Please Blaine, he is so last week," Ashley said waving her hand.

"Ashley!" Cassidy yelled running into her arms.

Ashley laughed as Cassidy jumped up, "Well hello there little darling. And how are you this feeling this evening?"

"I'm going to stay up all night," Cassidy exclaimed, "Blaine said I could."

"Well what do you know, Blaine said I could stay up too," Ashley said smiling at the small girl in her arms.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting each other," Burt said walking over to them.

"Oh sorry, I'm Ashley, I work with Blaine at the Lima Bean," she said introducing herself, "And I would offer you a hand to shake, but this little munchkin makes things impossible for me," she tickled Cassidy's sides.

"Ashley!" Cassidy laughed, "Help me Blaine!"

Blaine laughed and scooped her out of Ashley's arms, "Now you know that since I saved you, I should get something out of this deal."

Cassidy wiggled herself out of Blaine's arms, "No way mister. You can never catch me now!" She ran off in another direction.

Kurt came back, "So I see that this place is hopping now," he grins as he holds onto Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiles over at him, "I would say your family is hosting a lovely party."

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine on the nose, "That reminds me—"

"What was that?"

Kurt and Blaine looked in the direction of there friends, they all had surprised looks on there faces. "Did our dolphins finally get together?" Brittany asked.

Cassidy scrunched her face, "What's a dolphin?"

Ashley folded her arms across her chest, "And you didn't tell me this because?"

Blaine just smiled and looked at the ground, "Well it's new to us too," he whispered.

Ashley reached out and grabbed them both for a hug, "Finally!" she squealed out loud and let them, "Finally! After the dancing around you two did for months, I was ready to bash your heads in."

"Well this girl knows what she is talking about," Puck said walking up next to Ashley.

Ashley glanced at him, "Is that a dead rat on your head?"

Everyone in the room laughed. "Wait," Rachel stood up, "Kurt and Blaine finally got together," she exclaimed happily, "We need to celebrate."

Cassidy bounced up and down from her seat on the couch and giggled, "We are celebrating."

"You are right," Mercedes smiled, "Now that we know you are two finally got together, I think we can now rag on you for all those times we wanted you two to get together, but wouldn't."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Not in front of the kid," Kurt said tossing his head towards Cassidy, "Besides you have forever to make fun of us."

Blaine smiled over at Cassidy who looked so small in between Mercedes and Rachel. Cassidy stood up and walked over to her brother, "I love you Blainey."

Everyone in the room made an awwwing noise. Blaine reached down and picked up his little sister, "I love you too Sissy."

"Even if we fight?" Cassidy asked with her eyes looking sad.

"Even when we fight," Blaine said still smiling at her.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's back, "I have an idea," he smiled at them, "How about we play a game now."

"Trivial Pursuit!" Finn shouted already walking down the hallway to get the game. Everyone laughed at Finn's obsession with the game.

Soon the entire group was sitting on the floor playing the game. They were in teams and were pretty competitive when playing.

"No way, you didn't say the full answer only part of it," Sam said showing the answer.

Blaine had Cassidy in his lap and then he had his head leaning on Kurt's shoulder, "Your friends are crazy."

Kurt snorted a laugh, "They are your friends too you know."

"I guess you're right," Blaine sighs and looks down at Cassidy who is trying hard to stay awake in his lap.

"Are you okay?" Kurt says softly ignoring everyone arguing around them.

"I'm fine," Blaine says quietly, "Just a little tired is all."

Kurt reaches over and grabs Blaine's hand from his knee, "If you fall asleep I will wake you up before midnight."

Blaine hums, "Thanks," he responds quietly.

"Fine," Finn huffs in response, "Forget it."

Kurt rolls his eyes at his step brother, "You know Finn you don't have to win every time we play the game. I think you memorized the entire deck anyways."

"Well that's hardly fair," Quinn points out.

Rachel just waves her hand, "He has not, I swear. He is just good with the sports questions and…" she turned her head and saw Cassidy and Blaine asleep. She takes out her phone and quickly takes a picture. "Sorry I had too."

"I will only accept your apology if you send me a copy that," Kurt smirks at her. Rachel smiles back at him.

"Do you think they want to sleep in a bed?" Burt asks him.

Kurt shook his head, "Nah, they both want to be up at midnight, it's less then an hour away anyways."

"They both look so peaceful when they sleep," Tina smiles looking at them.

Kurt turns his head to kiss Blaine on the head, who shifted a little on his shoulder. "I think they both look perfect."

The group went back to there game and, of course, Finn's team won. And Rachel just wanted to point out that if they had not kept getting sports questions they probably would have lost. They were all settled in and watching Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve. Blaine, with a sleeping little sister still in his lap, was still sleeping on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt noticed it was about fifteen minutes until midnight. He gently nudged Blaine, "Sweetie," he smiled as Blaine shifted slightly, "Hey it's almost midnight."

Blaine opened an eye, "I fell asleep."

Kurt grinned, "Yes you did. I hope I'm a comfy pillow."

"You are," Blaine smiled as he closed his eyes again, "I'm getting to old to stay up this late."

Kurt laughed, "So my old man going to wake up her up?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "She really wanted to see the ball drop this year. What time is it?"

"We have eleven minutes until midnight," Kurt said looking at the television.

Blaine finally lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't drool on you," he blushed.

Kurt shrugged, "It's alright, this shirt is washable."

Blaine smiled at him and then turned to his sister, "Hey Sissy," he said shaking her a little, "It's almost midnight, time to wake up honey."

Cassidy picked her head up and rubbed her eyes, "Did the ball drop yet?"

"No, not yet," Kurt answers for her.

Cassidy lies her head back on Blaine's chest, "Okay, I'm excited I get to stay up so late."

"Good thing you're staying awake then," Blaine teases.

"I would hate to wake that up," Puck says, "My mom has to wake my little sister up and it's a nightmare."

Blaine smiles, "It's not so bad, sometimes I just start singing and she wakes up or I play some music. She is pretty easy going when she doesn't agree about wearing her princess dress."

"Oh is that what she wanted to wear tonight," Kurt laughs.

"Yes," Blaine nods, "And after that fight, which I think is the most rebellious she has ever been in awhile, I think we should probably have a talk."

"How is it you are only seventeen, but you act like a grown up?" Finn asked.

Everyone in the room went silent and Blaine looked down at his little sister with a sad expression on his face. Carole and Burt shifted uneasily as Finn asked the question. Some of the other adults in the room ignored them and continued to watch the television.

Blaine sighed, "I guess because I have to be. If I just fooled around all the time, I couldn't support her like I should."

"Yeah, but you don't have to," Puck adds in.

Blaine tenses, "But that's the thing, I do. You don't know what it was like where we lived before. I couldn't have my sister growing up in an environment like that. I want to think I saved her from that hideous place."

"You did," Kurt reaches up and tucks a stray curl behind his ear kissing his temple. He turns to glare at Puck, "And no one will ever tell you otherwise."

Blaine is still staring down at his sister, "Sweetie you need to wake up if you want to see the ball drop."

Cassidy squirmed in his arms again, "I didn't sleep past it?"

"Nope," Blaine shook his head, "You still have five minutes," he points at the television.

Cassidy sits up straighter in Blaine's lap, "Okay."

Blaine leans his head back on Kurt's shoulder, "I'm happy I'm here with you," he says quietly and kisses Kurt's neck.

Kurt's smiles broadens, "I'm glad you're here too."

The minutes were slowly counting down. Cassidy was squirming in Blaine's lap; she was excited to see the ball drop. Suddenly the group was counting down and the numbers were getting smaller.

"3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted. Cassidy jumped out of Blaine's lap yelling.

Kurt and Blaine turned towards each other and both leaned in to press there lips together. They kept it sweet and short. Kurt pulls back a little and then leans his forehead on Blaine's, "Happy New Year," he says quietly.

Blaine smiled at him, "Happy New Year," he laughed.

They were interrupted when Cassidy jumped on Blaine's lap and kissed him on the cheek, "Happy New Year!" she squeals.

"Happy New Year to you too," Blaine laughs kissing his sister on the cheek.

Kurt kisses her other cheek, "Happy New Year Cassidy."

Cassidy leans over to kiss Kurt on the cheek, "I made it!"

"You did," Blaine laughed, "And I'm sure now you are just exhausted."

"No I'm not," Cassidy rolls out of Blaine's lap, "I am going to stay up every New Years Eve now."

"Well I can't imagine how that will go," Blaine says to himself.

Rachel came over and kissed the both of them on the cheek wishing them a Happy New Year.

"I think this is going to be a pretty good year," Kurt leans back on the couch squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled at him, "I think it will be too," he said squeezing back.

Everyone began singing and celebrated ringing in the New Year with one another.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt pushed his way towards his locker, apologizing if he accidently bumped into someone. Winter break was over and they were back at school. One thing Kurt was excited about was getting to see Blaine everyday. Although he was worried because he knew many of his classmates wouldn't be accepting of them.

Kurt wondered if someone would do something to them if they even tried holding hands walking down the hallway. He personally didn't feel like that was fair though. He watches as couples hold hands all the time. Then he wondered if Blaine was even the hand holding type. Well they did go to the mall over break after they had gotten together and held hands.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts when he looked and saw Blaine walking towards him with a sleepy smile on his face. Kurt couldn't help but smile back, "Hey you."

Blaine reached up and rubbed one of his eyes yawning in the process, "Sorry," he finally said stretching, "We had a long morning. Cassidy refused to wake up and then I had to push her out the door with her complaining about how she thinks Stormageddon should come to school with one of us because he will get lonely being at home so long by himself."

Kurt reached over and brushed the hairs near Blaine's forehead, "Sounds like you had a busy morning then." Blaine just nods at him. "Well luckily for you Rachel was also running a bit late this morning…there she is."

"Morning boys," Rachel smiled at them, "Here you are Kurt, one medium drip and one grande non-fat mocha," she handed Kurt his drink and then Blaine the other, "Figured it was for you when he text me this morning."

"Thank you," Kurt smiles at her, "Such a wonderful friend."

"You didn't have to do that Rachel," Blaine said smelling the coffee and instantly wanting to hug Rachel now.

Rachel laughs, "It was nothing. I'll see you two later." She walked away leaving the boys to sip there coffee as they started walking down the hall.

"Thanks," Blaine says with a small smile.

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled back while taking another sip of his coffee, "I remembered what it was like as a little kid and returning from a school break. I figured she would be giving you hard time this morning."

They walked into there first class together, "I guess I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you then," Blaine says as he gives Kurt the slightest touch on his wrist and sits down in his seat.

Kurt knows it's just a touch on the wrist, but he understands how Blaine might be a bit hesitant to show affections at school. They both know what it's like to be ridiculed for just wanting to love another person.

They both sat down in there seats and the teacher began class. They were introduced to a new novel and another project that would shortly follow it. Blaine looked over and gave Kurt a smile.

Kurt knew even though they wouldn't show there affections as much as others in the school, he knew Blaine was still his and they would have each other.

Later in the day, Blaine and Kurt were already sitting at the lunch table as everyone else started joining them. They were talking quietly to one another about there novel for there class.

"Kurt, it's your turn to do the dishes tonight," Finn said shoving his sandwich in his mouth.

Kurt looked over at him and rolled his eyes, "No it's not, I did them last night."

Finn shook his head, "Nope, sorry I have practice."

Kurt groaned, "And this is why I don't think it's fair we have the system we do." Blaine laughed from his seat. "And you think it's funny."

"Well," Blaine thinks for a second, "It sort of is."

"And how is it funny?" Kurt asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Now everyone at the table was looking at Blaine. He wasn't expecting that, but this was sort of a couple initiation, arguing in front of there friends. "Well I'm just saying," he starts, "I mean Cassidy and I do the dishes ourselves almost everyday. And we sometimes make a game out of it."

Kurt looks at him and there friend all stare at him, "I guess I will have to invite you guys over to do my dishes then," he shrugs and goes back to his lunch.

Blaine gives a small sigh and Rachel looks at him with a smile. "Oh, my dad's wanted to invite you and Cassidy over to our house one night," she said excitedly.

"Really?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, Kurt you were also invited," Rachel explains, "They loved you guys together."

"That sounds like fun," Blaine looks over at Kurt for his expression.

Kurt nods, "Yeah, your dads are always inviting me to come over."

Blaine smiles and is excited that he and Kurt are actually being invited somewhere as a couple. And then Cassidy being invited too, just makes him grin even bigger.

"What are you all smiley about?" Puck grunted at him.

Blaine smiles, "Nothing, just happy is all."

Kurt looks over at him and squeezes Blaine's hand with his own, which are laced together underneath the table.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"They say we are going to get at least a foot of snow," Finn said excitedly from his seat in the choir room.

"Finn, we never get the snow they say we are," Kurt says to him while he sits down in the chair beside him.

"You never know Kurt," Tina smiles, "We did get that snow day two years ago." Kurt gives her a look, "Alright you have a point."

Mr. Schuester starts the class and they started reviewing songs they wanted to sing for Regionals.

The door to the choir room opened and Cassidy ran inside, "Kurt!" she shouts and jumps in his arms.

"Well hello to you," Kurt smiles and kisses her head.

Blaine poked his head in the door and walked into the room, "Sorry about that," he blushed.

"We were just finishing up," Mr. Schuester smiled at him, "Nice to see you again Blaine."

"Good to see you too," Blaine says walking over to Kurt who sat Cassidy down in the seat beside him.

"…and he took a frog out of the box," Cassidy talked excitedly, "And it started hopping around the room." Kurt's eyes widened as the little girl told the story listening intently.

Blaine smiled, "And my sis was the only girl that didn't run away," he tickled her side.

"That's right," Cassidy smiled and gave a nod.

"My my, that's some story," Kurt smiled.

Finn jumped up after Rachel had whispered something in his ear, "I think I have idea," he said walked over and whispered something in Mr. Schuester's ear. Mr. Schuester smiled and patted his back, "Go ahead."

"Hey dude," Finn said pulling on Puck's arm and tilting his head towards the music equipment, "Come on, let's do that one song we talked about earlier," he said to everyone.

All of the New Directions stood up and went to the front of the classroom. Mr. Schuester sat down next to Blaine. Cassidy crawled into Blaine's lap while she watched the teenagers huddle and discuss what they were going to do.

"What's going on?" Cassidy asked.

"They want to sing you a song," Mr. Schuester says to her, "It's a good one."

Cassidy giggled and put her hands in her lap. Blaine smiled as he looked down at his sister and kissed the top of her head. He looked up and saw Kurt was looking at him and smiling.

Finn counted off and Puck began playing the guitar he had. Finn came in and started playing the drums. He started singing the first verse.

_While everybody else is getting out of bed_  
I'm usually getting in it  
I'm not in it to win it  
And there's a thousand ways you can skin it 

Finn nodded over to Artie, who started singing the next verse. Cassidy smiled as she watched them sing there song.

_My feet have been on the floor_  
Flat like an Idol singer  
Remember Winger  
I digress  
I confess you are the best thing in my life 

Rachel smiles and starts singing along with him.

_But I'm afraid when I hear stories_  
About a husband and wife  
There's no happy endings  
No Henry Lee  
But you are the greatest thing about me 

Rachel pointed to Blaine and Cassidy who were both smiling and clapping along. Blaine was silently singing along. The group started singing the chorus all together.

_If it's love_  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better  
If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whatever 

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together 

_Love, love_  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, Love  
That's enough for me 

Kurt and Mercedes walked over and pulled Blaine and Cassidy from there seats towards the group at the front. Kurt pulled Blaine close to him and they started dancing together.

_Took a loan on a house I own_  
Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne  
I wanna buy ya everything  
Except cologne  
'Cause it's poison 

_We can travel to Spain_  
Where the rain falls mainly on the plain  
Sounds insane  
'Cause it is we can laugh we can sing  
Have ten kids and give them everything 

_Hold our cell phones up in the air_  
And just be glad we made it here alive  
On a spinning ball in the middle of space  
I love you from your toes to your face 

Blaine looked over and saw that Cassidy was now dancing around the room with Sam. He smiled as she was laughing.

Kurt whispered in his ear, "We want you to sing too." Blaine gave him a look, but ignored the comment as they kept dancing around singing.

_If it's love_  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better  
If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whatever 

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together 

_Love, love_  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, Love  
That's enough for me 

Kurt nodded towards Blaine who looked confused for a moment and then realized they really wanted him to sing. Everyone was looking at him and he decided to join in with them.

_You can move in_  
I won't ask where you've been  
'cause everybody has a past  
When we're older  
We'll do it all over again 

Kurt smiled and joined in singing with him. They were smiling at one another holding hands.

_When everybody else is getting out of bed_  
I'm usually getting in it  
I'm not in it to win it  
I'm in it for you  
If it's love 

_And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whatever  
Then the rest is just whatever_

Everyone joined in altogether as they sang the song. Cassidy was singing along as she finally made her way back to Blaine.

_If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together 

_Love, love_  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
That's enough for me 

They finished the song and Mr. Schuester was standing up and clapping, "Now that's what a real show choir sounds like. We still have that invitation open Blaine."

"Thanks," Blaine smiles at him.

Eventually they all gathered there things and were walking out of the classroom. "I'm heading over to Blaine's tonight," Kurt said to Finn as he pulled his bag on.

"Wanky," Santana said with a wink.

Blaine looked over at Santana and down at his sister, Cassidy's face scrunched in confusion, "What's wanky?"

"Oh—nothing," Blaine said quickly, "Santana was just kidding. That's a word you don't need to say."

Kurt was giving her a look. "What the kid is going to be introduced to it somewhere," and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand pulling her out of the room.

Blaine lets out a small laugh and Kurt stares at him, "What?"

Kurt shakes his head, "Come on, we need to work on that reading project."

They walked outside and there was already snow falling down around them. "Look it's snowing," Cassidy smiled as she pulled on Blaine's hand.

"Woah," Blaine said pulling his sister closer to him, "We're still in the parking lot and you have to hold my hand."

Finn watched as Cassidy groaned, but stayed next to Blaine. He wondered how Blaine could act like such a parent like figure to Cassidy, but she still treats him like her brother. He knows the story of how their parents died, and Blaine took Cassidy away from their Uncle's house, but he really wonders what it's like to have everything taken away from you and starting over like Blaine did.

"Are you alright Finn?" Blaine asked who now had his sister up on his shoulders.

"Fine," Finn smiles at him, "Just wanted to let you know that that invitation is still open for Glee club."

"Thanks Finn," Blaine smiled at him, "Alright say goodbye to Finn," he said to his sister.

Cassidy waved over at Finn, "Bye," she smiled.

"See you later kid," Finn said as he waved back. Finn left them, by jumping in his own truck and driving away.

"Do you think we will be able to play outside in the snow?" Cassidy asked excitedly while tugging on Blaine's hair as they walked to his car.

"Not sure," Blaine shrugged, "Depends on how much snow we get."

"Okay," Cassidy said closing her eyes and concentrating hard.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked her as they walked up to Blaine's car.

Cassidy stood there with his eyes closed as she scrunched her face, "Trying to wiggle my nose."

"Why are you trying to wiggle your nose?" Kurt asked her as Blaine opened the back door for her to get in. He then lifted her off his shoulders and set her down on the ground.

"Because whenever Stormy wants his food he wiggles his nose and he gets his wish," Cassidy said simply, "And if he gets a wish by wiggling his nose I am too."

Kurt tried to hide his laughter as Cassidy climbed into the car. He looked over at Blaine who just gave him a shrug, "I just go with it."

"I can tell," Kurt says laughing a little as he opens the passenger door. Blaine gets in on the driver's side. "So little girl, what do you want to listen to on the way home?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt and Cassidy interacted with one another. They were talking about Aladdin, which was the soundtrack Cassidy had chosen to listen too. He started the car and started driving down the road.

Kurt eventually reached over and took one of Blaine's hands in his lacing there fingers together. They were silent the rest of the ride back to Blaine and Cassidy's apartment. It was still snowing and was sticking to the ground.

Blaine parked in a spot and they climbed out of the car. "Look Blaine," Cassidy jumped up and down excitedly, "It's still snowing."

"It is," Blaine nodded as he grabbed his backpack from the trunk of the car, "You never know how much is going to fall."

"We could get a snow day?" Cassidy asked tugging on Blaine's jacket.

"You never know Sissy," Blaine said reaching out his hand for Cassidy to take.

Kurt took her other hand, "Do you like to play in the snow?"

Cassidy nodded her head as they walked to the building kicking the snow off their shoes, "I love making snowmen and throwing snowballs at Blainey."

Kurt laughed, "I guess I would like that too."

Blaine gave him a look, "Alright you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine smiled as he shook his head, "Oh nothing," he said as he slid his key into the lock, "Nothing at all."

They all walked into the small apartment taking off their heavy outer clothes. Cassidy kicked her boots off, "Blainey what are we eating for dinner?"

"Not sure yet," Blaine said hanging his coat on the back of one of the chairs, "I'll have to take a look to see what we got." He grabbed her backpack, "Do you have any homework?"

Cassidy shook her head, "No."

Kurt looked on at the brother and sister. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of how in sync they were with each other.

Blaine's face scrunched in confusion as he took a note out of Cassidy's Take Home folder from school. It had her name written on by the teacher and it was folded in half stapled to hide what was inside. "Sissy, what is this?" he asked.

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders and Blaine opened the note to read it. His eyes scanned the page and Kurt wondered if something was wrong. "Is something wrong at Cassidy's school?" he asked walking towards him.

"Cassidy," Blaine cleared his throat, "If you want to change your shirt now you can."

"Okay," Cassidy said as she walked down to her room.

"And check to make sure Stormy has food too," Blaine called out.

"Okay!" Cassidy repeated yelling from her bedroom.

Blaine turned towards Kurt and showed him the note in his hands. Kurt read over the note. It stated how Cassidy was having trouble in school concentrating and getting her work down. The teacher wants to have a parent teacher conference. Kurt bit his bottom lip, "It isn't so bad."

Blaine put his head in his hands, "I…" and then he started crying.

Kurt took a step towards him and wrapped his arms around him, "What's wrong?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I just…" Blaine cried, "I thought she was okay with this. I just screwed everything up."

"No," Kurt said kissing the top of his head, "You didn't do anything wrong. All kids go through something like this. She may just need to have a conversation about paying attention in school."

Blaine nodded his head slowly, "Okay, you're probably right."

"Alright, come on," Kurt tapped his back, "Let's make some dinner and then start working on that literature project."


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the floor working on there novel assignment after they had eaten dinner and washed the dishes. Blaine was scrolling on his computer he had gotten from Burt and Carole, "What about if we take the new versions of Sherlock Holmes and compare them to the older versions in comparison to the books?"

Kurt nodded, "Sure, that sounds like a good idea. You know, I never thought of actually reading the books."

"Yeah, I love them," Blaine smiled, "I had a collection of them, but I had to leave it at my uncle's house. He probably just ended up throwing my entire book collection away." He reached over and started stroking Stormy who was curled up next to his leg.

Kurt looked over at Blaine whose face was sad, "Why don't you go check on Cassidy," he said touching his knee, "She's been a quiet for far too long."

Blaine laughed, "You're right, I'll be right back," he leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt stood up and stretched his arms over his head. He watched as the small cat followed right at Blaine's heels, he laughed to himself. As he sat down on the couch, he heard his phone's ringtone and grabbed it off the table, "Hey Dad."

"Hi Kurt, have you looked out the window recently?" Burt said through the phone.

"No," Kurt shook his head as he made his way over to the window in the apartment. He pushed back the curtains, "Oh," he said quietly.

Looking out the window looked like they had stepped foot in a winter wonderland. He couldn't see ground anywhere and from where he was standing the snow was drifting almost over some of the smaller cars in the parking lot.

"They already said schools were closed tomorrow," Burt said, "I think you're stuck at Blaine's apartment tonight."

Kurt still looking out the window, "I think so."

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine carrying his sister on his hip, "Look outside," he said waving them over.

Blaine walked over and his eyes widened while his sister's sparkled, "Look at the snow Blainey!" Cassidy said excitedly bouncing on his hip.

"My dad says schools are already cancelled tomorrow," Kurt said.

"I'm going to let you go now Kurt," Burt said to his son, "Stay warm and no funny business."

"Dad! And you too," Kurt replied back, "I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt brought his phone down, "I think I'm stuck here for the night."

Cassidy smiled, "Kurt's staying over for a sleepover!"

Blaine laughed, "I guess so," he scratched the back of his neck. "Looks like we don't have school tomorrow either," he sighed teasing his sister.

"Snow day?" Cassidy asked looking at his face.

"Snow day," Blaine smiled at her.

Cassidy wiggled down out of his arms and started running around the apartment. "I hope you don't mind I stay over," Kurt said quietly.

"What?" Blaine shook his head, "I don't mind at all. I guess I just wasn't prepared for a snow day."

"That's alright," Kurt grinned, "I'm sure we can get through this together."

Blaine nodded and then as his sister was running by he scooped her up, "Alright, school or not it's still your bedtime."

"I don't want to go to bed now," Cassidy whined, "Kurt, please."

Kurt looked at her innocently, "I'm sorry Blaine, can't she stay up later?"

Blaine looked over at him, "No she can't. I swear," he grumbled to himself, "Come on, off to bed now."

"He is right," Kurt said, "You should head off to bed."

"No fair," Cassidy huffed as Blaine started walking down the hall with Kurt following behind.

"I think it's completely fair," Blaine laughed, "And don't worry we will have all day tomorrow to go outside and play."

"Can we make a fort?" Cassidy asked as Blaine set her down on her bed.

"I don't see why not," Blaine shrugged as he found some pajamas for his sister.

"Will you help too?" Cassidy asked Kurt who was leaning on the door frame.

Kurt smiled, "Of course," he walked over to sit down next to her. "I can't remember the last time I played in the snow."

"Really?" Cassidy asked as Blaine handed her some pajamas.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "I don't have a cool little sister to play in the snow with."

Cassidy smiled, "Well then I will be your little sister too."

"I would like that," Kurt said reaching over to tap her nose.

Blaine thought he should be jealous of how far Cassidy and Kurt's relationship has come, but he can't be. He is happy that Cassidy understands how important Kurt is to him. And they were quickly becoming a family. Blaine froze at his thoughts.

"Blainey! Blainey!" Cassidy tugged on his pant leg.

Blaine looked down at his sister and noticed she had changed into her pajamas while he was thinking. "Sorry Sissy, you ready for bed?"

"Yep," Cassidy nodded as she walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers.

Kurt was already sitting on one side of the bed, so Blaine sat down on the other. "So do you want to hear a book tonight?"

Cassidy nodded, "Yes, I want Kurt to read it."

Kurt smiled, "I would love to read to you, if it's alright with Blaine."

"Course it's alright," Blaine laughs, "Which book do you want Kurt to read?" he asked looking at the bookshelf.

Cassidy looked at her shelf, "I want him to read that one."

"Sweetheart I need to know the name," Blaine smiles at her.

"Oh I want him to read the Lion King book then," Cassidy said snuggling in her blankets.

Blaine passed the book over to Kurt who laughed as he took the book. "Alright, so the Lion King," Kurt began reading the book.

Blaine settled down and lay beside Cassidy in her bed. Kurt read the story and the siblings listened intently while he read using different voices for each character and singing some of the lines as they were in the movie. Cassidy eventually started to drift off as he read.

"The end," Kurt closed the book and saw Cassidy leaning on Blaine with her eyes closing slightly while she fought sleep. Stormy had curled up near Kurt on the bed with his own eyes closed.

"Alright," Blaine took his arm from behind his sister and laid her down, "Good night Sissy," he kissed her forehead.

"Night Blainey," Cassidy snuggled into her pillow, "Night Kurt."

"Good night Cassidy," Kurt kissed her cheek. He reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked out of the room turning the light off.

They walked over to the couch and sat down. Blaine let out a sigh as he leaned on Kurt, "Thanks for that."

"It's no problem," Kurt said as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist. They laid there for a few minutes in the quiet. "This is nice."

Blaine hummed in response, "Yeah it is. You're warm."

Kurt laughed, "You are too."

They lay there with Blaine playing with Kurt's fingers which he pulled up to his chest. Both of the boys enjoying the silence as they lay silently together on the couch.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked.

"Just you," Blaine sighed.

"Well that's good," Kurt smirked as he tightened his hold on Blaine, "I'm sort of glad I got snowed in here."

"Me too," Blaine smiled to himself squeezing Kurt's hand. "Thanks for reading Cassidy the story."

"It's no problem," Kurt said, "I like helping out with her. It's fun. You really don't have to keep thanking me."

Blaine nodded and then realized something as they were laying together, "So…" he said quietly avoiding Kurt's eyes, "I guess we will have to share a bed together, unless you—"

"Its fine Blaine," Kurt replied quickly, "I mean it's not like we're going to do any of that."

"Right," Blaine nodded quickly. "I mean I don't think we're ready for that yet."

"Correct," Kurt replied, "I mean maybe one day."

Blaine turned to face Kurt, "Really?"

Kurt looked into the honey colored eyes staring back at him, "Of course, well I mean if you want to."

Blaine smiled, "Yeah."

"Yeah," Kurt repeated smiling back.

They lay for another few minutes and then Blaine sighed, "We should probably get ready for bed. Who knows how early Cassidy is going to wake up."

"I don't have any pajamas," Kurt said quietly.

"I have an extra pair that you can wear," Blaine said, "But I need to get up so I can get them."

"But you're so comfy," Kurt sighs keeping his grip on Blaine.

Blaine laughs, "Come on Kurt, the sooner we change into our pajamas the sooner we can go back to cuddling."

"You make an excellent point," Kurt said, "But…"

"Kurt," Blaine groaned. He finally wiggled out of Kurt's grasp. He walked to the closet and pulled out some pajamas for them. "Alright you want the Batman or Superman pajama bottoms?"

Kurt smiled, "I'll take the Superman ones. He is the better super hero."

Blaine threw the pajama bottoms at him, "Although I disagree with that statement, do you want the bathroom first?"

Kurt glared at him, "And what do you disagree with? And I'll take the bathroom first while you set up the bed."

"Because Batman trumps all super heroes," Blaine grins.

Kurt stood up, "Please, Superman is the best."

"Nope," Blaine shook his head.

Kurt rolled his eyes and left to use the bathroom for the night. Blaine laughed to himself as he pulled the bed out form the couch. He fixed the sheets and laid the comforter on top of the mattress.

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt walking out of the bathroom holding his clothes folded in a neat pile. "They are a bit big on you."

Kurt smiled at him, "Just a little, I'll live."

"You can lie down," Blaine said grabbing his own pajamas, "You can choose either side it doesn't matter to me. I'm going to take a quick shower to get this," he pointed to his hair full of gel, "out."  
"Okay," Kurt nodded towards him.

Blaine walked into the bathroom and closed the door trying not to freak out over the fact that his boyfriend, well hot boyfriend he thought, was at his apartment and going to be sleeping in his bed with him.

Breathing in and out, Blaine stripped out of his clothes and started the water for his shower.

Kurt was freaking out in the living room himself. He finally heard the water running before slipping into the left side of the bed. He noticed the book they were reading for school on the end table. He reached out and opened the book to read some trying not to think about how his own hot boyfriend was naked right now and going to join him in bed soon.

When Blaine walked out and found Kurt reading the novel for school, "Out of all the books we have here you read that one?" he asked with a laugh.

Kurt looked over at him, "Well I haven't read the next chapter yet."

Blaine smiled as he shut off one of the lamps, "Should have figured."

Kurt set the book down on the table beside him as Blaine crawled under the covers. "Course you have probably three times already, Mr. Over Achiever."

Blaine smiled at him, "Not really, just once," he had his head propped up on his arm, "I've just had it already assigned before."

"Right the whole private school boy thing," Kurt slipped lower in the bed beside Blaine.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, but I think I'm glad I transferred to McKinley."

"Me too," Kurt smiled at him, he reached over and tucked one of the wet curls in back of his ear, "I like your hair like this."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled laying his head down on the pillow, yet he was still staring at Kurt. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kurt let out a laugh, "You can talk to me about anything."

"I just keep thinking about…" Blaine tried to get the right words out, "I just keep thinking that maybe I'm not doing enough to help Cassidy."

"Is this about that note again?" Kurt asked him. Blaine shrugged at him. "Blaine," he said reaching and taking Blaine's hand in his, "Like I said before all kids go through times like this, you know she may just be bored at school. I think if you talk to her teacher she might give you some insight."

Blaine sat up and stayed under the covers, he pulled his knees up to his chest, "I guess," a tear fell down his cheek, "But she said a parent teacher conference, she knows that we live together and not with our parents. Why would she say that?"

Kurt sat up and wrapped his arms around Blaine, who leaned into his touch. Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's head, "I think you're doing a wonderful job raising Cassidy. I don't doubt that everything you've done was for her. I sometimes wonder if maybe you do too much."

Blaine's head quickly turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that sometimes I think you need to some time for yourself," Kurt said softly, "I think all parents go through that."

"You think?" Blaine asked.

"I do," Kurt stroked his hair, "I mean, after my dad's heart attack I made sure to have him take time for himself and not worry about me. I think sometimes I may have made him worry anyways. He's my dad and while you aren't Cassidy's dad I think you are doing a pretty wonderful job."

Blaine just nodded his head. Kurt knew he was thinking about what he had said though. He stayed silent while Blaine was thinking.

Blaine lifted his arm and stretched it across pulling Kurt towards him. He buried his face in Kurt's chest, "Thank you."

Kurt reached his arm across Blaine's torso and held him closely, "You're welcome." They both were silent after that listening to each other breath and Kurt felt himself fall asleep with a smile on his face.

What seemed like a few hours (and was actually only a few hours later), Kurt felt the bed dip on his side. He noticed how his legs were tangled with Blaine's now and when he shifted Blaine started moving around.

"Cassidy?" Blaine asked looking over Kurt's form, "What's wrong honey?"

"I had a nightmare," Cassidy said sounding afraid.

"Oh," Blaine said sitting up.

"Can I sleep with you and Kurt?" Cassidy asked with a small quiver in her voice.

Blaine was about to say something, but Kurt cut him off, "Of course it is," he patted the bed in between them, "Lay down sweetie."

Blaine smiled over at Kurt and then they heard the cat jump on the bed, "Let's just hope the bed doesn't fall apart with all of us on it," he teased.

Kurt groaned, "Blaine, go back to sleep I'm not awake enough yet."

"Sure," Blaine said as he pulled the covers up around them. He made sure everyone was covered before he let himself close his own eyes and go back to sleep.

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he opened one his eyes and quickly remembered, there was Cassidy, Kurt, and Stormageddon on his bed. He smiled to himself when realized how happy he was. He reached across and pushed a lock of Kurt's hair up; Kurt seemed to nuzzle into his touch.

Blaine laughed to himself and realized he would have to get out of bed if he wanted to make them breakfast. Slipping out under the covers as quietly as he could he heard Stormy jumped down off the bed and follow him into the kitchen.

Stretching his arms over his head, Blaine decided to get to work on breakfast. He looked down at Stormy, "I bet you're hungry too."

After using the bathroom and feeding the cat, he went searching through the cupboards for the ingredients he needed for his extra special pancakes.

Blaine was flipping one of the pancakes when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Kurt kissed the back of his neck, "Good morning."

"Morning sleepy head," Blaine smiled as he flipped another pancake.

"You know I'm not usually one to sleep in," Kurt sighed leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder, "But it was nice this morning to actually get too."

"I'm glad," Blaine set some of the pancakes on the nearby plate, "I'm surprised Cassidy hasn't woken up yet though."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "Stormy is cuddled up right next to her. It's actually pretty adorable if you go look."

Blaine went to take a step, but Kurt didn't let go of him. "Kurt, for me to move I need you to let me go."

"But you're so warm," Kurt sighed into Blaine's back.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Cassidy asked rubbing her eyes walking into the small kitchen.

Blaine turned and smiled at her, "Yes you do." Kurt finally let his arms fall down to his side blushing when he realized Cassidy was watching them. "I already have a whole batch made."

Kurt went to the cupboard and grabbed some plates, "It's our first snow day off of the year," he said to her, "What are your big plans?"

Cassidy looked over at Blaine who gave him a look, "I believe it's about time we built that snowman you have been waiting for," he smiled at her.

Cassidy clapped her hands excitedly, "We can?"

"Sure I don't see why not," Blaine said passing out a fork to each of them, "First why don't we eat and then make our plans for the day."

Cassidy hopped onto one of the chairs and grinned while Blaine placed two pancakes on her plate. "Can I have the syrup please?"

"Sure," Blaine sat down in his own seat with Kurt already sitting beside him, "Now remember…" he said passing the bottle of syrup.

"A little dap will do ya," Cassidy giggled as she poured the syrup on her pancakes.

Kurt laughed, "We should really teach that rule to Finn."

Blaine and Cassidy laughed at Kurt's comment and they made small talk while they ate their pancakes. When they finished Blaine put the bed away and Cassidy went searching for her snow pants.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "I don't think I can really join you two out there."

Blaine looked over and smiled, "Nonsense, I have enough winter clothes for us to share. Irene gave me a bunch of stuff at the beginning of winter. I've been thinking about donating some it because she gave me way too much."

"Oh," Kurt nodded, "I suppose that will work then."

Blaine walked to the closet and pulled a tub out, "Here we are," he tugged it into the living room and opened it, "I remember she said there was two pairs…here they are!"

Kurt made a face when he saw the snow overalls. "You've got to be kidding me."

Blaine laughed, "They aren't that bad. Plus she said she washed them."

"Well I call the navy pair," Kurt said taking them out of Blaine's hands, "Orange clashes with my skin tone."

Blaine let out a small laugh, "That's fine with me."

Kurt eyed him for a moment, "You are lucky you're cute."

"Gotta love me," Blaine grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he looked down, "Could I borrow a pair of sweatpants or something?"

"Yeah sure," Blaine nodded, "We just had laundry day this week, so you got lucky," he kissed Kurt's cheek.

"You know my parents offered their washer and dryer," Kurt sighed.

"I know," Blaine shrugged as he grabbed some fresh clothes from the closet, "I mean it's nice of them, but I sort of…"

"I know, I get it," Kurt nodded, "I somehow wonder how such two strong headed people can be in a relationship," he said with an exaggerated voice.

Blaine smiled at him, "You are such a dork," he leaned up and pulled Kurt's shirt bringing their lips together.

They both heard giggling and Kurt peeked over Blaine's shoulder, "Cassidy what are you giggling at?"

"Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Cassidy sang dancing around the room.

Blaine picked her up and turned her so she was upside down. "What was that you were saying Sissy?"

Cassidy giggled, "First comes love, then comes marriage…"

Kurt walked over and started tickling her, "Are you sure you want to finish it."

"And then comes a…" Cassidy laughed, "A baby in the baby carriage," she wiggles away giggling. Blaine and Kurt just look at each other, they start laughing too.


	19. Chapter 19

"My sister was annoying all day," Puck groaned, "I tried to kick her out of the house for a few hours to play in the snow, but she wanted me to go out with her."

"Oh man that sucks dude," Mike said stabbing a chicken nugget on his fork.

"You didn't go out with her?" Kurt asked.

"Hell no," Puck shook his head, "I have the next level on Portal to beat. No way was I going out in the cold."

Blaine sat down beside Kurt and they instantly intertwined their fingers under the table, "Oh I almost forgot," he said opening his sandwich bag one handed, "You left your tie at my house."

Kurt nodded, "That's good. I thought I really lost it."

Santana and Puck looked at each other then at the couple, "Wanky," she finally said and winked at them.

Kurt's face fell, he forgot about his friends. He didn't want them to know. And they wouldn't have to know if it wasn't for Finn's bit mouth.

"Dude, you freaked out about that thing all night long," Finn said taking a huge bite of his chicken sandwich, he finally swallowed, "He can sleep over at your house more often it's quiet without him at home."

Kurt's face went red and then brought his hand up that wasn't squeezing Blaine's, "Please stop talking Finn."

"Ooo," Puck acted all giddy, "A sleepover, anything fun happen?"

"Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Santana started, "First comes love, next comes sex…" she thought for a moment, "And I got nothing, surprising."

Blaine just rolled his eyes at his friend, "Whatever, and it was only partial due to the fact my sister had a nightmare and slept in my bed with us."

"Wouldn't stop me," Puck laughed and then Quinn hit his arm.

"Oh please," Rachel said, "Now look I understand you two are young and…"

"Rachel please stop talking," Kurt said now with his head in hand, "Nothing happened, his sister really did come in the bed."

"Plus with the cat," Blaine's eyes widened, "Wow."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying," Blaine shrugged and took a bite of sandwich he packed from home, "Could you imagine a pair of these beady little eyes staring at you."

"I can not believe you just said that," Kurt said starting to laugh.

"I'm serious," Blaine said and then started laughing with him. All of their friends started staring at them.

"Are they okay?" Artie asked as he wheeled his way over with Mercedes and Brittany joining them.

"So what did you guys do yesterday then?" Santana asked.

"Oh," Kurt wiped a tear from his eye, "Well Blaine made pancakes."

"Yeah, then we played outside for hours," Blaine continued, "We made a snow fort…"

"And some snow angels and a snowman," Kurt added, "We had to go in though because Cassidy was getting cold."

"We made some hot cocoa and ate cookies for lunch and watched Disney movies because that's what you do on a snow day," Blaine nodded.

"And then we had to go back outside to shovel the sidewalk because Blaine so gladly volunteered himself," Kurt said looking at over at Blaine.

"Oh please," Blaine waved his hand, "It's not like it wasn't fun."

"Right, it was fun when you decided to shove that snowball in my face," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That was only because you shoved that snow in my pants," Blaine joked back.

"They need to stop before I lose the salad I just ate," Santana said making a puking motion.

"Oh, they are just adorable," Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah," Rachel said leaning on her hand, "Just imagine what they will be like in five years."

Kurt and Blaine finally stopped arguing with one another, "Fine, it was a truce at the end though," Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt laughed, "Right because that's when the snow plow came by and ruined half our work."

"If you all think this is bad," Finn commented, "Try being someone who already heard the story."

"Finn," Kurt said quickly.

"What, it's true," Finn groaned, "I swear and if you go around complaining about how you two haven't gone on a proper first date yet, I will go insane."

Blaine froze, "Wait, what?"

"Well," Kurt shrugged, "I mean I could have asked you..."

"Holy crap, I didn't even think of that," Blaine stood up, "I promise I'll make it up to you," and he ran out of the lunch room without another word.

Kurt sat there for a moment, "What just happened?"

"I think your boyfriend is going to take you out on your first date," Rachel smiled.

"He doesn't have to though," Kurt sighed.

Finn picked a fry off of Rachel's tray, "I'm just glad one of you is finally took a hint. I'm going to look up and see if my draft pick is up yet."

"I'm surprised you two haven't gone on a date yet," Mercedes slid closer to Kurt taking Blaine's seat.

"Yeah, I agree," Tina nodded, "I mean you two have been together for a couple weeks now."

Kurt shrugged, "It's not like we don't go out together and stuff."

"But his sister always comes along," Santana pointed out, "And how either of you put the moves on with a six year old in the room."

Kurt made a face, "I can't believe you just said that."

"And to point out yet again, wouldn't stop me," Puck said again.

Everyone ignored Puck's comment, "We know you two have gone out just the two of you too, but not as a couple," Rachel pointed out.

"Right," Tina added in, "Plus there are so many things you can do as a couple now. Like hold hands in public."

"Making funny faces at each other over a meal," Quinn smiled.

"Or make out in the movie theater," Brittany giggled.

"And you two can just lean over and kiss each other when ever you want," Mercedes smiled.

"That's great and all," Kurt said to his friends, "But really we have been doing all that, expect the whole kissing thing for months now. I guess we just sort of figured the whole first date thing wasn't important."

"Good point," Artie nodded, "But ever since you two became a couple it's been to my understanding that you both lead very separate lives and while you may want to stay together a long time it may or may not pan out that way."

All the girls and Kurt looked at Artie. "I thought you went with the other guys to look up sports stuff," Rachel stared at him.

"Nah, I can look that stuff up later," Artie smiled.

"Right, but go back to what you said about Blaine and I leading different lives," Kurt looked at him.

"Well I just mean, you plan on going to New York and he plans on staying here," Artie said to him, "It's just a point," he pushed up his glasses and rolls out of the cafeteria.

"Don't make that face," Mercedes sighs, "Kurt Hummel do not make that face."

"What face?" Kurt asked defensively.

"Your thinking face," Rachel points out to him, "And don't do it because you will get wrinkles and I know you don't want that."

Kurt reaches up and rubs a hand over his forehead, "I need to go get a book from my locker." He stood up and walked away from the group of girls. He was, of course, thinking about that. He never dreamed it would come back and make him more anxious then he already was.

Through out the next week Blaine was planning their first date, he wouldn't tell Kurt any of the details besides wearing something that was business casual. Kurt still couldn't help thinking about what Artie had said, sure they had talked about it, but they said they would talk about it later. And while they are still young, Kurt honestly sees himself with Blaine past graduation.

A knock at the front door shook him from his thoughts. "Hey Blaine," he heard his dad announce, "The kid is almost ready, he is a stickler for his hair or something."

"Thanks Dad," Kurt said walking into the living room. He smiled at Blaine who was wearing a nice red cardigan with a bowtie and khakis that were rolled up over the ankles a bit. "You look nice," he smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine smiled back, "You look wonderful," he then brought his arm to the front which he had been hiding behind his back and he was holding a bouquet of daisies.

"Blaine, you shouldn't have," Kurt smiled smelling the flowers and taking them from his hands.

"Just wanted to make sure I do this properly," Blaine nodded.

Kurt sighed, "You know you didn't have to."

"But I wanted too," Blaine took Kurt's hand, "Besides I've been meaning to give you flowers for quite some time now."

"That is too sweet," Carole said from the doorway of the kitchen. Kurt turned around and gave her a look, "Why don't I put these on water and put them in your room for you, then you two can be on your way."

"Alright," Kurt handed the flowers over to Carole delicately.

"Shall we," Blaine said holding out his arm.

Kurt giggled and wrapped his arm around Blaine's, "We shall." They walked out the door and Blaine opened the door for Kurt, "Why thank you, but really Blaine you don't have to—"

"Nonsense, the next time you take me out and then you can show me a good time," Blaine said nudging his head towards the car, "Come on."

"Oh fine," Kurt said slipping into Blaine's car, which he noticed didn't smell like the usual musty smell it usual had.

Blaine slipped inside, "Now I made us a mixed CD to listen to while we drove."

Kurt let out a laugh, "Who even makes mixed CDs anymore?" He saw Blaine's face fall a little, "Wait, no I'm just saying that not many people do. But I love them, always have actually. You know I really miss people making them. They were always fun to get and pass around to friends. Never knowing what songs were on there."

"Are you nervous?" Blaine finally asked.

"Is it weird to say a little," Kurt finally admitted.

"Not really," Blaine shook his head as he put the car in reverse, "To tell you the truth I'm nervous about it all too."

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand, "Then I guess we have nothing to worry about."

"Guess not," Blaine smiled at Kurt and giving his hand a squeeze.

After a song played through Kurt thought he would break the silence, "So where is Cassidy tonight?"

"She is with Katherine," Blaine turned down a road.

"Oh, my parents were sad when you didn't ask them to babysit her," Kurt laughed, "I think they have grown quite attached to that little munchkin."

"Yeah," Blaine said, "But I didn't want to have to worry about picking her up or dropping her off anywhere tonight. Is that selfish of me?"

"No," Kurt responded immediately, "I mean you wanted tonight to be perfect, although any time we get to go out together is perfect."

"How come you always know the right thing to say?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt giggled at the line, "Because I know I have the right person listening," he squeezed Blaine's hand.

They talked about random things as Blaine drove. Kurt talked about his girls night from last weekend and classes he didn't have with Blaine, while Blaine added in about working at the Lima Bean and stories Cassidy told of school.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot of the diner that they first took Kurt too. "What are we doing here?" Kurt asked looking out the window.

Blaine unbuckled his seat, "You'll have to wait and see," he smiled and slipped out the car door. He ran around and opened the door, "Sir."

Kurt stepped out of the car taking Blaine's hand, "You are already outdoing yourself here."

Blaine laughed, "And we've barely even begun the evening yet," he tugged Kurt's hand towards the door.

Blaine pulled Kurt inside and his jaw fell when he saw what Blaine had done. The entire diner was decorated with dim lighting and candles placed on the tables. Kurt saw a woman standing at the front wearing a nicer dress; he remembered her name was Roxy.

"Hello darlings," Roxy smiled at them.

"Good evening Roxy," Blaine grinned holding Kurt's hand.

"This way boys," Roxy held out her hand signaling them to follow her, she stopped at the circular booth, "Here we are."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled at her sliding into the booth. Blaine followed him and they sat next to each other. "You really went out of your way for this one."

"Shhh," Blaine shushed him and smiled, "Just enjoy."

Roxy returned and filled the water glasses. She also placed a cup of cola in front of them as well. "I will have your first course out in a moment," Roxy winked at them and walked away.

"Wait I don't get to choose?" Kurt asked teasingly.

Blaine shook his head, "You'll love it."

"You really are something special Blaine Anderson," Kurt leaned in brushed their shoulders together.

"I'm glad you think so," Blaine smiled as he reached over and took Kurt's hand.

Roxy came back with a tray, "Here we have your first course, which is a wonderful selection of greens."

Kurt laughed as Roxy hammed it up. As soon as Roxy left they began eating their salads, "Now I can't expect you to expect all this every time we go out now," Blaine teased.

"Well now that you set the bar," Kurt hummed taking a bite of his salad.

"So how is Glee club doing? You never really talk about it to much," Blaine asked him.

"We are pressured with Regionals right now. All of the show choirs are major competition this year," Kurt explained.

"Gee, most of them are good," Blaine sighed as he set his fork down, "Sometimes I really miss being apart of a group like that."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "Do you work at the club this weekend? I know you worked this past weekend."

"Actually I do," Blaine nodded, "Thing is they also asked me to work Valentine's weekend too. I have to make a set of love songs."

"Shouldn't be to hard for you then," Kurt laughed.

"You would be surprised," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Course I know who I'm dedicating them all too."

"Oh can I come?" Kurt asked him.

"Sure," Blaine nodded enthusiastically, "Then we can eat and listen to the other guys. They are really talented and awesome."

"Sounds like a plan then," Kurt smiled at him.

"You boys done?" Roxy asked looking a bit apprehensive to ask them.

"We sure are," Blaine nodded.

Roxy smiled, "Oh yes," she took the plates in front of them and came out quickly with there main course, "And now we have roasted chicken with garlic roasted potatoes, green beans, and a small serving of French-style carbonara." She set the dishes down and walked away.

Kurt marveled at the sight in front of him. He smelled the food, "Oh my god! Blaine you are going to make me fat."

Blaine looked at him for a moment and then started laughing, "You are adorable," he laughed.

"Stop it," Kurt pleaded, "I will throw all that food away on your plate."

Blaine sat up and pulled his plate away, "No mine."

"Says the boy with a six year old sister," Kurt picks up his fork.

"And that's precisely why I am able to do that," Blaine smiled as he took a green bean and started eating it.

Kurt cut a small piece of the chicken and ate it, "Holy crap is that good. Where did you get this?"

"I never reveal my secrets," Blaine smiled as he began to eat his own.

"I have a question though what is in carbonara anyway," Kurt asked twirling some of the noodles on his fork, "I mean I've eaten it before…"

"Oh that's easy," Blaine sat up a little straighter, "The secret is in the eggs and cream for the sauce and the bacon."

"Bacon?" Kurt asked, "I knew it, like I said if you keep feeding me I will eventually combust."

"Nonsense, you will always be handsome even if your fat," Blaine smiled and picked his fork up holding it in front of him.

Kurt paused for a moment and then ate the food off Blaine's fork, "I guess if it's your fault then you're stuck with me."

Blaine just laughed as they continued eating. Sometimes Kurt or Blaine would offer each other's food to one another to make it fair they had enough to eat fairly. Kurt wanted a quote saying they ate the same amount of food.

"Wow," Kurt set his fork and napkin down, "I can't believe how much we ate."

"And we still have desert," Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't think I can eat another bite though," Kurt closed his eyes and leaned on Blaine's shoulder.

"Trust me, you will want to try this," Blaine squeezed his knee.

Roxy walked over, "Are you boys ready for some dessert now?"  
"Sure are," Blaine smiled at her.

Kurt shook his head, "No, not another bite."

"Don't listen to him," Blaine said passing their plates to her, "He is just a sour puss is all."

Kurt's head shot up, "Wait, are you calling me a cat too now?"

Blaine looked over at him, "Who called you a cat before?"  
"You're sister," Kurt laughed, "She was serious when she said it too."

"Great minds think alike I've always heard," Blaine poked Kurt's side.

"No don't," Kurt giggled, "I will bust if you poke me."

"And now for dessert," Roxy called as she set down a tray of many fruits and in the middle was a tower of chocolate covered strawberries. "Have fun boys," she said walking away.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Okay, maybe I have room for a little something."

"Knew you couldn't resist," Blaine reached over and picked up one of the strawberries, "Taste it."

Kurt leaned over and took a bite of the strawberry, he had never tasted them that fresh before, "Wow," he took another bite, "That is wonderful. You should feed me these all the time."

Blaine set down the stem and licked his fingers clean, "I don't know about that," he blushed.

Kurt picked up a strawberry and held it out for Blaine, "You're turn."

"I don't know," Blaine looked at the strawberry.

Kurt gave him a look, "Eat the strawberry Blaine."

"Fine fine," he finally leaned over and took a small bite, "Those are good," he took another bite.

"Easy there tiger," Kurt laughed setting down the stem. He looked over at Blaine and laughed.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled, "You got a bit of chocolate right there," he said touching his own face.

Blaine poked his tongue out and tried to lick it away, "Did I get it?"

Kurt shook his head and slid closer to Blaine, "No, let me," he leaned over and licked the corner of his mouth. They both stared at each other until one of them, neither of them were actually sure who did it first, but they leaned in bringing their lips together. Blaine brought his hand up to cradle Kurt's cheek.

They finally broke apart and let there foreheads touched one another, "This is the best first date ever."

"Yeah," Blaine closed his eyes and then breathed in. He breathed in Kurt, he wanted to remember his smell forever. When he opened his eyes again, there were the same blue and green eyes he first saw on his first day of school at McKinley. "Dance with me?"

"Blaine there isn't any music," Kurt pointed out. Suddenly out of no where a faint noise came over them. Kurt eyed Blaine, "Really?"

Blaine shrugged and slipped out of the booth, "Sir, may I request a dance."

Kurt pretended to think for a moment, "Alright," he reached out his hand and placed it in Blaine's.

Blaine pulled him to the middle of the diner and they both looked at each other unsure of who should lead, "How about I lead this time, and you can lead next time."

"Sure," Kurt smiled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine took his hands and placed them on Kurt's waist holding him as if he was going to float away. His head fell down on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt could feel his breath on his neck.

"Why did you choose here for out date?" Kurt asked quietly as they moved around.

Blaine lifted his head up, "Because it was one of those moments when I looked at you and said, oh there you are I've been looking for you forever. I've never had the experience before and it sort of hit me like a fright train. I was glad you weren't sitting next to me that day, I may have exploded."

Kurt grinned, "I love you." And then he froze and closed his eyes, he didn't mean for it to come. He just said it. He wondered what Blaine was going to say. It was much too early in their relationship right? He slowly opened his eyes and was expecting nothing. He met a pair of those honey-colored eyes he thought were the most beautiful shade he had ever seen.

"I love you too," Blaine said back a bit bashfully and then he leaned in pressing their lips together again.

When they pulled apart again, "Like I said, best date ever," Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt was on cloud nine all week after their date, he noticed that Blaine was too. All they had to do was look at one another and would both smile or laugh. Their friends didn't think anything of it. Santana kept assuming they finally had sex, but neither of them cared.

Blaine was happy to have Kurt around more. He and his sister would go over to Kurt's house more often to study or just to hang out. Kurt never cared when he brought his sister either. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find someone like Kurt.

But that is what worried him. He wondered if maybe Kurt would just forget about him in New York. They never really discussed life after graduation and it worried Blaine. He tried to bring it up once with Kurt, but he just brushed it off and started one of their make out sessions.

Blaine was over at Kurt's house right now and he wasn't doing his homework, because every time he looked up, he saw the beautiful man that was lying down next to him on the bed. He just watched the way Kurt would write and his hand would sweep to the next line or how he would bite his bottom lip when he would start thinking about something.

"Are you watching me?" Kurt asked not looking up from his work.

Blaine coughed, "Oh no, I'm not," he quickly looked down at his own work.

Kurt turned to stare at him, "You know, I wouldn't care if you were. I look at you sometimes."

"You do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "You never noticed?"

"I guess I did, I just…" Blaine smiled to himself, "It sort of makes you feel good."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah," he rolled over and folded his hands on his stomach, "Can I ask you something."

"Course you can," Blaine laughed, "You can talk to me about anything."

Kurt nodded and stared at the ceiling, "I just—Rachel told me something the other day that sort of got me thinking."

"What's that?" Blaine asked a little more worried then he was before.

Kurt fidgeted on bed, "She showed us the engagement ring that Finn gave her."

"Wow," Blaine leaned back on the bed, "That's sort of…wow."

"Yeah," Kurt bit his bottom lip, "I mean Rachel is a great girl and I love her, but I just think its way too soon for them. We are only high school seniors right now and still have a life ahead of us. I honestly see them together like that in a few years, but in a few years not so soon. I mean am I crazy to think that?"

Blaine didn't speak, he didn't really know what to say. He stayed silent while he gathered his thoughts, "Did you know my parents met when they were in middle school."

"They did?" Kurt asked sitting up a little.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, they did. And my mom hated my dad; she thought he was the worse guy out there."

"She really did?" Kurt sat up all the way and crossed his legs under himself.

"Yep," Blaine smiled, "She couldn't stand him. It wasn't until they were forced to sit next to each other in band while they were in high school that they actually got along. They finally decided to start dating senior year, my mom always referred to that year as her magical year."

"That's so sweet," Kurt swooned, "But what does this have to do with Rachel and Finn."

"I'm getting there," Blaine continued, "See prom night was the first night they you know."

Kurt blushed, "Oh right."

Blaine cleared his throat, "Well a couple of weeks later my mom wasn't feeling well at all. She started freaking out and then one of her friends suggested she get a pregnancy test."

"Oh my god!" Kurt's mouth fell open.

"No kidding," Blaine laughed, "Turns out she was pregnant with me at eighteen. And they did the only thing they thought to do, they got married. It was a small ceremony because they told their parents what happened. And neither of the families was practically happy with the situation, but in the end they realized it didn't matter and they learned to live with it."

"Is that why your sister and you are so many years apart?" Kurt asked him.

"Part of it," Blaine nodded, "My parents knew they wanted more children, but you know," he shrugged, "To tell you the truth I think Cassidy came on accident, a wonderful accident, but I was ten or eleven when she was born it didn't matter to me."

Kurt pulled his knees to his chest, "Are you saying that I should support Rachel and Finn?"

"Not necessarily," Blaine sighed, "I mean my parents rushed their marriage because I was going to be born and they wanted to get married. I hope to god that it's not because Rachel is pregnant."

"It's not," Kurt shook his head, "I swear if she was keeping that from me I would know."

"I guess what I'm saying is that do you think she is really in love with Finn?" Blaine reached for Kurt's hand.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, she does. And I know he is crazy about her, even though they fight like no other."

"That could be a good sign," Blaine laughed.

"I suppose," Kurt sighed again, "I will think about it I guess. I mean I'm still not sure they should get married right now though."

"I have to agree," Blaine opened Kurt's hand and started running a finger along his fingers, "I know I haven't known them as long as you, but it's a big decision and you may be right saying they should wait."

Kurt smiled, "You always have a better way with words."

"It's a gift," Blaine said smiling cheesely.

Kurt lifted his pillow and hit Blaine in the face. Blaine's face looked surprised before grabbing another pillow and hitting Kurt in the back of the head. "That's it Anderson!" Kurt laughed as he started chasing Blaine around the room with a pillow.

Blaine jumped up on Kurt's bed and then Kurt found his chance. He leapt and pounced on Blaine causing them both to tumble off the bed and fall on the ground. They both started laughing through the small pain they had from landing on the ground.

Neither of the boys noticed that Burt had walked in, "What are you boys doing?" He looked around and found them on the ground with Kurt's blankets and pillows on the floor in a messy pile.

Kurt's head popped up, "Sorry Dad," he stood up and left Blaine on the ground, "Blaine started it."

"I did not," Blaine sat up, "He hit me with the pillow first."

Burt looked between them and decided to stay out of it, "Right, just wanted to tell you its going on five now, thought you might want to get going Blaine."

"Thanks Burt," Blaine set a pillow on Kurt's bed.

"Alright," Burt said with a nod and left the room.

"I don't think you're Dad will ever let me over again," Blaine said trying to hide his laughter.

Kurt hit Blaine on the shoulder with a pillow, "Whatever, it's not like you can't use that dapper charm you have on him."

"I've found it doesn't work well with the boyfriend's parents," Blaine teased, "Well more like boyfriend's dad, Carole seems to like me."

"My dad likes you," Kurt said fixing the blankets on his bed.

"Sure he does," Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm going to use the bathroom before I head out."

Kurt nodded in his direction as he walked out of the room. Kurt walked over to pick up Blaine's backpack when he grabbed it by the end part of the strap and it fell with papers falling out. He kneeled down and started to pick up the papers putting them neatly back in the bag.

Until he found sometimes interesting, he couldn't believe what he was holding in his hands. Why hadn't Blaine told him about it?

"Oh did my bag break again," Blaine walked back in the room, "I swear I need…where did you get that?"

Kurt turned around and stared down at the papers, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine reached over and tore the papers out of Kurt's hand, "Don't worry about it. I just got it to look at."

"Blaine you started filling it out," Kurt pushed on with the subject, "Someone who is looking doesn't necessary start filling out college admission paperwork."

"Just drop it Kurt," Blaine said shoving the papers in his bag, "It doesn't matter."

"Blaine that's from NYU," Kurt tried hiding his smile, "What is going on?"  
"Nothing," Blaine said with his voice getting lower, "I said to drop it."

"Why? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, "I can't imagine what could be wrong."

Blaine said nothing and just stared at Kurt, "Nothing wrong?" He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, "You know what Kurt, can you just forget you saw anything because now I think you are getting your hopes up."

"What do you mean getting my hopes up?" Kurt asked sadly.

"Because a school like that isn't going to accept me," Blaine finally admits, "I have nothing to offer them except for some good grades and that's not good enough for them. I don't have extra curricular activities like I used too. I have to work. I have to take care of Cassidy. It's not easy. It will never be easy."

"I never said it would be easy," Kurt paced around the room, "I'm just surprised that my boyfriend is filling out college applications to the state I'm probably moving too in a few months."

"Well you are finally talking about it," Blaine throws his arms in the air.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kurt looked at him.

Blaine groaned, "It doesn't matter, I have to go."

"You can't just leave," Kurt reached for him.

"I have to," Blaine took a side step to avoid Kurt's arm, "We can talk later, right now I think I need some time to think." And he walked out of Kurt's room leaving by shutting the front door a bit harder then usually.

Kurt was frustrated now. He slammed his own door shut and kicked it. He could feel the tears start to pool in his eyes. They just had there first fight and it was a heavy one. He just wanted to know why Blaine hadn't told he was thinking of going to a school in New York or even going to school at all. He thought they could talk to each other about anything. He flopped on his bed and tossed his phone on his pillow knowing Blaine probably wasn't going to text him tonight.

Someone knocked on his door, "Go away," Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

This person didn't listen, "Dude, are okay?" he heard Finn's voice. Kurt sat up and punched his pillow. "Blaine just took off like insanely fast, did you two—"

"Fight?" Kurt glared over at Finn. Finn took a step back towards his door, "Yes, we fought. And I don't want to talk about it right now. So will you please leave me alone?"

"Alright," Finn walked out of the room and shut the door.

Kurt fell back head first into his pillows, he honestly don't know what he did wrong or where he was wrong.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Not that I don't appreciate when we talk Kurt," Mercedes pointed out, "But shouldn't Blaine be getting here soon."

"We had a fight," Kurt finally admitted to his friend.

Mercedes eyes widened, "You two fought?"

"Why is that so surprising?" Kurt picked himself off the wall of lockers, "We are just like any other couple. Are we supposed to be so freaking perfect all the time?"

"Calm down white boy," Mercedes placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do you want to talk about?"  
"I don't really think it's my place to talk about what happened," Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "Although I'm positive I didn't do anything wrong."

"Could you give me something," Mercedes sighed, "This is really weird. And I do think of you two like any other couple. It's just that your Kurt and Blaine, even before you were officially together."

"Whatever," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Look he just got upset over the fact that I called him out."

Mercedes looked at her friend, "If you can't talk to me Kurt, you really should talk to someone."

Kurt played with the notebook he was holding, "It doesn't matter. I have to get to first period before I'm late. I'll see you at lunch," and he took off towards his first class. He didn't realize he had his class with Blaine until he sat down and saw the empty seat beside him.

Kurt knew they probably weren't talking, but Blaine wouldn't skip school because they had a fight? Would he?

Through out the rest of the day he didn't see Blaine. Kurt was getting worried, he stayed silent the rest of the day and didn't talk to anyone. It wasn't until Glee club when Rachel sat down next to him he finally spoke up, "Have you heard from Blaine today?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, I heard you two got into a fight."

Kurt nodded is head, "I don't know why he didn't show up to school though, I mean all couples fight."

"True," Rachel smiled at him and took his hand, "You want to talk about it after Glee club?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "Actually I was going to head somewhere else, thanks though."

"Sure, anytime you want to talk," Rachel squeezed his hand.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine parked the car and stared at the elementary school. He called Cassidy's teacher and the set up a conference for today. He was beyond nervous and considering he and Kurt had a bit of a disagreement yesterday, his nerves were all over the place.

Blaine opened his door and stepped out of the car. He knew that Cassidy was now at home with Katherine. Walking into the school, wasn't something he wanted to do right now, but felt he had too.

"Hello, how can I help you dear?" the secretary asked him.

Blaine gave her a small smile, "I have a meeting with my sister's teacher."

"Well then, I just need you to sign in and grab a visitor's badge," the secretary smiled at him.

"Great," Blaine said grabbing a pen and signing in. He took the offered badge and the secretary let him know where to go. He walked slowly through the halls and quickly found the classroom.

On the outside of the classroom Blaine saw the pictures the teacher had hung up. He found his sister's picture as soon as he spotted the drawings. It was a picture of something, he wasn't sure.

"She quite liked that one."

The voice made Blaine jump and he turned around to see her teacher, Mrs. Casters, standing next to him. "What was she going for?"

"She told me that she was trying to draw with emotion," Mrs. Castors said, "Would you like to come in."

"Sure," Blaine nodded his head as he followed Mrs. Castors into the room. She gestured towards a chair that was beside her desk, "Thanks."

"Thank you for coming in," Mrs. Castors said taking a seat behind her desk.

"Yeah," Blaine said looking down at his hands, "I hope it's alright I came in today."

"I had a question about that," Mrs. Castors pulled a file, "Now her emergency contacts contain you, a Kurt Hummel, and then Burt and Carole Hummel. Are they family?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "Actually the first is my boyfriend and those are his parents."

"I see," Mrs. Castors said closing the folder, "I suppose that is why she had her outburst in class the other day."

"What outburst?" Blaine asked her. Cassidy didn't mention an outburst.

Mrs. Castors pulled a piece of paper from a file, "Cassidy was asked to present a small paper she wrote. You may read it if you want." She held out the paper.

Blaine took it hesitantly and started to read over the paper in his sister's handwriting. "What? I don't understand? She is just talking about her cat she got for Christmas."

"After she read it in class the students started to tease her," Mrs. Castors' explained, "Cassidy ran up to Billy and remarked how he couldn't understand because he was having problems reading."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I don't know why she is acting out like this. Why didn't you call me? I would have spoken to her sooner, oh god," he reached up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"It's fine," Mrs. Castors reached over and pat his arm, "She received a punishment of sitting on the bench at recess. I have to ask though, your parents?"

Blaine sighed, "Deceased."

"Thought so," Mrs. Castors nodded her head slowly, "And I imagine that you don't live with Jack Anderson?"

Blaine shook his head, "We left. We had too."

Mrs. Castors stared at Blaine, she wouldn't mention it, but his body language was speaking the volumes he was afraid too. "I hope you understand that at this point, I have to ask about your living arrangements."

"I understand," Blaine said shaking his head. "But you don't understand she can't leave me. She is one of the only reasons I'm still here. I just…I just she is fed and has a bed to sleep in. I mean the Hummel's practically adopted us and beg to watch her even though I tell them they don't have too. And then Katherine her babysitter who barely charges anything from me and our other neighbors Irene and Eugene, they always make sure we have dinner with them at least once a week. I know it's not an ideal situation but its life right now and to us it's just us."

Mrs. Castors picked up Cassidy's file and closed it, stuffing it in her desk. "What I am about to say doesn't leave this room."

Blaine swallowed and nodded his head.

"There is not a single doubt in my mind you are not taking care of your sister," Mrs. Castors said, "I know you are trying your best and it sounds like you have so much help. I think when Cassidy lashed out it was because we have been talking about families lately and she sort of looked left out in our discussions."

"I see," Blaine sighed.

"I'll try to be more open in class about different families," Mrs. Castors said, "I mean so many families nowadays are different and it doesn't really fit the old style of normal."

"I have to agree," Blaine smiled over at her.

"Well then," Mrs. Castors laughed, "We both agree on that. And as for Cassidy, I think she is fine. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the situation."

"Thanks," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck, "I could use some good news this week."

"She is a brilliant girl," Mrs. Castors said, "I think she should just work on her thinking time."

"I hate to leave, but I could only get two hours off today," Blaine said.

"That's fine," Mrs. Castors stood up and Blaine followed, "For what it's worth, I think you're doing a great job."

Blaine blushed, "Thanks. Thank you for everything. I suppose I'll see you later than."

"Alright, goodbye Blaine."

"Bye," Blaine waved and walked out of the classroom. But didn't go to work, he put his car in drive and drove somewhere else.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt walked into his dad's shop. He smelled the oil and exhaust reminding of him of how his dad would smell when he came home.

"Hey kiddo, didn't expect to see you here today," Burt said walking around a car.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded as he leaned on the rack next to him.

Burt looked over at his son, "Something on your mind?"

"A few things actually," Kurt sighed.

"Why don't you hand me that wrench and tell me about it," Burt smiled at him.

Kurt picked the wrench from ground and handed it to his dad, "Blaine and I had a fight last night."

"I heard," Burt said sticking his head in the car and starting to work on the engine, "Wait," he stuck his head up, "Is this about him pressuring you into something?"

"No," Kurt said quickly.

"Are you pressuring him into something?" Burt then asked.

"No Dad, we aren't—it wasn't anything like that," Kurt sighed.

"Good," Burt nodded and went back to working on the engine, "So what was it about?"

"Well I found something in Blaine's backpack," Kurt shifted on his feet, "I found a college application for NYU."

Burt stood up straight, but he didn't look over at Kurt, "That's something."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "And he found me looking at them, because they fell out his bag and he ripped them out of my hands when I started questioning him about it." Kurt looked up and noticed his dad still didn't say anything so he continued, "I asked him why he was applying and he said he was just getting it to look at. But he started filling it out Dad. He had his name on there and his ACT and SAT scores."

"What did you say to him?" Burt asked reaching for a rag to wipe his hands.

"I just kept asking him why he didn't tell me. Then he went on this rant of how he can't leave and he has to take care of Cassidy. He also mentioned how he didn't have any extra curricular activities. But Dad you should see his grades, they are amazing. When he says he gets good grades, he is just being modest. I have never seen him get anything lower then A - for a grade."

"So are you saying you want him to move out to New York with you?" Burt asked.

"Well," Kurt didn't know what to say, he would love for Blaine to move to New York with him, but would Blaine do it?

"You know he has another person to care for Kurt," Burt sighed as he walked over to Kurt, "You understand he has Cassidy to. Not that I don't agree with you, I know the kid is smart, but he's right Kurt. And you two haven't been dating all that long either."

Kurt put his head in hands, "But we've been friends for a long time, best friends. I know that I love him and I don't want anything to happen. And I know he has Cassidy, I love her too. I think they have been through so much, I don't know why he won't do this for himself."

Burt set a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Think about Kurt, he has had a tough life. I think someone needs to be there to tell him that he is an amazing kid. I see your point, but I understand how he got frustrated. You sometimes have that thick headed skull your dad has."

Kurt looked down, "Are you telling me that he's right or I am?"

"Neither of you," Burt laughed, "I think you need to put yourself in Blaine's shoes and sit on that. From what I know about you two, you will work it out."

Kurt nodded his head, "Thanks for listening Dad."

"Sure kiddo," Burt turned back towards the car, "I need to get going on this."

"Oh yeah," Kurt turned around to walk away.

"You love him?" Burt asked suddenly.

Kurt turned around and smiled, "Yeah. And he loves me back."

"Good," Burt nodded and went back to sticking his head in the car engine.

Kurt walked out of his dad's shop and straight to his car. He drove home and dug out his mother's old cookbook. He started baking instantly putting ingredients in the bowl and mixing.

He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Wiping his hands on a towel, he didn't check the caller ID expecting it to be one of his friends, "KURT, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Kurt wasn't expecting that, so he dropped his phone and quickly looking at his phone he saw it was Ashley, "Ashley? Is something wrong?"

"You have some explaining to do young man," Ashley went on, "What do you think it's my surprise when Blaine comes walking in here like he hasn't gotten any sleep and begs for hours when he should be at school. I tried to get him to tell me numerous times what was going on, but he wouldn't talk."

"I know," Kurt sighed, "I'm trying…"

"Eventually I finally got him to take a break and he broke down. You don't want to hear some of the things he said to me because I was sick to my stomach when he told me. Basically he thinks he is a worthless piece of shit and you didn't help with knocking him yesterday."

"Ashley!" Kurt finally yelled into the phone.

Ashley sighed, "What?"

"I'm trying to fix it right now," Kurt said with his voice calming down, "I know I made a mistake and I need to talk to him."

"Oh well," Ashley suddenly went speechless, "He isn't at home."

"I figured," Kurt said.

"You know where he is?" Ashley asked.

Kurt thought for a moment, "If I know Blaine like I do, then yes I do."

"Well I guess I'll let you get back to what you were doing," Ashley sighed, "Please just fix it Kurt."

"I'll do what I can," Kurt bit his bottom lip worried about what Blaine had even said to Ashley.

They said there goodbyes and once Kurt was done baking, he packed some away and left some sitting on the counter with a note. After a quick Google search, he took off out the door, flying down the road hoping to drive faster and not get caught.

Kurt pulled into the cemetery and saw Blaine's car sitting there. He stepped out of his car and looked around until he saw him sitting on the ground.

Kurt walked over and didn't say anything as he sat down on the cold ground. He saw out of the corner of his eyes how red Blaine's eyes were and tear stains streaked down his face. He noticed how Blaine wasn't wearing any gloves on his hands.

Blaine brought up one hand and wiped his eyes, "They would have loved you."

Kurt swallowed, "I would have loved to meet them."

Blaine didn't say anything else he just lay his hands on the ground once again. Kurt reached over and set his warm hand on his, "Here," he handed one of his gloves, "To warm up the other hand."

Blaine made a slight nod and slipped the glove on his other hand while holding onto Kurt's hand. Blaine stared straight ahead at the graves in front of him. Sometimes he still couldn't believe what had happened just a few years ago.

"I wanted to apologize for pushing you yesterday," Kurt finally admitted, "I talked to my Dad, and he told me something that I never thought of before."

"What's that?" Blaine asked with his voice sounding a bit rough from crying.

"That I'm more like him then I want to be," Kurt smiled.

Blaine gave a sad smile, "Yeah."

"But that's the thing," Kurt sighed again, "I sort of did the stupid thing yesterday and didn't—"

"Stop," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand, "I know I said some things yesterday too, and I just…I don't know how."

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine, "How to what?"

"Believe in myself," Blaine looked down and felt another wave a tears start to flow down his cheeks.

Kurt reached over and wrapped both of his arms around Blaine, "That's why you have me to tell you that I believe in you until you believe me. You are amazing Blaine. You are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met. And I love you for everything you have done and will do." He tried to pull back slightly to look at Blaine's face.

Blaine just shoved his face further into Kurt's chest. "What if I can't do it," Blaine finally says.

"I know you can," Kurt kissed the top of his head, "Because you are Blaine Anderson and there son," he pointed over to his parents gravestone, "They would be so proud of who you are and what you have become. And love you just the same."

Blaine nodded into Kurt's jacket and finally pulled away sniffling. "I sometimes lay awake at night thinking maybe I will just wake up in that house with him. And while I miss having a room of my own, I wouldn't trade what happened these past nine months for anything, especially when it comes to meeting you."

Kurt now felt his own tear slide down his face. He reached over and placed a hand on Blaine's cheek. Leaning in, he brought their lips together for a cold kiss. Blaine pulled away with a smile on his face, "How did you know where to find me?"  
"Because I know you much to well," Kurt laughed, "Are you cold?" Blaine nodded his head and leaned on Kurt's shoulder. "In my car I got some hot cocoa and fresh cookies."

Blaine looked at him, "Really?"

"Would I lie about fresh baked cookie to you?" Kurt asked with a serious face.

"Never," Blaine smiled.

Kurt took his hand and they walked over to Kurt's navigator. Kurt opened the back door for Blaine and he climbed into the warm car. Kurt climbed in after Blaine shutting the door. He grabbed the blanket and put it around them, "It's cold out there," he shivered against Blaine.

Blaine nodded, "I'm not sure how long I was out there for."

Kurt grabbed the thermos of warm hot cocoa and poured two cups, "Here we are." He took a sip.

"Where are those cookies?" Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached in the passenger seat for the cookies, "I think you may get fat by the time we are twenty." He opened the container of cookies smelling the warm baked good.

Blaine snatched a cookie and crammed the whole thing in his mouth, when he finally swallowed it all Kurt was giving him a look. "Well if you keep feeding me all the food you cook then I will go happily."

Kurt smiled to himself as they both ate and drank the hot cocoa warming there bodies. Kurt set down his cup and sighed, "I know I don't like to talk about New York, but it's because I don't want to make you sad. It broke my heart the first time Cassidy found out."

Blaine nodded, "I know, and I really did get the application to fill it out."

"I saw you wrote down your ACT and SAT scores," Kurt told him.

"Yeah, I took those while I was still at Dalton," Blaine shrugged, "They were alright."

"You scored almost perfect on both of them," Kurt gave him a look.

"I did not," Blaine bumped their shoulders, "While they were high scores, they didn't appease my uncle at all."

"Is that why you try so hard in school?" Kurt asked reaching up and tucking a piece of Blaine's hair behind his ear.

Kurt's hand stayed on Blaine's cheek and he nuzzled into it with his eyes closed, "I used to," Blaine opened his eyes, "Now I try hard because I want to graduate, make my parents happy and to make a better life for Cassidy."

Kurt squeezed his hand under the blanket, "And they will be proud of you."

"I know," Blaine sighed, "And after going to that meeting today I just can't believe any of it."

"How was it?" Kurt asked him.

"Fine," Blaine shrugged, "Apparently Cassidy was just a bit outspoken about something. I will have to talk to her about."

Kurt nodded his head, "So I've been thinking."

"About what?" Blaine asked with cookie in his mouth.

"What if you joined Glee club?" Kurt offered, "Now we don't meet all the time after school and when you do Mr. Schuester doesn't mind if you bring Cassidy. And I know if you need a baby sitter either one of my parents are willing and Katherine will watch her I'm sure."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "You really have been thinking about this."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

"Alright," Blaine finally said.

"Really?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Yeah, I mean I will probably have to audition or something first," Blaine said modestly, "And clear it with Mr. Schue as well."

Kurt hugged Blaine, "This is going to be so exciting!" he squealed excitedly.


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine shifted nervously as he looked over at Kurt, "Why are so nervous now?" he asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "Because maybe I'm actually auditioning for real, before they were just for fun before. Now it's real."

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "You'll be fine. Besides they already like you."

Blaine gave Kurt a look, "And you guys have Regionals coming up, maybe I shouldn't—"

"Come on," Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and started dragging him down the hall, "Before you somehow talk yourself out of it, we are going right now."

Blaine heard everyone talking inside the room, he felt the butterflies in his stomach as he swallowed.

"You're going to be amazing," Kurt squeezed his hand before letting go and walking in the room.

Blaine followed behind him quickly and no one noticed as they walked and sat down in two of the chairs.

Santana turned her head, "No way, are you joining Hobbit?"

Everyone now turned and stared at Blaine who blushed when everyone realized he was sitting there. No one else had a chance to say anything because Mr. Schuester walked, "Good afternoon everyone!" he smiled.

Mr. Schue picked up the stool and dragged it to the front of the room, "Now I know how excited we are to continue on with Regionals, but we have a few things to take care of first." He gave a nod to Blaine, "We have a student who would like to audition for the club."

"Blaine you don't have to audition," Finn shrugged, "I mean we already know you can sing."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Yeah, but still I think it's only fair if I audition."

"You ready to go?" Mr. Schuester asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Blaine stood up and walked to the front of the room, "Can I borrow that guitar?"

"Course you can," Mr. Schuester went and sat down on one of the chairs.

Blaine picked up the guitar and tuned it to the song he was going to be play, "Alright, I'll just get right into it." He poked his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he began to play the opening chords.

_Let's pretend baby_  
That you've just met me  
And I've never seen you before  
I'll tell all my friends  
That I think you're starin'  
And you say the same to yours 

Blaine gave Kurt a wink as he sung the song to him. Kurt blushed when he realized what song Blaine was singing.

_And oh, we'll dance around it all night_  
And then I'll follow you outside  
And try to open up my mouth  
And nothing comes out right 

_And I wanna fall in love with you again_  
I don't have to try, it's so easy  
Who needs to pretend?  
But because it's so funny 

_Let's just think about it honey  
Let's just fall in love again_

Kurt watched as Blaine played the guitar and sang, with all the nervousness gone. Blaine was singing and it was something he just loved to do.

_I'll call you in three days  
Not too soon, not too late  
And I'll ask your roommate if you're home_

Blaine looked over at Finn and laughed. Finn smiled back at him.

_You'll call me on Thursday  
And we'll hang out all day  
Then fall asleep on the phone_

Blaine smiled as he sang and some people started to dance along in there seats.

_And oh, I'll hold your hand when we drive_  
And we'll lose track of all the time  
And we'll tell everyone that  
We ain't never felt so alive 

_And I wanna fall in love with you again_  
I don't have to try, it's so easy  
Who needs to pretend?  
But because it's so funny  
Let's just think about it honey  
Let's just fall in love again 

Blaine danced around the room and fell down in the seat next to Kurt.

_We'll fall disgustingly fast  
And we'll stop hanging out with friends  
And they'll be so offended_

Kurt blushed as Blaine sang to him. Blaine stood up and walked back towards the front of the room, but he was still staring at Kurt as he sung.

_And I wanna fall in love with you again_  
I don't have to try, it's so easy  
Who needs to pretend?  
But because it's so funny 

_Let's just think about it honey_  
Let's just fall in love again  
Let's just fall in love again  
So let's just fall in love again 

Blaine finished and everyone jumped up and started applauding. "Thanks," he said shyly.

"That was great Blaine," Mr. Schuester stood up and walked to stand next to Blaine, "Well I guess we officially got him to join the New Directions."

Everyone laughed and clapped for him, "Glad to finally join," Blaine placed the guitar down.

"Sure, how about you take a seat and we talk about this weeks assignment," Mr. Schuester walked over to the white board while Blaine sat down next Kurt. Mr. Schue took a red marker and spelled out the word L-O-V-E on the board.

Some groaned and others clapped excitedly, "Now we have Valentine's Day coming up and I think it would be a great time to get some of those love songs grooving," Mr. Schuester smiled at them.

After Mr. Schuester explained the assignment of choosing a love song, whether it is going to be sung to a person or just the idea of love in general, they needed to make sure they had a reason for singing the song. Everyone eventually split up and were talking animated towards one another.

"So does this mean I get to hear you sing another song?" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Maybe," Kurt laughed, "I can't believe you are already enjoying this so much."

"Hey, this assignment is easy I've been working on my set for next weekend," Blaine said to him, "Piece of cake, I just have to pick one."

"What about you're set for next weekend?" Santana asked leaning back on her chair, "You working at that club again?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded excitedly, "We are having a Valentine's Weekend Extravaganza. The owner just got engaged, which is why they are not doing the Singles Bar Night like they did last year."

Kurt laughed, "Singles Bar Night?"

"Well you live and learn," Blaine shrugged, "But yeah, I get a two and half hour set that night. I need to have enough songs ready, thus the reason for love songs."

"Can we come?" Tina turned around in her chair in front of him.

"Sure," Blaine smiled, "It would be great to see you guys there again. I sort of missed it when you weren't."

"You could have told me," Kurt said looking down at his hands, "I would have come to see you."

"It's no big deal," Blaine at waved him.

"So what song are you going to sing to Kurt here," Santana sighed.

Brittany smiled at them, "I love when you sing to him, it's like you two have hearts in your eyes." Santana looked over at her and smiled.

"I think it would be more fun to sing with Kurt actually," Blaine said.

Kurt picked his head up and looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," Blaine said as he played with the hem of his shirt, "Unless you don't want too."

"No, I love that idea," Kurt grinned, "I can't believe I didn't think of it myself."

"Alright, well try to think of a song idea and I'll think while I'm waiting for people to finally decide on their coffee orders today at work," Blaine said to Kurt.

Kurt smiled because yes he was excited. He had never had anyone express interest in doing a duet with him besides Rachel, and while he loved her, she wasn't the boy he loved. Kurt watched as Blaine grew more comfortable in the group.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine found that joining Glee club was easier then he thought it would be. His schedules never really did conflict as bad as he thought it would. And Cassidy really had been a sport through all of it. He just worried about a few things.

He worried about the laundry piling up in the hamper. And he worried about the bills on the counter he needed to pay. He also worried about Cassidy and how she was doing in school. He worried about his own grades, Kurt, and his recent decisions.

"You realize you'll get wrinkles if you keep worrying like that," Kurt pointed out as they were sitting at the lunch table.

Blaine pushed Kurt's hand away, "I'm just thinking is all. Have you given any thought on a song idea for us to sing?"

"A little bit," Kurt shrugged, "What were you thinking?"

Blaine shrugged as well, "I'm not sure either."

Rachel gasped, "You two don't have any idea what to sing together?"

"It's not that surprising Rachel," Mercedes said to her.

"It is though," Rachel pointed out, "Finn and I don't have to think about songs, we just know."

Kurt and Blaine looked at her. "I think we will know when we hear it," Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand under the table.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "I like that idea."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine was cooking dinner for himself and Cassidy. Cassidy was sitting on the couch watching a movie and coloring.

Then Blaine heard it, he peeked out and looked at the TV, his sister was watching Tangled and it was the boat and lantern scene. Blaine smiled to himself, "That's it," he said to himself.

The next day he ran into the school with a coffee and a smile, "Kurt!" Blaine called out getting closer.

"Hi," Kurt turned to him, "What are you—thanks."

Blaine gave him the coffee, "I was going to text you last night, but I got busy because I wasn't looking and Stormageddon got into the sauce getting all dirty. So I had to wash him and then find something else for dinner. And then I burnt the second thing I made, so eventually I had to order pizza out our emergency money fund."

"Blaine," Kurt finally held up his hand, "Thank you," he smiled.

Blaine closed his mouth and smiled back, "You're welcome."

"And what exactly is the end of your story," Kurt laughed, "Not that I don't love listening to your nightly adventures with your strange kitten and even stranger little sister."

"Actually it started at the beginning," Blaine tugged on his bag strap, "My sister was watching Tangled and you know the song they sing together…"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

"That's a song I thought maybe we could sing…together," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt reached out and squeezed Blaine's arm, "I love that idea."

Blaine looked up, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "It's the song I See The Light right?"

"That's it," Blaine smiled, "I mean I know it's a Disney song, but I think it's sort of fitting. Because you know, you I sort of see you as my light in the darkness."

"It sounds perfect Blaine really," Kurt sipped the coffee Blaine had given him, "Come on, let's get to class before we are late and then you can finish telling me your story from last night."

Blaine nodded and they walked to class together with Blaine telling him the whole story of how the kitten fell in the sauce and tried to run away leaving paw prints everywhere. Kurt couldn't help but laugh when Blaine said he tried to make another meal and it ended up getting burned. Blaine ended up ordering pizza for them because of all the mishaps that happened.

They were sitting in Glee club with Rachel and Finn singing a song to one another. Everyone watched the couple, and yeah they were great, but they have always sung together.

"That was great," Mr. Schuester clapped along with everyone else, "Did anyone else have anything ready?"  
The group looked at one another, no one said anything.

"Really?" Mr. Schuester asked, "Nothing."

Kurt raised his hand, "Blaine has something."

Blaine looked over at him, "What? No we don't, we didn't even rehearse it yet."

"Not that," Kurt shook his head, "That song you were working on last night for your set this weekend."

"Oh," Blaine smiled and looked down, "I mean I have the song."

"Great," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands, "Let's give Blaine the floor."

Blaine walked up to the front of the room slowly, "I'll need the piano," he said to Brad who was sitting at the bench. Brad stood and walked to the side of the room. Blaine took a seat and played with some of the keys.

"Just so everyone knows it's not going to be perfect," Blaine made a mistake while playing, "I've only played it on my small keyboard. And it's an oldie, but I love it." He breathed in and out, "Well I can't imagine I have to say who I dedicate this song too," he smiled over at Kurt.

Blaine started opening the notes and everyone in the group wondered what song he was going to play.

_You're just too good to be true._  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much. 

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Kurt smiled to himself as Blaine sang the song wonderfully, like he did the night before playing it through there phones. Blaine's piano playing was amazing even if he didn't think he was that good.

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare._

_The sight of you leaves me weak._  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real. 

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled as the sung along with the instrumentals. He wondered why Kurt had wanted him to sing, but he figured he should practice before the weekend. He started to pick up the tempo and sung to everyone in the group.

_I love you, baby,_  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night. 

_I love you, baby._  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you. 

Everyone started to stand up in there seats and dance around with the song. Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Tina walked over to the piano and started harmonize with him.

_You're just too good to be true._  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much. 

_At long last love has arrived_  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you. 

Blaine stood up at the piano bench and started to pound the keys as he sung along. Kurt somehow ended up sitting on top of the piano in front of Blaine as he finished the song.

_I love you, baby,_  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night. 

_I love you, baby._  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. 

Everyone clapped enthusiastically at the end of the song. "That was awesome man!" Puck clapped him on the back.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled shyly.

"You were wonderful," Kurt smiled and bumped their shoulders together.

"That's the enthusiasm we need for Regionals," Mr. Schuester smiled, "Was that one of the songs you were going to sing this weekend?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "Thanks for letting me practice it."

"You can bet Emma and I will be there," Mr. Schuester nodded.

Everyone was excited to see Blaine this weekend, which is something he was looking forward too. Yet, Blaine really wanted to sing his song with Kurt. He hoped they could practice and then share it soon. He wanted to know what it would be like to sing with him in front of everyone.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"This color is just gorgeous," Kurt said taking a scarf off the rack.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned.

"Just a few more minutes," Kurt waved his hand, "Ooo, look at these," he picked up a pair of boots, "Don't they match wonderfully?"

Blaine looked up and nodded, "Yes, can we please go now? We really need to practice our duet."

Kurt waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, we got it covered."

When Kurt was distracted by yet another clothing accessory Blaine had enough, "I'm going to wait out there," he huffed and walked out.

Kurt stood there confused by Blaine's actions, but he ended up running off to see a sale on sweaters.

Blaine sat down on one of the benches and crossed his arms over his chest. He knows he should be the nice boyfriend and go shopping with Kurt, but he really wanted to work on the song they needed to sing it by Friday, because Sunday was Valentine's Day. He thought in the back of his mind, maybe Kurt didn't care.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted with Kurt sitting down beside him, "Sorry about that, I got distracted by this," he reached in a bag and pulled out a sweater.

"That's nice," Blaine said not even looking up at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "You didn't even look at it."

Blaine glanced over, "Yeah, it's great."

"What's your problem?" Kurt asked shoving the sweater in one of the bags surrounding him.

"Nothing," Blaine said as he went to stand up.

"Just tell me," Kurt sighed, "I may as well hear it now and not later."

"Do you not care?" Blaine finally asked Kurt.

"Care about what?" Kurt was confused now.

Blaine sighed, "Our song."

Kurt was surprised Blaine had asked him this, "No, I…I'm excited to sing it with you," he said quietly.

"You don't sound very convincing," Blaine scooted down further away from Kurt.

"No, it's not that," Kurt set down his shopping bag, "I think I'm just nervous about it."

"Why are you nervous about it?" Blaine asked him sadly.

"Because it's our first time singing a duet together and I don't want to mess it up on you," Kurt said looking down at his hands in his lap.

Those hands were soon joined by another, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "If you don't want to mess up then let's get to practicing, but I know we will do wonderful together."

"I guess you're right," Kurt sighed, "And I haven't sung with you in front of anyone yet."

"Let's get going," Blaine said as he tugged on Kurt's arm.

They went back to Kurt's house and practiced their song until they felt it was perfect. Blaine was excited to finally sing a song with Kurt, what he didn't know is that Kurt was just as excited even if he didn't show it.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt and Blaine walked into the theatre with there hands clasped together, which is something they didn't normally do at school, but with Valentine's Day this weekend and their duet together, they felt like being more affectionate towards one another.

They were also in the theatre today instead of the classroom because Tina and Mike requested to use the stage. Blaine and Kurt agreed that is why Blaine was over at Kurt's house last night practicing their duet.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked as they sat down.

Kurt smiled, "Of course I am."

Finn and Rachel soon sat down beside them, "Did you two ever pick a song to sing?" Rachel asked them.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, we are going to sing it today."

"They wouldn't stop singing last night," Finn said rolling his eyes.

"We weren't that loud," Kurt said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but you kept singing it over and over again," Finn groaned, "And Cassidy even fell asleep on the couch because you two wouldn't stop."

"Oh stop," Rachel smiled, "I think its sweet they want to sing the song together and have it perfect."

Finn was going to say something else, but Kurt gave him a look and Mr. Schuester walked in the room. "Alright, we have two performances today," he grinned, "I believe that Mike and Tina wanted to go first, is that okay with you two?" he turned towards Kurt and Blaine.

"That's fine," Kurt nodded.

Tina and Mike walked to the front of the room and did a wonderful rendition of the song L-O-V-E. Everyone applauded at the end for them. "That was splendid, now Kurt and Blaine would you like the stage."

Blaine stood up and Kurt followed him as they walked to the stage. Blaine grabbed the guitar from the side of the stage, while Kurt grabbed two stools from the other side of the stage.

Kurt set a stool down for Blaine and then sat down on the other next to him. Blaine sat down on the stool and strummed the guitar to make sure it was in tune. Kurt gave him a smile when he looked up.

"We chose this song because we sort of thought it would work," Blaine said to everyone.

Kurt nodded, "That and who doesn't love a good Disney song," which caused everyone to laugh.

Blaine slowly began to play the opening notes to the song. They had discussed the song in depth to decide who would sing what parts of the song. Blaine smiled and stared at Kurt as he began to sing.

_All those days watching in the windows_  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been 

Kurt shifted on his stool under Blaine's gaze; he knew Blaine was singing from his heart.

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be 

Kurt smiled back at him as he sang. Blaine moved on his stool and turned towards the audience for a brief second before looking back at Kurt.

_And at last I see the light_  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new 

_And it's warm and real and bright_  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you 

Blaine gave Kurt a nod as he strummed along. Kurt opened his mouth and began to sing his verse.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
All those years living in the blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were 

_Now he's here shining in the starlight_  
Now he's here suddenly I know  
If he's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go 

Blaine blushed as Kurt sang to him. They had changed the she's to he's, which sounded silly at first, but Kurt eventually learned to change it. They looked at one another and began to sing together.

_And at last I see the light_

Blaine grinned as he sang the next line alone.

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

Kurt gave a small laugh as they joined back into together.

_And at last I see the light_

Blaine let Kurt take the line alone, singing with his voice perfect in pitch.

_And it's like the sky is new_

They both stood up off their stools and walked to the front of the stage looking out at the audience.

_And it's warm and real and bright_  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you 

Blaine and Kurt turned towards one another and Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's.

_Now that I see you_

Everyone stood up and started clapping for them. Blaine was even sure he heard someone whistle, he assumed it was Puck.

"That was wonderful guys," Mr. Schuester smiled at them, "I loved your twist on it."

"Thanks," Blaine blushed as he looked over at Kurt.

Kurt just smiled, "Oh I knew we would do well," he laughed out loud.

Blaine laughed along, "Of course you did."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine laughed as Kurt was telling his parents something about what Cassidy did over the past weekend.

"Oh, where is Cassidy?" Carole asked taking a sip of the water in front of her.

"Ashley is looking after her," Blaine smiled, "She wanted to skip out on the festivities this year. She told me that after her last break up, she is done with men."

"You don't sound too convinced," Burt said letting out a laugh.

"Hardly," Blaine laughed with him, "She will probably find a Dave or Roger sometime soon. It would probably be best if she found another Frank though."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked.

"No reason," Blaine shrugged, "Besides the fact that's the name she has tattooed on her leg."

"The girl got a name of boy she was dating?" Burt asked.

Blaine nodded, "She learned her lesson, trust me. She told me if she ever calls me drunk and wanting to a get a tattoo, I am supposed to refuse and tie her down if I have too."

Kurt laughed, "That sounds exactly like Ashley."

"Hey Finn, hi Rachel," Blaine smiled as they walked into the restaurant.

"Hi!" Rachel smiled and then walked over to hug Kurt and Blaine, "Are you going on soon?" she asked as Finn took off her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I go on after Simon over there," he pointed to the small stage. Burt and Carole then excused themselves to go get a drink from the bar.

"Hello boys," Santana said walking in with her and Brittany's pinkies locked together.

"Hi Rachel," Brittany smiled sitting down beside Santana who sat down next to Kurt.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at her friend, "So did you two do give each other anything exciting for Valentines Day?" she asked turning towards Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt gave a small laugh, "Not really, but sort of," Blaine said to her.

Finn made a face, "You aren't talking about—"

"Finn don't you dare finish that sentence," Kurt held up his hand, "And no, what Blaine means is that we made each other homemade gifts. Something more simple."

"Yeah," Blaine smiled and laughed, "Course when we said homemade we both took it different ways."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked lifting an eyebrow, "As in…"

Kurt put his head in his hands, "Why are you guys my friends again?"  
Blaine laughed, "No, see I wrote him a song."

"And I gave Blaine a book," Kurt smiled.

"I thought you said you made homemade gifts," Brittany said.

"Show her," Kurt nudged on Blaine's arm.

Blaine lifted the book from underneath the table and started showing off the book that Kurt had made. It contained little mementos from their times together. Blaine was excitedly showing Brittany all the small parts of the book and hidden pockets Kurt put in.

"See and when you pull on this…" Blaine said pulling a string.

Brittany gasped, "That's so cute!" she clapped her hands, "I want a love book like Blaine," she pouted.

Santana stared at her, "I…"

"I'm sure you will get something even more special just for you," Blaine said giving her a wink.

"Hey Blaine," Paul said walking over, "You're on in ten dude."

"You got it," Blaine stood up and kissed Kurt on the cheek, "I'm going to get ready now."

Blaine walked away and Kurt watched. "You two are so obvious," Rachel laughed. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders as he watched Blaine disappear behind the curtain.

The group made small talk after awhile Burt and Carole came back. Mr. Schuester and Miss. Pillsbury came along too sitting at the table.

"'Ello everyone!" Paul said talking into the microphone, "Welcome to our Valentine's Day Love Fest. Up next we have one of our regulars, Blaine Anderson!" he clapped as Blaine walked on the stage. Someone whistled in the back as Paul walked down to head back behind the bar.

Blaine laughed, "Thanks Paul. And hello everyone, like he said I'm Blaine. And this is a big turnout tonight. I actually told my sister I would sing this song because she loves the band and someone else I know does as well," he smiled and winked in the direction of his friends.

He sat down at the piano and started to play the opening notes to the song. He grinned, "Here we go."

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again 

Kurt couldn't take the smile off his face as he watched Blaine sing on the stage. He looked as if he was made to be up there singing song to people. And he noticed the smile he was giving him as he sang along.

_I love you_  
I love you  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me,  
So can't you see? 

_Ah, she gave me more,_  
She gave it all to me,  
Now can't you see,  
Love doesn't come in a minute,  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all 

_I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all._

Blaine couldn't help but pounding the keys a little harder as he sung and still looking over at Kurt. He knew he was acting silly staring at Kurt through the entire song, but he couldn't help it.

_I love you  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me,  
So can't you see? (I love you)_

_Ah, she gave me more,_  
She gave it all to me,  
Now can't you see (I love you)  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me,  
So can't you see? (I love you) 

Kurt couldn't take the smile off his face. He thought of all the things him and Blaine did together and still thinks that Blaine singing to him is one of his favorite things in the whole world.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh, no.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that? 

_I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_  
I love you  
I love you  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? 

_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me._

Blaine smiled as he played the last notes to the song. The audience clapped politely, but he swore he heard his group of friends clapping and cheering the loudest.

"Thank you everyone," Blaine laughed, "I actually have a group of friends here with me tonight," he pointed to the back, "Even if they have dates or not."

The audience laughed and Blaine started playing with some of keys on his keyboard, "This next song I actually sang to them earlier in the week…and yeah, here it is." He started to play the opening chords to the song he sang to Glee club earlier in the week.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

Blaine sang the song with just as emotion as he did the other day and stared at Kurt the entire time, making him blush.

_Trust in me when I say:_  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. 

Kurt bit his bottom lip as he watched Blaine finish the song and started clapping enthusiastically. Yeah, he would never tire of hearing Blaine sings songs, especially to him.

"Thank you everyone," Blaine stood up and dragged a stool over to the center of the stage. He adjusted the microphone, "Well this is the time of the night that I like to call Sentimental Hour," he let out a laugh.

"There is a story behind this song actually," Blaine said as he reached over to pick up his guitar, "Here's the story, once upon time there was a boy and girl, and the boy fell madly in love with the girl while sitting in band practice with one another. Soon the boy asked the girl out, which led to her falling in love with the boy."

Kurt wondered what Blaine was doing, but listened intently as he talked.

"Now one day the boy finally proposed to the girl and, of course, she said yes," Blaine laughed and so did everyone in the audience. "And to tell the rest of the story, they were married at a small church with their family and friends. It was beautiful," he started to form chords together as he strummed, "And soon following they had a bouncing baby boy and years later they had a beautiful darling daughter. And there was this song that they danced to on their first date, wedding night, and sang to their kids almost every night before bed."

Blaine bowed his head and began playing the interlude to the song, "And I sort of wanted to dedicate this song to a special someone," he looked up at Kurt with his eyes sparkling, "I love you." Kurt mouthed, 'I love you too,' looking up at him on the stage.

Blaine smiled as he began to sing the song.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin?  
If I, I can't help falling in love with you 

Kurt's breath hitched as he listened to Blaine sing the song. He was putting all his emotions into the song. Then realized that was his parents he was talking about. The little boy and girl was Blaine and Cassidy. He felt his tears start too slid down his cheeks.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I, I can't help falling in love with you_

Kurt had never heard this arrangement before and he didn't know if Blaine created it or if he got from somewhere, but he wanted to hear it for the rest of this life just like that. Blaine looked peaceful playing the guitar on the stage, it warmed is heart.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

Kurt looked over and saw Rachel swaying to the music with Finn's arm wrapped around her. Burt and Carole were sitting close, as were Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury. Most of the other couples were smiling at one another and holding each other's hands.

_Take my hand_  
Take my whole life too  
For I, I can't help falling in love with you  
No I, I can't help falling in love with you 

Blaine slowly played the ending notes and smiled as he lowered his hand.

Kurt wanted nothing more then to run up to Blaine to hold him and kiss him, but he couldn't yet. So he decided to applaud with everyone else, but a bit louder.

"Thanks everyone, it really means a lot," Blaine laughed waiting for everyone to stop clapping. Blaine decided to sing a couple more songs using his guitar until he takes his ten minutes break, "I'll be back in ten minutes, don't have to much fun without me."

Blaine walked down the stairs on the side of the stage and is instantly in Kurt's arm. Kurt pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, "That was amazing Blaine," whispered in his ear.

Blaine smiled as he wrapped his own arms around Kurt, "I had a bit of inspiration from somewhere."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, "You really surprised me with that song in the middle of your set there."

Blaine pulled back a little, "That was kind of the point Kurt."

Kurt let go of Blaine and then reached for his hand, "Come on, you should get a drink and a few friends want to say hello."

Blaine let Kurt pull him and he ordered water from the bar. They walked over to the table, "Hey everyone!"

"You were amazing!" Brittany said excitedly, "It's like you're already famous."

Blaine laughed, "Thanks Brit."

"You were great dear," Carole smiled at him.

Burt nodded, "You got some real talent up there kiddo."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled as he squeezed Kurt's hand, "That means a lot, especially coming fro the both of you."

"Hey, we are happy too," Rachel said sitting up straighter, "You were wonderful."

"Here you go Blaine," Paul smiled handing Blaine a glass of water, "I'll make sure you have a refill on the stage."

"Thanks," Blaine said taking a long drink of the water. He took out his phone and checked his messages, "Look," he showed a picture to Kurt.

Kurt let a laugh, "Why is she all covered in flour?"

"Who knows," Blaine shrugged, "She promised to give her a bath tonight, we'll see how that goes." He looked back down at his phone, "Crap, I gotta get going," he leaned over to kiss Kurt on the cheek, "Be back soon."

Kurt sighed as he sat back down in his seat, "Something wrong?" Rachel asked him.

"No, it's nothing," Kurt shook his head.

"Really Kurt, what is it?" Rachel pulled on his arm, "Is this not how you saw your first Valentine's Day?"

"It's not that," Kurt said, "It's just that Blaine is always thinking about his sister, I mean I know it's his sister, but I think he could use a break every now and then."

"How about you propose to Blaine that I could watch Cassidy for a night," Rachel said excitedly, "And maybe Finn can help me."

Finn nodded his head, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"I'll see what he says," Kurt said shrugging, "Oh there he is," he pointed to the stage.

Blaine waved to everyone, "Hey everyone, I'm back. Next I thought I would do a song I do during my usual sets."

Blaine sang Teenage Dream and then finished his set about an hour later. The group was walking outside back to their cars. "You were awesome tonight dude," Puck said clapping him on the back.

"Thanks man," Blaine smiled at him, "See you at school on Monday."

Kurt walked over to him, "You ready to get back home?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded as he put his guitar in Kurt's trunk.

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand, "I may have convinced my dad to extend my curfew by an hour," he said excitedly.

"Oh," Blaine reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

Kurt looked over at Blaine surprised, "Unless you didn't want me to come over."

"No no," Blaine shook his head, "I'm just surprised you want to I guess."

Kurt reached over and opened the door of his Navigator, "And why would you think that?"

Blaine shrugged, "Sometimes I guess I'm just not sure if this is real or that you would end up leaving."

Kurt leaned down and brought their lips together, it was just a gentle kiss. He pulled back, "You need to stop thinking that, I'm right here and I'm not leaving. I love you Blaine. And tonight I am going back to your apartment to help you put your little sister asleep if she isn't already."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Knowing Ashley, she is probably still awake."

"Well then let's find out," Kurt smiled as he and Blaine got in the car.

"And Kurt…"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "Yeah?"

"I love you too," Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand in his. They made the drive over to Blaine's apartment, it was mostly silent, but a comfortable silence.

When they got back to the apartment, Blaine put his key in the lock and opened the door quietly hoping maybe Ashley did get her to sleep.

Ashley looked over her shoulder from where she was sitting on the couch, "Hey guys," she whispered, "Cassidy fell asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow."

"Great," Blaine said letting a sigh, "You gave her a bath too?"  
"Yes I did," Ashley nodded with a smile and looked quite proud of herself.

"Guess you'll have to leave Cassidy with Ashley more often," Kurt teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Thanks for staying with her tonight, I know it was a lot to ask for."

"Nah," Ashley stood up and put her coat on, "I would babysit any time you needed me Blaine you know my phone number. Just call whenever you need to get your freak on."

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt just tried to hide his laughter, "Ashley, that isn't…whatever," he said waving her off.

"Please Blaine, I know you too well," Ashley put on her coat, "Call me if you need anything, night boys. Have fun."

Blaine stared at the door as Ashley slipped out without another word, "You know she is just one of those people you can't live with or live without." Kurt hummed in response, "I'm going to check on Cassidy for a second, if you want to chill on the couch that's alright."

Kurt nodded as he took off his coat and he sat down on the sofa waiting for Blaine to come back. He walked back into the living room finally taking off his coat. "Sleeping peacefully?" he asked.

"Yeah surprisingly enough," Blaine said as he fell down next to Kurt on the couch, "I am so tired," he rubbed his hands.

"Are your hands sore from playing at all?" Kurt asked reaching over to take one of Blaine's hands.

"A bit," Blaine shrugged, "Not an unusual thing though."

Kurt started to massage his hands, carefully one finger at a time, "I've probably never told you this, but I really like your hands."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a sideways smile, "Thanks I guess."

"Anytime," Kurt said letting out a small laugh, "So Mr. Anderson do you think that one day you will be singing on a bigger stage?"  
Blaine shrugged, "Not really. I mostly do it to pay the bills."

"Oh," Kurt nodded slowly, "I have a hypothetical question for you then."

"Okay, shoot," Blaine said starting to relax.

"If you were able to attend college, with scholarships and aid to pay everything," Kurt found himself trying to find the right words to say, "What would your degree be?"  
Blaine thought for a moment, "Teacher," he said finally, "I would want to be a music teacher and maybe dabble in some writing. I love writing too."

Kurt found himself cuddling closer to Blaine, "I think you would be wonderful at that," he kissed Blaine's neck.

Blaine turned his head and kissed Kurt's nose, "Thanks," and then he kissed Kurt's lips. He found how addicting Kurt's lips were almost immediately after kissing him for the first time.

Blaine turned his whole body to deepen kiss, letting his tongue lick at Kurt's bottom lip who opened his mouth for him.

Blaine found himself in love with the way Kurt tasted; he quickly wanted to be closer. He threw a leg over Kurt's lap and straddled Kurt's thighs. He liked this position because then he could feel taller then Kurt, not that he minded being shorter, but sometimes he felt as if he was at a disadvantage.

Kurt's tongue was in Blaine's mouth and he was carelessly sucking it hearing a moan escape from the back of Kurt's throat. The noises Kurt was making were only making him want to keep kissing him more.

In an instant Kurt's hips rutted up as Blaine dragged his down. They both froze, neither sure of what to do. They hadn't gotten to this point of their relationship yet, they hadn't even talked about.

Blaine's lips ghosted over Kurt's, "Maybe we should cool down?"

"Good idea," Kurt said with a slight nod as Blaine slid off his lap to sit next to him on the couch, "Should we…erm…should we talk about it?"

"Oh, I guess…I mean if you want too," Blaine wasn't sure what to say, "We have only been dating for about a month and half now."

"True," Kurt nodded, "I mean it's not like I want to just have…you know…" he looked down at his lap, "sex now," he said whispering.

"Which I completely agree with," Blaine said happy that him and Kurt were on the same page, "I mean it's not like we can't do other things."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "Other things?"

"Yeah, like probably later when I'm in the shower," Blaine said knowing his face was turning red from embarrassment.

Kurt's own face was turning red as a tomato, "Oh you mean…oh, I never really…you do that?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I mean ever since we got together I mostly think about you while I do it."

"That's nice of you," Kurt said not knowing what to say, "I'm sorry that sounded stupid."

"No," Blaine turned towards Kurt, "You're perfectly fine, I mean it may be a bit weird I do that."

"It's not," Kurt shook his head, "One day I did the same thing. I guess I just don't do it often."

"Well that's good I'm not that crazy then," Blaine let out a laugh, "I'm happy you're here with me."

"Me too," Kurt smiled, as their hands folded neatly together, "I mean you haven't had a boyfriend before, but have you ever?"

"Fooled around with someone?"

"Yeah."

Blaine shook his head, "No, to tell you the truth I think of you as my first for almost everything we've done. What about you?"

Kurt shook his head and laughed with a snort, "Really Blaine?"

"What? You are a gorgeous male how is someone not suppose to want you," Blaine laughed.

"Because people don't see me like that," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, "I do and I think I always have to tell you the truth. That day I met you and you bumped into me, I couldn't help but stare."

Kurt shifted under his gaze, "You are quite handsome yourself sir. So I guess when we're ready we will take the next step."

"That sounds like a good idea," Blaine nodded, "We can talk it through."

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I need to get going soon, my curfew is almost up."

"Well then I should give you something to remember me by," Blaine smiled mischievously before pouncing on Kurt to kiss him. He pushed him down to lay on the couch.

Kurt was surprised by the kiss and felt Blaine's tongue push itself into his mouth. He happily kissed Blaine back; he figured they could do this for hours if they could.

Blaine mouth left Kurt's and he started trailing kisses down his face and neck stopping near the point of wear Kurt's neck meets his shoulder and he started to suck using his tongue and teeth.

Kurt's hands flew into Blaine's hair, "Blaine," he groaned.

Blaine found he liked that when Kurt said his name, so he started sucking harder on Kurt's skin. It tasted just as good as Kurt's lips did.

Blaine finally pulled away and then quickly went back to kissing Kurt's lips who let out a squeak in surprise. He slowed down the kiss, "Sorry, just had to do that."

"Thanks I guess," Kurt said breathlessly, "I'm probably going to have a major hickey there now."

"Its scarf season," Blaine said letting his weight fall down on Kurt.

Kurt hummed as he brought his hand up and started stroking Blaine's scalp, "I really need to leave now."

Blaine curled his arms around his waist, "I wish you didn't," he sighed pressing his face into Kurt's chest.

"I need too," Kurt slightly pushed Blaine who sat up, "I'll call you when I get home alright?"

"Sure," Blaine sighed as Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine now, "Drive careful," he said as they walked over to the door.

"You know I will," Kurt said putting on his coat, "I'll hopefully see you soon," he gave Blaine one last kiss on the lips, "And for the record I will always remember you with or without the hickey."

Blaine snickered to himself as he shut the door after Kurt left knowing that what Kurt said was mutual.


	23. Chapter 23

"Guess what Kurty?" Cassidy asked as she climbed into his lap.

Kurt smiled at the small girl and wrapped an arm around her waist, "And what is that baby girl?"

Cassidy giggled at the nickname, then she lean over and whispered in his ear, "My birthday is in three weeks."

Kurt leaned his forehead on Cassidy's, "I knew that silly," he smiled.

"Just making sure," Cassidy said as she wiggled out of his lap and went back to coloring on the floor.

Finn walked into the room with a bag of chips, "Yo dude, hey little dude."

Cassidy scrunched her nose. Kurt couldn't help smiling knowing exactly where he had seen the same expression before. "I'm not a little dude," she said as she kept coloring.

"Sure you are," Fin sat down on the couch.

"You're going to ruin your dinner," Cassidy said sticking her tongue out in concentration as she colored.

Kurt laughed as Finn made a face, "I will not.

Cassidy looked up, "Yes you will. Blaine always tells me that if I eat a snack when the little hand on the clock is past the four I won't be able to eat my dinner because I won't be hungry."

Kurt started laughing harder from his spot on the couch. Finn stood up, "Fine, I won't eat." He grumbled as he walked back into the kitchen.

Cassidy's face fell, "Is Finn mad at me?" she asked Kurt.

Kurt wiped the tear from his eye, "I don't think so sweetie, he is just a big teddy bear sometimes. How about I go talk to him and start dinner, Carole and Burt should be home soon."

"Alright," Cassidy said as she picked up a purple crayon.

Kurt stood up and walked into the kitchen to find a grumpy Finn sitting at the table. He walked to the cabinet and took out a box of spaghetti. He filled a pot of water and placed it on the stove, turning on the burner and waiting for it to boil. "Are you just going to sit there?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

"No," Finn said shortly.

"You do realize she is a six year old," Kurt said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know," Finn sighed, "But how she said it. Blaine always tells me this or that. I've probably heard that fifty times in a day."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Erm…Finn you do realize why she does that don't you?" Finn just gave a shrug. "Because all they ever had was each other for awhile and she looks up to him."

Finn shifted in his seat, "It's not that I don't like Blaine, it's just sometimes people him on a this pedestal that other's can't even attempt to climb up."

"Are you jealous?" Kurt asked without thinking.

"No," Finn shook his head, "I know I could never be doing what he is doing, never like in a million years."

Kurt stared at his step brother, "Yes you would."

Finn filly looked up at Kurt, "What?"  
"Yes Finn, I believe you would do exactly what Blaine did because you did or would have if I gave you more of a chance," Kurt said to him. Finn looked at him confused. "When my dad was in the hospital after his heart attack, you were there for me even though we weren't brothers yet."

"Yeah well you pushed me away," Finn said.

"True," Kurt nodded, "But you kept at it. I guess I never thanked you for that."

"But I just did that because…" Finn didn't know how to say what he wanted.

Kurt smiled, "And those are exactly the same reasons Blaine does the same thing."

"I guess you're right," Finn sighed.

Kurt stood up, "I'm always right Hudson you just chose not to say it until now."

Finn smiled, and then he saw Cassidy walking into the kitchen holding something in back of her, "Hey Cass."

"This is for you," Cassidy said holding Finn her drawing she had just drew, "I hope you aren't mad at me."

Finn took the picture, "Of course I'm not." He looked down at the picture, "Erm, what is it a picture of?"

Kurt laughed a little as he put the noodles into the boiling water and walked over to the fridge to take out the chicken.

"It's me on your shoulders silly," Cassidy smiled, "See, that's me and that's you," she pointed to the drawing.

"Oh," Finn smiled, "Cool."

The door that leads to the garage opened, "Hey boys and little lady."

Cassidy smiled, "Look Burt," she held up her picture, "Look at the picture I made of Finn and me."

"Wow, those are some skills you got there kiddo," Burt laughed, "You should hang it on the fridge."

"It's Finn's picture though," Cassidy said.

Finn stood up and took a magnet off the fridge, hanging it up, "There we go," he smiled. Kurt just smiled as he shook his head.

Later in the evening Kurt packed up Cassidy's things because he was driving her back home tonight. They were meeting Blaine back at the apartment.

Kurt and Cassidy walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Blaine opened it, "Sorry about that, I was cleaning up a bit."

"Its fine," Kurt said as he leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Cassidy made a face, "You two kiss a lot."

Blaine laughed and tickled his sister's side, "Oh you."

"Stop Blainey," Cassidy said pushing his hands away, "Guess what we had for dinner?"  
"What did you have?" Blaine asked picking up his sister and kissing her on the forehead.

"We had spaghetti in white sauce with chicken in it, Kurt made it," Cassidy said excitedly, "And earlier Finn was mad at me, but then I drew him a picture and he loved it so much he hung it on the fridge."

"Well you had an exciting evening," Blaine said glancing over at Kurt who gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay now that you are home, you know that means."

"I'll go brush my teeth," Cassidy said as Blaine set her down and she ran into the bathroom.

Kurt handed Blaine her backpack, "She was excited about showing you what she made in art class."

"Thanks," Blaine said taking the backpack, "I'm wondering if I should ask, but Finn got mad at her?"

Kurt shook his head, "It was nothing, he was eating before dinner and Cassidy called him out on it."

"Oh," Blaine said with a nod, "Anything else fun happen?" he walked over to the couch.

"Nope," Kurt said as he followed, "Did you eat any dinner yet?"

Blaine nodded as he read a newsletter from Cassidy's teacher, "Yeah, Ashley bought McDonalds, one our bets. I won."

Kurt smiled and leaned on Blaine's shoulder, "Good to know."

"Yep," Blaine laughed, "I always win when it comes to bets."

"And what exactly did you two bet on?" Kurt asked, but was hesitant.

Blaine gave him a smile, "There was a guy at the coffee shop and I said that he was most definitely going to buy a regular cup of coffee and Ashley thought he was more of an espresso kind of guy."

"And he got a regular coffee?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes. He knew Ashley and Blaine always played those games at work when they were bored.

"Course he did," Blaine smiled, "I'm the one who ended up with the McDonalds for dinner and didn't have to pay wasn't I."

Kurt laughed as he leaned on Blaine more, "You dork."

"You love it," Blaine said turning his head to kiss Kurt's head, "Hey Cassidy how are you doing in there?"  
"Almost done!" a voice called out from behind the closed bathroom door.

Kurt thought for a moment, "What are you going to do when she starts dating?"  
Blaine froze, "How about I just work on her getting past elementary school."

"I'm done Blainey," Cassidy ran into the living room and then back to her room.

Blaine then looked back at Kurt, "On second thought, maybe by the time she is twenty is good, or you know twenty five."

Kurt laughed, "You put your sister to bed and I'll be here."

"You sure?" Blaine asked standing up off the couch, "She really likes it when you help put her to bed."

"Well if you're going to pull my arm," Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine smiled, "Alright you," he pulled on Kurt's arm lifting him up and started pulling him towards Cassidy's room. "Did you want to hear a story tonight baby girl?" he asked his sister who was already under her covers.

"Yes," Cassidy nodded and held up a story, "I want to hear Kurt read."

"Oh," Kurt smiled as he sat down on one of the sides of her bed, "Hmmm, Fancy Nancy, this sounds like a good one."

"It's one of my favorites," Cassidy smiled.

Blaine sat down on the end of the bed and crossed his legs under himself getting comfortable for the story, "Mine too."

Kurt let out a small laugh as he opened the book, "I love being fancy," he read out loud, "My favorite color is fuchsia. That's a fancy way of saying purple."

After Kurt finishes the story, Cassidy is half asleep and she is tucked in. "Thanks for that," Blaine sighed happily as they walked back into the living room.

"No problem," Kurt grabs Blaine's hand, "I should probably get going though, and sadly it is a school night."

"Yeah," Blaine nods his head slowly.

Kurt notices his face look sad, "Is something wrong?"

Blaine looks up, "What? No, why would you think that?"

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt pulls him closer to him and wraps his arms around him.

Blaine wraps his own arms around Kurt, "Do you regret it?" he asks holding on tight as if he was about to float away.

"Regret what?" Kurt asks hoping Blaine isn't asking what he thinks he is.

Blaine looks up at Kurt slowly, "Us?"

"Never," Kurt answers quickly, "I will never regret being with you Blaine. How could you even think that?"

"I guess just sometimes…I don't know," Blaine said his arms lowered and he just let Kurt hold him.

Kurt leaned down and kissed him, "I love you Blaine. Please don't ever think otherwise, I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine sighed with a small smile, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Kurt reaches and lifts up Blaine's head, "I know this is hard, but we can make it work."

"I know, but I'm always taking care of my sister and you watch her for me…"

Blaine tried to pull away, but Kurt kept his grip now with his hands firmly on his waist. "Don't ever think I do those things because I have to, I do those things because I want too. Even if we weren't together I would want too. Blaine you have no idea how special you are," he leaned his forehead down on Blaine's, "My family is your family now and your family is mine."

Blaine reached up and rubbed his eyes, "I…why?"

"Why what?" Kurt asked him confused.

"I just don't understand why?" Blaine whispered, "How did you find me? Why was it you that I bumped into that day?"

Kurt smiled, "I don't have all the answers Blaine, but I can tell you this. I love you and I know you love me, so I think that's just enough for us for right now."

"And how do you always know what to say?" Blaine said as he once again wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Remember," Kurt grinned, "It's because I always have the right person listening."

Kurt was waiting by Blaine's locker the next morning; he was holding a single daisy in his hands. He wanted it to be one of the first things he saw in the morning.

Kurt had to eventually leave after Blaine settled down and they checked to make sure Cassidy had fallen asleep. And he reassured Blaine several more times that he had wanted to be with him.

Blaine walked to his locked slowly, and then he looked up to see Kurt there waiting for him. "Hi you," he said quietly.

Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Good morning," he held out the flower.

"Thank you," Blaine took the flower carefully not wanting it to get crushed in anyway.

"Are you excited about Regionals?" Kurt asked excitedly, "And we have you now so I think we are guaranteed a win."

Blaine laughed, "Did we find out who we are up against?"

Kurt shrugged, "Not yet, Mr. Schue mentioned we may find out soon though. It shouldn't matter we are going to beat them anyways."

"Yeah, I think we will," Blaine said as he shut his locker.

Kurt smiled as they started walking towards there first class, "And just think after we win the Regionals, it's on to Chicago for Nationals."

Blaine nodded, "And the school pays for it?"

"Yes Blaine," Kurt said to him, "Well sort of, the show choir has to raise money for it really."

"And how do they do that?" Blaine asked as they walked into the classroom.

Kurt thought for a moment, "Well awhile ago we did a bake sale, and some just donated money. Last year we tried holding a Night of Neglect."

"What's a Night of Neglect?"

"When we sing songs by artists who aren't recognized for their talents," Kurt explained, "It didn't go over well at all. The only people that showed up were this group of people Coach Sylvester forced to be there and they just heckled us."

"Well that sounds mean," Blaine said opening his notebook.

Kurt let out a small laugh, "Yeah, well we made it Nationals anyway, lost horribly. But we made it."

"That's good, did you do anything fun?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt nodded, "I can't believe I never told you. We were in New York and it was amazing. Rachel and I had breakfast at Tiffany's and then we sang on the Wicked stage. The end was probably the worst, with Finn kissing Rachel right on stage, but overall it was so much fun." He looked over and Blaine was staring at him while resting his head in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine shook his head, "You're just…so amazing," he sighs, "I guess that's why I love you."

Kurt froze looking at Blaine, they had never said that to each other at school yet. Kurt then smiled, "I love you too," he replied quietly.

The teacher ended any conversation they were about to have by starting class, but it didn't matter because they kept sneaking glances at one another. And they even held hands after class for a few minutes before they had to part.

"And I can't believe that…Kurt!" Rachel snapped loudly.

"What?" Kurt asked turning towards his friend.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I am trying to talk to you about Regionals and all you are doing is giggling with your boyfriend."

Blaine laughed as Kurt acted as if he offended, "Whatever," he waved his hand, "And we have plenty of time to talk about Regionals during Glee club."

"Yeah, Rachel, the boys just want to make goo goo eyes at each other," Santana said taking a bite of her food.

Blaine smiled at her, "Thanks Santana, we…"

"So they can think about getting there mack on later," she smiled at them.

Kurt leaned over, "You should always wait and see what comes out of her mouth first."

Blaine snorted a laugh, "I suppose so."

"Don't act like it isn't true," Santana smirks.

"What were you saying Rachel?" Kurt asked turning towards her avoiding Santana's remarks as he always did.

"Never mind," Rachel shook her head, "We can talk about it later in Glee club," she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"I swear she is getting more annoying as the years go by," Santana says.

Brittany tugged on her hand, "She isn't so bad, she did write that nice song about all about headbands last year."

Kurt and Blaine laughed, "I take it those are the original songs you were talking about," Blaine said looking over at Kurt.

"Yep," Kurt nodded, "To be truthful they didn't really work out all that great, hence the reason we haven't done them this year."

"I see," Blaine nodded, "I know how hard it is to write an original song."

Mercedes looked over at him, "You write songs?"

Blaine shrugged, "A little, I'm not that great at it yet. I wrote that one for Kurt for Valentine's Day."

"We should totally hear one," Finn said smiling.

"Maybe one day," Blaine said with a blush creeping slowly across his face.

Kurt leaned over with a whisper, "I can't wait until I get to hear another one."

Blaine ducked his head down, and the bell rang before he could say anything. The group made there way out of the cafeteria, "I'll see you in Glee," Blaine said to Kurt.

"Yep and I am going to remember that you owe me another song," Kurt teased, "Now you may run along."

Blaine shook his head with a laugh as he walked next to Artie and they went on about some movie they both wanted to see when it came out over the summer.

At Glee, most of the students were anxious because Mr. Schuester announced he had an important announcement for them today. They were chatting loudly when he walked into the room, "Alright everyone! Guess what I hold in my hands?" he asked.

"Tickets to Sea World?"

"A gift card to Breadstix?"

"A trip to New Zealand?" Everyone turned and looked at Puck, "What I heard it's nice there this time of year."

"Erm, no to all of those," Mr. Schuester said, "Actually what I have in my hands in the Regionals line up. And I haven't opened it yet, so here we go." The members of the New Directions all sat on the edge of their seats waiting to hear the names Mr. Schuester was about to read. "Okay, first we have the Soul Singers and then, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"It's your old school," Kurt said elbowing Blaine, "We won't have you wanting to switch sides now?"

"Never," Blaine grinned, "But it will be nice to see some of the guys again."

"You went to a private school?" Mike asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I went to Dalton for about a half of a year."

"You aren't a spy are you?" Brittany asked and made Blaine jumped because she suddenly appeared next to him.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I'm not. My uncle made me leave the school."

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked. Kurt shot him a look as if asking him not to talk about. "Erm, never mind," he said and then faced forward. The subject was then dropped by all of them.

"Anyways, I think we are guaranteed a win," Mr. Schuester smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Blaine said, and everyone turned to look at him, "Not that I don't doubt we have amazing voices, but you would be surprised what those guys can do. When I was on the Warblers we barely used any of the tricks we practiced."

"Why not?" Rachel asked, "Wouldn't you want that advantage?"

"I guess we just felt like we didn't have to use all those crazy stunts to know how good we were," Blaine shrugged, "Even though we didn't win our Regionals that year, although we really should have because I'm pretty positive Vocal Adrenaline did cheat that or they really are drones from the future."

"Both sound about right," Mercedes commented.

"Well then," Mr. Schuester smiled, "I guess we will have to give it our all. And there is a required song theme this year."

"What?" Rachel stood up, "Why would they do that?"

"Calm down Rachel," Mr. Schuester said to her, "I have a feeling we can make it through guys. The theme is music from the movies. How about we just think of some ideas and start writing them on the board."

Everyone looked at Mr. Schuester confused and then ideas started forming in their minds. And then they all shouted out different songs from movies they had heard.

"Diamonds are A Girl's Best Friend!"

"Twist and Shout!"

"Jailhouse Rock!"

"Eye of the Tiger!"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "Do they always get this excited when…"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded not letting Blaine finish, "Yeah they do."

Blaine let a small laugh and then held his hand up in the air. Mr. Schuester was surprised as he was trying to write down everyone's ideas, "Wait, wait, Blaine?"

"What about Don't You Forget About Me from the Breakfast Club?" Blaine offered, "We are sort of like them I suppose, with everyone all from different worlds and everything. And most of us are seniors graduating at the end of the year."

Everyone looked at him and then nodded, "That's an awesome idea, it's a kick ass song," Puck said fist pumping into the air.

"Great idea," Mr. Schuester said writing it on the board, "I think we are going to have a winning round at Regionals."


	24. Chapter 24

"No, that's not the step," Rachel said, "And you stepped on my foot again," she glared at Finn.

Finn looked surprised, "I'm sorry, Puck ran into my other side."

"I did not," Puck shouted.

"Just calm down," Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester said over everyone yelling, "We have Regionals tomorrow and you guys are not working together."

"Well if we had some sort of clue of what exactly we are suppose to be doing," Santana said as she flipped her hair.

"I do know what I'm doing, it's just none of you are actually doing it," Rachel huffs.

"Maybe if all of us were here," Santana said as she examined her nails.

Kurt glared at his friend, "Really? You are going to go there?"

Rachel pulled on Kurt's arm, "Kurt, we all understand why Blaine isn't here right now," she shot a look at Santana, "Don't we?"

"Whatever," Santana said as she took her place back in line.

Kurt twisted his arm away from Rachel. Some of the group had been given Blaine crap the past couple weeks because he couldn't make it all the extra rehearsals, he had work. Mr. Schuester understood and Kurt would work with him if he missed anything big.

Kurt grumbled as he took his spot back in line. They went through the song again, but none of them could get any of the steps right.

"Regionals are tomorrow!" Mr. Schuester said and he was about to say something else, but then the door opened.

"Hey guys," Blaine walked in holding Cassidy's hand, "We thought you could use a critic."

Cassidy instantly ran over to Kurt, "Hi Kurty!" she shouted latching onto his legs, "Blaine said I could come with him today."

Kurt looked over and Mr. Schuester was talking to Blaine, they seemed to both be smiling. He turned back towards Cassidy, "Well little lady," he picked her up, "I can imagine some of us need to see a smiling face."

Cassidy grinned, "Yay!"

"Hey you," Rachel smiled standing next to Kurt.

"Hi Rachel," Cassidy waved, "Do you see my outfit? I picked it out and thought of you," she wiggled out of Kurt's arm to stand on the ground. "See the dress has animals on it," she smiled.

"A mini Rachel Berry," Mercedes teased with a laugh.

Blaine walked over to his sister, "Alright Cassidy, I need you to sit down on the chairs with Mr. Schuester and watch us practice."

"Yes sir," Cassidy saluted him and ran over to sit in a chair. Mr. Schuester sat down on the chair next to her, "And action!" she shouts.

Everyone laughs as they all get into their beginning positions for the song. The music slowly starts and the group starts moving across their pretend stage.

_GHOSTBUSTERS!  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

Artie wheeled up to the front to sing the lead for the first verse.

_If there's something strange_  
In your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
If there's something weird  
And it don't look good  
Who you gonna call  
GHOSTBUSTERS! 

_I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost_

Cassidy grinned while she watched the New Directions move around the room using the space they had available to practice.

_If you're seeing things_  
Running through your head  
Who can you call  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
An invisible man  
Sleeping in your bed  
Oh, who you gonna call  
GHOSTBUSTERS! 

_I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_Who you gonna call_  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
If you're all alone  
Pick up the phone  
And call  
GHOSTBUSTERS! 

The group formed a circle with Finn and Puck jumping in the middle to sing the next verse.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost_  
I hear it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

_Who you gonna call_  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
If you've had a dose  
Of a freaky ghost  
Maybe you'd better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS! 

The group broke up and started dancing around. Cassidy clapped excitedly as she watched Mike do a flip in front of her. Kurt walked to the front to sing the next lines.

_Let me tell you something  
Bustin' makes me feel good_

Kurt kneeled down and Blaine jumped up from his shoulders touching his toes which made Cassidy laugh loudly. The New Directions danced around in sync with one another.

_If you had a dose of a freaky ghost_  
Baby, you better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
If you had a dose of a freaky ghost  
Baby, you better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Who you gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
It's likes the girls too 

_I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost_

_Don't get caught alone, oh no_  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more  
I think you better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Ow 

Cassidy started singing along with them and Mr. Schuester was excited to his students were finally bringing everything together.

_Who you gonna call_  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Who you gonna call  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Ah, I think you better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
I can't hear you?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  
Lounder!  
GHOSTBUSTERS! 

Cassidy stood up on the chair and started clapping wildly. Mr. Schuester stood up from his chair and clapped as well, "What do you think Cassidy? Do you think they'll win?"

Cassidy brought her hand up to her chin, "Hmmm," she squinted at them, "I think if they brush up on there steps and a few sing a little louder…I'm kidding, of course they'll win," she smiled.

Everyone laughed and Blaine tickled her sides, "You little stinker."

"And on that note, let's run through Kiss Me and Don't You Forget About Me," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together. Everyone groaned, "Let's go guys!"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt reached over and fixed Blaine's tie, "There you go."

Blaine blushed, "Thanks," he smiled at him looking up at Kurt. He leaned up and brought their lips together.

"I'm all for getting your boy kisses on, but not here," Santana comments walking past them.

They step back from one another and laugh with a blush. "Come on, let's go check on Cassidy and my parents," Kurt took Blaine's hand and they walked into the audience seating.

"My, don't you two look handsome," Carole smiled at them.

"Thank you," Kurt grinned and then reached over to brush off Blaine's shirt sleeve, "Sorry you just had something there."

Blaine smiled and shook his head, "Thanks for watching Cassidy," he said to Carole and Burt, "And Ashley texted me saying she would be here soon."

"No problem kid," Burt smiled, "And we got her a seat saved."

"Hope it's for me," they heard a voice and turned around to see Ashley, "Oh my god, you two clean up better then I do," she laughed as she hugged them.

"Thanks I think," Kurt said looking at Blaine.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, that's a compliment, you should see this girl when she gets all dolled up."

"Yep," Ashley said, "Did Blainey here tell you that I actually have my beauty school degree and it only took me three weeks."

Kurt's eyes widened, "I love you Ash, I really do, but you are not coming near my hair with any scissors."

Blaine bumped his shoulders, "She isn't so bad, she cuts Cassidy's and my hair from time to time."

"I'll think about it," Kurt said, but they all knew he wouldn't.

"So who decided on the outfits?" Ashley asked pulling on the collar of Blaine's blazer, "And what do the girls get to wear?"  
"You are way too excited over this," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Ashley used to be in her school's show choir," Blaine explained.

"Oh," Kurt said with a surprised look on his face, "I honestly never would have guessed."

Ashley smiled, "No one ever does."

"Hey Kurt, Blaine, we need to get in the back for a meeting before we come out," Sam said.

"Alright," Kurt nodded.

Blaine kneeled down next to his sister's chair, "You remember to behave, and stay in your seat. Make sure to listen to Burt and Carole. Don't—"

"Good luck," Cassidy interrupted him.

Blaine smiled at his sister and pulled her in for a hug, "Thank you baby girl."

Kurt reached out his hand and helped Blaine up, they started walking towards the back, but then a sea of navy blue blazers appeared. "It's Blaine!" someone shouted.

Blaine looked shocked that someone recognized him, "Hey guys," he held onto Kurt's hand tighter.

Kurt wondered why he was, but didn't leave his side, "We'll be there in a minute Sam." Sam gave him a nod and walked into the back.

"Man, you just left us hanging dude," one of the blazer clad boys said clapping him on the back.

"Yeah," Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, "My uncle had me transfer somewhere else," he shrugged.

"It's great to see you," one of the boy's smiled at him.

"Wow, hi Wes," Blaine gave him a half hug, "I guess you still got these under control then?"

"Nah, without you they are just a bunch of dogs who need a bit of obedience training," Wes teased, "And is this…" he said excitedly.

"Oh yeah," Blaine blushed, "This is Kurt, my boyfriend," he added quietly.

The group catcalled, "Finally!" some of the boys shouted.

"Well we best let you get going," Wes smiled and patted Blaine on the shoulder, "It was nice meeting you Kurt, don't forget I'm here if you ever want to talk Blaine. Let's go Warblers," they group waved and all patted him on the back as they walked away.

Then someone walked up to them and stopped, putting his hands in his pockets. Kurt knew he instantly didn't like him, no he couldn't like him.

"Hello Blaine," the boy said eyeing him up and down, "You haven't changed much."

Blaine shifted his weight on his feet, "Hi Sebastian, you look the same too."

"Well you know the blazer takes off a few years," Sebastian grinned, "You still look good with a tie."

Kurt cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend," he said giving a fake smile.

Sebastian gave a grin, "I heard. Sort of surprised me never thought you would date anyone by the way you turned me down all the time."

Blaine glared at him, "I turned you down because you had other ideas what a relationship should be."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Right, anyways guess I should go, the Warblers need me now that I'm the new lead and everything."

Blaine's eyes widened, "You? I thought Nick was the new lead."

"He was," Sebastian smiled, "I can be pretty persuasive if the right person is listening apparently."

Kurt held Blaine's hand tighter, "We have to get going, we are having a meeting before we start."

"Well it was wonderful to meet you," Sebastian said, "And Blaine don't be a stranger drop by Dalton sometime we all miss you." And then he walked away.

Kurt almost snarled, "I do not like that guy."

"Yeah, and that was him being nice," Blaine sighed, "Can we just leave now?"

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked now looking at Blaine, "Did he ever do anything to you? I may not look it but if…"

"No no," Blaine shook his head, "He was just always trying to get me to go out with him no matter how many times I told him no. He never did anything, but…"

Kurt reached out and held on to Blaine, "Hey, it's alright. He can't bother you anymore. I can always bitch him out if you need me too. You know I will."

Blaine let out a chuckle, "It is you."

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

Blaine lifted his head, "I just said it is you. You know the person for me."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt questioned.

"Because Cassidy likes you and she most definitely did not like him," Blaine laughed, "She actually called him a few names and for a little kid they weren't nice."

Kurt laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said as he wrapped his hands around Kurt's middle.

"Come on," Kurt let him go and held out his hand, "Let's get to the back and beat the pants off those guys."

"Not sure I want to see them without pants," Blaine commented taking Kurt's hand. Kurt gave him a look, "Kidding, I know what you mean. Let's go," he reached up to kiss his cheek and they started to walk towards the green rooms in the back.

"There you two are," Mr. Schuester said, "Form a circle everyone. Now, I just wanted to say a few things before we head out there to watch the other groups. I am extremely proud of all of you. We made it through a lot this year so far and we have some new and old faces with us that make this Glee club really to be the best that it can be. So let's win Regionals so we can go to Chicago in the spring!"

The New Directions all laid their hands on top of one another, "Wait…what should we say?" Tina asked.

Kurt grinned, "Let's just kick some ass."

Everyone laughed and they all shouted, "Let's kick some ass!" They walked out of the green room, with people staring at them as they all laughed.

Sitting and watching the other two show choirs wasn't horrible, but they had to sit through the Soul Singers singing Soul Man, which was odd because they were a group of all woman. And then the Warblers gave their own rendition of Old Time Rock And Roll dancing around the stage.

"We got this in the bag," Finn said excitedly from his seat.

Rachel nodded, "We totally do."

"Alright everyone let's head back and get ready since we're on next," Mr. Schuester said as they all stood up and started walking to the back.

Blaine caught Cassidy's eye and waved to her. She waved back enthusiastically and giggled.

"Could you two be anymore less annoying?" Santana asked.

"Adorable," Brittany said, "She meant to say adorable, sometimes she mixes up those to words."

Blaine laughed, "Thanks Brittany," he teased. Santana just rolled her eyes as they made their way to the back of the stage.

The New Directions made there way to the stage and placed themselves on the risers with the curtain still lowered. Blaine looked over and caught Kurt's eye and they both smiled at one another. "I love you," he mouthed to him.

"Love you too," Kurt said back.

And then the curtain raised and they the New Directions began their set to win the Regionals title.

"Is everyone ready for the winners of the 2012 Regionals Competition?" the man wearing a suit called out through the microphone. "We will start with third place, which everyone is anxious to hear."

The New Directions all huddled together grabbing one another's hands waiting for the results to be called off. Then suddenly there was a cry in the audience, "Wait!"

All of the groups looked and saw a small girl running up the aisles. "Wait!" Burt was following the girl and Blaine realized it was his sister. Cassidy climbed on the stage, "You forgot to put this in your pocket for good luck," she said holding up something in her hands.

Blaine kneeled down and took what Cassidy was holding her in hands, "Oh thank you," he laughed as he took the small picture from her hands. "Come here you," he lifted her up.

"Well I guess we have a guest joining us for the results," the judge announced causing everyone in the audience to laugh. "Back to our results, in third place we have the Soul Singers!"

The group of girls jumped up and down excitedly while accepting the trophy from another. They moved off the stage with only the Warblers and the New Directions now.

"And as for the winner of this 2012 Regionals Competition…" the judge said opening the envelope, "McKinley High's New Directions!"

The New Directions started jumping up and down. Cassidy bounced as Blaine jumped, "You won!" she shouted.

"We did baby girl," Blaine smiled as he leaned their foreheads together, "And it's all because of you."

Cassidy smiled, and then Kurt was hugging the both of them, "We won!" Rachel shouted with a laugh.

One of the judges came over and handed Mr. Schuester the first place trophy and the second place trophy to the Warblers who were clapping politely.

The New Directions all filed back into the green room to celebrate, "Maybe we have a little secret weapon here," Finn said with a laugh as he ruffled Cassidy's hair.

Cassidy smoothed her hair, "Only if I get to sing with you guys."

Kurt smiled and laughed, "We might be able to work that one out."


	25. Chapter 25

"Stormageddon," Blaine called out as he opened a can of food, "Come and get it." The cat was now growing came creeping out. "There you are," he placed the food on the floor in the kitchen.

Stormageddon crawled up to the bowl that Blaine had set down and she started to eat the food inside.

Cassidy walked into the living room, "Hey Blainey, do you like my outfit?"

"You look wonderful," Blaine leaned down and kissed her head, "You ready to head down to Katherine's?"

"Yep," Cassidy nodded, "We are making pancakes this morning."

"Well I guess we should get going then," Blaine said as he grabbed their backpacks.

Cassidy reached down and pet Stormageddon, "Bye Stormy," she said.

"Let's go," Blaine held out his hand and Cassidy took it as they walked out into the hallway. Blaine knocked on the door after they walked down the stairs.

The door opened, and Katherine was standing there holding a bowl of pancake mix, "Hello kids," she smiled, "Come on in."

The siblings walked in to the apartment, "She has been a bit grumpy this morning," Blaine said to Katherine.

"No I haven't," Cassidy whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Blaine gave Katherine a look and she understood, "I understand," she nodded, "Cassidy say goodbye your brother needs to run along to school."

Blaine kneeled down to face Cassidy, "Be good for Katherine and at school," he reached out to hug her.

Cassidy hugged him back, "I will," she let go of her brother, "Can we make pancakes now?"

Blaine laughed as Katherine shooed him out the door and he was in his car on his way to school. He found Kurt's Navigator and parked along side of it. As he walked into the school he slowly walked to his locker, remembering everything he has to do for the week.

"Something on your mind today?"

Blaine turned away from his open locker and was staring at his boyfriend, "Yeah, just thinking about everything."

"You want to talk about it?" Kurt asked as she leaned on one of the lockers.

"Actually I was hoping to ask you something," Blaine shut his locker slowly, "I know it may be asking for a lot, so you can say no if you want."

"Blaine," Kurt reached over and touched Blaine's shoulder, "What is it?"

"See," Blaine shifted his weight on his feet, "Cassidy's birthday is coming up and I was wondering…"

"You want me to plan a party?" Kurt asked excitedly.

Blaine shook his head, "No, nothing like that, I was wondering if you would come over."

"Nope," Kurt took out a notebook, "You only turn seven once, she is having a party." He wrote as they walked, "I know you're going to tell me no, but I don't care. This will be my birthday present for her. I will even make her cake."

"You don't have to do that though," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt stopped them from walking any further, "I know, but here's the thing Blaine. I want too. I love her like she is my little sister now and you are both stuck with me."

Blaine sighed knowing he already lost the battle, "Fine, but I already promised her she could wear her princess dress on her birthday when we celebrated."

"Perfect," Kurt smiled, "I will have a nice Princess theme. We should totally go for pastels. They will go wonderful with her skin tone."

"Kurt she's turning seven, not seventeen," Blaine said to him as they sat down.

"Nonsense," Kurt shook his head, "You two have a more olive skin tone. It's a beautiful shade, while I'm pasty."

"You're not pasty," Blaine said, "I think of it more as a light creamy color," he grinned.

Kurt's cheeks turned pink, "Right, um, where was I?" he looked down at his paper.

Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's hand, "You really don't think you're attractive?" he asked quietly.

Kurt pushed off Blaine's hand, "Now isn't the time Blaine."

Blaine shrugged and went back to his seat, "Guess I'll just have to tell you later."

"Tell me what later?" Kurt asked wondering what Blaine was going to say next.

"Just how attractive you are," Blaine smiled and then looked to the front of the classroom.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow and then looked back down at the paper in front of him. How could he plan a little girl's birthday party when his boyfriend is acting like that? He groaned as the bell rung, great now he had to pay attention in class.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"But I thought when you…" Kurt was lying on the bed with his head propped up on his hands. He looked over and saw Blaine staring at him, "What are you doing?"

"Staring at my attractive boyfriend," Blaine grinned as he pushed his homework away.

"Would you stop, we really have to finish this English," Kurt said hitting him over the head with the pieces of paper.

"I told you I would tell you later, so I am," Blaine rolled over on the bed, onto his back, with a laugh. He closed his eyes and then breathed in deep.

Kurt reached over and ran his finger along Blaine's hairline on his forehead. Blaine hummed happily enjoying the quiet and closeness of Kurt being next to him. "I really wonder why you always gel your hair down so much."

Blaine shrugged, "Habit I suppose. Plus my uncle made me do it everyday, he didn't want to see the mess."

"Blaine, can I ask you something personal?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine opened his eyes, "What is it?"

"Do you ever think…do you ever think about what if your uncle caught you that night?" Kurt finally spit out.

Blaine thought for a moment, "I did have nightmares about it for awhile. I thought I just couldn't sleep, but it was the nightmares. And then I think about how lucky I was to get out of there and then I got to meet you."

Kurt smiled, "You get cheesy way to fast."

"I try," Blaine smiled back, "And as I do believe I do owe you a compliment."

"Would you stop that," Kurt said with a groan letting his head fall onto the bed.

Blaine rolled over on to his side and his hand reached over to tickle the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck, "I don't think you have pasty skin at all, like I said earlier it's a beautiful light creamy color. Sort of like some vanilla ice cream, you just kind of want to taste it," he whispered in his ear as he nipped his ear lope.

Kurt let out a groan, "Blaine."

"I'm not done yet either," Blaine took his finger and let it glide on Kurt's clothed back, "I love the way you dress letting all of your curves show. I love getting to see you everyday and just anticipate what we will do in the future together."

Kurt moaned this time and was afraid to lift his head knowing the blush he had was probably covering his entire face. "Blaine stop," he wiggled his body.

"Are you sure," Blaine whispers in his ear, "Cause I don't think you want me too, I think you want me to keep…umph…"

Blaine couldn't finish his sentence because Kurt had jumped on him and started kissing him. Kurt pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth as the kiss got deeper.

"Hey guys, I was…woah!"

Kurt fell off of Blaine as they were panting, he looked up and saw his step brother and girlfriend, "What?" he asked.

Blaine just hid his face in Kurt's shoulder because he was trying to hold down his laughter.

"We wondered if you two wanted to watch the movie we were going to watch," Rachel said, "But obviously your busy," she pushed Finn away, "Have fun."

"Keep the door open," Finn called as they walked down the hall.

Kurt pushed Blaine away, "Why are you laughing, they just walked in while I practically attacking you."

Blaine just laughed, "You…you…" he couldn't get his sentence out.

Kurt stared at him, "Thank god it was Rachel and Finn and not my dad or Carole."

"We had the door open Kurt, it was bound to happen eventually," Blaine said with his laughter dying down.

"I know, but we…" Kurt then looked over at Blaine, he looked so happy. He sighed, "You're right. I don't know why, but you're right."

"Course I am," Blaine smiled, "And it's getting late, I need to get going my sister is anxiously awaiting my arrival at home."

"Yes sir prince, your princess is waiting for your return," Kurt said letting a laugh.

"Let's see if I'm a prince, then what does that make you?" Blaine asked as they walked into the living room.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine, "I'm just the lowly peasant boy that you fell madly in love with."

Blaine's eyebrows shifted up and down, "Ooo, I like that."

"What are you two talking about?" Finn asked, "Nope, never mind, I don't want to hear it."

Rachel hit his side, "Oh stop, they are just young and in love," she sighed, "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing," Kurt said handing Blaine his coat, "We were just talking about Cassidy's birthday party."

Rachel jumped up, "Oh that's right, please tell me I get to come, I so want to come."

"Course you can Rachel," Blaine smiled at her.

Rachel pulled him in for a hug, "Yeah! And just so you know she is going to get multiple gifts from my dads and me."

"I'm sure she will enjoy that," Blaine laughed scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh before you go, I needed to ask you about the kids in her class," Kurt said, "Did she want to invite any?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, most of the kids in her class don't really talk to her and after the conference I had with her teacher she really doesn't have any friends."

"That's kinda sad dude," Finn said out loud. Kurt sent him a look, "What it's true dude, I mean come on."

"No, I know it is," Blaine sighed, "But you know I think it's because of her living situation. Most of the other parents don't really approve of her brother still in high school raising his sister."

Rachel gripped his hand tighter, "Oh that's awful, look at my dads. I think some people just need to be a bit more open minded."

"Thanks Rachel," Blaine smiled at her, "But I should get going now, Katherine is probably wondering where I am."

"Call me tonight," Kurt kissed Blaine again, "Because I will probably need help with that English homework."

Blaine laughed, "Sure, after I put Cassidy to bed I will give you a call."

"Alright go before we make you stay," Kurt pushed him out the door.

"Bye Rachel, Bye Finn!" Blaine called out as Kurt shut the door.

Rachel gave him a look, "You really pushed him out fast."

Kurt laughed, "I know I did, but I had to show you something." He ran in his room and came back out holding a binder, "I've been working on this for a month."

Rachel's eyes widened when she saw what Kurt had in the binder, "You planned Cassidy's birthday?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I've actually had the idea for months."

Rachel flipped through the binder, "You are giving her a princess tea party! Oh my god Kurt!" she sits down next to Finn, "I think you should plan every event I have…oh my gosh, look at this!"

Kurt laughed as she sat down in the chair, "I mean I know it looks like a lot, but I wanted her birthday to be special for her."

"This is perfect," Rachel smiled up at him, "It's every birthday party I ever wanted and more."

"And with that I had a question for you," Kurt looked at her.

"Sure what is it?" Rachel asked still looking through the pages.

Kurt shifted in his seat, "I was wondering if you could take Cassidy in the morning, I planned out the ultimate pampering. I also was going to ask Carole and Ashley to go."

Rachel squealed as she jumped up to hug Kurt, "That sounds amazing, I would be honored."

"Great," Kurt smiled, "Blaine, Finn, my dad and I will be at the hall setting everything up."

"And you still have to tell Blaine," Finn added.

"Yeah, but he will like it I know it," Kurt smiled.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"No."

"What?" Kurt asked following Blaine as he wiped the tables.

Blaine picked up some cups, "I said no. I don't want her to have this extravagant party."

"But Blaine," Kurt said, "I have everything planned. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Blaine sighed as he walked behind the counter, "And that's great Kurt, but I can't let you do it. Cassidy…she deserves the world and I will be the first to admit that, but this," he points to the binder, "She's turning seven."

Kurt groans, "I knew you would say that."

Blaine stared at him, "What? That I don't think a seven year old should have party like that?"

"No, that you wouldn't accept the help," Kurt said angrily.

Blaine shook his head, "Can we talk about this later, I'm trying to work."

"Because of the thousands of customers you have," Kurt gestured towards the empty tables except a few people.

"Just stop," Blaine sighed, "I don't want to do this here."

"You are so frustrating sometimes," Kurt said slamming the binder closed.

"Trouble in paradise?" a voice said. Kurt spun around and snarled, "Hello Blaine, and it's Carl right?"

"Kurt and what are you doing here?"

Sebastian smiled, "Just dropping by, I mean I did promise when I dropped by last week."

Kurt turned and stared at Blaine with wide eyes, "Well I guess I don't want to be interrupting anything," he picked up his bag and shoved his binder inside.

Kurt started to walk towards the door, "Wait! Kurt stop!"

"What?" Kurt breathed in and out, he couldn't get upset not here.

"You realize he is doing this to get a rise out of you," Blaine said, "I told him last week not to come back."

Kurt took a step back, "I'll talk to you later Blaine."

Blaine sighed as Kurt stepped out the doors and was gone. He couldn't chase after him; he was the only one working for the next twenty minutes. He gritted his teeth as he walked in back of the counter, "What do you want Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled, "Well I was just going to ask for a coffee, but since…"

"No," Blaine held up his hand, "You need to stop."

"I'm just offering," Sebastian shrugged.

"Just because Kurt and I had a disagreement doesn't mean anything," Blaine sighed in defeat, he and Kurt were having a fight. He just wanted to go home now.

Ashley walked through the doors, "Hey Blaine, I heard…" her eyes landed on Sebastian, "Get out."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I walk in and my boy looks like that," Ashley said, "And you expect me not to believe you had something to do with it?"

Blaine handed Sebastian his coffee, "There go."

Sebastian looked between the two of them and snickered, "I didn't do that, his boyfriend did," he took a sip of his drink and walked out the door.

Ashley was in back of the counter in less then a second, "What happened? Did something happen with Kurt?"

Blaine felt his fist clench, "We had a fight. He wanted to plan this huge birthday party for Cassidy and I said I didn't want him too. He was mad at me. Then Sebastian walks in talking about crap."

"Hey it's okay," Ashley reached over and hugged Blaine.

"No it's not," Blaine said with frustration, "It's our first fight and I don't know who was right or wrong."

A woman approached the counter, "Um excuse me…"

Ashley turned and stared at her, "What do you want lady? Right now my friend just had a fight with his significant other and it's his first, so what do you want?"

The woman's eyes widened, "I just wanted some extra sugar packets."

"Here you go," Ashley reached over and slammed some on the counter.

"Thank you," the woman said shakily and walked away.

Blaine gave a small laugh, "How are you not fired yet?"

"Because you are here," Ashley dragged two stools over, "Sit now." Blaine didn't say anything as he sat down. "Now I'm going to assume that Kurt is your first boyfriend?"

Blaine nodded, "He is and…"

"No," Ashley shook her head, "Look Blaine, everyone has fights. No matter what you think, no is perfect like that. And sometimes neither people are right, in the end it doesn't matter anyways. I mean look at your situation, you are fighting because he was planning an extravagant party for your sister and then dumbass walks in at the wrong moment. You two just need to sit down and talk."

Blaine sighed, "I guess. I don't get off until later though."

"Doesn't matter, go talk to him. I'm sure Katherine won't mind watching Cassidy for a bit longer," Ashley reaches over and takes Blaine's hand. "You two are one of the most amazing couples I have ever seen. Don't listen to the crap that crab tells you."

"Thanks Ash," Blaine hugs her.

"You're very welcome," Ashley said as she hugged him back and pulls back, "Oh and the make up sex afterwards is totally worth it."

Blaine stands up, "Yep, you ruined it."

"I didn't ruin anything," Ashley called as Blaine walked away, "I would never ruin gay sex for anyone." She turned and saw a customer, "Hello welcome to the Lima Bean, what would you like to order?" she smiled.

Blaine was pulling his jacket on as they locked up, he didn't want to go, but knew he had too. He watched as Ashley shut the door.

"You okay?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I text Katherine saying I will be late. I just don't know where to start."

"How about with an I love you," Ashley smiled, "Those always go well with me, course I'm the one whose asshole of a boyfriend was humping my roommate a week after he said that to me."

"I think I got it," Blaine shook his head.

"Great," Ashley kissed him on the cheek, "Tell me what happens, I need to make sure my boys are okay."

"Alright, I will," Blaine nodded as he opened his car door and decided he wouldn't listen to any music as he drove because he wanted to think. He wanted to think about what exactly he was going to say to Kurt.

Blaine parked his car in front of the Hummel-Hudson residence. He didn't realize how long he was just sitting in the car until he heard a knock on his window, making him jump. He rolled down the window.

"You want to come in?" Burt asked, "He's been hiding in his room all night."

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, he…I…we need to talk."

"Sounds good," Burt took a step back as Blaine opened his door and stepped out, "Katherine watching your sister tonight?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I called her and told her I need a few minutes."

Burt nodded slowly, "I know you two will fix this funk or whatever. Just let him have it too."

Blaine stared at Burt, "What?"

"Don't worry about Kurt, he may not look it, but I'm pretty sure he would take down an entire army for somebody he loves," Burt smiles as he opens the front door.

Blaine didn't say anything as they walked in and Carole smiled at him, "Hello dear. Glad you're here."

Blaine just gave her nod as he started walking down the hallway slowly to Kurt's room. He bit his lower lip as he reached his hand up and knocked on the door.

"Dad, I said I don't want to talk to anyone right now," Kurt said from inside his room.

Blaine didn't know what to do so he knocked again.

There was an angered noise from the other side and something hit the door, "I said I'm not hungry."

Blaine thought he could either run away or break the door down, he reached for the door knob expecting it to be locked but it wasn't. He opened the door slowly and tried to be as quiet as he could. What he didn't expect to find was Kurt curled up on the bed with The Sound of Music playing on his TV. He silently shut the door behind him.

Blaine walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He figured Kurt knew it was him by now since he didn't say anything.

"I thought you would want to be with Sebastian," Kurt said. His voice sounded horse and tired.

Blaine sighed, "He isn't why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Kurt asked as he sat up. He brought his legs up and hugged them, "I don't see any other reason."

Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes were red from crying, "I'm here for you," he said as his voice cracked. "I don't want to fight over something stupid as…"

"Another boy," Kurt finished for him.

"No, something stupid that I can't see when something is really bothering you," Blaine said as he scooted closer to Kurt, "We're both new to this and I honestly didn't know what to do."

"Are you saying…you want to break up?" Kurt asked him.

"No," Blaine said quickly, "I'm just saying that I didn't know how to handle what happened."

Kurt looked at him confused, "So you do want to break up?"

Blaine let out a frustrated growl, "No, I just don't know how to say that I don't want to fight with you because Sebastian is an asshole. And I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over the fact that you wanted to throw Cassidy a party, but it was…"

"A bit much," Kurt finished for him. Blaine just looked over at him, "I guess I shouldn't have thought so much about Sebastian coming in. But can I ask you something? Did Sebastian really come into the Lima Bean before?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, he usually comes and starts patronizing me. Ashley usually makes him leave if she's there or he finally leaves because he's bored."

Kurt stared down, "I suppose the party I was planning was a bit elaborate, I just…I felt like I needed to do it. Not just for Cassidy, but for you too."

"Why?" Blaine asked finally reaching out to take Kurt's hand.

Kurt shrugged as he watched Blaine touch his hand, "I guess because of how much you helped me. I'm just so bad when it comes to stuff like this."

Blaine sighed as he gave a small smile, "Kurt will you look at me?" Kurt looked up and saw Blaine's eyes, "Look you have to believe me when I say you're it. I mean Sebastian was chasing after me for awhile at Dalton and I never even liked him then. He was sort of the reason I was afraid to have a boyfriend. I worried most guys were like him."

Kurt's eyes widened, "No wonder you were a bit skittish early on with me," he gave a small laugh.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I love you though. I don't want you to ever forget that."

"I'll try not too," Kurt said as he finally let his legs fall down onto the bed, "And I guess the party was a bit much." Blaine gave him a look, "Alright it was a lot, but I wanted it special for her."

"I think it can still be special even without the, what was that 200 dollar tea set?" Blaine said to him.

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "But I still want to throw her a party."

"That sounds like a fine idea," Blaine smiled, "But a simple one."

"Right, a simple princess tea party," Kurt smiled back at him. "I promise to make it wonderful."

"I know you will," Blaine grinned and then leaned over to kiss Kurt. It started off slow until Kurt pushed him back on the bed to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine moaned into the kiss. Kurt left his mouth and started to place kisses along his jaw.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned out, "Your…parents…home…guh," he found himself not being able to think properly now that Kurt's mouth was nipping at his neck.

"Then you will have to be quiet then," Kurt said quietly as he unbuttoned the first few buttons on Blaine's shirt.

"Kurrrrt," Blaine said, "I need…home…again."

"Shhh," Kurt proceeded to kiss him on the lips to quiet him. Before either realized what was happening Kurt's hip dipped down and pushed against Blaine. Neither of them stopped, Blaine's hips lifted off the bed and rubbed against Kurt.

Blaine pulled away and wrapped his arms around Kurt, "Feels good," he pulls him closer as they keep rutting against each other.

"Close," Kurt pants out and then he see's Blaine's face scrunch up. Kurt feels Blaine's movements slow as he feels his own orgasm taking over. He falls on top of Blaine, "I didn't think that one through," as he shifted uncomfortably.

Blaine let out a laugh, and then started laughing harder.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked lifting himself up.

Blaine laughed, "Ashley said the make up sex is always the best," he then lost it and started laughing more.

Kurt looked alarmed and then he watched Blaine laughing beneath him which made him start laughing too. A few minutes later they were lying side by side and Kurt shifted in his pants, "You probably need to get going."

"I do," Blaine nodded, "Mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"No go ahead," Kurt touched his hand, "I'll just change while you're in there."

"Good plan," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek before he got up shuffling into the bathroom quickly without anyone catching him.

Kurt sat up from his bed and changed his underwear because he knew his father would probably have a talk with him.

Blaine peeked into the room, "You may want…" he gestured towards Kurt's hair.

Kurt turned and looked into the mirror, sure enough his hair was all over the Blaine, "Geez," he smoothed it down. Blaine laughed, "I'm glad you think this is funny," he suddenly felt to arms around his waist.

"I love you," Blaine said kissing the back of his neck.

Kurt leaned back in the embrace, "I love you too. I'll walk you out."

They held each other's hands as they walked out into the living room and Kurt ushered them straight outside, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Kurt sighed happily as he leaned down to press another kiss to Blaine's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled as he opened his car down and slipped inside. Kurt watched as Blaine drove down the road. He prolonged the moment for as long as he could, he bravely stepped back into his house to see what his father would say to him.


	26. Chapter 26

"So I had a lovely chat with my dad after you left last night," Kurt said as they sat down at lunch.

"What kind of chat?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We are not allowed in the same room with a door closed at my house ever again."

"Oh," Blaine blushed.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "You don't regret it do you?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I just worried your dad heard or something."

"No he didn't," Kurt said, "He just knew we were doing something in there, those were his words."

"That's good," Blaine smiled, "And I did enjoy it. Did you?"

Kurt gave a shy smile, "Yeah, I did." There was a silence between them as everyone else was sitting down, but their sides were close together as they ate.

"You two are uncharacteristically quiet and cozy," Santana said eyeing them.

Kurt just smiled and looked over at Blaine who was smiling himself, and then started laughing together.

"Just leave them alone," Rachel said patting her arm.

Santana lifted an eyebrow, "I'll find out. I always do."

"I think she's worse then Ashley sometimes," Kurt comments as he takes a bite of his salad.

Blaine shook his head, "No one can be worse then Ashley, trust me. She once decided it was a good idea to take her car, drive it to Canada, with some random guy that paid her twenty bucks to do it."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Tina shrugged.

Blaine let out a laugh, "Until she realized the dude stole her car and all the money in her wallet. Leaving her with only one shoe and a bottle half filled with tequila."

"Did she make it back alright?" Artie asked.

Blaine nodded, "Course she did. I honestly wouldn't have believed the story if she hadn't owned a picture of the dude. She got into some pretty crazy crap when she was younger."

"She isn't even that old now," Kurt commented.

"True," Blaine smiled, "And yet she is one of the smartest people I know."

Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Of course she is. Her advice is wonderful," he said rolling his eyes.

"She was right about last night," Blaine stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Now you're shutting up," Kurt nudged him with his elbow.

Blaine grinned, "You weren't saying th…urmph" Kurt shoved some of the French fries from his tray into his mouth.

Puck laughed, "Didn't think Blaine would be the one to squeal," he said as he held the table.

Kurt glared at him, "He was not squealing."

"Sure he wasn't," Mercedes giggled, "Not that we wouldn't mind hearing."

"Oh my god," Kurt let his head fall into his hands.

Blaine reached over and rubbed Kurt's back, "Don't worry about it darling, I promise to not say anything no matter how much Puck bribes me."

"He does what now?" Kurt exclaimed looking at Blaine.

"Please we got you two together we deserve to know all the details," Puck said as he crammed some sort of meat he got from the cafeteria into his mouth.

"Anyways, I think we should talk about your sister's party," he took out his significantly smaller binder, "And I believe you wanted your say in it."

"Yes sir," Blaine saluted him.

"Knock it off," Kurt said pushing his lunch tray away, "Now like you said we are still going with the princess tea party theme."

"Course," Blaine nodded, "But I don't think she needs it held at some other place."

"Right," Kurt nodded, "We decided on my house last night. And then we are going to let Carole, Ashley and Rachel take Cassidy for a morning of pampering."

"You're still letting him do that?" Finn asked.

Blaine shrugged, "She could use the girl time and it's a gift from Carole and Burt."

"It's going to be so much fun," Rachel clapped excitedly, "She is just like having a little sister. Not if you mind sharing Blaine."

Blaine laughed, "Nah, she seems to really like you."

"And then we will have them come back and we will have the party set up thanks to Finn, my dad, you and I," Kurt smiled, "And, of course, all of you are invited and I still need to know if any of Cassidy's friends from school want to come."

Blaine reached up to scratch the back of his neck, "We can try sending some invitations, but don't tell Cassidy because I don't want her to disappointed if they don't come."

"Good idea," Kurt nodded and started to write down something, "We will have to get there names from Cassidy."

"Why are worried about them not coming to the party?" Tina asked.

"Some of the parents aren't necessarily ecstatic about our living arrangements," Blaine shrugs, "Some may come, but you never know."

The table grew silent and none of them knew what to say. All of them knew what living arrangements Blaine was speaking of, but they rarely ever spoke of it. It was an unspoken bond between them.

"I'm sure a few will come," Mike said happily.

"Yeah," Tina nodded, "And then we have more little kids running around."

Blaine laughed, "More children running around, oh god."

"Don't worry sweetie," Kurt said still writing in the binder, "You will have help with all the little munchkins."

"Good to know," Blaine rolled his eyes still laughing.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine walked into this sister's room, he had set his alarm to wake up earlier then her today, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISSY!" he shouts.

Cassidy opens her eyes and looks at her brother like he is crazy, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just waking up my baby sister on her very special day," Blaine smiles, "And I made you a very special breakfast."

Cassidy sits up and pushes the blankets off, "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Course," Blaine shrugs, "Come on," he holds out his hand.

Cassidy grabs on to Blaine's hand and pulls him out of the room to the kitchen where a pile of pancakes were sitting on the table. "Thank you!" she shouts as she sits down and starts to eat.

"You're starting to eat like Finn," Blaine teased as he kissed the top of her head.

Cassidy looked over at him and giggled, "I can never eat as much as Finn."

Blaine shrugged, "We'll see about that," he grins as he takes his own pancakes to eat.

"What are we doing today?" Cassidy asked excitedly.

"Well first Carole is taking you out this morning with Ashley and Rachel," Blaine explains, "And you will have fun with them."

"Oh," Cassidy scrunches her nose, "And I'll get to wear my princess dress?"

Blaine laughs, "Yes, you will get to wear your princess dress. I will have them take it with you. You will change into it later I promise. And after that you will come over to Kurt's house where we will have dinner, cake, and ice cream."

"Okay," Cassidy smiles, "And presents?"

"Yes and presents," Blaine looks at his sister, "Once you are finished put your dishes in the sink and put on some clothes, but not your princess dress just yet."

"Alright," Cassidy nodded and finished her pancakes quickly.

Blaine heard his phone go off and grabbed it. There was a text from Carole saying she was on her way over with the other girls to pick up Cassidy. He smiled as he typed back they will be ready to go when they get here.

Cassidy walked out wearing a shirt and jeans, "I'm all ready to go. Wait I need to fix something," she ran back down the hall to her room.

"Okay," Blaine smiled and then he heard the buzz of the intercom, "Hello," he said as he pushed the button.

"We are here to pick up that darling little sister of yours," Ashley said through the speaker.

"I'll buzz you up," Blaine said as he hit the button to let them in. Less then a minute later there was a knock on the door. He walked over to open the door, "Hello ladies," he said letting them in.

Cassidy came running out from her room, "Look Blainey!" she showed him Biddy wearing the crown she wore yesterday at school.

"Wow, that's nifty," Blaine smiled taking the stuffed animal.

"Make sure you bring him later, I want him at the party," Cassidy told her brother.

Blaine nodded his head, "You got it baby girl."

"Hey Cassidy Bear," Ashley said waving, "Happy Birthday."

Cassidy smiled, "Thank you very much."

"You ready for your big day?" Rachel asked her.

Cassidy nodded, "And Blainey kept my dress in a special bag so it doesn't get dirty."

"I'll go grab it," Blaine said as he walked to the hallway and opened the closet door taking out the dress, "All the pieces should be in there," he handed it to Carole.

"Wonderful, you all ready?" Carole asked her.

"Yep," Cassidy nodded.

Blaine got her coat, "Remember to behave and if you need to call me about anything…"

"I know Blainey," Cassidy whined, "I will call you if anything happens, I promise."

Blaine leaned his forehead on his sister's, "You better keep that promise young lady."

Cassidy giggled, "I will," she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and kissed him on the cheek, "You have fun today too."

"I will," Blaine said as he let go hesitantly.

Rachel held out her hand, "Come on Sweetie. Bye Blainey," she teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Bye girls, take care. Be safe too."

Ashley laughed, "Hon, you really need to calm down," she hugged and whispered in his ear, "Go see that boy toy of yours."

Blaine smiled, "I was planning to as soon as you leave."

"Course you were Mr. Batman pajama bottoms," Ashley smiled.

"Hey, Kurt liked my Batman pajamas," and then he froze. All of the girls laughed. "That totally…erm…came out wrong."

"Sure it did dear," Ashley patted his head, "Off we go. Enjoy your guy time."

The girls were finally out the door and it shut closed. Blaine decided he would take a shower before heading over to Kurt's house. Once he was done, he picked a nicer dress shirt to wear and then pulled on some jeans. He grabbed his keys and was out the door with Cassidy's present and Biddy in hand.

Blaine knocked on the door waiting at the Hummel-Hudson house for someone to let him in.

The door opened and revealed Burt Hummel holding some crepe paper in his hands, "Hey there kiddo, come on in. I think we could use someone to get Kurt to relax a bit."

Blaine followed Burt inside, "He can't be…that…bad," he looked around the house and there was bags all over, and papers, but then Kurt walked into the living room wearing an apron covered with flour.

"You're here," Kurt smiled, "Great, you can—"

"Woah," Blaine said setting down the present and stuffed animal, "I thought we agreed on not that much."

"It isn't," Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's just my dad and Finn do not know how to set up a birthday party for a seven year old."

"I see," Blaine looked around, "Well I guess I can help now."

"Well that's good because Kurt keeps telling us we're doing it wrong," Finn said sitting on the couch.

"Great, you can see the design plans," Kurt smiled, "I'm going to finish the cake, and no peeking until it's done."

"Yes boss," Blaine grinned as he picked up some of the crepe paper, "I think it's time for a lesson in the art of crepe paper hanging boys."

Burt and Finn looked at each other with worried faces, "Let's get through this then," Burt said walking over to join Blaine.

"How about you blow up the balloons Finn," Blaine said before he stood up from the couch.

"Good idea," Finn nodded as he dug around in some of the bags, "Found um, should I blow them all up?"

"Just do as many as you can," Blaine said to him, "Now Mr. Hummel—"

"Burt, call me Burt kid."

"Right, Burt," Blaine nodded, "Let's take these two colors and hang them together."

Blaine and Burt hung up the crepe paper while Finn blew up balloons and Kurt worked on the cake. After the balloons and crepe paper was hung, they started moving around the furniture to make room for everyone.

Kurt finally walked back out, "It looks amazing," he squealed.

Finn flopped himself on the couch, "Can we please eat something? I'm dying here."

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "The cake is finally done, you want to see?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes," Blaine got up and followed Kurt into the kitchen. He saw the cake sitting on the counter. It was a rectangular cake with white frosting and a soft baby pink border. There was a rice paper picture of Ariel from the Little Mermaid with Flounder and Sebastian around her. In Kurt's flowing handwriting written in icing it read, Happy Birthday Princess Cassidy. "Oh my god Kurt, she is going to flip."

Kurt smiled as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, "Good, I was hoping it turned out okay."

"It's perfect," Blaine smiled as he leaned over and gave Kurt a chaste kiss.

"You're right," Burt said with a snort, "They are worse then those couples on the television."

Kurt looked over his shoulder at his father, "I'm ignoring that comment or else you don't get any ice cream later."

Burt let out a laugh as he stuck his finger in the bowling of frosting, "Guess I better behave myself then."

Kurt let go of Blaine and took the bowl of frosting away, "Guess you should."

After they finished their lunch, they cleaned up the living room and kitchen, and then putting the finishing touches on everything. Blaine's phone started ringing, he looked and it was Ashley, "Hey, what's up?"

"Blainey," a small voice came through the phone.

"Cassidy," Blaine said now a bit worried, "What's wrong Sissy?"

"I needed to talk to you," Cassidy said.

"About what baby girl?" Blaine stood up and walked away from Kurt who reached out to grab his hand.

Cassidy sighed, "I wanted to ask you a question about our birthdays."

"What about it?" Blaine asked.

"You told me that when you were younger mommy and daddy forgot your birthday one time," Cassidy said.

"Well Cassidy, that was because they were throwing me a surprise party," Blaine said with a small laugh, "I promise we remembered your birthday, remember I told you this morning."

"I know," Cassidy sighs, "I just remembered how I almost forgot your birthday."

"It's alright baby girl," Blaine smiles realizing it wasn't anything to worry about, "You can give me a party this year."

"You promise?" Cassidy asks.

"Yes, I promise," Blaine laughs, "Now why don't you enjoy the rest of your day and I'll meet you at Kurt's house soon."

"Okay, I love you Blainey," Cassidy said.

"I love you too," Blaine smiles as they hung up, "False alarm," he sits down beside Kurt again.

"What was wrong?" Kurt asks worriedly.

"Nothing, she was just worried because we sort of skipped my birthday last year," Blaine laughs.

"Right," Kurt nods, "And I have a feeling it will be a better birthday this year."

"One can only hope," Blaine finds himself saying out loud.

"Oh it will be," Burt stands up from the chair he moved, "If this kid has anything to do with it."

Blaine smiles, "I have a feeling he will."

"Oh just wait, Cassidy and I will be the greatest team," Kurt laughs, "Better then Batman and Robin or…"

"Superman and Krypto," Finn chimes in.

Blaine looked over at Finn and shook his head, "No Finn," he shakes his head.

"What?" Finn asks looking over at Kurt who was laughing at him.

Burt walked into the living room, "That was the girls, they are getting ready to eat a late lunch and then probably head over here around two thirty."

"Alright," Kurt nods, "I made sure to tell everyone to get here around two, so that works out."

"Anything else we need to do before people start coming?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Nope," Kurt shakes his head, "To tell you the truth I'm worried something is going to go wrong."

Blaine shook his head, "Never, not with you planning it," kissed him on the cheek.

After that the door bell rang and the guests started arriving. The New Directions walked through the door carrying presents and then some of the students from Cassidy's class even came.

Blaine was talking to one of the parents who decided to stay. Kurt was busy putting food out for everyone. They both looked over at each other and smiled as they went back to what they were doing.

Burt walked into the living, "Alright, birthday girl is due here in t-minus five minutes."

"Dad!" Kurt exclaims, "I needed at least a fifteen minute warning."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand, "It will be okay," he turns to everyone, "You heard the man, hide because the princess is on her way."

Everyone scrambled to find a hiding place. Blaine was supposed to meet them at the door. People were hiding behind furniture and Puck thought he was clever hiding behind a curtain.

"Quiet!" Kurt shouted as he hid behind the kitchen door, "Okay, it's all good."

Blaine let out a small laugh as he went to the door and opened it, "Hi girls, how was your day?"  
"It was amazing!" Cassidy smiled at her brother and reached out for him.

Blaine lifted her up and hugged her, "I'm glad you had a wonderful day sweetheart," he kissed her temple, "And you look wonderful in your princess dress."

"Thank you," Cassidy giggled.

Blaine looked over at Rachel, Carole, and Ashley who looked excited themselves. "Hey why don't we—"

"SURPRISE!"

Cassidy's eyes widened and Blaine could swear he had never seen a smile brighter on her face. "Is this for me?"  
"Well who else Sissy," Blaine laughs as he sets her down on the ground.

"Wow," Cassidy smiles, "Oh Sarah! And Krissy!" She runs over to the girls from her class.

"Guess I did okay," Kurt smiles.

"You knew you did as soon as you decided to do this for her," Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist.

The party went without a hitch…so far. Kurt frantically was making sure the drinks were getting refilled and the food trays weren't empty. Cassidy was making her rounds and talking to everyone because Blaine said that's what the guest of honor always does.

Cassidy ran over to Kurt and hugged his legs, "Thank you Kurty."

Kurt was holding a tray full of crackers, meat, and cheeses, "Well you're welcome honey. I'm happy to make your birthday celebration special."

"It's beautiful," Cassidy smiles up at him.

Kurt set down the tray and lifted Cassidy up, "You are one special little girl then," he taps her nose.

The mom of one of the girls from Cassidy's class walks over while Kurt sets her down and runs away. "She is quite the little spitfire sometimes."

"Yeah she is," Kurt nods, "You're Clarisse right?"

"Yes I am," Clarisse gives him a smile, "I'm Sarah's mother."

Kurt lifts another empty tray, "It was nice of you to bring the girls for the party, Blaine was a bit worried none of them would show."

"Yeah, I had to talk a few of the parents into it," Clarisse said as she helped Kurt and followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked as he took the tray from her.

"Yeah," Clarisse leaned over, "I actually find what Blaine is doing is quite noble. I don't know the entire story, but I can only imagine what their life is like."

Kurt nodded his head, "Sometimes I feel incredibly lucky he found his way into my life. Both of them actually, Cassidy really is a special girl."

Clarisse laughs, "Well I guess we won't have to worry about those two in the future."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked as he grabbed the plates for the cake.

"Because I can't imagine you not being in their lives," Clarisse took the plates from Kurt's hands and walked back out into the living room.

Kurt didn't really know what to say to that, so he stuck the seven candles into the cake and lit them up. He lifted the cake slowly and carried it out, everyone was staring at him.

Cassidy ran over to him while he set the cake down gently on the table, "Everyone ready," Kurt smiles happily that he didn't drop the cake and it made it safely to the table.

Everyone gathered around and they start to sing.

_Happy Birthday to you,_  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to Princess Cassidy,  
Happy Birthday to you! 

Cassidy smiled as she blew at the candles on top of the cake, "Now we can eat it!" she shouts.

Blaine pats her head, "Now we can eat it."

Hours later after everyone had left and all that was left was some empty trays and less then half a cake; Cassidy was laying on the couch sleeping holding onto a doll that one of the girls from her class gave her.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the floor sipping the coffee Carole had given them telling them she would clean up what she could for the night. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, "It really was the perfect little birthday party."

"Yeah it was," Kurt laughs leaning his own head on Blaine's, "Even though it wasn't at some big fancy hall and professionally made finger sandwiches."

"You are a big idiot sometimes," Blaine nudges Kurt with his arm.

Kurt sets his cup down on the coffee table, "Hey I resent that, I think I'm a wonderful person." His hand reached out and started tickling Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine squeaked out as he started pushing Kurt's hand away, "You're going to wake up my sister," he laughs.

"No I'm not," Kurt says quietly, "Only you will if you're not quiet."

"Kurt," Blaine laughs trying to still push him away.

"Boys," Burt walks into the living room, "I think it's about time Blaine and Cassidy take off before it gets too late."

"Okay," Blaine sits up and looks over at Cassidy who was still sleeping, "I think we made her extremely tired tonight. Don't worry though, it's a good thing."

"Good to know," Burt nods, "You may need some help putting all these presents in the car."

"I'll help," Kurt stands up and then holds out his hand to help Blaine up.

They get the presents into the car and Blaine carries Cassidy to car setting her down in her booster seat. "I'll text you when we get back."

"You always know what I'm about to say," Kurt leans over and places a kiss on Blaine's lips, "I love you."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too. I'll see you later."

"Until then my love," Kurt kisses his nose.

Blaine walks over and opens the door hopping into the driver seat. He waved as he pulled out of the driveway and Kurt was waiting at the steps waving back.

As soon as Kurt saw Blaine's car turn down the street, he walked back into his house. He picked up their coffee cups and walked into the kitchen, "How is the clean up going?"

"Oh it's going," Carole smiles at him, "You sure know how to plan a party."

"I try," Kurt teased setting the cups in the sink, "You think it turned out okay though?"

"I think it turned out magnificent dear," Carole set down the towel she was holding, "Why do you keep doubting yourself?"

Kurt shrugged, "I just…I wanted to show Blaine that what I could do."

Carole looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to show him I could be someone to Cassidy, not just his boyfriend," Kurt finally explained.

"Oh Kurt," Carole reached over and hugged him, "I think the day you walked into that boy's life you proved to be so much more."

Kurt hugs Carole back, "Thanks."

"Now why don't you head to bed, and go talk to your boyfriend until you fall asleep," Carole smiled as she pushed Kurt out of the kitchen.

Kurt laughs as he makes his way down the hall to his room. Maybe they weren't perfect, but sometimes perfect moments happen.


	27. Chapter 27

Blaine was sitting on the floor in Kurt's bedroom. Ashley was watching Cassidy for the night because they were working on their English project for another book. Kurt's parents were gone for the night and Finn wasn't home either, he was out with Rachel.

"I can't believe this is the first night we are finally able to be alone, but we have this stupid paper due next week," Kurt complains as he lets his head fall down onto the bed.

Blaine smiles over at Kurt and touches his arm, "Hey, it's alright." Kurt turns his head and looks into Blaine's eyes, "Hello bright eyes."

Kurt laughs, "Really Blaine?"

"What," Blaine smiles his cheesy smile, "You know you love it."

"Sad thing is," Kurt grins, "I do, I really do," he reaches out to touch Blaine's hairline and follows it with his fingertips until he tucks a curl behind his ear. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he looks shocked, "What?"

Kurt shuffles down off the bed and next to Blaine, "I think you and I should go to prom together."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks quietly.

"You don't want to go to prom with me?" Kurt says in a rush and takes his hands away.

"No," Blaine shakes his head and takes Kurt hands back, "It's not that, just remember when I told you about going to that Sadies Hawkins dance."

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighs, "But maybe you can go and face your past, you know with me." Blaine looked down as if he was hesitant, "Or we can go do something different then. I mean we could go see a movie or…"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupts him, "I want to go to prom with you."

Kurt's smile grows, "Really?"

"Yes really," Blaine nods, "I would be honored to go to prom with you."

Kurt bounces and smiles, "Yay!" Then he looks down at this lap.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked lifting Kurt's chin.

"It's just…" Kurt starts to say, "It's really silly."

"What do you mean?" Blaine sits quiet and patient for Kurt answer.

"Remember that night when we danced and you said that I could lead next time," Kurt explains.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded his head remembering the moment they were together.

"Well here's the thing," Kurt breathes in and out, "I'm not exactly sure how…you know…to lead in a dance."

Blaine looks at him confused, "You mean, you never?"

Kurt shrugged, "Never had a chance to learn. I mean there were those stupid dances we learned in elementary school, but they weren't dancing with another person."

"Hmm," Blaine nods, "Okay, I'll teach you."

"What?" Kurt asks as he watches Blaine stand up and walks over to Kurt's iPod dock. "What are you doing?"

"Just a second," Blaine said as he smiled over his shoulder at Kurt, "Now don't you dare knock me about how cheesy this is."

"I'll try not too, but what are you doing?" Kurt asked again.

"You will see," Blaine said as he fiddled with the iPod some more, "There we go," he walked over to Kurt. He held out his hand to Kurt which he takes as the music starts playing. He begins to sing in Kurt's ear quietly.

_Take my hand, take a breath_  
Pull me close, and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide 

"I am not singing this song with you," Kurt said as Blaine dances them around. Blaine keeps singing while he urges him to lead. Kurt finally grumbles and starts to sing quietly.

_Now won't you promise me_  
(Won't you promise me)  
That you'll never forget  
(That we'll keep dancing)  
To keep dancing  
(To keep dancing)  
Where ever we go next 

A smile starts to form on Kurt's lips as they dance around.

_It's like catching lightening_  
The chances of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance? 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kurt said as he looks into Blaine's eyes and then it all suddenly slips away. He begins to sing lead on the next verse.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn, will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, don't be afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart_  
(Even in a 1,000 miles can't keep us apart)  
Cause my heart is wherever you are  
(Because my heart is wherever you are) 

They both laugh as they dance around and begin singing together again.

_It's like catching lightening_  
The chances of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do 

_And with every step together_  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance? 

Kurt finally felt he was getting the hang of leading Blaine around his room.

_Oooh!  
No mountains to high enough_

Kurt decided he would dip Blaine. The action caught Blaine by surprise as Kurt dipped him down and pulled him back up.

_No oceans to wide_  
Cuz together or not, Our dance wont stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be  
Yeah! 

"Ready for the big finale?" Blaine whispers in his ear. Kurt nods his head while they dance.

_It's like catching lightening_  
The chances of finding, someone like you  
(Oooh like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
(The way we do) 

_And with every step together_  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance?  
(This dance)  
Can I have this dance? 

Blaine let go and slowly bowed while Kurt followed and done the same with a small giggle. "You my amazing boyfriend never had anything to worry about."

"I guess not," Kurt shrugs, and then wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, "Although I have to say you are quite the teacher."

"I have my days," Blaine laughs.

Neither of the boys had heard the door open from the garage or saw Carole and Burt peek in the room while they were dancing leaving them to finish their dance.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Here's the thing, I was thinking of a more…hi Kurt," Rachel waved as Kurt walked up, "Here, I should ask you, what do you think power blue or baby pink?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "With your skin tone, I would have to go with baby pink, but what are we ladies discussing?"

"Prom dresses," Tina sighs as she leans on the locker, "Sometimes you can't just find the right one."

"I know what you mean, sometimes I wonder if I'll find anything," Kurt finds himself thinking out loud.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, "No way are you going to prom with Blaine?"

"Yes I am," Kurt smiles at his friends, "And we even danced after I asked him."

"How exciting Lady," Santana rolls her eyes, "Anything else exciting going on from this shindig?"

Kurt stared at her, "Are you going then?"

"Course I am," Santana smiles, "And I'm bringing my own date as well."

"I wonder who that could be?" Brittany asked bumping their shoulders together.

Rachel cleared her throat to direct their attention back to her, "In the meantime, I think it will fun with you and Blaine coming along. We should totally get a limo and everything."

Blaine walked up, "Hello ladies and Kurt," he smiled at them, "What are you talking about?"

"Prom," Mercedes said with a sigh.

"That bad?" Blaine asked her.

"Sam hasn't asked me yet," Mercedes said with a shrug, "I know we're together and everything, but you know it would still be nice if he asked."

Blaine bit his bottom lip, "I have to get going, I'll see you later," he reached up and gave Kurt's shoulder a squeeze. He walked away turned down the hallway towards another set of lockers.

"Hi Blaine!" Sam waved at him.

"Hey Mike," Blaine nodded, "Sam, could I ask you something?"

"I have to go walk Tina to History, I'll see you later," Mike said walking away from the two knowing Blaine wanted to talk to him.

"What's up?" Sam asked him.

"It's about prom," Blaine leaned on the lockers.

Sam nodded, "You want advice on how to dance or something?" he asked confused.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "It's not that, it's just I know that…erm…"

"I'm sort of confused then," Sam said shutting his locker.

"I just wonder if there is something that is wrong or if you can't make it or something," Blaine said to him.

Sam looked at Blaine, "I don't see…what?"

"You haven't asked Mercedes yet," Blaine said simply.

"But we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Sam said to him, "I don't have to ask her, we are together."

"Yeah, but see Kurt asked me last night," Blaine explained to him, "I think maybe Mercedes may like it if you asked her. Sometimes that makes it all the more special."

"You think?" Sam asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yes Sam, just ask her the next moment you get. And try to make it romantic." He patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck dude."

"Thanks man," Sam smiled at him and walked away.

Blaine shook his head, "That was easier then I thought it would be."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Mercedes walked in to Glee club with a smile on her face, considerably happier then earlier.

Kurt looked over at Blaine knowing he must have done something, "You are amazing," he whispered in Blaine's ear.

"I don't know what you talking about," Blaine hummed to himself as brushed some invisible dust off his pants.

"You are though," Kurt reached over and squeezed his hand.

Mr. Schuester walked in, "Guess what, I have great news guys."

"You finally made the list of all optional solos for Nationals?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Actually in my hands I have the date and theme of Nationals," Mr. Schuester said excitedly, "I haven't opened them yet, since I was waiting for you guys of course."

"Open them!" Mercedes said excitedly.

Mr. Schuester opened the envelope, "Here we go and the theme for this year's Nationals is…"

Everyone pounded on their seats a drum roll.

"Well that's different," Mr. Schuester said looking at the paper, "Hmm."

"What is it?" Rachel asked worried.

"I bet it's rappers from the third century," Brittany said.

"No," Mr. Schuester said, "Actually, it's Disney."

Puck looked at him, "Like as in those princess movies?"

"You know Noah there are more then just princess movies in the Disney collection," Kurt said to him.

Puck just rolled his eyes. "Wait, are you saying that I can finally sing my version of Reflection," Rachel said excitedly, "Because I…what?"

"You do realize that this is our last nationals?" Mercedes said to her, "And I know we are all probably going to want a solo for…"

"Well if you listen to some of the Disney songs, a lot of them are meant to be for groups," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Great, the guy with a little sister who has a princess fascination," Puck rolled his eyes.

"You do realize how big of a base 'Disney' has," Blaine said to him, "I mean Queen is under Disney's label."

"They are?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "And Disney does have some amazing songs that aren't in the spotlight. Like a lot of the songs from the Nightmare Before Christmas aren't always in the shown."

"We could totally do that song from the Jungle Book," Sam said.

"Or we could do the song That's How You Know from Enchanted," Quinn added in.

"Could we do a song from Lion King?" Artie asked.

"We should totally do Make a Man out Of You," Mike smiled.

Tina stared at him and shook her head, "What if we do a song from Beauty and the Beast?"

"I guess they are excited now," Kurt leans over to tell Blaine. Blaine just turned towards him and smiled.

"Okay, everyone," Mr. Schuester said holding out his hands, "And we have the date too. It's the weekend of May 12th."

All of the New Directions froze, "What?" Rachel stood up and walked over to Mr. Schuester taking the paper, "You can't be serious?"

"It can't be that weekend," Quinn said shaking her head, "It can't be."

"What's wrong with that weekend?" Mr. Schuester asked them.

No one spoke, "It's the same weekend as prom," Kurt finally says, "We can't miss our senior prom."

Mr. Schuester looked at the group, "Well then, I guess it's up to you guys then. If you would rather go to your prom then Nationals, that's your decisions. But if there are twelve of you who are going to Nationals then we'll go."

Blaine raised his hand, "I want to go to Nationals."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "What are you doing?"

"I mailed my application in," Blaine said quietly, "NYU is looking for students who stand out. And having a win like this on my application will help it."

Kurt looked at him, "You're right." Then he reached over and took Blaine's hand, "Of course I understand."

Blaine squeezed his hand back, "This isn't set in stone. It's just an option."

"I know," Kurt smiled, "But it's still an option." He held onto Blaine's hand, "I'm with Blaine. Besides I didn't go to prom last year, I doubt we'll miss much."

"But Kurt it's our senior prom," Rachel said, "Not that I don't agree with Blaine, it would look wonderful on our applications, but its prom."

Finn stood up, "But Rachel, this is Nationals. Nationals are something we've worked so hard to go to and I hate to say this, but you are going to give it up just so you can go to a party in a fancy dress?"

Mike and Sam looked at each other knowing Finn's wording was not the best. They both lowered themselves into their seats.

"It is not just some party," Quinn stood up.

Santana stood up, "I'm with them," she pointed to Kurt and Blaine, "Now I know you're all surprised, but Hamburgler Finn over there is right too."

Finn smiled, "Wow, thanks Santana. I really…"

Santana held up her hand, "Don't get used to it," she sat back down.

"Well alright then," Mr. Schuester said, "I suppose we should take a vote. Those in favor of going to prom raise your hands."

Blaine and Kurt's hands went up, as did Finn and Santana's. Brittany slowly raised her hand, and Santana gave her a smile. Tina and Mike gave each other a look and then their hands went up. Artie's hand soon followed, along with Puck's. Sam raised his hand and Mercedes scoffed, she put up her own hand too.

Rachel looked at everyone, "Fine," she said raising her hand.

Everyone then looked over at Quinn, who still sat shaking her head, "Fine, but if we don't win, none of you will hear the end of it."

Mr. Schuester smiled, "Let's get started then shall we?"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt sighed as the sat at the Lima Bean with his friends. Blaine was sitting beside him, "What's wrong you?"

"This whole no prom thing I totally understand," Kurt said, "But I'm still sad about not going."

"Yeah, I'm with Kurt on this one," Rachel sighed herself, "I mean last year wasn't all that fun and this year Finn and I are actually dating."

Santana shrugged, "Last year's junior prom was crap and we all know that. Even though I rightfully should have won prom queen," she said towards Blaine, who just gave a small nod. He didn't want to argue with Santana, she sort of scared him at times, while other times she was oddly nice to him.

"Who did win prom queen?" Kurt asked them, "I never asked."

The group just looked at each other, "It's not important," Rachel shook her head, "I mean it doesn't matter now."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Right, so you're saying Quinn did?"

"Yes," Mercedes nodded, "Quinn won."

"Yep I did," Quinn smiled at them and nodding. Kurt was a bit skeptical, but just shrugged.

Blaine looked among them, "It's not important now, but I sort of agree. I mean Dalton's dances were pretty extravagant, they always sort of felt like prom. Without the queen and king thing; although, it would be a bit weird since it was an all boy's school."

"Okay sweetie," Kurt patted his shoulder, "To bad we can't have our own prom, I mean would it be that hard?"

"Kurt!" Rachel stands up, "That's the perfect idea!"

"What? We sneak over to the all boys dance?" Santana asked her.

Rachel stared at Santana, "No, we can have our prom. I mean it will probably have to wait until after Nationals, but we could plan our prom."

"Rachel's right, it wouldn't be that difficult," Tina nodded, "Where would we have?"

"In the choir room?" Rachel offered.

She was soon shut down by everyone, "Not that I don't love that place," Kurt commented, "I am not spending my senior prom in that room no matter if it's the real prom or a makeshift one."

"What about if we have it in the gym?"

"No," Brittany said, "I've heard that the football players live there during the night. We wouldn't want to wake them up."

"Exactly," Santana said with a smile, "Besides they wouldn't give us permission to use the gym."

"What if we have it at that park?" Blaine shrugged, "There is that gazebo there. I know they rent it out for weddings and stuff. We could decorate it with lights or something. Set up some things on the side."

"An outside prom?" Mercedes said, "What if it rains or something."

"I like the idea," Quinn said, "I mean raising the money would be sort of hard with us needing the money for Nationals…"

"I have an idea," Rachel smiled, "What if I told you I could the gazebo for free," he said excitedly.

"And how could you do that?" Kurt asked her.

"My dads of course," Rachel explained, "They know the guy that owns the gazebo, they are friends with a ton of wedding planners. We could probably get them to donate some stuff."

"Wow, guess this means we have to call the guys and tell them it's still a go on the suits," Tina said with a laugh and all of the girls joined.

Kurt and Blaine just turned towards each other shrugged their shoulders, "Are you okay with this?" Kurt asked him quietly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "You my boyfriend are amazing."

"I want to take you out on a date," Blaine said a bit louder then he meant to, "Oops," he said with his face turning red.

Kurt laughed a little as Blaine's head fell on his shoulder. "You have to take him out a date to get him to put out?" Santana asked them.

Kurt stopped laughing and Blaine stiffened on his shoulder, he lifted his head, "Why in the world would you think that?" he asked, again his voice a bit louder then he meant to.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, "She wasn't being serious."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I want to know what makes you think that just because I want to take Kurt out means that I want to get in his pants."

Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn started looking at one another, while Brittany was off getting a refill of her tea.

"Guys…"

"Sit down Berry," Santana said to her, "Look Hobbit, I get it you live on your own and it must be wonderful to have all that alone time with Kurt, but you necessary don't have to woo him for it I'm sure."

"Santana," Kurt said now turned towards her, "You don't have…"

Blaine felt his face crumble, "Thanks Santana," he shook his head and reached for his bag, "You know what I actually thought of you as my friend, but I guess I was wrong. I'll see you later Kurt," he kissed him on the head, "I have to go home and apparently jerk off because I don't have anything better to do."

Blaine left and Santana shrugged crossing her arms over his chest, Brittany finally walked back over, "Where did Blaine go?"

Kurt stood up, "Maybe you should ask her," he looked pointedly at Santana, "You have no idea how far he has come from where he was and what you just did…I have to go." He turned around and walked out of the coffee shop.

The rest of the group turned to stare at her, "What?" Santana said, "Come on Brittany let's blow this place, it just turned into Lamesville USA."

The two girls left, leaving the four girls. "I hope Blaine's alright," Rachel said biting her lower lip.

"We know you know things Rachel," Mercedes said to her, "But is it that bad?"

Rachel remembered the day they went to pick up Cassidy for her birthday surprise, "They live in a small apartment. I swear when I looked down the hall there was three doors. Cassidy ran into one of them, which was probably her room. And then one was the bathroom, and the other was a closet he pulled her dress out of it."

Quinn looked down at her coffee, "He doesn't even have his own bedroom?"

Rachel nodded, "I know Kurt's dad wanted to offer to let them stay at there home, but Kurt didn't want to scare Blaine off, so they didn't."

"Where does he sleep then?" Tina asked.

Rachel just shrugged, "I think the couch, I know Kurt mentioned a pull out one time. I wish there something we could do for them."

"Santana shouldn't have said those things," Mercedes added.

"I know if he's not working or at school, he is at home with Cassidy," Rachel said sighing, "I don't know how many times I've offered to watch her, but he always turns me down."

"Do you think he really will go to New York?" Tina asked her.

Rachel shrugged again, "Depends really, I think he has amazing talent to get there, but it depends if he can be confident."

"We need to do something for them," Quinn said.

Rachel smiled, "I think I have the perfect plan."


	28. Chapter 28

"Do you and Kurt kiss on your dates?" Cassidy asked while Blaine was driving to Kurt's house to pick him up for their date. They discussed that even though Kurt decided where they went, it would be easier for Blaine to drop off Cassidy at his house.

Blaine laughed as he turned down a street, "Maybe, why are you so interested? Have a certain someone on your mind?"

"No," Cassidy said giggling, "Boys are icky. They think that worms taste good, when you shouldn't eat them they are nice."

"Well I guess that's a good thing," Blaine said a bit confused.

"It is," Cassidy nodded, "I know you don't want me to date until I'm old like you."

Blaine laughed, "Maybe a bit older."

"You're so silly," Cassidy laughed.

"I'm suppose to silly, remember I'm your older brother," Blaine said looking in the review mirror at his sister.

Cassidy just smiled at her brother, "I know."

The siblings drove the rest of way to Kurt's house singing along to the soundtrack that was playing over the speakers. Blaine knocked on the door as they waited for someone to answer it.

After Santana spit out her two cents about the two, Kurt went after Blaine. Catching him before he drove off and then promising that he would take Blaine out. And it would be romantic and he would even get Carole or Burt to watch Cassidy for the night. Blaine agreed and then said he would pay for at least half the date, which Kurt knew wouldn't happen if he had anything to do with it.

Kurt opened the door, "I'm sorry," he said as soon as the door opened.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked as they walked into the house.

Kurt shut the door, "Carole isn't home and my dad is stuck at the shop for another hour or two."

"Oh," Blaine said sadly, "I guess we can still hang out."

"I can watch her," Finn said from his spot on the couch, he sat up, "I mean we sort of became best buds after awhile."

Kurt looked alarmed, "Um, Finn are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not that I don't trust you," Blaine said scratching the back of his neck, "It's just…"

"I can handle it," Finn said.

Cassidy looked up at Blaine, "I'm going to stay with Finn tonight?"

Blaine kneeled down next to his sister, "Would you be alright staying with Finn for the night until Burt comes?"

Cassidy thought for a moment, "I think so."

Blaine looked over at Kurt who shrugged, "It's up to you I guess."

"Well I suppose it's alright, I mean they do get along," Blaine said, "Do you think you'll be okay?" he asked his sister.

"Yes," Cassidy nodded, "Finn and I are best buds," she smiled at her brother.

"I guess its okay then," Blaine shrugged, "I mean we have been planning this for a few days."

"Go," Cassidy started pushing her brother out, "Go out and kiss Kurt."

Kurt's face reddened, "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing," Blaine said with a shrug, "She asked me if we kiss when we go on dates and I told her maybe."

"Come on you," Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's arm, "We are going now Finn. You have mine and Blaine's number if anything happens. Dad should be home in about an hour or so."

"Bye Cassidy," Blaine waved as Kurt dragged him out of the house. "Are you sure they are going to be alright?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "In the car, let's go. We are going to drive far away before you get any ideas." He opened Blaine's driver side door, "Get in."

"Alright," Blaine stepped into the car, "But if Finn calls me in five minutes saying something happened this is over your head."

Kurt shut the door and climbed into the passenger side, "I give you permission to yell at me all you want," he shut his own door.

"As in a punishment," Blaine teased.

"Drive Anderson," Kurt said flatly to him, "We will discuss the rest of this conversation later," he winked over at him.

"Tease," Blaine said as he put his car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Finn looked down at Cassidy who was still wearing her coat and backpack on her back. She looked up at him with a questionable look, he couldn't really tell what she wanted.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Finn finally asked.

Cassidy stared at him like he was crazy, "I don't take naps," she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm seven, I don't need a nap."

"Right," Finn nodded, "So what do you want to do then?"

"I'm warm," Cassidy said wiggling while she was standing there.

"Oh, well let's get your coat off then," Finn said as he helped her take off her backpack and coat setting them on the couch.

They both stood there looking at one another awkwardly or awkwardly in Finn's eyes. "I want to watch TV now," Cassidy said walking past him and grabbing the remote changing the channel.

"Okay," Finn nodded, "But the game is about to start."

Cassidy looked over at him with one eyebrow raised, "I want to watch this."

Finn looked and saw Phineas and Ferb playing on the television, "That's great Cassidy, but I was really hoping to watch the game today. Puck and I have a bet going and I really need…"

Cassidy looked up at Finn, "But I haven't seen this one," she had her big eyes with tears forming.

Finn bit his bottom lip, "Okay, but you get the TV for an hour and then I'll get it next okay?"

"Okay," Cassidy nodded happily and sat back down on to the couch tucking her legs under herself.

Finn rolled his eyes as he sat down beside her and started watching the cartoon kids joke around.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt pulled open the door, "After you."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled at him, "Do you really think Cassidy is alright with Finn watching her? I mean it's not that I don't trust Finn, but you know sometimes he can totally act like a kid himself."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine into the restaurant, "Blaine please, Finn is more then capable of taking care of your sister. I promise you that she is going to be fine. And if not I know she is more then capable of taking care of him."

Blaine laughed, "I suppose your right."

The hostess behind the podium looked over at them, "How many?"

"Two," Kurt smiled.

"Booth or table?" the hostess asked sounding bored.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who just shrugged, "Booth please."

"Great, follow me," the hostess said writing something down and then grabbed two menus. She started walking and Kurt started to follow with Blaine behind him. "Here we are," she set the menus on the table. "Your waitress should be with you shortly."

Blaine and Kurt scooted into opposite sides of the booth, "This is actually really nice," Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"I know," Kurt said excitedly as he opened the menu.

"Hello and welcome to Tasha's. My name is Eve, and I'm going to be your waitress for the evening. Could I get you started with a drink?"

Kurt and Blaine gave each other a glance and giggled at their bubbly waitress that was a drastic change from the hostess. "I would like water with a lemon please," Kurt said to her.

"Of course, and what about you?" she asked Blaine.

"The same is fine for now," Blaine said to her.

"Wonderful," Eve smiled at them, "I'll be right back with your drinks," she said as she walked away.

"Well she is quite the spirit," Blaine commented.

"That's definitely one way of putting it," Kurt smiled, "So what are you thinking of getting? Did you want an appetizer?"

"Nah, I'm okay," Blaine shook his head, "Unless you want one."

"I'm good I think. Do you know what you want then?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at the menu and then looked over at Kurt, "You know how some couples order for each other?"

"Oh god," Kurt laughed, "Isn't that the worst."

Blaine blushed and nodded his head, "Yeah, couldn't imagine that," he went back to staring at the menu trying to decide what he would eat.

Kurt noticed Blaine's attitude shift, "Unless you wanted to try something like that?"

"Huh?"

"Well maybe we could try it out," Kurt said.

Blaine looked at him quizzically, "But you just said—"

"I speak before I think," Kurt waved him off, "Now you pick out something I will like and I'll get something for you."

Blaine smiled at him, "Okay, but remember no tomatoes."

"Fair enough," Kurt nodded, "And while I love the grease, it doesn't do wonders for my skin."

"Deal," Blaine said as he started to look at the menu.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Finn look what I colored," Cassidy held up her drawing.

"Wow," Finn smiled at her, "Is it a giraffe?"

Cassidy scrunched her nose, "No, it's a monkey, see the feet and the tail," she said pointing at her picture.

"Oh I see it now," Finn said looking at the picture still trying to see the monkey, "What about mine?"

"What is that?" Cassidy asked.

Finn looked down at the drawing, "It's a dog. Can't you see it?"

"No," Cassidy said as she started to giggle, "That's not what a dog looks like. I'll show you." She grabbed a crayon and started to draw on another piece of paper.

They were sitting on the floor drawing pictures for awhile, Finn finally got control of the remote so he could watch the game; although, he found it was more fun to sit and color with Cassidy. He realized how smart she was just by the conversations they were having.

"I'm hungry now," Cassidy was standing in front of Finn.

Finn looked over at the clock which read a little past six. "Oh, well let's see if we can find some food in the cupboards." He stood up off the floor and they walked into the kitchen. He opened the pantry door and found a box of macaroni and cheese.

"Macaroni and cheese!" Cassidy yelled excitedly.

"Well I think I can make it," Finn said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll help," Cassidy said taking a chair and dragging it over to the stove, "We need a pot of water."

"Okay," Finn smiled at her and took a pot out from one of cupboards, "This should be big enough," he turned the sink on to fill the pot. After he set it on the stove he turned towards Cassidy, "Now what?"

"Turn on the stove," Cassidy said pointing to the knob, "Blaine says I'm not allowed to touch them."

"Right," Finn nodded as he turned the knob towards high, "That should be good. Now what should we do?"

"We wait for the water to boil," Cassidy said looking at Finn, "Have you ever cooked before?"

"I made a grilled cheese with Jesus' face on," Finn said with a shrug.

Cassidy looked at Finn, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Finn shook his head with a laugh.

Cassidy bounced up and down on the chair, "Do you think we can sing the cheese song while you mix it in?"

Finn gave Cassidy a look, "The cheese song?"

"Yep, its song Blainey always sings when he is mixing the macaroni and cheese together," Cassidy explained, "Or you don't know the song."

"I don't," Finn said with a shrug, "Blaine sings to you a lot?"

Cassidy nodded, "Yep, we sing all the time. He says it good practice for when I want to grow up and be a professional singer."

"I suppose so," Finn smiled at the small girl, "You want to become a singer?"

"If I can," Cassidy said, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Finn froze as he was reading the macaroni and cheese box, "You know what Cassidy, I think I'm going to…"

"That's okay if you don't know yet, neither does Blaine," Cassidy sighed, "He always looks so sad about it when Katherine talks about college. Is college bad?"

"No," Finn shook his head, "College is the next place you go after high school."

"Oh," Cassidy said and then thought for a moment, "If Blaine goes to college does that mean I will have to live somewhere else?"

"Maybe," Finn shrugged, "I'm not sure though. He could start just going here, he has you to look after."

Cassidy scrunched her face in confusion. She may be young, but understanding that she was causing Blaine problems was something she knew for a while now. She wanted Blaine happy and he was always happy around Kurt.

"You thinking over there?" Finn asked as he looked into the pot, "He look the water is boiling," he smiled.

"We add the noodles," Cassidy said excitedly.

"Okay," Finn opened the box and carefully took out the cheese packet before he dumped the box of noodles into the water. "Now what?"

Cassidy looked at Finn and put a hand on her hips, "Haven't you ever made this before?"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kurt laughed as Blaine told him a story about one of his teachers insisting that they knew the date when Pluto was discovered. His teacher argued with him; although, Blaine was just reading what was in the book.

"And then he finally looked in the book," Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled, "I need to get into your classes sometimes, I can only imagine you are the kid that corrects everything the teacher does wrong."

"I do not," Blaine blushed; he knew he was in the more advance classes since Dalton had a tougher curriculum. He looked down at his lap.

"Hey," Kurt reached across the table to touch Blaine's arm, "I'm just teasing, I like that you're smart. I mean you are. One of us has to be. You are the smart one and I'm the pretty one."

Blaine smiled, "I think I have to agree with that."

The waitress walked over carrying their meals, "Here we are boys," she set down a plate in front of Kurt, "One blackened steak penne, with no tomatoes and one quesadilla burger," she set the other plate down in front of Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt giggled as she looked at them, "Need a refill on your drinks?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded.

"Great, I'll be back with those in just a moment," Eve grinned and walked away.

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other as they switched plates, "I have to say Mr. Anderson you have an eye for fine dining."

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt grab his fork and knife to start cutting his burger. He slipped his own napkin in his lap and picked up his fork. "And you as well Mr. Hummel."

They smiled at one another as Eve came back with their drinks, "Here you are," she set the drinks down and then looked down at the meals, "Did you switch meals?"

"Oh, yeah," Kurt nodded and grinned sheepishly.

Eve laughed, "You kids these days." She grabbed their empty glasses and walked away.

Kurt sort of laughed when she said 'kids,' he didn't think she looked that old herself. "Did she really just say kids these days?"

"I believe she did," Blaine laughed himself.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The phone rang and Finn ran over to pick it up, "Hello."

"Hey Finn, it's Burt," the voice said through the other end of the phone.

Finn scratched his head, "Oh hey, how it's going?"

"Good, just wondered if Blaine and Cassidy came by yet?" Burt asked him, " I know they wanted to go out tonight."

"Yeah, they already came and left awhile ago," Finn told him.

"Did Carole come home early?" Burt asked him.

"Nah, Mom is still working," Finn explained, "I'm watching Cassidy now. We made some macaroni and cheese for dinner. Now we're working on a song."

"Oh," Burt said surprised. "Are you two alright over there…by yourselves?"

"Yep," Finn laughed, "She is a cool kid."

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Burt said, "Well I was just calling to tell you I will be coming home in an hour."

"Great, see you then," Finn grinned.

"See you then," Burt repeated and then hung up the phone.

Finn hung up the phone on his end, "Hey Cassidy that was Burt."

"Really?" Cassidy asked smiling up at him, "Does this mean we can show him our song too?"

"Sure," Finn nodded, "That sounds like an awesome idea."

They practiced there song for another hour until Burt came home. It was a sound he used to hear often, but never thought he would hear again, a small voice singing along with another. He was used to being the other voice, but now apparently it's his kids.

Cassidy turned around and saw Burt, "Hi Burt!"

"Hi honey," Burt gave a wave, "What are the two of you up to this evening?"

"We're singing a song together," Cassidy said excitedly.

"I can see that," Burt said watching them, "Where is that song from?"

"It's a song from Seussical," Cassidy bounced around excitedly, "It's a musical about Dr. Seuss."

"Well isn't that interesting," Burt laughed, "I'm going to find some food for dinner. I'll let you go back to what you were doing."

"Okay," Cassidy said grabbing Finn's hand, "Let's go finish."

Finn grinned, "Alright."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Eve walked by looking at the boys, "Would you boys like dessert?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, "Nah," Kurt shook his head, "We have some ice cream at home calling our names with a little girl I'm sure is excited to see her brother."

"Well I will go get your check for you then," Eve smiled starting to walk away.

"No need," Kurt said holding out a card, "Here, just put it on the card."

Eve took the card, "Yes sir."

"Not really the expression you would think we would get," Blaine watched as Eve finally walked away, "And you didn't have to do that."

"If I hadn't you would have made up some stupid excuse as to why you should pay for half the meal. And I asked you out, so I pay," Kurt said as he set his napkin on his plate.

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "Course. Now about this ice cream."

"You remember the part about the food," Kurt laughed out loud and he snorted. Quickly his hand went up to his mouth and he blushed.

"You are adorable," Blaine said just smiling and looking at Kurt.

"And here is your—oops," Eve looked between the two of them, "I just interrupted something didn't I? Anyways, here you are," she set down Kurt's card and the receipt. "Have a lovely night."

Blaine stood up, "Come on you," he held out his hand for Kurt.

Kurt smiled as he put his hand in Blaine's, "And this is why you are my boyfriend." He waited until they were in the car before kissing on him on the cheek, but he knew Blaine didn't mind.

The ride back to Kurt's house was quiet, but it was a relaxed silence. Blaine pulled into the driveway, "The house is still there," he teased.

Kurt playfully hit his arm, "You know I am brothers with that guy."

Blaine laughed, "I was just teasing. I can already tell Finn will probably make a great dad in time."

"Come on, let's see if that ice cream is still in the freezer," Kurt said opening his door and waiting for Blaine. They walked into the house, "The house is clean too." Blaine gave a shrug, "Hello?"

"Hey you two," Carole smiled at them.

"Hi Carole," Blaine waved, "Erm, it's a bit to quiet."

Burt entered the room and sat down in his chair, "They've been practicing in Finn's room."

"Practicing?" Kurt asked.

Cassidy peeked around the corner, "They're all here!" she shouted and ran back down the hall.

"I think the show is about to go on," Burt laughed from his spot on the chair.

Carole sat down on the arm on Burt's chair, while Kurt and Blaine sat down on the sofa. "What's going on?" Blaine asked Burt.

Burt gave a shrug, "The show is starting."

Cassidy and Finn walked out into the living room. Finn sat down on the ground holding a flower that was made out of construction paper. Cassidy sat down near him, but sat down looking bored. Then Finn started to sing.

_I'm alone in the universe._  
So alone in the universe.  
I've found magic but they don't see it  
They all call me a lunatic.  
Ok, call me a lunatic.  
If I stand on my own, so be it. 

Finn was looking down at the paper flower intently. Blaine smiled as he knew what song they were performing.

_'Cause I have wings._  
Yes, I can fly  
Around the moon  
And far beyond the sky  
And one day soon  
I know there you'll be  
One small voice in the universe  
One true friend in the universe  
Who believes in me... 

The two started to suddenly singing together. Kurt and Blaine looked at them, they couldn't take there eyes off their siblings.

_I'm alone in the universe._  
So alone in the universe.  
My own planets and stars  
Are glowing.  
Alone in the universe  
No one notices anything. 

_Not one person is listening.  
They don't have any way of knowing.  
Nobody knows that_

_I have wings_  
I have wings.  
Yes, I can fly  
I can fly  
Around the moon  
And far  
Beyond the sky  
Beyond the sky 

_Well someday soon  
You will hear my plea_

Finn held the flower close to him.

_One small voice in the universe_

Cassidy looked up at the ceiling looking as if she was dreaming.

_One true friend in the universe_

They both finished the line together.

_Please believe in me._

The two stood up and bowed while everyone clapped for them. "How was it Blainey?" Cassidy asked climbing into Blaine's lap.

"It was wonderful," Blaine kissed the top of her head, "You were good too Finn."

"Thanks man," Finn gave a nod, "We've been working on it since we finished dinner. Aren't you two home early?"

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged, "We thought it would be more fun here, and we were right," he said as he tapped Cassidy's nose.

Cassidy giggled and then whispered in Blaine's ear, "Did you kiss Kurt?"

Blaine smiled, "Not yet," he said whispering in Cassidy's ear. Cassidy quickly covered her eyes, "Why are you doing that?"

"So you can kiss Kurt," Cassidy said and then peeked through her hands, "Did you do it yet."

Kurt laughed, "Not yet."

"You two take forever," Cassidy groaned falling onto Kurt's lap as well.

Kurt and Blaine laughed together as Blaine reached over and started tickling Cassidy. Cassidy started giggling along with them.


	29. Chapter 29

Kurt and Blaine walked down the hallway, with their hands touching lightly. "Can you make it to Glee tonight?"

"Yeah," Blaine shook his head, "And I can the rest of the week too. Although, tonight I have to pick up Cassidy and I pulled a late shift at that new job."

"I still don't see why you got another job," Kurt sighed.

Blaine smiled, "Well you know I've been thinking a lot, especially after our dinner with the Berry's."

"Thinking about what?" Kurt asked finally reaching over and taking Blaine's hand.

"About next year," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Where exactly is this going Blaine?"

Blaine looked around and pulled Kurt into an empty classroom. "Well I got this in the mail," he reached and pulled out an envelope.

Kurt looked at the NYU address label, "Did you open it yet?"

"Not yet," Blaine shook his head, "I wanted to open it with you."

"Open it now," Kurt smiled, "And whatever it says on that letter I still love you no matter what."

"Okay," Blaine nodded as he set his backpack on the floor. "Okay," his hands shook while he started opening the envelope.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

One month ago…

_Kurt was sitting on his bed holding up his envelope from Parsons. He was nervous sitting there. He had promised to open it with Blaine. That's why he was waiting for with the envelope sitting on his bed staring up at him.._

_Kurt heard the front door open and his dad was talking to Blaine. Blaine walked into the room opening the door slowly, "Hi."_

_Kurt smiled shyly, "Hi."_

_"You got it?" Blaine asked sitting down beside him._

_"Yep," Kurt held up the envelope, "It's right here."_

_Blaine nodded slowly, "You can open it. I will be here no matter what happens."_

_Kurt brought the envelope up and started to open it, "What if it says that I didn't get in, and then everything I've worked towards doesn't matter anymore."_

_Blaine reached over and touched Kurt's hand, "Open it Kurt."_

_"You're right, I should just open it," Kurt nodded, "I can't. You do it."_

_Blaine shook his head, "No, you have to do it. This is all about you Kurt."_

_"Okay," Kurt picked up the envelope again, "You're right." He slowly started ripping open the envelope. He took out the paper, "You know when they have small envelopes like this it means I didn't get in."_

_"Kurt, look please," Blaine said as he put a hand on Kurt's thigh._

_Kurt finally opened the paper slowly and read the words. His eyes were scanning the page._

_"What does it say Kurt?" Blaine asked him._

_Kurt looked up at Blaine, "It says…I'm…I'm in."_

_Blaine laughed and dove to wrap his arms around Kurt's neck. "You did it!"_

_Kurt wrapped his own arms around Blaine, "Thank you."_

_"Why are you thanking me?" Blaine asked._

_Kurt grinned, "I doubt I could have done any of this without you," he said leaning into give Blaine a kiss._

_"Come on, I know your Dad will want to know," Blaine stood up and held out his hand._

_"Yeah," Kurt stood up off the bed and they ran out into the kitchen to tell Burt and Carole._

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine slowly took out the packet of papers, and he opened the papers up. His eyes were scanning the page, reading what was on the page.

"What wrong?" Kurt asked.

"It just says…" Blaine said looking at the paper.

Kurt moved to look at the paper and his eyes widened, "Blaine! Oh my god!" He wrapped his arms around Blaine, "You did it Blaine! They must have loved your audition tape. You did it!"

Blaine couldn't believe it. He was actually accepted into a university. And not only was he accepted into the university he had received a scholarship to pay part of his tuition. It wasn't all of it, but he could always get financial aid and loans to pay the rest.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, "You have no idea how proud I am of you right now." Blaine looked down and Kurt saw a tear fall down his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine shook his head, "It's just, no one has said that to me in years. I guess sometimes it's just nice to hear."

Kurt felt himself tear up, "Come here you," he said wrapping his arms around Blaine once again, "I love you. And I am so proud of you."

Blaine mumbled something into Kurt's chest, but Kurt didn't understand him.

"What was that?" Kurt asked pulling away.

"I said I love you too," Blaine smiled, "Forever."

"Forever," Kurt smiled himself and pressed their foreheads together.

"We're going to be late for Glee," Blaine said trying to pull away.

"Just one more second," Kurt said still wanting to hold on to Blaine.

They finally made there way to Glee and Kurt told Mr. Schuester that they had something exciting to tell everyone. "Blaine has some exciting news," Kurt moved Blaine to the center of the room. "Go ahead."

Blaine smiled, "Well, I got accepted to NYU," he said with a shrug.

Everyone cheered and stood up to run over to give him a group hug. They were all excited and shouting words of encouragement.

"Congratulations!"

"Great job man!"

"Awesome!"

Blaine couldn't believe the past year, moving out of his uncle's house and then meeting Kurt. Everything that happened just made him feel so whole. And with his extra job he is making more money for him and Cassidy.

Blaine smiled as he picked up Cassidy, "Hey Cassidy!"

"Blainey!" Cassidy ran into Blaine's arms, "Guess what we did at school today."

"Hmm," Blaine brought a hand up to the side of his head, "Did you learn how to draw that bird you've always wanted to draw?"

"No," Cassidy giggled and shook her head, "Today we had a spelling test and I got a one hundred percent!"

"Wow! That's great baby girl," Blaine squeezed her, "You are so amazing! I actually have some news I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay," Cassidy wiggled out of his arms and grabbed her backpack, "I'm ready to go."

Blaine turned towards Katherine, "Thanks so much for the help."

"No problem dear," Katherine smiled, "And I have a few meals for you as well."

"Thanks," Blaine took the containers, "This is great Katherine you have no idea how wonderful you really are."

"One can only imagine," Katherine laughed. "Now off you go. You two need your sleep."

"Course," Blaine nodded, "Have a good night." He opened the door and walked out. The first thing he noticed was the group of boys hanging out on the stairs. They need to walk by them, but he knew they wouldn't move.

Cassidy grabbed Blaine's hand, "Do you think we can have a snack before bed?"

"I think that would be alright," Blaine nodded, "Tomorrow will be later though because I have another shift."

"What are you doing fag?"

Blaine tried to ignore them, but they wouldn't move, "Could you move over, please."

The group of boys laughed at Blaine, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" one of them said.

Blaine can smell the alcohol on there breath, he just wanted to get to Cassidy inside. "Could you not use that language around my sister?"

The boy that lived in the apartment by them, stood up, "And what if we do, not like a faggot like you can stop us."

Blaine's hand curled into a fist, "I think you should back off," he said as Cassidy hid behind his leg.

"Blainey," Cassidy pulled on his shirt.

"Hey Steve," one of the boys said to the one who lived in the apartment next to them.

"Yeah?" Steve asked looking at him.

"Maybe we should mess this one up a bit."

Steve smiled, "I quite like that idea Q."

Blaine stood taller, "Would you please move out of the way,"

"He is acting like he got some balls or something," Steve said, "Why don't you drop off that little shit and we can get on with this."

"Hey!" Blaine shouted, "Don't you ever talk about my sister like that!"

Steve took a step towards Blaine, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Blainey," Cassidy said pulling on shirt trying to pull him back.

"Yeah, Blainey," Steve laughed, "Why don't you drop her off and then we can talk."

Blaine swallowed, but the lump in his throat wasn't helping, "Step aside Steve."

"Now he thinks he's a funny guy using my name," Steve then looked back at his friends, "What do you think? I think the only diagnoses for this cock in ass disease would be a beat down."

"Would you please just step out of the way," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Not going to happen homo," one of the other boys said standing up in back of Steve.

Cassidy started crying in back of Blaine, "Can we please just go home," Blaine pleaded.

"Look at that, goes to bad mouthing to begging," Steve howled in laughter, "Can only imagine what you sound like in the bedroom."

Blaine lost it then, he reached out and pushed Steve, "I said shut up!"

"You want to try that again fag," Steve reached over and grabbed Blaine by the collar.

Blaine tried to get out of his grip, "Let me go ass!"

"Blainey!" Cassidy shouted running towards him.

One of the other guys grabbed onto to her arm, "No way munchkin."

Blaine tried to make him let go, "Don't you dare touch my sister!"

"Or what?" Steve laughed, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Let her go!" Blaine tried to push Steve away, but he was holding a tight grip on his shirt.

"Hey! Quit the shouting!" Steve mocked him, "Now I have two words to say to you. Fuck off!" He then raised his arm and hit Blaine in the face.

Blaine tried to hit back, but he couldn't because the other guy ran up and held him back, "Let my sister go!"

"I want to know why you're so worried about her," Steve grinned evilly, "When you're the one that is getting the beat down," he pulled is arm back and punched him in the stomach.

Blaine tried to fall down from the pain, but Steve held him up. He tried looking over at Cassidy, hoping she wasn't watching this. Steve pulled back and hit him in the face again.

Then there was someone yelling, "Hey! Leave them alone!"

Steve threw Blaine onto the ground and looked in the direction of the yelling, "What the hell Katherine?"

Katherine held her ground while holding a baseball bat in one hand, "I said leave them alone before I call the police!"

Steve held his hands up as if he surrendered, "Fine, let's get out of here," he turned towards his friends and they walked away.

Cassidy ran over to Blaine, "Blainey are you okay?"

Blaine felt like he had one of the worst headaches in the world right now and all he wanted to do was curl up in a tight ball and cry.

"Come on sweetie," Katherine said taking Cassidy's hand, "Blaine, can you stand up?"

Suddenly there was someone running towards him, "Blaine!" Kurt's voice was in his head now, "What happened?"

Blaine didn't say anything as Kurt lifted him up and he started crying into his shoulder.

Kurt looked over at Katherine, "Could you watch Cassidy for the night?"

"Course I can sweetheart," Katherine said, "Come on Cassidy, let's make you a bed on my couch."

"No!" Cassidy cried, "I want to see Blaine!"

"I know you do," Katherine tried to say to her, "But tonight he—"

"I want to see Blaine!" she called out again.

Kurt let Blaine go for a moment and he kneeled down in front of Cassidy, "Cassidy, I need you to stay at Katherine's for the night. Just for tonight and then tomorrow we are going to spend the entire day together. I promise to watch over Blaine tonight."

"Okay," Cassidy finally nodded, "Let's go Katherine." She picked her backpack up and they walked back to apartment.

Kurt went back to Blaine, who was just standing there with an empty look in his eyes. "Where are your keys?" Blaine just silently pointed to bag now on the ground along with the meals Katherine had given him.

Kurt picked up the bag and the containers which were a bit shaken, but were alright. He held out his hand which Blaine took and they walked up the stairs together. Finding the keys in Blaine's bag, he opened the apartment door and let them in.

"I'll set up the bed, why don't you go shower," Kurt instructed him, "I'll heat up some food for you and don't you dare argue."

Blaine didn't argue he went straight to the shower as Kurt told him. He was in a daze the entire time. He noticed there was a pair of pajamas now sitting on the bathroom counter when he got out. He put them on and walked out into the living room. He winced when he felt the frozen bag of vegetables touch his face.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered leading him to the now made bed. Blaine sat up near the head of the bed. Kurt followed him, pulling the comforter around them. "Hope you don't mind I borrowed a pair of your pajama bottoms." He held out a plate, "Here eat and don't tell me you aren't hungry."

Blaine took the fork and started to push around the pasta on the plate. He sighed heavily as he took a bite and then winced at the pain from getting hit in the jaw.

"Oh," Kurt let his head fall, "I'm trying to be here for you Blaine, but if you don't talk to me I can't help you."

Blaine didn't say anything. He leapt up from the bed running into the bathroom. He went to the toilet and lost everything he ate that day.

Kurt walked up behind rubbing his back, "Here," he handed him a towel to wipe his face off with. "I guess food is out of the question now."

Kurt helped Blaine stand up and then he walked him back to the living room, once again placing him in the bed. He pulled the covers up to cover Blaine, "I'm going to put this in the kitchen," he gestured towards the plate. He took the plate and set it in the sink, he sighed looking over at the couch worried about his boyfriend.

Realizing he had Blaine's Calculus book and wanted to return it to him, and that's why he was coming to Blaine's apartment so late at night. While Finn did tease him about just coming for a late night booty call, which made Kurt yell at him and almost grounding him, he is here now for Blaine.

Kurt walked back to the couch and crawled under the covers with his boyfriend. Blaine curled into Kurt wrapping his arms around his waist and he started crying. He pulled Blaine closer to him. Blaine cried until he couldn't cry anymore and started hiccupping in his sleep.

Kurt stroked Blaine's hair never wanting to let him go. "I love you," Kurt whispered as he lowered them down and closed his own eyes waiting for sleep to come.

The morning seemed to come too soon to Kurt. He felt someone sleeping on top of him. His dad informed him he would call the schools to let them know they weren't coming in today. He knew Blaine wouldn't be up to it, and he promised Cassidy they would talk to her, but first he had to talk to Blaine.

In the night Blaine had woken up thrashing, which Kurt had to calm him down from. He once again he cried himself to sleep. Kurt knew it had something to do with Blaine's past, but wanted to get the answers in the morning when Blaine was thinking more clearly.

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's chest and he mumbled something that Kurt couldn't hear, "What did you say?" he asked running a hand through Blaine's hair.

Blaine turned his head, "I'm sorry," his voice was scratchy from all of the crying and just waking up.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kurt brushed the hair from his forehead, "I would like an explanation though. I don't really know what happened last night. Only that those jackasses hit you and you…I'm not sure, but you obviously didn't punch back."

"There wouldn't be a point," Blaine said almost whispering.

"A point at what?"

"Fighting back," Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt because he was there and solid right now, "I've tried all my life to fight back and nothing ever comes from it."

"Does this have more to do than with those idiots last night?" Kurt asked him.

"My uncle used to say things like that to me," Blaine rubbed some circles into Kurt's sides with his thumbs. "I guess it just brought back some memories. And then when they were talking about Cassidy, I just wanted to rip them apart."

Kurt was silent, he knew Blaine needed to get this out. He understood that listening was the best thing he could do right now.

"I just wanted to get her somewhere safe, but they wouldn't move out of the way," Blaine sighed, "It's like they knew we were coming. I wish they would have left her alone. I hope she didn't have nightmares last night." Blaine then lifted himself up, "Wait, where is she?" he asked suddenly worried about his sister's well being not remembering what happened last night.

"I made her spend the night at Katherine's," Kurt pulled Blaine back down, "Now why don't you start from the beginning and explain what happened."

Blaine nodded slowly and told Kurt the story of how he left Katherine's apartment and up until he was hit the second time in the face. He told Kurt that he really didn't remember him helping last night either.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, "You realize that I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine repeated back to him.

"No Blaine, sit up," Kurt said pushing Blaine up. Blaine slowly sat up and Kurt followed, "Now I need you to listen to me. Will you listen to me?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed looking down.

Kurt put a finger underneath Blaine's chin to lift it, "Hey, I want to see your eyes. Now I need you to know that I love you. I understand that our predicament isn't what you would call normal, but it's us and I love it. It makes me happy every day to know that if I ever need you will always be there. And that goes for you as well, if you ever need anything like last night I will be here for you, I just happened to be here."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes not understanding what he was doing, "Kurt, I know—"

"I wasn't done," Kurt said holding a finger up to Blaine's lips, "Now I wanted to go through everything I love about you. I love that even before we started dating, we were friends, best friends and still are. I love how you light up when talking about Cassidy. I love how you decided to come to New York with me. I love your eyes and how they sparkle when you smile," he reached up to stroke Blaine's cheek.

"I love how beautifully tragic you look when you cry because I just look awful," Kurt laughed and finally Blaine gave a small smile, "I love when we hold hands they fit perfectly together. I love how you want to take me out on dates even though you don't need to impress me. I love the little things you do, especially that thing you do when you are irritated and run a hand over your hair."

Blaine let his head fall with a laugh.

"And guess what," Kurt looked at Blaine.

Blaine looked up again to look Kurt in the eyes, "What?"

"We haven't been dating long and I may seem crazy to some people, but I love the idea of spending the future with you. I love the idea because I know you are going to have the most beautiful laugh lines as you grow older," Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine on the face, "Here," he leaned in again, "and here. And how one day you will see your sister grow up and graduate knowing you helped put her up there walking across the stage."

Blaine felt a tear fall down his cheek. He honestly couldn't say what he felt right now.

"I love how you are going to college because I think that is first thing you have decided to do for yourself in so long and you deserve it. You deserve everything and more Blaine. I just want to be there for you cheering you on, taking everything in."

Blaine finally reached up and wiped his tears away, "You have stop making me happy cry."

Kurt smiled, "I suppose a happy cry is good though. A happy cry is something I need to see rather then a sad cry."

"I suppose," Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, "I know what you mean about how we're young and haven't been together long. I just don't see anybody else there besides you though. I remember when you first bumped into me and I felt like you turned me into a puddle of goo. And here you are and I sometimes want to pinch myself for even believing I had a small chance with you. I love you so much."

Kurt pulled Blaine close to him, "I love you too. And you have to never ever scare me like that again."

Blaine laughed into Kurt's chest, "Yeah, I know." He looked up at Kurt, "How does my face look?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "I'm not going to lie you have a pretty nice shiner there."

"Guess I can tell people I got into a fight," Blaine shrugged, "Maybe they will back off and not ask any questions that way."

Kurt smiled, "We should go pick up your sister, she is probably freaking out since it's after eleven already."

"What," Blaine sat up quickly, "It's almost noon?"

Kurt laughed, "You were positively exhausted last night. And not just with all of that," he gestured towards Blaine's face.

"I suppose," Blaine sighed, "You're right, maybe I shouldn't have picked up that other job."

"It is a bit much Blaine," Kurt said holding his hand.

"I just need to make the money if we are going to live anywhere near you in New York," Blaine said sadly.

"Oh."

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked him worriedly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Nothing, you're fine. It's just you said living near me."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, and?"

"Well," Kurt was now playing with the hem of shirt he borrowed from Blaine, "I just thought since you were coming to New York, that we were going to go together."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together, "I thought that's what…what do you mean?"

"Blaine," Kurt smiled, "I want you, Cassidy, and me to move into together."

"Really?" Blaine asked surprised, "I thought since I had Cassidy you wouldn't…I mean, she's a little girl."

"I know that Blaine," Kurt laughed, "I want to live with you. I already told you I see myself growing up and getting old with you."

Blaine smiled, "I would love to move in with you."

"You are amazing," Kurt reached out and wrapped his arms around Blaine, "Let's go get your sister and tell her about moving to New York."

"Sounds like a good idea," Blaine smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Cassidy ran up to Blaine and hugged his legs. She had been hanging on to Blaine ever since the accident a few weeks ago. He has told her countless times that they wouldn't dare try it again, after Katherine had called the cops and they talked to the boys and their parents.

Blaine thought it was best if he stay out of it as much as he could consider he was still young and looking after his sister. They had avoided that quickly by Katherine volunteering to contact the police, while saying that Blaine was her nephew. The police ended up not asking many questions.

None the less, Cassidy was having nightmares about it and Blaine didn't know how to fix it. They had Nationals in less then a month and he was exhausted every day from Glee, work, school, and staying up late with Cassidy.

Kurt noticed, he noticed immediately. But Blaine didn't know how to tell him what was going on. It was strange to have someone caring so much for them.

Blaine kneeled down, "Hey baby girl, I have a break in ten minutes, you can stay sitting over there until I finish?"

"Okay," Cassidy said quietly and ran back over to her seat behind the counter. She refused to sit out in the seating area now worried that someone will come crashing in.

Blaine looked up and saw his boyfriend walk through the door, he let out a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now."

Kurt smiled, "One can only imagine. How is she doing?"

Blaine took a glance over his shoulder, "She could be doing better, but you know."

"How much sleep did the both of you get last night?"

Blaine shrugged, "Her about five I guess, me probably less than three."

"That isn't healthy Blaine," Kurt sighed, "You need to get more sleep."

"I know," Blaine reached up and scratched the back of his head, "I suppose it helps working at a coffee shop though."

"Blaine."

"I know. I know."

"Kurtie!" Cassidy said running over to Kurt, "I wondered where you were."

"I'm right here is all," Kurt smiled as he leaned down to tap Cassidy on the nose, "Was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Yes," Cassidy nodded her small head.

"Well then," Kurt sat down in one of the chairs and picked up Cassidy to set her down in his lap, "What is it?"

"Are you keeping your promise?"

"What promise?" Kurt asked interested now.

Cassidy shifted to look over her shoulder at Blaine who was now cleaning the counter, but was listening intently. "You said you would watch over Blaine that night. I wondered something."

"Sure," Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

"Will you always watch over him?" Cassidy asked looking up into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She had just turned seven about a month ago and here she was wanted to protect her older brother. "Of course I will," he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Now are you ready to hang with my family tonight?"

Cassidy shook her head, "No, I want Blaine to come."

Kurt sighed, "Sweetie, Blaine needs to work. You will see him in a few hours I promise."

"No," Cassidy whined, "I want to stay with Blaine."

Blaine heard his sister's outburst, he wanted to help Kurt, but knew better and needed her to get used to doing things on her own.

"Please," Cassidy pleaded.

"I will make my homemade macaroni and cheese," Kurt offered.

Cassidy shook her head, "Blaine!" she cried out.

Blaine cringed as he stood in his spot. He and Kurt talked about how hard it was to leave Cassidy lately. Kurt wasn't opposed to it, but Cassidy was giving him a hard time today.

"Blaine!"

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he turned to Merrill, "I'm going on my break," he slipped into the back.

Kurt grabbed Cassidy's bag, "Come on Cassidy I will make you a hot cocoa when we get home."

But Cassidy didn't want too, she was pulling on Kurt's arm, "Blaine!" she called out.

Kurt finally tugged her out into the parking lot and strapped her down in the car seat that he took out of Blaine's car before he had went into the Lima Bean. Cassidy wasn't fighting but she kept whimpering Blaine's name over and over.

Blaine watched from the window and Kurt drove off. His shoulders slumped as he walked to the counter.

"She still acting like that after the attack?" Merrill asked him.

Blaine nodded as he started to stuff some napkins into the container that was empty, "She does it every time before school and she is apparently having troubles at school, refusing to do assignments."

"I think you need a vacation," Merrill said to him.

Blaine snorted a laugh, "Let me just got on that. I'm saving money to live in a New York and it's just a lot of stress. And the attack, I know they can't hurt me, but it's still hard. And Kurt is amazing and I don't…I can't…" he broke down. He hadn't let anyone seen him break down except Kurt.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Blaine knew it wasn't Merrill, so it had to be Ashley. "Shhh," Ashley said soothingly, "It's alright."

It was a few minutes later that Blaine finally opened his eyes and looked around to see they were in the back room. "I'm such an idiot."

"You are not," Ashley said handing him some napkins, "You went through a traumatic experience Blaine. And you have the rest of the night off."

"What?" Blaine said, "I can't. I need the money."

"And I need you healthy," Ashley said handing him his stuff. "I am going to work your shift and give you the money. I don't care what you say. Now go see your little sister and your boyfriend."

Blaine sighed as Ashley pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Fine."

"Wow," Ashley said with wide eyes, "I didn't think you would give up that easy." Blaine glared at her. "Off you go," she pushed him out the door, "And make sure you make out with Kurt extra long tonight."

"Ashley!" Blaine squeaked out.

Ashley pushed him out the front doors, "Bye love monkey!"

Blaine pulled his keys out of his pocket and pushed the button to unlock his doors. He opened the back door to throw his backpack inside the car. Shutting the door he finally looked up and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Hello Blaine."

"How…how did…find us?" Blaine stuttered out.

"I'm not stupid like you," the man grunted, "So this is where you work? Got to say it's a step up from the movie theater."

Blaine snarled, "What do you want Jack?"

"Just Jack now, No Uncle Jack," the man stayed leaning on the car, "You're parents always said you were a bit of a spoiled child."

"I asked what you wanted," Blaine repeated.

"For you and your bratty sister to never come near me again," Jack said to him, "I don't want you two coming and looking for money I don't have."

"We don't want your money," Blaine said, "I can make my own and am."

"Right, from that boyfriend you have," Jack grinned over at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened, how did he know about Kurt? "So you came here to tell us to never contact you again. Then deal. I have somewhere I need to be."

"You realize I can charge you with kidnapping," Jack said still staying where he was. "You could go to jail and I get your sister."

Blaine shook his head, "I don't care. Just leave Cassidy and Kurt out of this. Do whatever the hell you want to me, but leave them alone."

"Or how about your friend Ashley in there," Jack pointed to inside the Lima Bean.

"Leave now," Blaine said. He didn't even recognize his own voice.

Jack laughed, "Fine. Just stay out of my life and I won't screw up yours."

"Whatever," Blaine grabbed the door handle and threw open the door climbing inside as fast as he could. He watched his uncle take off and drive off. He finally let it sink in and his hands began to shake uncontrollably. "Kurt," he found himself whimpering.

Blaine shoved his keys into the ignition and found himself driving a bit faster than the speed limit on this way to Kurt's house. As soon as he made it, he threw open his door and slammed it closed behind him. He knocked on the door and tried to wait for someone to open it, but no one was answering.

Blaine knocked harder until he finally heard some shifting behind the door. It opened and Kurt was standing there, "Sorry I was held up…Blaine?"

Blaine threw himself into Kurt's arms, "I just needed to see you," he said quietly.

Kurt pulled his arms around Blaine, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Blaine said, "Can we go talk in your room?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded, and he took Blaine's hand. They walked into the house and Cassidy with Finn was watching the TV on the floor with Burt sitting in his chair.

Burt looked at his watch, "Didn't think you would be home already."

Cassidy looked up, "BLAINE!" she cried and ran over to him.

Blaine picked her up and kissed her on the head, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cassidy sighed as she rested her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Now I have to talk about something to Kurt for a bit," Blaine said setting her down, "We will just be in his room."

"Okay," Cassidy nodded her head as Blaine set her down.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, "Come on," he pulled him quietly down the hall and into his room. He gently closed the door behind him and walked over to his bed pulling Blaine along with him.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, "May I ask what happened."

"He was there."

"Who was there."

"My uncle."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah," Blaine sighed as he nuzzled into Kurt's shirt.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him.

"I guess," Blaine shrugged, "I mean I think he was just trying to scare me. He told me about he knew about you and Ashley. And he said never to come looking for money from him."

"How did he know about us?"

"I don't know," Blaine said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt, "But he said as long as we don't go near him, he will leave us alone."

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head, "You know it's alright to be afraid Blaine."

"I'm not afraid, I'm angry" Blaine lifted his head, "I just wish he would leave us alone. When I saw him standing there everything came back to me. Every look he ever gave. Every word he ever said. And it hurts."

Kurt honestly didn't know what to do right now. He didn't know what to say or how he should feel. So all he did was wrap his own arms around his boyfriend, "I love you. I love you with everything I have to offer and I know it's not much, but I do. And I love your sister. I love how we are going to move to New York together. I love that you are doing things for yourself that you never even imagined. I love you."

Blaine sniffled, "I love you too."

"Good," Kurt laughed, "I hope you would."

"You are too much Kurt Hummel," Blaine sighed.

Kurt knew it didn't fix the problem, but he had to think of something to make Blaine feel better.

There was a small knock on the door. "Come in," Kurt said.

Cassidy's small head poked around the corner, "Can I come and sit with you two?"

Blaine shifted a little on the bed and waved his hand to call his sister over. Cassidy grinned and fit in between the two of them. Blaine kissed the top of her head. Kurt started to rub her back. The three of them soon fell asleep surrounded by one another.

Carole came home, "Hello boys," she smiled seeing Burt in his chair and Finn on the floor playing a video game, "I thought Kurt was bringing Cassidy over tonight. Why is Blaine here?"

"He did and we're not sure," Finn nodded, "Kurt and Blaine went to talk in his room and Cassidy went in after them."

Burt smiled over at her, "I checked on them a few minutes ago, they seem fine to me."

Carole looked at the both of them, "Alright, I'll just see when I walk by to tell them dinner is here." Setting the bags from the Chinese take out on the table in the kitchen, she quickly washed her hands. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

There was no answer, so Carole opened the door slowly and found the three of them sleeping. Kurt was slumped near the top of the bed, with Blaine's arms wrapped around him and Cassidy was laying on both of them.

Carole quietly took her phone out of her pocket. She held it up and took a picture of them. The flash didn't wake them up as she took another, and then put it away. She left the trio to nap without anymore interruptions.

Kurt felt someone squirming on top of him, he cracked open an eye and saw Cassidy waking up slowly. He looked over at Blaine who still looked exhausted.

Cassidy looked up at Kurt and she smiled, "Thank you," she whispered tiredly from just waking up.

"For what?" Kurt asked her.

"Keeping my brother safe," Cassidy said as she snuggled closer to them.

Kurt smiled, "It's my honor. How about some dinner?"

Cassidy nodded and then Kurt wondered if Blaine would want him to wake him up. Cassidy started to simply touch Blaine's face, tracing the lines on his face with her fingers. Blaine let out a small sigh and opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"Hi you," Blaine said and looked up at Kurt, "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"I don't mind," Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead, "But I am hungry now."

"Sure," Blaine nodded, "Me too," he sighed and went back to snuggling into Kurt's side still holding on tight to his sister and boyfriend.

Cassidy giggled, "Blainey, I want to eat."

"No you don't," Blaine laughed, "You want to stay here."

"Nope," Kurt said as he started tickling Blaine's side.

"Stop," Blaine laughed.

Cassidy soon joined in and then Kurt and Cassidy were on top of Blaine tickling him. Blaine finally got the advantage and started to tickle Cassidy, "No Blainey," she whined and laughed.

"Alright Andersons," Kurt stood up, "I think it's time to find some grub."

"Like bugs?" Cassidy asked scrunching her face.

"They are slimy, yet satisfying," Blaine smiled at his sister.

Cassidy looked at them, "Are you going to start singing Hakuna Matata now?"

Kurt and Blaine both looked at one another, "It's our problem free, philosophy! Hakuna matata!" they sang in unison.

Cassidy laughed, "I want to keep the both of you."

"Good," Kurt smiled as he picked her up, "Although I don't know how much longer I can pick you up for. Come on you," he said reaching for Blaine's hand.

They walked out into the living room and the rest of the family was sitting in the living room. "Ready for dinner?" Carole asked them.

Cassidy nodded her head, "Yes please."

"There are leftovers in the fridge," Carole said starting to stand up.

"We got it," Kurt said, "No need to get up."

They walked into the kitchen and Kurt set Cassidy down, while Blaine took the containers out of the fridge, "What do you want to eat there Sissy?"  
"Lots of rice," Cassidy smiled.

"Well you got it," Blaine said as he started piling some rice on a plate that Kurt had gotten down for them to use.

Once all of them had warmed up their leftovers, they went and sat on the living room floor eating their dinner. Cassidy giggled as they watched America's Funniest Home Videos on the television.

"How about you and Cassidy spend the night here tonight," Carole offered.

Blaine looked over at her, "No I can't do that."

"I should insist," Burt said, "You look dog tired and I know something happened today."

Kurt stayed silent because he knew his dad. And of course his dad knew something happened to today.

Blaine looked down and then felt Kurt's hand in his, "Yeah," he nodded slowly and then looked over at Cassidy, "But can it wait."

"Course," Burt nodded, "Finn how about you get the guest room ready for Cassidy and Blaine."

"Sure," Finn stood up and walked down the hallway.

Cassidy eventually laid her head in Blaine's lap and he started stroking her hair as she watched the show on TV. Blaine figured she must have fallen asleep because her breaths evened out and she wasn't giggling anymore.

Carole and Burt didn't pressure him for answers. They let him say what he needed on his own terms. Kurt stood up and kissed Blaine on the cheek. He picked up their now empty plates and walked into the kitchen.

"I know you want to know what happened today," Blaine said quietly, "But I think for once I accepted what happened and handled it on my own."

"Why do you say that?" Carole asked him.

"Because I have Kurt," Blaine said simply still staring down at his sister, "I know it sounds weird since we are young, but I love Kurt with everything I have and I doubt I could have gotten through anything without him this year. He's everything I could have wanted."

Burt smiled, "You know you are welcome here anytime Blaine."

"Thank you," Blaine looked up and smiled at him.

"Let's head to bed," Carole said, as they both walked down the hallway.

Kurt walked back into the living room, "How about we get you two to bed too."

"Alright," Blaine said, "Can you help me with her?"  
"Course," Kurt said as he picked up the small girl and laid her carefully in his arms.

They walked into the guest room and Blaine unmade the bed to lay her down in. It was odd for her to fall asleep so easily, so he hoped she stayed asleep.

"Come with me," Kurt whispered as quietly as he could grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him across the hall to his room. "I can lend you some pajamas to wear."

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly, "Um, did you hear what I said earlier."

"About what?" Kurt asked as he shuffled through his drawers.

Blaine blushed, "Never mind."

"Well if it was important," Kurt turned around, "Here you go. Was it something important?"

"No," Blaine shook his head.

Kurt smiled, "Alright," he started unbuttoning his pants and slipped them off, "Sorry I really had to get them off," he grabbed another pair of pajama pants and slid them on. "More comfy."

Blaine just stood there in shock over what he just saw.

"Are you sure you're alright."

"You just…changed your pants."

"Okay," Kurt laughed, "How about you do the same," he sat on the edge of the bed, "We are going to live together in a few months and I don't doubt we won't be seeing each other naked at one point."

Blaine stared at him, "You're right." He started to unbutton his pants and pulled them off to step out of them. He glanced over at Kurt who was watching him, "Well now I feel like I'm putting a show."

Kurt smiled, "Maybe you are," he stood up and quickly changed out of his shirt. He turned around to see Blaine had finished getting his own pajamas on. "I know you're supposed to sleep in the guest room, but I don't think my dad would kill you if we were to accidently fell asleep in the same bed."

Blaine gave Kurt a glance, "Kurt."

"I mean it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before," Kurt pointed out, "And my dad didn't seem to care then."

"You refused to let me sleep on the floor," Blaine said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yep," Kurt nodded as he crawled under his sheets, "Come on," he patted the bed next to him, "It's not like we are going to do anything."

Blaine sighed, "Fine, but you are going down with me if all of this sinks in the morning."

Kurt giggled, "Oh just come here my little space heater."

Blaine slipped under the covers and Kurt pulled him so Blaine's back was against his chest, "I'm not a teddy bear."

"Yes you are," Kurt sighed, "I love you and you are my everything."

Blaine felt Kurt's grip around his waist tightened and he felt his insides squirm as he realized Kurt had heard what he said to his parents. But something felt right inside. He was glad Kurt knew and happy Kurt felt the same way.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Mr. Schuester," Kurt said raising his hand as soon as their teacher walked into the room.

"What's up Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked as he grabbed a stool to sit on.

Kurt smiled, "While I know we are hard at work on our Nationals songs, I wondered if it would be alright if I sang a song to someone right now."

Blaine was sitting next to Kurt and stared at him.

Mr. Schuester nodded his head, "Sure, come on up."

"Thanks," Kurt stood up quickly and made his way over to the front of the room. "I wanted to sing this song for awhile now and felt like this would be the perfect time." He pulled the stool that Mr. Schuester was just sitting in and walked over to grab Blaine's hand, "Come on," he pulled him up from his seat.

"What are you doing?" Blaine whispered at him. Blaine already wondered where Kurt was off to on some lunch times, he disappeared today again.

Kurt just smiled as he sat Blaine down, "I know many of you know that this guy here hasn't had the best weeks so far, and I just wanted to let him know that he is amazing."

Blaine shook his head and couldn't believe Kurt was doing this now.

Kurt looked over at the band and gave them a nod. He looked over at Blaine given him a wink.

_Stop me on the corner_  
I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it 

_Don't you blink you might miss it_  
See we got a right to just love it or leave it  
You find it and keep it  
Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say 

Blaine blushed as Kurt danced around him. He gave a shy smile as some of the girls began singing back up for Kurt.

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun 

Kurt pulled on Blaine's arm to make him stand up and twirled him.

_I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it_  
You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had  
Cause you're so damn beautiful  
Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it 

_Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and Marley and reggae  
And everybody needs to get a chance to say_

Blaine laughed as they danced together, Kurt smiled at him.

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun 

Kurt placed Blaine back on his seat, and started to dance around him again.

_Everything is like a white out, cause we shika-shika a shine down_  
Even when the, when the light's out but I can see you glow  
Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after  
Never felt this way before, ain't felt this way before 

Soon everyone in the Glee club stood up and started to dance around Blaine.

_I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?_

Puck pulled the chair out from under Blaine to make him stand as everyone started to dance in circles in around Blaine.

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah  
Oho, yeah, oho 

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart_  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah 

_Brighter than the sun._  
Brighter than the sun.  
Brighter than the sun.  
Oho, yeah, oho 

Kurt took Blaine into his arms as they began dancing around the room. The rest of the Glee club took over for the next verse.

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

_Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun_

Kurt finished off the last line and giggled.

Blaine stared at him, "I can't believe you."

"Only returning the favor," Kurt said to him as he gave him a small kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

"Well kids," Mr. Schuester said as he sat down on the stool in front of the New Directions, "We have something important to discuss."

Kurt and Blaine looked up from their conversation with Cassidy who was seated between them. Everyone else looked up from there own conversations they were having.

Mr. Schuester looked around, "Now we have been working on our group numbers, but we still need a ballad."

Rachel raised her hand, "I have a beautiful rendition of Someday My Prince Will Come in my repertoire."

"Well I think we should with a most soulful sound," Mercedes said, "I know I can sing Reflection if you need me too," she smiled.

Mr. Schuester held up his hands, "Now I know many of you have your own ideas. And we have a few others that are singing lead on our other two songs. But I think since this is going to be the last year for so many of you, we could have a vote on the song and then we would discuss the singer afterwards."

Rachel smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Mr. Schuester."

Cassidy kicked her legs and then raised her hand in the air. Blaine saw her hand out of the corner of his eye and wondered what his sister was doing.

"Yes Cassidy?" Mr. Schuester asked her.

Cassidy lowered her hand, "You should sing the song from Pete's Dragon."

"What's Pete's Dragon?" Puck asked.

"It's a movie," Cassidy said as she kicked her feet.

"Well I got that," Puck said.

Blaine looked back and gave him a look, "It's a movie about a little boy and his dragon. I think she is referring to Candle on the Water?"

"Yep," Cassidy nodded her head.

"Oh I love that song," Tina smiled, "I didn't know it was a from a Disney movie."

Mr. Schuester thought for a moment and then turned around to write the name of the song on the board. "Anything else?"

"So This Is Love," Sam shouted out. Everyone looked at him, "What it's my little sister's favorite Disney movie."

"Alright," Mr. Schuester nodded as he wrote down another song, "Does anyone have another song?"

The group worked through the next few days deciding songs and then continued to learn their notes and dances. There were a few times they weren't agreeing, but rather talking very loudly or just arguing as Cassidy said the grown up word was for it.

And that is how they found themselves riding on a "fancy" bus, another word Cassidy had chosen, on their way to Chicago for Nationals.

"Look at this one Blainey," Cassidy said showing Blaine yet another drawing she had drawn on the ride.

"That's a nice one," Blaine nodded his head.

Kurt leaned over the aisle, "I think you have a bit to much negative space there," he pointed to the sky.

Cassidy looked up at him and gave him the Anderson look, "I do not."

Kurt laughed, "Okay, fair enough," he turned back to the magazine he was reading.

Cassidy stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on her coloring. Blaine laid his head back on the head rest. He was thankful for Burt and Carole volunteering to help with Cassidy by being the parent volunteers on the trip. Ashley even said she would try and make it.

"Do you think Stormageddon is going to be okay all alone?" Cassidy asked for probably the fiftieth time that day.

"I'm positive," Blaine leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Katherine said she will extra special care of him. And I'm sure all the treats you gave him he will still love you."

"You feed your kitty treats?" Brittany asked from in back of them.

Cassidy looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Yes I do. But only when he is good."

"Lord Tubbington only gets treats when I know he hasn't been smoking," Brittany told her.

"Wow," Cassidy said with wide eyes, "Stormy likes it when we let him in the closet, I think he has a hideout in there."

Brittany nodded, "He probably does."

Blaine and Cassidy switched seats, so she could talk to Brittany better. Blaine watched the two talk and he looked over at Kurt, "Looks like someone found a friend."

Kurt laughed, "So she has. Really should have seen that one coming."

Blaine nodded, "Sorry we couldn't sit next to each other."

"I don't mind," Kurt smiled looking over at Blaine, "Besides it gives me a chance to spread out. I was looking at apartments, and found these as our top ten selections."

Blaine looked over, "Woah."

"Oh," Kurt looked down, "No those are the dream ones. These are the ones in our price range," he handed Blaine another folder.

Blaine sighed, "Still woah."

Kurt nodded, "I know, but we need two bedrooms and those aren't as easy to come by. Course I was also looking into one room with an office, some of them are a bit cheaper."

"That could work too," Blaine agreed.

"Yes," Kurt nodded, "Plus then we can paint the rooms as we want."

"While these are great Kurt," Blaine sighed, "What about schools? I mean—" he was cut off by Kurt handing him a stack of papers.

"These are all of the schools in the areas we are looking for. Some of them are public and some aren't. I mean she could potentially get into a private school with a full ride since she is so smart."

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, "Thank you."

Kurt blushed, "You're welcome I guess."

Rachel was sitting in the one of the chairs behind Kurt and looked over his shoulder, "Oh that's close to where I am thinking of moving too." She had been sort of down lately because her and Finn were now discussing their options as a couple since Finn was staying at Ohio State, while she was going to New York.

Cassidy looked over, "Really? We will get to see you when we move to New York?"

"Course you will silly girl," Rachel smiled over at her.

Cassidy bounced in her seat, "Hey Sissy, sit down on your bottom," Blaine warned her.

"Fine," Cassidy said as she rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair.

"Don't be rolling your eyes at me," Blaine said to her.

Cassidy just squinted her eyes and stared at her brother, "How do you know I did that?"

"I have eyes on the back of my head," Blaine said simply. Kurt laughed from his seat.

"No you don't," Cassidy sat up and looked in Blaine's hair.

"I thought you had gremlins living in there?" Brittany asked leaning over the seat.

Cassidy's face scrunched in confusion, "Like Gizmo?"

Blaine and Kurt looked over at each other and then started laughing. Cassidy and Brittany both looked at them confused over what they were laughing at.

"See," Santana said from her seat beside Brittany, "When people are around each other as much as them they start to go crazy."

"They are not," Rachel said watching her two friends still laugh, "They are just so in sync with one another they just laugh at the same things."

"No," Kurt shook his head through his laughs.

Blaine wiped a tear from his face, "Actually it's because we were watching the Gremlins one night."

"And I said to Blaine that he probably shouldn't be watching the movie," Kurt laughed.

"Because then the gremlins in my hair would get some ideas," Blaine leaned over in his seat.

Cassidy looked at them, "Blainey that's not funny."

"I'm with the munchkin on this one," Santana said, "I thought it was going to turn into a sex joke."

Kurt and Blaine froze to look at one another, "It did," they said at the same time and started laughing again.

Rachel stared at them, "Maybe we should stop asking questions."

"No keep going," Santana said.

The couple finally slowed down their laughing, "Never going to happen Lopez," Kurt said giving her a look. He still wasn't on good terms with her for what she said to Blaine, but he was beginning to see she why she did it.

"A girl can try," Santana shrugged falling back into her seat.

Kurt just grinned over at Blaine, "I think that concludes our weekly nights of watching movies."

"Oh no," Blaine shook his head, "We have to otherwise I wouldn't have found out about your love for the Labyrinth."

Kurt snorted a laugh, "So true."

Mr. Schuester stood up from his seat and turned to look at everyone, "Alright, I need your attention since we are about twenty minutes away from Chicago now."

Everyone cheered on the bus.

"Right," Mr. Schuester said as he shuffled his papers in his hands, "First order of business is room assignments. We have four rooms to split among the lot of us. I came up with this arrangement with Mr. and Mrs. Hummel helping me out. In the first room we will have Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, and Mike. Then in the second room we have Santana, Brittany, Tina, Lauren, and Quinn. And in our third room we will Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, and Cassidy."

Cassidy bounced in her seat when she heard her name, "I get to be in the same room as you," she said pulling on Blaine's sleeve.

Mr. Schuester gave them a look, "And with that we hope you are responsible and don't break anything."

Puck laughed over the fact of what happened last year in New York.

"The mattress forts were not a good idea," Mr. Schuester said, "And now we are on to our final song list selections. Are we all settled and set with that?"

"Yes!" a resounding noise came from within the bus.

"Alright then," Mr. Schuester laughed, "And with that in mind, we will have exactly the rest of the day today to visit the city, but then tomorrow our entire day is devoted to Nationals, and hopefully the next day we can ride home on this bus as First Place winners!"

The bus erupted in cheers as they were all ready for a Nationals win.

The bus driver smiled, "And we made it to Chicago!"

The New Directions erupted in cheers again! They are all ready to start this next part of their lives.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Mercedes was lounging on the bed, while Rachel was pacing back and forth looking through her phone. Blaine and Cassidy were laying on the other bed, with Kurt sitting on the edge.

They were checked in at the Hilton Downtown where the competition was going to be held the next day. They were now allowed to go out in pairs, and explore, but they were to meet at Gino's East pizzeria at seven for dinner with everyone.

"Where were you guys going to go?" Mercedes asked flipping through the channels.

Kurt smiled, "We were going to walk the Magnificent Mile," he looked over at Blaine and Cassidy.

"I want to go to the American Girl store," Cassidy said bouncing on the bed a little.

"Finn and I were going to walk the Navy Pier," Rachel sighed, "And then hopefully I can drag him to some other places too."

Mercedes watched as she paced, "Sam and I were going to walk around sight seeing a bit."

"That's what my parents wanted to do," Kurt sighed as he leaned back on his hands, "I told them we could handle the rugrat."

Cassidy nodded, "Yep, Blaine shouldn't give us any problems."

Blaine's eyes widened at his sister's comment, "Oh really," he reached over and started tickling her, "I think he was referring to you."

"Blainey," Cassidy whined as she was tickled.

There was a knock on the door and Rachel ran over to open it revealing Sam, "Ready to go Mercedes?"

"Sure am," Mercedes got off the bed, "See you guys later at dinner."

"Bye," they all waved her off. Soon Finn came by to pick up Rachel and Burt and Carole stopped by to make sure they were alright.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked them as he put his shoes on.

Cassidy nodded as she adjusted her dress she had chosen, "All set."

"Yep," Kurt said as he tucked one of the hotel key cards in his wallet, "Just incase and Cassidy this is for you."

Cassidy took the badge Kurt handed her, "What's this?" she asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled and leaned down to tuck it in her pocket, "It has your name and then has my phone number, Kurt's phone number, Burt and Carole's phone number, Mr. Schuester's phone number and the hotel's address and phone number, just in case you somehow get separated from us."

"Oh I won't get lost," Cassidy shook her head.

"It just eases my mind," Blaine said patting her head, "Just be sure it's safe and keep it with you for tomorrow too."

"Okay," Cassidy nodded.

They trio left the hotel and started to walk the streets of Chicago, taking an alternate route so they could see a few of the sights on the way.

"It looks like a giant bean!" Cassidy exclaimed as they walked closer to the sculpture.

"It's nicknamed the Bean," Kurt laughed at her.

Cassidy pulled Blaine and Kurt's arms to get a closer look, "You can see yourself," she said and made a silly face.

"And watch this," Blaine said as he lay down on the ground.

Cassidy quickly followed and lay down beside her brother, "Come on Kurt."

"I am not getting my—fine," Kurt sighed as he saw the puppy dog look from Blaine. He lay down on the ground beside Cassidy. "I'm going to take our picture," he pulled out his camera, "Now make the silliest faces."

All three of them made silly faces and laughed. "We should take a serious one too," Blaine suggested. The three of them all stuck their hands under their chins as if they stroking beards and thinking.

"Now we really need a serious one," Kurt said as he held up the camera to take a picture, but then someone walked by wearing a shirt that said Gremlins rock! They all laughed as the timer went off taking their picture.

They sat up and Kurt looked through the pictures, "Oh we are printing some of these and putting them in our apartment." Cassidy grinned at those words and so was Blaine.

"Do you want your picture taken?"

Kurt turned around and saw a woman standing there. "Oh, sure," he said standing up, "That is nice of you. Just hit this button here," he handed her the camera.

Turning around Kurt found Cassidy and Blaine ready and posing. "Come on Kurtie," Cassidy waved him over.

Kurt walked over and stood next to Blaine wrapping an arm around his waist with Cassidy standing in front of them. The woman grinned, "Alright, say mashed potatoes."

"Mashed potatoes!" they all shouted.

"Here you are," the woman handed the camera to them, "We were watching you from our spot over there and I figured I would help out a bit. You three make quite the adorable family."

Cassidy nodded, "I think we do, even though we adopted Kurt."

Kurt laughed, "Well I guess that cat's out of the bag."

"Have a good day," the woman waved and walked away.

Blaine watched her walk away and then touched Kurt's side, "Look," he pointed in the direction the woman walked away. They saw the woman walk up to another woman kissing her on the cheek then taking her hand and walking away.

Kurt reached down and held Blaine's hand, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth. They were both in awe over how they may not be able to show their emotions as often in public, but they could here, even if it is for a brief moment.

"Can we keep walking now?" Cassidy asked them.

"Sure thing Sissy," Blaine said, "Now if you get tired just let us know."

"I won't," Cassidy shook her head, "I'm a big girl."

"Then let's head out," Kurt said, "Onward march!"

Cassidy giggled as she took Blaine's hand and pulled him, which caused Blaine to pull Kurt along.

The trio walked along the Magnificent Mile, with Kurt stopping at some shops he wanted to visit. Cassidy often asked where the American Girl Place is, but she was trying very hard to be patient.

"Are we almost there?" Cassidy asked.

"Not yet," Kurt shook his head, "Oh look a Disney Store."

Cassidy looked around, "Where?" she pulled on Blaine's arm.

"Cassidy don't pull so hard," Blaine said making her come closer to him, "Or else we will buy a leash."

Cassidy shook her head, "I'm sorry, I'll be good now."

"Alright, we can look around the Disney Store if you want," Blaine said, "But remember to not whine if you find something you want."

Cassidy gave a nod, "I understand."

"Good," Blaine smiled and they walked across the street and into the Disney Store.

"Wow," Cassidy looked around, "Look Blainey, it's Timon and Pumba!" she pointed to the statues. "And Captain Hook and Peter Pan!"

"I see them," Blaine laughed as he watched his sister getting excited over the statues on the ceiling.

"Kurtie look it's the Aristocats," Cassidy said walking over to the stuffed animals, "He looks like you," she picked up the one of the kittens from the movie.

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes, "Why thank you for reminding me of my abnormally relations to looking like a cat."

Blaine slipped his hand in Kurt's, "I still find it endearing."

"And that's all your going to find it," Kurt said giving him a look.

"Fine by me," Blaine said as he bumped their shoulders together. "Cassidy, what are you looking at?"

"This," Cassidy held up the small turtle from Finding Nemo, "Squirt is my favoriterist character. Can I get him, please?"

Blaine looked at her kneeling to his sister's level and picked up the small plush animal from her hands. He glanced at the price, it wasn't so expensive. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Cassidy nodded, "Yes."

Blaine sighed, "Alright, we can get you this, but remember we said only one souvenir."

"Thank you," Cassidy said wrapping her arms around Blaine's neck.

Kurt smiled at them, "You know if you want, I could—"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "Thanks, but I did tell her she could get one thing."

"Okay," Kurt nodded his head, "I understand."

Blaine and Cassidy walked over to the cash register to pay for the small plushie when Kurt noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a lithograph from Tangled of when they were in the boat watching the lanterns singing their song. He picked it up hesitantly. It was a bit on the pricey side, but he wanted something of theirs to hang up in the apartment even if it was cheesy.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw Cassidy was keeping Blaine occupied over at another table looking at the shirts. He took the opportunity to slip over to the cash register and buy the lithograph.

"Oh this our limited edition monthly lithograph," the cashier smiled.

Kurt smiled, "Guess I'm glad our school's show choir competition was this weekend then."

"Sure are," the cashier handed him the neatly wrapped item, "Those two are adorable."

Kurt turned around and saw she was talking about Blaine and Cassidy, "They are."

"They were saying how they were visiting from out of town, brother and sister," the cashier said.

"You don't say," Kurt grinned.

"Well have a nice day," the cashier smiled.

Kurt couldn't help but keep smiling, "You too." He walked over to the Anderson siblings, "Ready to go?"

"What did you buy?" Blaine asked.

"Oh nothing," Kurt said as he put the Disney bag in another bag he was holding, "Now who wants to go to the American Girl Place?"

"I do," Cassidy jumped up and down.

They started walking out the door and Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see the cashier shaking her head with a laugh and gave him a wave. He waved back and they left the store.

Cassidy took both of their hands again, "Is it far?"

"Nope," Blaine shook his head, "It should just be up the road. And I am still curious what you bought."

"Oh hush you," Kurt said, "I think I see it," he smiled down at Cassidy.

They walked in and Cassidy was speechless. She had just started to read a few of the books, and when Blaine said they could stop by the store to see the dolls she couldn't have been more excited.

"It's so pretty," Cassidy squealed.

"Do you need any help with anything today?" a woman said standing by the door.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "We just wanted to look around for a bit."

"That's fine," the woman smiled, "You can look on our first floor for our historical doll collections and the second floor is our My American Girl doll collections."

"Thank you," Kurt said, "Go on Cassidy, take a look."

Cassidy walked up to the first doll, "Look at it," she pointed to the doll behind the glass, "It's so pretty."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, look at the little kitchen set."

They went through every section looking at the dolls. Cassidy stopped in front of the Molly doll longest, because that's her favorite. When they were on the second floor Cassidy couldn't believe all the dolls they had.

"Did you want help finding a doll that looks just like you?" a woman who worked their asked.

"I can't get a doll," Cassidy said to the lady, "But Blaine says if I'm a good girl I might be able to get one for Christmas this year."

"I bet you have to be a special girl this year then," the woman smiled at her.

"Yep," Cassidy turned around and pointed to Blaine and Kurt who were looking at one of the outfits on display and talking about something, "That's Blainey and his boyfriend Kurt."

"Oh wow, well here," the woman turned around and handed her a catalogue, "Now you can go home and look to make sure you are making the right choice."

"Thank you," Cassidy took the catalogue and held it close to her as if it was a precious gift, "Thank you very much."

The woman was slightly surprised over Cassidy's love of a free magazine.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaine walked over, "Cassidy I told you to not leave my side."

"I didn't," Cassidy said to him, "You walked away."

The woman asked, "Don't worry, we were just talking, I hope you don't mind I gave her a free catalogue to keep."

"That's fine," Blaine smiled, "I suppose now you can tell me everything about them."

"I will," Cassidy held the catalogue close to her.

Kurt walked over, "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get going and meet everyone for pizza soon."

"Understandable, have a wonderful day," the woman smiled.

"You too," Cassidy waved at her as they walked away. "She was so nice and gave me this," she told Blaine.

"I know," Blaine grinned.

Kurt leaned down, "Now Cassidy, I know you wanted a big Molly doll, but I was wondering if you would want one of the mini dolls to have in—"

Cassidy's arms were wrapped around Kurt's neck, "KURTIE!"

Kurt laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Please," Cassidy let go and jumped, "Is it okay?" she turned to ask Blaine.

"Yes it's fine," Blaine nodded, "Let's go pick one out and then Kurt will get for you."

Cassidy took them back downstairs and she carefully selected one of the miniature sized versions of her favorite American Girl. They walked up to the counter and she gently placed it on the counter.

"Ooo, Molly. I quite like her," the woman said as she rung up the doll.

"She is my most favorite," Cassidy said to her watching as the lady wrapped the doll up placing it in the bag.

"And your total is $28.95," the woman said towards Kurt and Blaine. Kurt took out his card and swiped it.

"There you are," the woman said handing the bag to Cassidy, "Have a wonderful day you three."

"Thank you!" Cassidy said as she skipped to the exit.

"This is the kitten all over again," Blaine groaned.

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's cheek, "At least I'll be there to go through it with you this time."

Blaine snorted a laugh, "Thank goodness."

They made the short walk over to Gino's East and told them they were there with another party. Walking up the stairs the waitress dropped them off at the table with their friends.

"Hey, we saved you guys a seat," Finn said waving them over to the three empty chairs beside him, "And we already ordered the pizzas."

"Thanks," Kurt said as the slipped into the chair. Blaine sat down in the chair beside Kurt, and Cassidy followed who sat down next to Carole.

"Did you have a nice time today?" Carole asked Cassidy.

"I did," Cassidy said pulling her bags from the American Girl and Disney store, "Blaine and Kurt got me something." She showed everyone at the table who would listen.

Blaine reached over under the table and took Kurt's hand, "Thank you for everything today," he leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned and kissed him on the head, "And I have to thank you too. I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled.

Blaine was adjusting his vest in the mirror in the makeshift green room they had when Kurt came and stood behind him.

"Nervous?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Blaine said shaking his hands to get his nerves out.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, "You are amazing and you are going to be amazing."

"How do you know?" Blaine asked him.

"Now you are sounding like your sister," Kurt smiled at him. Blaine grinned and let his head fall forward. "You are going to be amazing because you are Blaine Anderson. And I have complete faith that you will knock them off their feet."

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed out loud and rested his forehead on Blaine's, "Simple, because I love you."

Blaine felt a tear fall down his face as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, "I love you too."

"Always," Kurt sighed while wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle.

On a television in the room, they could see and hear the Glee club who was performing before them.

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let us say for your entree  
We've an array; may we suggest:  
Try the bread! Try the soup!  
When the croutons loop de loop  
It's a treat for any dinner… 

The television was shut off and everyone turned around to see Mr. Schuester standing in the doorway. "Alright time to gather around everyone."

The New Directions all huddled together in a circle looking at one another. Some with tear filled faces, others with smiles knowing they will be enjoying every last moment together.

"I wasn't sure what I should say here," Mr. Schuester said looking around at all their faces, "But I think all I have say to say is that we've come a long way from last year. We've gotten some new faces," he smiled over at Blaine, "And we've all grown up to become a family. We're all moving on now, some of us far away, while others close to home. I think we all made one another proud this year and let's win this thing!"

All of the New Directions put their hands in the middle of the circle, "Let's rock this thing!" they all shouted lifting their hands up excitedly.

Kurt took Blaine's hand as they walked on to the stage, "Good luck," he kissed his cheek.

"You too," Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand, "I love you."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, "I love you too," and he went to stand on in his spot.

Blaine stood in his spot, while everyone was facing away from the audience in different directions. Then the announcer's voice started announcing their appearance.

"And now presenting the New Directions from Lima, Ohio!"

The curtain raised and the music began to play. Finn looked over at Blaine and gave him a nod and a wink. Blaine turned around to start singing.

_One minute I'm in Central Park_  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat 

Blaine started to make his rounds to each group, getting them to join in singing and dancing with him.

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_  
I'm streetwise  
I can improvise  
He could hear the audience began to clap along with him.  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetsmart  
I've got New York City heart 

_Why should I worry?_  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire 

Puck stepped up next to him and started to sing along with him.

_Why should I worry?_  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire 

Puck pushed Blaine away playfully to start singing the next verse.

_The rhythm of the city_  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown 

Finn and Sam ran up to the front of the stage to sing with the rest of them.

_Why should I worry?_  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire 

All of the girls stepped up to sing the next few lines.

_Ev'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits_

Artie wheeled to the middle to sing the next line or two.

_They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz_

All of the New Directions stood in the middle of the stage to finish off the song.

_Why should I worry?_  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire faire 

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo whoo_  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo whoo  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo whoo  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo whoo 

The ending notes of the song came to a close and everyone in the audience began clapping wildly for them. Blaine snuck a quick glance in Kurt's direction, who gave him a smile, which he returned.

The New Directions arranged themselves for their next song. The soft opening notes of the ballad began playing. Rachel turned around to start singing.

_I'll be your candle on the water_  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn 

Kurt appeared next to Rachel, and she reached over to take his hand. She squeezed his hand and he began singing.

_I'll be your candle on the water  
'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you_

Rachel joined in singing with Kurt once again.

_Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

Mercedes and Santana stood in the front now taking over for them. Singing together and holding hands.

_A cold and friendless tide has found you_  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air  
Lighted by a prayer 

One by the one the members of the New Directions started joining in as they walked along the stage, taking one another's hands.

_I'll be your candle on the water_  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow 

Everyone backed away as Rachel sang the last few lines of the song.

_I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go..._

The audience once again started cheering and clapping. The New Directions just looked at one another realizing that this was their moment.

All of sudden the sounds hushed and the group on stage started snapping their fingers in unison. Finn stood in the front as he began to sing.

_Everyone's invited this is how we live_

The New Directions took over the next lines with Mike finishing it off the end of the first line.

_We're all here for each other, happy to give  
All we have we share  
And all of us we care_

Finn jumped to the front of the group.

_So come on!_

All of the New Directions started to form a half school to sing along with one another. In the second verse, Mercedes and Sam stepped up to take over the riffs.

_Welcome to our family time_  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do 

_Welcome to our family time (Welcome to our family)_  
Welcome to our happy to be time (We're so happy)  
This is our festival, you know and best of all (Best of all)  
We're happy to share it all 

Quinn smiled as she sang the next line and took Rachel's hand to pass her the next line in singing.

_There's a bond between us,  
Nobody can explain  
It's a celebration of life,_

Puck took the next line grabbing Tina's hand to pull her for the next lines.

_And seeing friends again_

Tina smiled as Puck stepped aside to let her take over.

_I'd be there for you  
I know you'd be there for me too_

Finn once again took over the line playfully hitting Puck on the shoulder. And the rest of the group came back for the chorus.

_So come on_  
Welcome to our family time (Welcome to our family)  
Welcome to our brotherly time (We're so happy)  
This is our festival, you know and best of all (Best of all)  
We're here to share it all 

Rachel looked around and sang her heart into the next line.

_Remembering loved ones departed_

They all held hands for the next line singing it to one another.

_Someone dear to your heart_

Kurt couldn't take the smile off his face as he sang the next line, with Puck standing next to him to take over after him and Tina on the other side to sing the last line of the verse.

_Finding love, and planning a future  
Telling stories and laughing with friends  
Precious moments you'll never forget_

The lights dimmed and Blaine stood out from everyone else, he sang the words knowing how true they are.

_This has to be the most beautiful  
The most peaceful place I've ever been to  
It's nothing like I've ever seen before_

Kurt appeared next to him and held his hand to sing along with him.

_When I think of how far I've come,  
I can't believe it and yet I see it  
And then I see family_

The lights came back on showing the entire group and they all sang with the love in their hearts.

I see the way we used to be  
Come on...

The audience was soon standing from their seats and clapping along with the group.

_Welcome to our family time (Welcome to our family)_  
Welcome to our brotherly time (We're so happy)  
We're happy giving and taking to the (We're so happy to be)  
Friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do 

The New Directions formed a circle on stage. Artie broke the line, and they all followed him to make a row in the front of the stage.

_Welcome to our family time (Welcome to our family.)_  
Welcome to our happy to be time (We're so happy)  
This is our festival, you know and best of all  
We're happy to share it all  
We're here to share it all! 

The audience caused an uproar in the room, the noises were loud enough to rattle the group on the stage. They were amazed over what they had accomplished and hoped that heading towards their individual futures that would shine just as brilliant. 


	32. Chapter 32

On the bus ride home Cassidy was sleeping on two seats, while Kurt and Blaine were sitting the seats opposite from her.

Blaine looked over, "She must be exhausted from the past two days."

Kurt nodded as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's, "I guess we did drag her around a bit on Friday."

In Cassidy's arms she was clutching the small American Girl doll Kurt had gotten her and the stuffed Squirt that Blaine had bought her from the Disney Store.

"She needed it," Blaine sighed, "And the fact that she is sleeping right now amazes me." He gestured towards the front of the bus where most of the New Directions were talking animatedly and loud.

"Well we did just win first place at Nationals," Kurt grinned.

Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a kiss, "We sure did."

Kurt pressed Blaine into the seat to deepen the kiss. Kurt heard a moan come from Blaine. After sleeping in the same bed together for the past two nights, they talked in whispers how they couldn't wait to move to New York together.

"My sister is right there," Blaine said as Kurt finally pulled away to start nipping at his neck, "And all our friends are…oh, Kurrrt," he whined.

"Alright," Kurt sighed as he pulled away only have his head leaning on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine groaned as he shifted in his seat, "Thanks for that."

Kurt giggled, "You're welcome."

Rachel walked towards the back of the bus. She smiled as she looked over at Cassidy, "Heavy sleeper?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I told her once she could sleep through a tornado and she freaking out. She did actually sleep through a really bad thunderstorm once."

"Are Carole and Burt going to watch her tonight?" Rachel asked in reference to the prom they had been planning along with Nationals.

Kurt nodded, "Yep and then we even got the okay to hang out at Blaine's the rest of the night," he squeezed Blaine's hand he was now holding.

Blaine grinned, "Yeah, it was nice of your parents to do that."

"I think they just know that you two are in this for the long haul," Rachel said sitting in the seat in front of them, and glancing over her shoulder to look at Finn for a moment.

Kurt reached over and touched her shoulder, "I know it's hard, but maybe you two could use the time away, to see if you two are really what the other needs."

Rachel nodded, "I know, it's just going to be weird knowing he is here and I'm there."

"I can imagine you two will see each other before you know it," Blaine said taking her hand, "And you will have us. I'm sure this one here," he points towards Cassidy, "Will definitely keep you on your toes."

"She will help," Rachel smiled, "All of you will help. I expect visits at least one a week."

"Oh you can expect visits at least three times a week," Kurt laughed.

Cassidy started to stir from her spot, her blinked open, "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet Sissy," Blaine said, "You can keep napping if you want." Giving a small sigh, Cassidy tucked the blankets tighter around herself.

Rachel just squealed, "It's just that she is so adorable."

"I know," Blaine said as he stroked her head.

Santana appeared, "Berry, I need a word with the two—I mean, Kurt and Blaine."

"Don't you think you caused enough trouble," Rachel said to her.

"Just got lost Berry," Santana sighed.

"It's alright Rachel," Blaine said, "We can handle her."

"Fine then," Rachel said as she gave Santana a look and walked away towards the front of the bus.

Santana looked at the couple, "Look I don't do this often, so I want to just get it over with."

"And what's that?" Kurt asked her.

"I wanted to apologize," Santana scoffed, "I know how crazy you two are about each other and I know that little girl wouldn't be as amazing as she is without either of you two. So there."

Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Santana, who was shocked by the sudden closeness, but soon wrapped her own arms around him.

"Oh I am so getting in on this," Kurt smiled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around them.

"Now I expect a dance with both of you at our prom tonight," Santana smiled at them when they let go.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Blaine grinned.

"Well I will let you two go back to macking on each other than," Santana gave them a wink and walked to the front of the bus.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "That was quite interesting," he said as he sat down.

"Isn't it always with Santana," Blaine laughed.

Cassidy had woken up again, "Can I sit by you two?"

Blaine smiled over at his sister, "Course you can Sissy," he patted his lap.

Cassidy smiled as she got out of her seat and climbed over on to Blaine and Kurt's laps. "Are we almost home?"

"Almost," Kurt said to her as she leaned on him to look out the window, "You excited to get home?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to show my new friends to Stormy," Cassidy smiled, "But I have to wait until tomorrow because you and Blaine want to kiss."

Kurt and Blaine turned red instantly, "Sure sweetie," Blaine said. Kurt gave him a look, "What you want me to tell her the truth?"

"No!" Kurt practically shouts at him, "Sorry."

"You are so silly," Cassidy laughed as she sat in between Kurt and Blaine, "You two should have a good prom."

"I think we will have a good prom," Blaine said as he kissed her on the head.

"I can't wait until I get to go to my prom," Cassidy said as she kicked her feet.

Kurt laughed as he looked over at Blaine, "And that will not happen until you are old enough," Blaine warned her, "Like twenty five."

"You aren't twenty five," Cassidy pointed out.

Kurt snorted a laugh, "She has a point Blainey."

"Get out of here," Blaine smiled as he looked upon the two most wonderful people he could ever get the pleasure of knowing in his life.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine was scrambling around his apartment trying to get it ready for later. He didn't want him and Kurt to sleep on his bumpy pull out couch bed, so he was moving around the furniture.

Cassidy went home with Carole and Burt, so Blaine could get ready and pick up Kurt later on. He felt bad, but the older couple said they did not mind at all, telling him that they should make tonight as perfect as possible.

Blaine looked in the bathroom mirror as he adjusted his tie. He didn't know if Kurt would notice, but he decided this suit because it matched his father's tie. Wearing a simple black suit that Katherine had lent him, after they altered it, Blaine found himself to be quite fond of it.

Giving himself a nod, Blaine walked back into the living room and adjusted his jacket. He went into the kitchen and took the boutonnière, which was a simple white rose with tiny white flowers surrounding it carefully. He knew Kurt would love it and since he didn't know what color he was going to wear, it would work with his skin tone.

Blaine climbed into his car and drove over to Kurt's house. Sure this wasn't a fancy prom, but the people that mattered would be, their friends and it would be a memorable one. He heard that Rachel even somehow snagged a professional photographer for the occasion on a discount.

Parking the car in front of the Hummel-Hudson household felt different this time. He walked up to the door and knocked three times.

The door opened and he found his sister standing there, "This way sir," she said politely.

Blaine chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, "Why thank you milady."

They walked into the living room and Burt was sitting on in his chair, "You can head in, he wanted you to be the first one that saw him or something like that."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled at him as he turned to his sister, "Hold on to this for me," he said as he gave her the boutonnière.

Kurt heard the soft knock on the door, "Blaine?"

The door opened to reveal his boyfriend, the boy he had fallen in love with. "Hi," he said breathlessly.

Blaine just smiled back at him, "Hi to you too."

"You're wearing your dad's tie," Kurt reached his hand out to stroke it.

Blaine blushed, "I am." He finally took in Kurt's suit, it was blue, that was so dark it could have been black. He had a skinny dark tie that had dark black strips in it as well.

"You look amazing," Kurt said reaching over to stroke Blaine's cheek.

Blaine blushed, "Not so bad yourself. I like these," he said pointing to the cuff links Kurt was wearing.

Kurt took a look over at the clock, "We should get going or else our friends are going to assume what activities we are doing that caused us to be late."

"Oh that wouldn't be so bad," Blaine laughed.

Kurt reached down and took Blaine's hand, "Come on you," he pulled him out and he found Carole, Burt, and Cassidy sitting and waiting for them in the living room.

"Don't you two look handsome," Carole said standing up, "We should take some pictures."

Kurt blushed, "Sorry."

"I don't mind," Blaine sighed happily, "Cassidy can I have that back please."

"Sure," Cassidy stood up and walked over to him.

Burt handed Kurt a box and gave him a wink, "Thanks Dad."

"You first," Kurt said with his hands shaking slightly.

"Alright," Blaine said as he opened his box to reveal the rose and he pulled it out handing Cassidy the now empty box.

"It's so pretty," Cassidy said with a smile.

Blaine laughed, "And I wonder who helped me pick it out?"

"I did silly," Cassidy laughed.

Kurt grinned as Blaine slowly took the pin out and laid it on his jacket lapel to pin it to his coat. "I love it. My turn now," he said as Blaine finished. There were some camera flashes from Carole, but neither could careless being in their own world.

Kurt opened the small box and took out the small boutonnière he had selected. Blaine's eyes widened at the sight, it was a simple lavender rose surrounded by the same small white flowers. "It's beautiful."

Kurt gently pinned it on Blaine's jacket, he leaned in and whispered, "It means love at first sight."

Blaine blushed as Kurt pulled away and gave him a silent kiss on the cheek.

"Can you two pose now?" Carole asked excitedly.

"Sure," Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Now how should we do this?"

After finding a pose that worked for them, they did some more serious ones and then added in a few silly ones. Cassidy even wanted to join in for a few of them.

"I think it's time you two took off," Burt smiled, "Have a good time tonight."

"And drive safe," Carole said taking Burt's hand.

"Kiss him lots Blainey," Cassidy called out.

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other and started to laugh, "Let's go, don't want to keep our public waiting," Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled at him, "Never," he said taking his hand and they walked out to Blaine's car. Blaine opened the passenger door, "And here you are."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, realizing early on that his smile may never leave his face.

Blaine quickly got in on the driver's side, "I made us a lovely mix to listen to on the way there," he said popping a CD into the player.

As soon as the first song started playing Kurt started laughing, "You put Baby Got Back on supposed romantic CD?"

"Never said it was romantic," Blaine said with a shrug.

"You are too much Blaine Anderson," Kurt said leaning over to kiss him.

Blaine hummed in response, "Let's make this night last."

"I plan too," Kurt smiled leaning over to kiss Blaine again.

They finally made their way over to the park where they were holding their prom. They saw the cars of their friends already there. Exiting the car, they held hands as they walked upon the scene.

The gazebo they had seen hundreds of times was now draped with twinkling lights and see through fabric, which helped with the lightening. There was light up torches on the ground leading to the stairs. And the small entertainment system was set up already playing music.

And in the center of it all was their friends dancing with one another having the time of their lives.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Rachel called out, she waved them over.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "Let's go have the best prom ever."

"It already is," Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand back. The couple ran over and joined their friends. They started dancing into the night and eating from the chocolate fountain, and even drinking the punch which Puck swore he didn't spike…yet.

Rachel's voice suddenly filled the air, "I have an announcement everyone." All of the New Directions stopped dancing and for once gave Rachel Berry the floor to talk.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Now tonight is our night. We are a family that has had many ups and downs this year, but here we still are. We've fought, made friends, and even fallen in love."

Kurt and Blaine looked at one another when she said that.

"And with that in mind we wanted to name our Prom royalty," Rachel smiled. Mercedes appeared next to her holding two identical crowns, "We thought long and hard about whom we wanted as our royalty to represent us and we have chosen, the vote was pretty much anonymous."

Most of the New Directions we smiling and laughing, except Kurt and Blaine who didn't know what was going on, they hadn't heard about this before.

"And now to announce our Prom royalty is none other than Quinn Fabray," Rachel said taking a step to her side closer to Mercedes.

"Thank you," Quinn said with a laugh, "As reigning junior prom queen, I am here to announce our Prom royalty. Our chosen royalty for Prom King is Kurt Hummel and Prom King is Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine and Kurt looked at one other in shock. What had their friends been planning all this time?

Finn pushed Kurt's shoulder, "Go up there dudes."

Blaine reached down and took Kurt's hand as they walked to the front.

Rachel was jumping up and down giddily as she handed Quinn a crown. Quinn placed a crown on Kurt's head, and then followed by setting the other on Blaine's head. And she placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"We will now have the dance for our winning Prom royalty," Quinn smiled at them.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked holding out his hand.

Kurt lifted his hand and placed it in Blaine's, "Yes you may."

The couple walked out in to the dance floor and looked at one another with a laugh. "You want to lead this time?" Blaine asked him quietly.

Kurt gave his head a nod, as they situated themselves with Kurt for the lead. The notes soon came out of the speakers, and there was no denying that Rachel had something to do with the song decision.

_We have fallen down again tonight_  
In this world it's hard to get it right  
Try to make your heart feel like a glove  
What it needs is love, love, love 

Kurt and Blaine were smiling at one another as they danced in the circle of friends.

_Everybody, everybody wants to love_  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 

Blaine let Kurt spin him as they laughed and joined back fitting together as if they were two parts a whole.

_Happy is the heart that still feels pain_  
Darkness drains and light will come again  
Swing open up your chest and let it in  
Just let the love, love, love begin 

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine on the nose as they shuffled around dancing.

_Everybody, everybody wants to love_  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 

Blaine couldn't help but lean over to kiss Kurt now, with more passion that he had meant, but Kurt willingly returned the kiss. Pulling away, they rested their foreheads on one another's.

_Oh everybody knows the love_  
Everybody holds the love  
Everybody falls for love  
Everybody feels the love  
Everybody steals the love,  
Everybody heals with love  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, just let the love, love, love begin 

All of the New Directions soon began to dance around them and clapping along with the song. The photographer even made sure to take some pictures of them as they danced.

_Everybody, everybody wants to love_  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh, oh, oh, Just let the love, love, love begin  
Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh, oh, oh, Just let the love, love, love begin 

Blaine had never felt quite like he was flying, but in this moment he was and looking into Kurt's eyes, he knew they were having the same feelings.

_Everybody, everybody wants to love_  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Everybody feels to love  
Everybody steals to be loved  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 

_Everybody, everybody wants to love (oh everybody)_  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (oh everybody)  
Oh, oh, oh, (oh everybody) oh, oh, oh (oh everybody) oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh.  
Everybody, everybody wants to love (oh everybody)  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (oh everybody)  
Oh, oh, oh, (oh everybody) oh, oh, oh (oh everybody) oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh. 

They slowly stopped dancing and all of the New Directions started clapping and cheering for their friends.

Blaine blushed as Kurt once again leaned down to kiss him and licking his lower lip to deepen the kiss once again.

"Our Prom King and King!" Puck yelled, "Whoo!"

Blaine pulled back and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled just as brightly.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"So Mr. Anderson," Kurt said as they walked up the steps to Blaine's apartment, "What should I be expecting when I walk through that door?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, whose crown was perfect on his head, while knowing his was crooked, and his suit still looking amazing on his body. "A night we will never forget."

"Sort of a tall order," Kurt said taking a step closer to Blaine letting his fingers brush over his tie again.

Blaine shrugged, "I have my ways Mr. Hummel." He turned around and unlocked the door, opening it wide, so they could both step inside.

Kurt's eyes widened at the sight, it was hardly recognizable to be the little apartment Blaine and his sister share. "Blaine," he breathed out.

Instead of the couch being in the center of the living room, there were pillows and blankets arranged to make the surfaced cushioned. And there were candles lit randomly around the room. He wondered how Blaine managed to have them stay lit so long that the building didn't burn down.

Blaine closed the door quietly behind them and stepped to take Kurt's jacket off, and he set it carefully on the couch, his following close behind. "Want to lay down?" he asked.

But Kurt didn't answer, because his lips were soon on Blaine's. They walked backward towards the pile of blankets and pillows, falling back onto them.

"Like it I take it?" Blaine asked.

"I love it," Kurt giggled.

Blaine reached up and took off Kurt's crown, "Don't want to ruin these do we?"

Kurt laughed as he picked up Blaine's off the floor which fell off as soon as they fell, "I suppose not."

"It was nice of our friends to do that for us," Blaine sighed.

Kurt nuzzled his face on Blaine's chest, "Yes. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled as Kurt lifted his head.

Kurt's face started to turn read and he leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear, "Can I make love to you tonight?"

Blaine felt himself freeze up, but then all his muscles relaxed. He nodded his head slowly with a smile on his face.

Kurt gently sat up a little to take off Blaine's tie carefully, "I love you," he said as his lips ghosted over Blaine's.

"I love you too," Blaine said as he closed the small distance and they began what was to be one of the most magical nights of their lives.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine and Kurt found themselves covered in the red gowns and red caps for their graduation ceremony. They were waiting for their teachers to tell them to line up, so they were relaxing with their friends for a few minutes.

"I can't believe this is it," Puck said out loud what everyone was thinking.

"It's not though," Finn said, "We all may be doing things here and there, but we still have the summer and we are so planning some reunions."

"At least once a year," Tina smiled through the tears falling down her face.

"And maybe more," Santana shrugged, everyone turned to look at her surprised, "What? I can't miss you guys too?"

Rachel smiled as the tears were falling down her own face, "I think we need one last huddle before our last time singing together."

They all agreed, standing up and putting their hands in the center. "Let's kick some ass!" they all shouted and fell into a fit of giggles.

Principal Figgins walked in, "Time to line up in alphabetical order please." It took them all awhile to line up even if they had been going to school with one another for a while.

Once all the students were in alphabetical order, they began marching out by pairs. Blaine was walking next to a girl from one of his math classes. She gave him a smile as they started walking into the auditorium.

Blaine turned and looked through the crowd until his eyes found who he was looking for. Cassidy was standing up in her chair waving in Blaine's direction. Blaine waved back, trying to be as discrete as possible. He saw Ashley sitting next to her and Katherine next to her. Irene and Eugene couldn't make it, but saw Blaine off this morning. And, of course, on Cassidy's other side was Burt, Carole, and Kurt's Aunt Lydia and her partner, Carly, had even made it back.

When all of the students were sitting down, Principal Figgins stood by the microphone making a speech which everyone applauded politely to at the end. The valedictorian, whom Blaine thought was in his one of his classes, gave a speech as well. They were going to start calling the students, so they had the first row stand up and line up.

Blaine turned and looked for Kurt in the crowd of red gowns, spotting him, he waved. Kurt laughed as he waved back to his boyfriend.

The students walked slowly and finally he heard his name.

"Blaine Michael Anderson with honors."

Blaine walked across the stage and he already felt a tear fall down his face. He couldn't believe that the day had come. He was graduating against all odds. He was taking the next step in his life.

Soon Blaine was sitting back down and Kurt was waiting for his turn to walk across the stage. Kurt smiled over at Blaine, and sent him a smaller wave this time.

"Kurt Elizabeth Franklin Hummel."

Blaine smiled as they announced Kurt's name. Blaine knew about Kurt using his mother's name as a middle name, but he had changed his name officially keeping his original middle name and adding mother's name.

Kurt walked across the stage graciously accepting his diploma that he will end up hanging up next to Blaine's in their apartment together in New York with them and Cassidy.

The last words of the graduation were coming to a close. The only thing left was for the New Directions to sing their song to the graduating class of 2012.

"And now we have our National winning Glee Club, the New Directions!" Principal Figgins shouts into the microphone.

Slowly from the groups of students, the New Directions all come from their different seats and come together on stage for one final time in front of their peers, teachers, parents, guardians, siblings, grandparents, and friends.

Kurt stood next to Blaine, they clasped hands and so did everyone else. They looked to there left to see their teacher walking up to the stage.

Mr. Schuester followed and picked up the ukulele and gave a nod to his students knowing they were going on to do things no one had ever imagined possible for them. He started strumming waiting for Rachel and Finn to start singing.

_If I go before I say to everyone in my ballet  
Let me take this chance to thank you for the dance_

Tina and Mike picked up where they had left off.

_If I run out of songs to sing to take your mind off everything  
Just smile, sit a while with the_

They started singing together, their voices combining, and the rest of New Directions joining in at the last line.

_Sun on your face and remember the place we met_  
Take a breath and soon I bet you'll see  
Without you I would never be me  
You are the leaves of my family tree 

The New Directions started swaying on stage with one another, not caring if anyone saw the tears sliding down their faces.

_Sing together_  
If you knew me from the very start,  
Or we met last week at the grocery mart  
Just sing together  
It's the least that I can do  
My final gift to you  
Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oooo 

Puck and Quinn sang the next couple of lines together.

_When I'm past the pearly gate, I will find some real estate  
Where we can settle down and watch the world go round_

Kurt and Blaine started singing together out loud and together.

_We'll send down all the love we got and let them know we got a spot  
For them to be and it's all free,_

Artie and Sam combined their voices, which is something they hadn't tried before.

_The sun on your face and remember the place we met  
Take a breath and soon I bet you'll see_

Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Lauren sang the last few lines with the New Directions joining in.

_Without you I would never be me  
You are the leaves of my family tree_

Suddenly everyone in the audience was on there feet, swaying and watching the group, no they were a family, on the stage giving everything they had into the song.

_Sing together_  
If you knew me from the very start,  
Or not at all you're still a part, just  
Sing together  
It's the least that I can do  
My final gift to you  
Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oooo  
Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oooo 

As they sang the closing lines, the entire room erupted into cheers. Mr. Schuester walked up to the microphone, "Congratulations to the Class of 2012!"

Most of the students took their caps off and started throwing them in the air. Blaine turned to Kurt and they just stood there smiling until someone bumped Kurt causing him to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck to keep from falling.

"Hello Mr. Graduate," Blaine teased.

Kurt grinned, "Hello to you too Mr. Graduate," he leaned in closing the space between them pressing their lips together.

Blaine pulled back, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt laughed, "Let's go find our family."

"I would quite like that," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and they went out into the hallway looking for their family.

Later on, all of the New Directions and their families were at Kurt and Finn's house celebrating the graduation. They were all huddled in the living room sharing stories.

"And how we only had the five of us," Tina laughed.

"There were really only five of you?" Blaine asked them, "How did you do songs?"

Kurt nodded, "We managed sort of. And yes, but you know Rachel refused to count Artie."

"Hey," Rachel argued, "We learned that Artie was very important asset to us."

"Thank you Rachel," Artie said rolling his eyes.

Ashley came up and put her arms around Blaine's neck, "What am I going to do with you away in New York?"

Blaine laughed, "I'm sure you will find someone to do, I mean something."

Ashley hit him playfully on the back of the head, "Very funny Anderson, you're lucky I was so nice to you the night of your prom."

"Wait that was you?" Kurt said shocked.

"Who do you think it was the tooth fairy?" Ashley asked with a snort, "Just hoping my boy here made good with his bargain."

Blaine blushed and Kurt leaned over, "I think he may have," he whispered quietly so no one, but Blaine could hear.

Cassidy suddenly ran over and jumped in Finn's lap, "It's present time!"

"Cassidy, it isn't a birthday party," Blaine said to her, "And be careful in Finn's lap please."

"No, it's present time for you guys," Cassidy smiled at them.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked and turned around to see Mr. Schuester carrying a bag.

"Hey guys," Mr. Schuester smiled as he sat on the edge of the couch, "I didn't want to break up the party, but I had a something I wanted to give you guys before you left." He reached into the bag and started handing out wrapped presents to everyone. They were the height of a cereal box, but skinnier in width, and they were all tagged with their names, "Well open them up."

All of the New Directions tore open the presents and opened the boxes. Blaine gently opened his box and sliding out was a plaque. It had a picture of them from Nationals after that had won with the confetti flying and them jumping up and down. The plaque read, 'Being a part of something special makes you special,' along with, 'National Champions 2012,' and their individual names.

"I just couldn't stand the thought of not giving you all something to remember that moment," Mr. Schuester smiled at all of them.

Everyone stood up and formed a group hug around Mr. Schuester, he was right. That moment in their lives would be something that should live on forever.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Carole was picking up the empty pizza boxes on the coffee table, when she saw Blaine and Kurt talking to Cassidy at the kitchen table. They were the only ones in the room and seemed at peace with it all.

Burt put his hand on her shoulder, "Think we should give it to them now?"

"Yeah, I think we should," Carole smiled, "What do you think Lydia?"

"Oh I have been waiting all night," Lydia said excitedly, "Come on Carly," she held her hand out to her partner who took her hand.

The couples walked into the kitchen carrying something behind their backs.

"Hey Dad," Kurt laughed, "Cassidy was just—is something wrong?"

"No no," Burt shook his head, "Quite the opposite actually."

Carly smiled, "I like how he thought they were in trouble."

"That's my Kurt," Lydia laughed.

Carole pulled out a chair and placed a box on the table, "These are for you."

"What's in there?" Cassidy asked.

"Why don't you three open it and find out," Carole smiled.

Cassidy, Blaine, and Kurt all reached out to pull the box closer to them, "Pictures?" Kurt asked taking one of the framed pictures out, "This is at your birthday Cassidy." It was a picture of the three of them dancing around in the living room.

Blaine pulled one out, "It's Christmas, I didn't know you took that." The picture was Cassidy on Finn's shoulders and giggling. There were several more pictures in the box as well.

Cassidy took out another picture, "Look it's when they visited Stormy!" The framed picture had Cassidy handing Stormy over to Burt who looked a bit scared to hold the small cat.

"It is," Blaine nodded with a giggle and then he looked over at the picture Kurt was holding. A tear was falling down his cheek. He looked over and saw the picture, it was all three of them sleeping on Kurt's bed that one night after he saw his uncle for the last time in his life. None of them had a clue when Carole took the picture, but they were so grateful.

"No house can be welcomed without a few pictures to hang up," Carole said giving them a wink, "And as for how I did it, that's my little secret."

"They are perfect," Kurt said looking up.

"All of them," Blaine finished for him.

Cassidy was stroking the frames, "I like this one because it matches the frame."

Burt then cleared his throat, "Now here's the thing, we know you three aren't leaving for a month or two, but we wanted to give you this now because soon you three will be off doing god knows what getting ready to leave, so this is your present," he handed them an envelope, "Think of it as a graduation present."

"It's from all of us," Lydia said smiling wide.

Kurt took the envelope from his dad, "Dad, what's in here?"

"Open it up," Carly said excitedly.

Kurt shrugged and opened up the envelope, inside was just a sticker. The sticker was just of the character Snoopy from Peanuts. "Erm, I don't get it."

"Maybe this will help," Burt said handing them some papers.

Blaine's eyes widened, "You're sending us to Cedar Point for an entire week!"

Cassidy jumped out of seat, "Really? We're going to Cedar Point?"

Kurt looked up at his parents and aunts, "You're not pulling our legs here?"

"No," Burt laughed, "We thought it would be good to start your adventures together where…what is it?"

Lydia laughed, "Where your family will begin."

"Yeah that," Burt said.

"Thank you," Blaine said, "Thank you so much, I don't think you have any idea how much this means to us."

"I think we do, now get over here and give us all hugs," Carole stood up and soon Burt followed. Lydia and Carly followed them.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Blaine Anderson's life changed as soon as he bumped into Kurt Hummel that day. He hadn't known it then, but he knew it now. He understood what it was like to have someone take care for him, understand him, and love him.

Blaine always wanted what was best for Cassidy. He wanted to give her a family, something he felt they had lost. In the end, they never lost family, only what he believed what the meaning of family was. But now they had Kurt, Ashley, Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Katherine, Kurt's Aunt Lydia and Carly, and all of the New Directions who cared about them and called them family.

At first, Blaine didn't understand, but now he does. He understands because his sister never let him give up hope. His sister never let him give up on life.

Now he was moving on to the next step in his life and making choices for himself, something he hadn't done for a long time. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Life wasn't easy, but having a family changes everything, especially one as special as his.


	33. Epilogue

Blaine packed up the last box and taped it closed. He looked around the small apartment and realized even though it was a tough life, he was going to miss living here. He had many firsts here and lasts.

Cassidy ran in the room carrying Biddy, her stuffed rabbit, and a stuffed Snoopy she had gotten a few weeks ago at Cedar Point. "Blaine, where did my backpack go?"

Blaine looked around, "It's over here," he picked it up and handed the backpack to his sister.

Kurt was currently in New York waiting for them because he was getting the apartment ready for them to live in and his school needed him for new student activities. Blaine was finishing up his last few days of work and packing up the rest of the apartment.

Burt was going to drive them out to New York the next morning, but they were going to leave their apartment tonight and stay with the Hummel-Hudson's for the night.

Cassidy was excited about the road trip and she couldn't wait to start their life in New York. Blaine was excited too, but his nerves were getting the better of him. He still wondered if everything he had done was a good idea.

There was a buzzing noise and Blaine walked over to the box, "Yeah?"

"It's Burt," he heard through the speaker.

"Come on up," Blaine said hitting the button to unlock the door downstairs and he opened their front door.

Burt walked in and took a look around, "I think Kurt has more winter clothes boxes than this," he teased.

Blaine laughed, "I'm sure. To tell you the truth most of it is Cassidy's stuff."

"This box is mine," Cassidy said pointing to a box labeled with her name on it.

"Alright, you kids ready to head out then?" Burt asked them.

Cassidy nodded her head, "How is Stormy at your house?"

"He's fine," Burt laughed, "I don't think he slept last night exploring the entire house though."

Cassidy giggled, "I can't wait until he sees our apartment in New York," she said excitedly.

"I bet he can't stand the excitement either," Blaine said kissing her head, "Come on you can help carry a few of these boxes downstairs."

Blaine and Burt carried the heavier boxes, while Cassidy helped carry down some boxes that weren't quite so heavy.

Cassidy ran back up the stairs and looked around at the empty apartment, "It's all gone," she said.

Blaine followed her inside, "Yeah it is," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I think I'll miss it," Cassidy looked up at Blaine, "Will you?"

"Yeah, I think I will," Blaine smiled down at her, "But that stain on the carpet is going to very rememerable."

Cassidy laughed, "That's where Stormy fell with all the sauce on him. And that is where you and Kurt first kissed."

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked her.

"I'm smart like that," Cassidy said walking over to her backpack and putting it on her back, "Are we leaving now?"

"I think so," Blaine sighed. He looked around the small apartment and remembered it was a huge step in his life. Katherine, Irene, and Eugene had one last dinner with them, with promises of Christmas cards and visits.

Cassidy reached up and took Blaine's hand taking him out of his day dream, "Burt asked if we were all done."

Blaine turned his head and saw Burt standing in the doorway, "You all set?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "It just all feels a bit surreal right now."

Burt placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know, but I have no doubt that my boy has made that new apartment of yours perfect."

"I would never doubt that," Blaine laughed, "I was just saying goodbye."

Cassidy reached her other hand up and waved, "Bye apartment. You were good to us."

Blaine smiled down at his sister, "It sure was. How about we head down with Burt and meet Carole for dinner?"

"Can I pick what we have for dinner?" Cassidy begged.

Burt nodded, "I think that can be arranged. What were you thinking?"

Cassidy thought for a moment and put a hand under her chin, "Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds perfect," Burt said as he walked out of the apartment with Cassidy talking randomly about something Blaine couldn't hear.

Blaine looked around the apartment one more time. He reached up and turned the lights off. "Bye," he whispered quietly and shut the door.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Okay open your eyes!" Kurt squealed in excitement.

Blaine and Cassidy opened their eyes. "Wow!" the siblings said synchronized.

"Kurt it looks amazing," Blaine said kissing him on the cheek.

Blaine looked around at the living room and saw the second hand couch and chair Kurt had picked out with the help of his aunts. Lydia and Carly finally made it official during the summer. Most of the pictures Kurt's family had given them were hanging on the wall with a well placed hand.

There was a bookshelf with books Blaine instantly recognized from Kurt's bedroom and room for more. And above the bookcase were pictures Blaine had never seen before. He got a closer look and recognized them instantly. One of them was from Burt and Elizabeth's wedding, then Burt and Carole's wedding and the last was from his own parents wedding.

"Sorry for keeping that one a bit of secret," Kurt said standing next to him.

"How did you?" Blaine asked him not sure of what words he was using.

Cassidy looked at the picture closer, "Is that Mommy and Daddy?" she asked.

Blaine nodded his head silently, "It sure is Sissy."

"You would be surprised how many photographers keep their old negatives from one of the best weddings they ever done," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine couldn't say anything because he didn't have anymore words right now. He could only show Kurt, so he pulled him in to kiss him. "Thank you."

Cassidy must have run off because she was now pulling on his arm, "Look Blaine!" she said, "The kitchen is huge!" She then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. It was just a bit bigger than the one from their last apartment. They knew it wouldn't be big because of the larger sized living room, but they didn't care.

Blaine ran his hand along the counter tops and reached up to rub his eyes. "Are you alright?" Kurt asked as he hugged Blaine from behind.

"Yeah," Blaine said letting out a small laugh, "I just can't believe it's ours."

"Come on," Kurt said taking his hand, "Come along Cassidy, I know you want to see your room."

"Do I!" Cassidy said following him into the hall. Kurt opened the first door on the right and gave Cassidy a small nod. She ran inside and let out a small scream, "It looks amazing!"

Kurt had wanted the entire redecorating of the apartment to be a surprise for Cassidy and Blaine, which meant they had no clue what it looked like. "You like it?"

Cassidy's room had walls that were recently repainted to a light pink color which Kurt commented quietly she could grow up with and her bed looked handmade. The head of the bed had a shelving unit that was in the shape of a castle for her stuffed animals and books.

Blaine looked closer, "Wait, who made this?"

"My dad did," Kurt smiled, "I couldn't find one I liked and he suggested this. Finn helped him out too. I think it turned out great."

"I love it," Cassidy grinned and then her eyes fell on the small table and chairs, "Look we can have tea parties here."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded as he watched his sister get more excited and then he looked over on the top of the dresser, "Wasn't this in your attic?"

"It was," Kurt said walking over, "Come here Cassidy, you see this doll house," he picked her up.

Cassidy nodded, "It's pretty. Whose was it?"

"It was my mom's," Kurt said to her, "And I couldn't think of a single person who I trust more than you to take care of it for her."

Cassidy lifted her hand and let it gently touch the top of the dollhouse, "It's so pretty."

"It is," Kurt said, "And you can open it like this."

Blaine saw he was having some difficultly with Cassidy in his arms so he went over to help. The small dollhouse opened and it had well crafted furniture inside of it. "You know this is something really special Sissy."

"I know," Cassidy said looking at the house as if she was afraid to touch it, "I hope your Mommy thinks its okay for me to take care of it for her."

"I imagine she will think you are perfect," Kurt said kissing her cheek. He turned to Blaine and set down Cassidy, "Want to see our room?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded his head slowly. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was nervous.

"You can stay in here and explore," Kurt said to Cassidy as he pointed over to the chest in the corner of the room.

Cassidy giggled and ran over to open it. She started pulling out a few of the things inside.

"Follow me," Kurt whispered as he took Blaine's hand and they walked into the hallway, "That's the bathroom of course," he pointed to the door across from Cassidy's room. "But this, this room is all ours. I know you may think it's silly but I spent the most time planning our room because I know even if you don't say it, it will probably be the most important room in this house because it's ours. It's yours."

Blaine knew he had a tear falling down his cheek, "Yeah. Okay."

Kurt smiled and opened the door. He walked in and quickly turned around realizing Blaine wasn't following him, "Sweetie, come on."

Blaine took a few tentative steps inside. He instantly noticed the soft cream color on the walls. Their bed was one of those sleigh beds, Blaine had no clue where it came from but trusted Kurt when it came to these things. Their comforter was a dark blue and it looked like the sheets accented with another blue wonderfully.

And then Blaine looked up and saw on the wall to the left of the bed. There were pictures Kurt had chosen to hang in their room instead of the living room and some he never saw before. There was one of them at Kurt's house before prom and at graduation in the hall after the ceremony. One Blaine loved as soon as he saw it was of them kissing under the gazebo at prom dancing with the crowns on their heads.

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed, "How is it?" he asked biting his bottom lip.

Blaine took a few steps forward and sat down next to Kurt. He let his hand rest on the bed and he felt the sheets underneath his finger tips.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly, "Is it not a good color?"

Blaine once again couldn't find his words and shook his head. The tears started spilling out, "It's a bed. And it's here for us every night."

Kurt understood immediately, "Oh sweetie," he wrapped his arms around Blaine, "Of course it is."

Blaine's own arms wrapped around Kurt, "I can't believe any of this right now."

"It's our home Blaine," Kurt said pulling away just enough to kiss him on the forehead.

There was a small knock on the door, "Can I come in?" Cassidy asked peeking around the corner.

Blaine and Kurt pulled away, "Of course you can," Blaine said wiping his eyes.

Cassidy ran over and jumped up on the bed. She sat in-between them, "I think Stormageddon will like this place too."

Kurt laughed and kissed her on the head, "Yeah, I do too. I suppose we should get my dad and we can start moving you two in."

"Okay!" Cassidy said as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Blaine started to laugh to himself and Kurt looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "And what are you laughing at?"  
"You know," Blaine said smiling, "That cat is going to be sleeping in here even if you don't want him too."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh come on you."

Blaine followed as Kurt pulled him and he decided then that he was going to follow Kurt until Kurt told him to stop.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"First day of school!" Blaine said knocking on Cassidy's door, "We agreed if I go to school so do you!"

Cassidy walked out of her room wearing her new school uniform, "How does it look?" She was admitted into a public school, but they were required to wear uniforms as part of their learning curriculum. It was one of the higher education public schools as well.

"It looks perfect," Blaine smiled, "Do you want me to braid your hair?"

"Yes please," Cassidy said as she ran and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. Blaine brushed and braided her hair into two braids.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee cup from one of the cupboards, "Well don't you look smart."

Cassidy giggled, "Thank you. I like the skirt. Thank you for fixing it."

"It was my pleasure," Kurt smiled as he poured coffee into his cup and took a drink, "Are you sure you are going to make it on time?" he directed towards Blaine.

"Yep," Blaine nodded, "My class doesn't start until a half hour until her school starts."

"Hmm," Kurt nodded, "And how much coffee had you had to drink already this morning?"

Blaine laughed, "Just a cup and half," he said picking up his abandoned cup from the table and drinking the rest, "Now two. I will probably grab some more with Santana later."

"Sure sure," Kurt smiled. His own classes started in just under an hour, but he couldn't make it on time if he went with them. He was sad about it. "Now I need a big ole second grader hug."

Cassidy giggled as she ran over and hugged Kurt. She kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for keeping your promise."

"I always keep my promises," Kurt said as he kissed her on the cheek, "Now you will make your brother late if you don't hurry."

Blaine tugged on a light jacket and grabbed his bag of school books, "You ready Sissy?"

"Do you think Santana and Rachel can come over for dinner tonight to celebrate my first day of school?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't see why not," Blaine said handing her the new backpack she picked out and looked over at Kurt.

"I'll give Rachel a call," Kurt smiled, "Now off you two." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, "I have that extra session today, so I won't be home until after three today."

"Okay," Blaine smiled, "I'll be here with my brand new second grader," he reached down to tickle his sister.

"Blainey!" she giggled, "We have to go! I can't be late."

Kurt reached over off the small table and handed Blaine his keys, wallet, and phone. "Have a good day."

"We will," Cassidy said pulling Blaine's arm, "Let's go!"

"Take pictures," Kurt shouted as Blaine and Cassidy started walking down the stairs.

Kurt shut the front door and smiled to himself. He picked up his own phone and saw a text message from his dad.

From Dad: Busy morning?

To Dad: Like you wouldn't believe.

To Dad: Can I call you?

From Dad: Do I even have to answer that question?

Kurt smiled to himself as he hit the call button and called his dad telling him about the morning they had.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Blaine!" Kurt called out into the apartment, "I have news!" He and Blaine had just finished their second year of college. Kurt couldn't wait to come home to cuddle with his boyfriend and then eat a special dinner with his sister, Santana, Ashley, and Rachel later.

"In here!"

Kurt walked down the hall and entered the bedroom. Blaine was standing in the room and biting his lower lip. He looked extremely nervous and shuffled on his feet. Kurt knew Cassidy wouldn't be done with school for another hour. "What's this?"

Blaine held out his hand, "Well," he said, "Did you know we have been together nearly two and half years now."

"Oh have we?" Kurt giggled, "I believe that is a good estimate."

"I know," Blaine smiled as he took Kurt's hand and pulled him to the center of the room in front of their bed. "Kurt, I…okay, I can do this."

"Do what?" Kurt asked him.

"Hold on," Blaine said collecting his thoughts, "Okay, now Kurt do you remember the first day we met and you gave me that lavender rose at prom saying love at first sight?"

"I do," Kurt nodded slowly.

Blaine swallowed, "Well see it was for me too. Love at first sight I mean."

"Sweetie do you need to sit down?" Kurt asked him, "You look as if your about to pass out."

"No I'm fine," Blaine shook his head, "Can I just try and get this all out?"

"Go ahead," Kurt said taking his hands, "Just to hold you steady."

"Right. Where was I?" Blaine asked himself, "Right, well love at first sight we had that. And I thank whoever let us meet like that every day because my life without you would have been awful and painful and I'm so grateful you are here. We've learned more things about each other as the years have gone by, especially when we had that huge fight and I told myself I wouldn't bring that up." Blaine let go of one Kurt's hands to his forehead.

Blaine shook his head, "Never mind that, because we made up and I think we became an even stronger couple because of it. We lean on each other for comfort and take on the world together. And that is something I want to do for the rest of our lives." He then kneeled down on one knee, "Kurt will you marry me?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine and smiled, but then he couldn't help the laughs that escaped. "Blaine," he said laughing.

Blaine looked at him confused, "What is it? Is that a no?"

Kurt shook his head, "No," he laughed. He reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand and walked over to the small area he kept some of his skin care products. He opened a box and pulled out a small box. "Maybe because I was hoping to ask you the same question," he held up the small box.

Blaine couldn't help but let a small laugh from where he was still on the ground, "But you know, you never answered my question."

"Oh right," Kurt said as he walked back over to Blaine and took his hands again, "Do it again, not the entire speech, but the question."

"Okay," Blaine smiled, "Kurt Hummel will you marry me?"

"Yes Blaine Anderson, I will marry you," Kurt said, and his laughs turned into tears falling down his face. Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger. "Now you stand," he said pulling Blaine up.

"Alright," Blaine said standing up.

"My turn for a speech," Kurt said, "Because I have been practicing this for months."

Blaine didn't say anything and just looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Do you remember a long time ago, it was before we started dating that Cassidy pulled me down and she whispered something in my ear? You wanted to know, but neither one of us told you. She told me that one day we were going to get married. At the time I brushed if off and played it off as your crazy sister being silly."

Kurt reached up and took both of Blaine's hands in his, "I now don't doubt for a second that she is one of the smartest little girls I know. And you just have to agree because here we are, together and more in love than we have ever been. We have been through so much and I can't believe the obstacles we have over came, but it's because we over came them together. And that is how the rest of our lives should be. Blaine Anderson would you do the honor of being my husband?" Kurt asked as he slid down to the floor onto one knee.

Blaine now had tears falling down his face freely, "Oh god yes. You know I will."

Kurt stood up quickly and took the ring out of the box placing it on Blaine's hand. "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"You could show me," Blaine said with one of those smiles Kurt had learned so well, "We have time."

Kurt stared into his boyfriend—no, fiancé's eyes, "I think we do," and he pulled Blaine over to the bed.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Eleven year old Cassidy was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for her brother, "Blaine if you don't get out here this minute, I will send Santana in there!"

"Don't do that," Blaine said as he finally walked out into the room.

"Too late," Santana said crossing her arms in front of her, "You're tie is all wrong." She walked over to fix his tie, "Geez, you are marrying this guy you have been dating for four and half years. Why are you so nervous?"

Blaine's palms were sweating, "Oh god, my hands are sweating. My hands never sweat."

Cassidy handed him a paper towel, "I came prepared."

Blaine dried his hands as Santana fixed his tie, "There you go Anderson. Now don't touch it."

"Won't be able to call me that for long," Blaine said giving a shy smile.

"Oh right," Santana nodded, "I don't see why you are taking Kurt's name."

"Because," Blaine shrugged, "I want too."

Cassidy giggled, "I imagine he has other reasons, but he is already starting to sweat his gel out."

"I am!" Blaine said as he tried to run back into the bathroom, but Santana grabbed his arm.

"No, you look perfect and Kurt would love you even if you showed up to this wedding in a loin cloth holding a club," Santana said.

Blaine looked over at her, "I'm sure Kurt would care a lot. I would care a lot."

Cassidy giggled again, "Come on, you are going to be late and I am not having you late to your own wedding."

Cassidy and Santana walked out of the small room with Blaine following. They had agreed on the order for them to walk down the small aisle they had to go, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Cassidy, and then Kurt, with Blaine behind him. They had promised to not see each other until Blaine was walking down the aisle with Kurt looking back at him.

They were hiding Blaine behind a small sheet and he was shaking. Why was he so nervous right now? And then he heard Kurt's voice and his entire body relaxed.

"Rachel, leave it alone," Kurt snapped pushing her hands away and fixing his own tie.

Rachel looked over at Santana, "Is Blaine just as bad?"

"He is going for the more jittery stage," Santana smiled, "But they will cope. Come along young Cassidy we need to get lined up."

Finn smiled and hugged Kurt, "Don't worry about a thing bro." He went and stood behind Rachel in front of Santana.

The music started, their family and friends were going to walk in with a string section playing an instrumental version of A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes. Kurt and Blaine carefully selected a version they both liked and felt that it represented how they felt at this very moment.

When Cassidy had made it all the way down the aisle the shift in songs began. The instrumental version of Can You Feel the Love Tonight started playing. It was another carefully selected version by Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt stood there. Both he and Blaine had been silent as the others walked down the aisle, he felt he needed to say something. "Meet you down there," he said quietly as he started walking.

Blaine fumbled with his hands and listened for the slight key change letting him know it was his turn. When he heard the change, he stepped out from behind the makeshift curtain.

Kurt turned around and smiled as he realized he made it down the aisle without tripping. He looked over and saw his dad and Carole sitting down in the chairs smiling at him. He couldn't believe all the friends and family that had come to watch them in their marriage ceremony. Ashley sent him a wink and then to someone on Kurt's right. He knew Santana was there sending her a wink back. That was one relationship Kurt still couldn't process.

And then he saw Blaine starting to walk down the aisle. He had, of course, seen Blaine in tuxedos before, but he looked stunning and beautiful, and all Kurt wanted to do was take his hand running away with him.

Blaine started to walk down the aisle but he only had eyes for Kurt was giving him the same glazed looked. He looked spectacular in his tuxedo and all he wanted to do was take Kurt's hand.

Finally Blaine made his last steps and he stopped in front of Kurt. Neither one of them spoke until they had too because they found it difficult to put into the words how they were feeling. But in the end they did. They made promises to be together until they were old and grey and one of them couldn't find their glasses. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as Blaine repeated these words.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The next promises they made to one another was when they decided to add to their family. They needed a bigger house and one willing participant. Their willing participant came out of the blue, but they couldn't have asked for a better surrogate.

"Blaine!" Cassidy yelled in his face, "Would you calm down!"

Blaine looked around frantically, "But what if I'm a bad dad. What if I screw this kid up?"

Cassidy stared at her brother. He was now a twenty six year old married man to one of the most wonderful man she had ever met. And the next moment she saw Kurt running down the hall, "Did I miss anything?"

"Just this butthead thinking he isn't going to be a good dad," Cassidy said rolling her eyes. She put her hands on her hips, which was clothed by her school uniform that Kurt had once again fixed for her.

"What?" Kurt asked him confused.

"Thank you!" Cassidy yelled, "You know I didn't turn out wrong!"

Blaine looked at his sister, "But you…you're you."

Cassidy sighed as she walked over to her brother, "Now Blainey," a nickname she hadn't used for a long time, she was fifteen now, "I am me. But I'm only me because of you."

"She has a point," Kurt said to him.

Blaine sighed, "I think I'm just making myself go insane right now."

"Of course you are," Kurt kissed him, "That's because you are Blaine."

The three of them heard a scream. "And that would be Santana," Kurt smiled, "Come on, Daddy to be, we need to go have a baby."

"You'll be fine out here?" Blaine asked his sister.

Cassidy nodded, "Yep. I'll gather all of our troops as they arrive."

"Could you call my parents," Kurt said as he handed her his bag.

"No problem," Cassidy smiled waving her hand, "Now get in there and deliver my niece or nephew." She still couldn't believe that Kurt and Blaine didn't want to know.

"Will do," Kurt laughed, "Let's go!" Kurt pulled Blaine inside the room that still had a look of internal screaming.

Cassidy called everyone should think of. She started with Burt and Carole, following Finn. She then called Ashley letting them know where they were. And Rachel was after her. After that she sent out a mass text message to everyone she knew or that Kurt and Blaine would want to know.

It was about an hour later when Blaine finally came running down the hall. Cassidy was now joined by Rachel, Ashley, with Burt, Carole, and Finn who had flown in just the day before. They all stood up as he got closer.

"It's a boy!" he shouted.

Cassidy ran into Blaine's arms, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Blaine said hugging his sister back, "You all want to see him?"

"Is it alright for me to see Santana?" Ashley asked him.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, here I'll drop you off while we walk to the nursery."

The group dropped off Ashley, with her promising to see the new baby later, and made there way to the nursery. They stopped and looked inside the window of the nursery. Kurt was standing next to a bassinet and he was lightly stroking the baby's cheek.

"There he is," Blaine pointed to his husband and new baby.

"He is so handsome," Burt said patting Blaine on the shoulder.

Blaine nodded, "He got Kurt's hair, eyes, and ears. Unfortunately he got Santana's mouth."

Cassidy nudged her brother, "Oh shush you."

Kurt walked out into the hallway with a nurse following him, "She just needs the name and we are all set."

"Oh," Blaine smiled as Kurt took his hand. "Dylan Bradley Hummel."

"Thank you," the nurse smiled as she wrote down the information and walked away to finish the paper work.

Cassidy stared at her tiny nephew, "You named him after Dad."

"We did," Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"And my dad," Kurt said as he looked over at his own father.

"Think we can hold him?" Cassidy asked excitedly.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who gave a small nod, "Just two at a time, they don't want to many people in there."

"Go on," Finn said pushing Cassidy towards the door.

Cassidy smiled, "Can I go first?" she asked looked at everyone else.

Blaine took her hand, "Come on," he said pulling her inside. "Alright Dylan, you are going to meet your Aunt Cassidy." Kurt followed them inside and stood next to Blaine watching him carefully.

Cassidy watched as Blaine gently picked up the small baby and handed him to her. She held him gently in her arms. There was a nurse there looking after the other babies, she smiled over at them.

But Cassidy didn't see her. All she saw was the small bundle in her arms, "Hi. I'm your Aunt Cassidy, but you will probably just call me Aunt Cass or Aunt Sissy because it's easier to say. But I want you to know you have two of the greatest dads because I think I turned out alright. And if you ever need me I will be right down the hall, because I have been cockblocking them for years."

"Cassidy!" Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

Cassidy laughed, "Sorry, I had too." She looked back down, "How about you meet your grandma and grandpa?" Handing over Dylan back to Blaine, she kissed Blaine and Dylan on the cheek and then Kurt's, "I meant it. He has the greatest dads on earth."

"Just go get Carole and Burt," Blaine said rolling his eyes.

Cassidy laughed and walked out to retrieve them. "She is totally your sister," Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine.

"And I think we'll be alright," Blaine said looking at the bundle in his arms.

Kurt nodded as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, "I know we will."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The couple made promises to each other through out the rest of the lives and kept them. The word wasn't one to be thrown around in the household. Promising means many things, but for Kurt and Blaine it means love, commitment, and family. All of the things they wouldn't have without making their promises true. 


End file.
